Triangle Hearts
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: She was rejected but he regretted and the other intruded. Find out what's going to happen as she was trapped between two different persons. Thank you for X-Holder for the proofreading. Editing is still going on
1. Unexpected Encounter

**My second story yay! (Weird that I rejoice by myself.) Just so you know, this is a complete different story. Nothing related to absolute kiss. (For those who haven't read my first story please do so. I'm also thinking of a sequel for that one. Probably when I finish this one, hello! I am just on the first chapter and it is going to be long.) I'll have a lot of ideas with the three personas. So please enjoy my first chapter of Triangle Hearts.**

**Thank you for X-Holder for the proofreading. That will help me a lot. ^_^  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Just a figment of my imagination. I do not own POT. But I love to share.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Every time she bumped into someone, it was always him. When she was rejected by the one she liked, she also bumped into him. Is he the right person for asking comfort to?**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Encounter**

* * *

She can hear the footsteps of her best friend on their to their class room. You know why she recognized that? I guess that's pretty obvious.

Sakuno counted in her head:

_3,…..2,…1,….._

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" she sighed hearing the voice of her best friend call her name. Tomoka busted through the door and approached her.

"Sakuno-chan! Hey, did you hear the news?" Tomoka was so excited that she doesn't care that her classmates were staring at them now.

"W-what news?" Sakuno asked.

"Ryoma-sama's back in Japan right now. He came back after one year." Tomoka almost shouted. The class erupted into conversation after hearing the news.

_Ryoma's back. _She smiled at the thought.

She hasn't seen him for one year. She was only hearing news about him on TV. The biggest news was when the tennis prodigy reached tenth place in the U.S open in the last tournament. She knew that he was scheduled to fly back to Japan but she was clueless as to when he'd return. The next thing she knew he was already back. She blushed on the thought that she will be seeing him again.

Tomoka noticed her face and suddenly grabbed her hand. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"W-wait, where are we going?" Sakuno asked.

"Where else? To Ryoma-sama, silly." Tomoka answered smiling, starting to pull Sakuno towards the door.

"B-but Tomoka-chan." She couldn't protest.

They passed through the hallway and to the corridor still running. Tomoka ran, still holding onto Sakuno's hand. Tomoka passed the intersection but Sakuno didn't follow when she bumped into someone. Tomoka lost her grip, turning around as Sakuno fell.

Closing her eyes, and preparing for impact, she felt a little pain.

"Ryuzaki-chan, are you alright?" She opened her eyes. _That voice It sounds like…_

"F-fuji-Senpai?" Sakuno blushed seeing it was Fuji that had bumped into her. He was offering his hand to help her stand up.

"Ah u-umm s-sorry." She accepted his hand and thanked him.

"Whats the rush all about, young ladies? You are not being chased by someone, arent you?" Fuji asked them.

"No, of course not! We are on our way to the court to see Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said.

"Right, Echizen came back today. Let's go together. I think Ryuzaki-chan was looking forward of seeing him too." Fuji said as he looked at Sakuno.

"I-I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go now." Tomoka interrupted on her words as they started to walk together.

* * *

**At the Tennis Court:**

Ryoma was being chocked by Eiji as a welcome hug, while the others stood around smiling and laughing at the scene displayed before them.

"Ochibi, I missed you so badly." Eiji said acting so childish.

"Let go…can't…breathe…" Ryoma said complaining.

"Congratulations on being rank 10 in the US open." Momo said.

"Thanks." Ryoma said, finally being released by Eiji.

"Now that you are here, you have to practice with us again for the next US open and this time be sure to be the champion." Eiji said confidently.

"Not to mention that he's back here to study. And you also have to join the Nationals again so the three of you have to practice hard." Sumire said, she was talking about Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma to occupy two spaces for regulars.

Momo interrupted. "Sensei, I won't mind if Echizen will occupy the slot for one. You wouldn't mind that, would you?" He turned to Kaidoh.

"Echizen did a lot in the US open. We can also give way to the Nationals." He said as if having a hard time to say those words.

"Stupid, don't give your space like that. Everyone has the right to participate. That means fair and square. So you three have to do your best. Don't slack off. Okay." Sumire ordered them.

"Hai." They said in Unison.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Fuji entered the court leaving the girls behind.

"Fuji, we are just talking about the Nationals now that Ochibi's back."

"R-yoma-kun…" Sakuno just whispered his name, staring at the boy for a long period of time. _He hasn't changed much._ She thought.

Eiji noticed them , and of course approached them in an instant. Sakuno was shocked.

"What are you still doing here? Come on go and meet him now." Without waiting for a reply, Eiji grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her inside the court. Tomoka smiled and followed.

"Ochibi, your little girlfriend is here to see you." Eiji proudly presented the blushing girl in front of Ryoma.

Everyone just teased her, while Fuji just created a coughing sound.

"I-I'm not really h-his—" Sakuno couldn't finish her words when she laid her eyes to Ryoma.

The boy was staring at her, with an expressionless face. She lowered her face, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She smiled to herself before talking;

"W-welcome back, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn." He replied shortly. Momoshiro's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of reply was that, Echizen? That's so boring." He complained.

"Shut up." He said as he started to walk away.

Sakuno let out a soft chuckle. _He's always the same. _

"Alright welcome back parties over, time to practice now. Everyone 50 laps in the oval right now." Tezuka interrupted. Inui is just beside him watching the commotion.

Different reactions can be heard with the regulars. Tezuka just glared at them, everyone took a few steps backwards and they started to run including Kawamura and Oishi who just arrived a little late. As a result, they ran an extra 50 laps.

* * *

**Three days later-** **After School, Homeroom class:**

"So what are you going to do now?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to practice alone today. There's no practice and I can't rely to Fuji-senpai and the others to teach me." Sakuno replied.

Tomoka sighed "I want to practice with you today but I can't I have to take care of my brothers. My mother is out today."

"Its okay, Tomoka-chan, don't worry about me. Besides, the court is on our way."

Tomoka raised a brow "You're not going to practice on school grounds?"

Sakuno just shook her head. "There aren't many people here, besides I need to avoid some girls…er…you know…" Sakuno explained.

Tomoka chuckled "Let me guess those Ryoma-sama avid fans. Good decision. So I'll see you then."

"Hai, take care."

After Tomoka left, Sakuno headed to the dressing room. She decided to change her clothes there before heading to the courts. She was in her white and lavender sports-wear, almost ready for practice. She checked all her belongings. When everything was there and good, she went outside and exited the school.

When she reached the courts, she rested for a bit and then she got herself ready. She took out her racket and tennis ball from her bag, and headed onto the court. Since she didn't have a partner, she faced the wall and began. She counted how many times she managed to hit the ball back to the wall, starting over from the beginning when she missed one.

She continued the routine at a steady pace until finally she had to take a break. Finally catching her breath, she threw the ball in the air once again and hit it. The ball bounced back from the wall, she reached for it but she didn't hit it back.

She had lost control of the ball.

She followed the ball, as it rolled continuously down the court until finally it stopped when a pair of rubber shoes locked its path. Sakuno stopped and watched as the hand picked her ball up from the green ground. She slowly made herself from the ground and looked up at the face of the boy who currently held her ball.

Sakuno blushed when she registered in her mind just who it was.

He smirked "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki"

Sakuno was startled. "R-Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma sighed and handed her the ball.

"T-Thank you." She said shyly.

He put his hands in his pockets "It's late."

Sakuno looked at her wrist watch. "Ah, oh no its already past six oba-chans gonna kill me.

She began to pack her things up.

"You are kind of absorbed in practice. Although, you do need more of it."

"T-that's why I'm d-doing this"

Sakuno continued "Y-you see, I-I really love tennis and I-it's all thanks to you." She brought the courage to her lungs just to say that.

He raised his head the slightest bit. "Me?"

"Y-yeah, y-you are the reason why I have come to love tennis so much. That's why I-"

"Baka!"

"eh" She spun around to face him.

"If you are going to like tennis, it should be because it's your passion not just because I'm here."

He continued "If you continue to be like that, I don't see how you're gonna enjoy tennis when you only play for just lame excuses." Ryoma said irritated already making his way out of the court.

She was left speechless. How can a simple sentence ruin absolutely everything? What would be his first impression of her when they see each other again? She couldn't help but to cry. So her reasons were wrong. And she brought herself to say that to him only for him to say she was using lame excuses.

Now Ryoma had lost faith in her tennis unless she changed her reasons into it being her passion. She really did love Tennis a lot; she just needs to prove it to Ryoma. But the question is…how?

* * *

**Three days Passed:**

Sakuno became aloof after that. She didn't want to initiate a conversation with anyone after what had happened between. Ryoma didn't seem to care either. She can tell that he's still upset on what she said the other day. She guessed that it was a big deal to him. She felt bad now, she needed to do something so that he'll change his views on her.

Tomoka noticed Sakuno's attitude, and it wasn't settling well with her so…

she cornered her best friend in part of the room.

"What's bugging you, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked her back.

"Don't play dumb here. There's something wrong here and you now it. You can't hide it from me."

"N-nothing, Tomo-chan, really." She said trying to get away from her.

Tomoka slammed both of her hands on the wall. Sakuno was shocked.

Tomoka's eyes narrowed "Spill it out if you don't want me to force it out of you."

"T-tomo-chan…" In the end she gave up, she told her what Ryoma had said to her that night, and why she was so down about it.

"hmmm, that's definitely not the best reason. No wonder Ryoma-sama was pissed off."

Sakuno looked down "Y-you're not helping me here, Tomo-chan. I am having a big problem now that Ryoma-kun doesn't talk to me anymore."

"That's the reason why, you don't know how to explain yourself in front of him. That's why he gave your statement a different meaning." Tomoka explained.

Sakuno looked up "W-what do you mean? I don't-"

Tomoka interrupted "He thinks that you are only playing tennis because of him, and he doesn't think you are really enjoying the game just because you say it. Remember that Ryoma-sama takes tennis by heart. He won't recognize anyone who only sees tennis as nothing more than 'because of someone else'. He doesn't think that you're really serious about playing the game."

"I-I love tennis, I really do a-and It-it's all thanks to him because he introduced the game to me, a-and that's the reason w-why I play." She defended herself.

Tomoka smiled "Then make him believe that. Tell him your true feelings about the game." Her smile turned devious "This is also your big chance to confess to him."

"W-what, w-where did that come from? That though never crossed my mind." Sakuno said blushing all over after she heard that.

"Well it's there now. I mean since you're going to tell him your feelings about the game, don't you think it is about time to confess your love to him?"

"I-I can't and w-what about you? Y-you like him too, right?" Sakuno replied trying to change the subject.

But she didn't succeed.

Tomoka sighed "I've confessed to him like a hundred times and every single time he's rejected me. Now it is your turn. Go tell him, girl. I'll be rooting on you." Tomoka said slapping her at the back.

Sakuno put her hands out signaling she wasn't found of the idea "I-I don't really want-"

"You have to stop being so shy and cowardly. He's never going to know your feelings if you don't express it through words. Do it now or you'll regret it later. Mark my words Sakuno-chan, time is running out and you'll realize that it's over before you get the chance, I'd take it while you still can."

Sakuno was absorbed in deep thought as Tomoka continued.

"You may never notice this and I hate to admit it, but of all the girls around him including you and me, YOU were the only one who he paid any kind of attention to."

Sakuno thought her best friend's words over. She had a point. But is she ready to confess to him?

* * *

Classes were long over and her thought completely scrambled. Her mind was overcome by two things: One; how is she going to prove her love for tennis to him? And two; how is she going to confess to the most stoic faced guy she'd ever known?

Wait… she wasn't even ready for number two even though she had thought a lot about it. She can't move on to number two without first solving number one. She shook her head from confusion; she couldn't make up her mind.

She was in that state when someone bumped into her; the impact was not that strong but due to her clumsiness she still fell on the ground.

A voice brought her back "Ryuzaki-chan?"

She looked up. "F-fuji-senpai…" She wasn't very surprised she always bumped into this person.

"Here," Fuji extended his hand to her. "Maybe it's destiny that we always bumped into each other."

Sakuno blushed. "I-I'm sorry….for bumping into you…a-all the time senpai." She reached for his hand.

"It's okay. At least, it's not a delinquent who's constantly bumping into you, it would be a whole lot of trouble, you know." Fuji said teasing the girl a little.

"I-I won't be a burden to anyone, as I...I won't." Sakuno lowered her face after speaking.

"Hey, don't worry. The next time we bump into each other, I'll make sure that I'll catch you before you even lose your balance." Fuji exclaimed smiling directly at the girl.

Sakuno blushed. _He's teasing me…right_. She smiled at him as her reply.

When Fuji saw her smile, he couldn't help but to smile back. He placed a hand on her head, he felt her flinch before adjusting to the feeling. He felt as if they were supposed to be like this, close.

* * *

**Over a week passed:**

It's Sunday morning. It's already been over a week since the talk with Tomoka and the encounter with Fuji senpai. She had made up her mind. She was going to talk to Ryoma today. It's now or never.

She had thought about it a lot and she knew what the consequences might be but she's still going to do it. She had planned out her words and hoped that she wouldn't stutter when telling him…well, not a lot at least.

After some practicing in the bathroom mirror and such she decided to go outside, telling her grandma that she would be out for a while and be back around lunch time. She was on her way to the tennis courts when she decided to text Ryoma.

It was all thanks to Tomoka that she was forced to save his number to her cell phone, at least now that she doesn't have the problem of reaching him. She was about to send the message to him when she suddenly heard a ball bouncing to and from the wall. She looked up realizing that she was near the court.

She put her cell phone away without sending her message and went closer to the sound to see who could possibly be using the court so early in the morning. It was pretty obvious though. She squeaked when realization hit her.

It was Ryoma Echizen.

She was reluctant to enter the court first but she continued anyway. Ryoma was so serious practicing alone. It seems that he was not aware that someone was already with him in the court. She realized how difference the meaning of tennis between him and her. She finally understood now.

Ryoma looked at her when he noticed her presence. He gave her a stern look that made her flinch. He stood there for a while and then decided to leave the area.

"U-uhmm. I…" Sakuno couldn't finish her words.

"You're going to practice, right? I'll leave the court to you." Ryoma said not looking at her as he started packing his things up.

Sakuno panicked, she needed to stop him or she would never have a chance to talk to him again. Out of the blue she found her voice.

"R-ryoma-kun, p-please wait."

Ryoma looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

She tried to look elsewhere when she said her words. "I-I thought about it, w-what you said. I-I decided that umm w-well."

Ryoma didn't say anything, but willed her on when he stopped what he was doing and focused all of his attention on her.

She continued "I-It's true, y-you really are my reason as to wh-why I've come to like tennis."

"You're wasting my time." Ryoma said as he picked up his belongings and started for the court exit.

Sakuno panicked "Bu-But there is a reason behind that reason."

Ryoma stopped but didn't turn around.

"I-I really love…tennis, I do. When I hold my racquet, I get so caught up in playing that I usually forget the time. Y-you noticed that too. Y-you are the reason why I really love tennis because you introduced it to me." Sakuno explained and then she closed her eyes after that.

Ryoma just remained silent still waiting for her next explanation.

"Y-you taught me how to play and I really appreciate it. I-I can play tennis with my friends. I-I can communicate with other people because of tennis which I couldn't do normally. I am very thankful to have met you and for you to have introduced tennis to me. S-so thank you very much, Ryoma-kun." She made a big bow to him after that.

Silence occurred between them.

Sakuno was waiting for him to say something. She closed her eyes thinking of what may come. Then she heard him chuckle.

"Che, now you are making sense."

Sakuno looked up to him. He was holding his hat and had his signature smirk plastered on his face. He turned around and walked back to the court. She was stiffened that she doesn't know what to do. She flinched when he talked.

"What are you still doing standing there? Are you practicing or not? He asked her.

Sakuno looked surprised "I-I-"

He sighed "Come on, I need a partner here, it's boring to face the wall."

Sakuno's face became brighter. She was a bit nervous that she was going to practice with '_the Prince of Tennis' _but that doesn't matter now. She made up with him.

She smiled "Hai."

* * *

**After a few minutes:**

They were both panting and catching for their breaths. She sat on the bench while Ryoma took two cans of ponta from his bag. He gave one to her. She was curious at first but she thanked him afterwards.

_Stage one complete. _She thought victoriously while staring at nothing in particular. She blushed when she thought about stage two. Is it the right time? She was nervous and scared at the same time. But she needs to say it now. She won't have another chance like this again. It's now or never. But how is she going to say it? And how will he respond? Will it be the same after this? Her best friend is definitely giving her a pressure.

"hey…"

She was startled. Ryoma was staring at her. She blushed because of that. "H-hai?"

"What are you spacing out about? Let's go home. It's already late."

She looked at her wrist watch. It's past twelve. She needed to go home. She started to panic when Ryoma stood up to leave the court.

_w-what do I do? I-I need to go home too but I need to say it now. _She was freaking out.

She suddenly stood up and called his name. "R-ryoma-kun!"

He faced her, different from before. "What? You're not going home yet?"

"U-uhm. N-n-not that. I-I have to tell you something…" She tried her best not to crack.

"What is it?" He walked back a little closer to her.

She took a step or two back. "Uhmm, I-I, Ryoma-kun I-"

Ryoma was beginning to get irritated.

She doesn't know how to say it. Fidgeting, she tried to say her words.

"Y-you know that I,-admire you a lot-" She peeked at Ryoma.

Ryoma's face became serious.

"I-I don't know how to say this, because I don't know how are you going to respond." Sakuno closed her eyes firmly and with a blushing face she continued her words.

"I-I really like you. I like you a lot. I-I hope that you won't treat me as-as one of your f-fans." Still eyes were closed she almost whispered her last words. "I'm…different from them."

Silence.

Since Sakuno was closing her eyes all the time, she didn't see how his face had changed. It showed no emotion.

"Ryuzaki."

She flinched when she heard him call her name. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to see him. She was shocked that she didn't see any emotion in him.

No one said a word for a minute until Ryoma broke the silence.

"I truly appreciate your love for the tennis. I finally understand that." He said with his stoic face.

Sakuno felt a wave relief wash over her after hearing that. But Ryoma wasn't finished yet.

"But sorry, I can't reciprocate your feelings for me. It's better that we stay as friends."

Sakuno was shocked at what he said. Although, she kind of expected this was going to happen, but hearing it still bring pain to her. She stayed still for a while but she composed herself after that.

She brought her head up forcing a smile "I-I see. I understand. I-Think that you're right." Sakuno tried to act normal.

"I just felt like telling you m-my feelings. I-I think it's not new to you." She giggled after that.

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"F-friends then." Sakuno said as she held his hand with both of hers. "I-I need to go now. I-I reached my curfew." She then released his hand and wave at him. "S-See you tomorrow."

She ran leaving Ryoma behind. Ryoma looked at his hand which the girl had previously held. He knew that she was trembling when she grabbed it.

He closed his hand "Baka."

She ran until her feet hurt. Knowing that she was going to be rejected like this, she wouldn't imagine that this was so painful. Shouldn't it be a just little, she knew that this was coming. She realized how pathetic and stupid she was to think there might be even the slightest chance of a _yes_. She cried on the thought.

She turned in the corner without looking, colliding into someone. But before she fell on the ground, the person she collided with grabbed her wrist pulling her towards them preventing her from hitting the concrete, she looked up.

"F-fuji-senpai." She almost whispered.

Although with curiosity in his mind at her tears he said.

"I told you that when we bumped into each other again, I'd make sure to catch you before you hit the ground." Fuji said with kindness in his words.

Sakuno's tears finally fell. "Fuji-senpai." She doesn't know where she got her courage to hug her senpai but she did. She cried into his chest holding nothing back.

Fuji smiled sadly. He moved his right hand to her head and his left in between her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as a form of comfort.

"It's ok, let it all out."

She didn't say a word just as he respected her moment.

* * *

**Monday:**

Fuji was on his way to the court early in the morning as always. He still remembered what happened yesterday. Sakuno cried to him but the girl didn't say a word. He hated it when someone cried in front of him especially if it was her. Although, she just said a plain thank you to him, he somewhat knew what was going on.

She wouldn't cry like that if it isn't for a certain someone. And that someone was standing in front of him at the court. Practicing tennis by himself. His eyes narrowed. He felt the urge that he should do something. And he did.

"Echizen!"

Stopping from practicing for a while, he looked at him with a stoic face.

"I don't know what happened between you and Ryuzaki-chan, but I'll tell you this. She's gonna be mine, I 'm taking her away from you." Fuji declared.

Ryoma blinked.

Fuji smirked.

Silence.

* * *

**Done with my first chapter! Sorry about Ryoma being rude here. But I have better plans for him. Please stay tuned. I know that it was a bit long. But expect more of my chapters there going to be long as well. **

**What do you think of this one? It was going to be declaration of war..er love.**

**More unexpected things will come.**

**For more stories, just visit my profile.**

**Reviews please! Thanks a lot.**

**Next chapter: Confusion**


	2. Confusion

**Hi there! Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapter. Chapter 2 is out now. I am paying a lot of attention in this story though, there's no doubt that I will make mistakes here. So I say sorry in advance. I'll do my best so please bear with me. Sorry if I made oocs that I didn't intentionally do but I'll keep them in character as possible as I can.**

**Changes were made by X-Holder in chapter one, please check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT. I love POT.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

**Chapter summary: He was bothered by his actions and he couldn't predict his moves. Everything changed and he doesn't know his own self anymore. Will he find answers to his questions?**

* * *

"I don't know what happened between you and Ryuzaki-chan, but I'm telling you now; I'm gonna steal her away from you." Fuji declared.

Ryoma blinked.

Silence.

No one said a word until Fuji started a fragile laugh. Ryoma was feeling somewhat irritated towards his actions but he didn't say anything. Was he making fun of him?

"What are you going to do if I really did mean that?" Fuji asked him.

Ryoma continued to stay silent.

"She's sweet and kind-hearted. Everyone takes a liking to her. I don't know why you keep acting like that? You're the one that's different, Echizen." Fuji explained.

Ryoma walked to the bench to pack his things up, saying something but not looking at him.

"She can like anyone she wants to who's keeping her. It's not my concern anymore."

"So it's okay if anyone makes a move on her?" He asked his kouhai.

"Like I said, it's not my concern." Ryoma bluntly said as he began to walk away from the court.

Fuji just shook his head as he watched Ryoma exit the court and then he whispered to himself.

"How come that it's not your concern if you are the one that she likes?"

His class has started but his mind wasn't registering anything his ears heard. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Fuji just a while ago. He knew that Fuji loved teasing him but it was different this time. Actually the truth was he wasn't really sure if his senpai was joking or not.

_Was it something to be joked about?_

He thought while looking outside with his one hand in his chin and the other was on his desk. It was weird that he wasn't feeling sleepy this morning because of that stupid talk. He hated to admit it but it somewhat bothered him.

He was completely absorbed in his thoughts when his sensei noticed that he wasn't listening. He called him several times before answering. His sensei made him come up front to answer some questions. As usual he answered them all right. His classmates held awed expressions as he smirked.

_Baka, those questions were easy._ He thought. They should know; it is his favorite subject after all

_Am I really okay?_She thought to herself looking at the mirror. She made sure no one would notice that she had spent the whole night crying. She didn't eat her lunch and dinner, telling her grandmother that she wasn't feeling well and lost her appetite. She just insisted she go to school today and told her that she gained her strengthback after eating her breakfast.

She looked at herself for the last time before entering the classroom. She went straight to her seat next to Tomoka after greeting her classmates. She thought that it was going to be fine but then Tomoka leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You cried, didn't you?"

She flinched when she heard her voice. But she didn't say a word.

"What happened?" Tomoka asked her.

She just shook her head as a reply. Tomoka understood. She put her hand on top of hers.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have forced you…"

"iie, it was my decision to do that. Don't worry Tomoka-chan, we're okay." Sakuno smiled at her best friend putting her other hand on top of her best friend's.

Tomoka didn't buy it "Sakuno-chan…"

Sakuno smiled "I'm fine, thank you Tomoka-chan."

Tomoka didn't have the chance to reply because their sensei appeared in front signaling that their class would start in a moment. She just sighed, feeling sad for her best friend.

It was awkward but Ryoma didn't show any sign of concern. He was aware that Fuji spent most of his free time to talk to the girl. For some reason, he got this weird feeling in his stomach when they talked together; he didn't like it. He concentrated on practicing tennis trying to forget what was bothering him. It was his only cure; get absorbed in the game.

Sakuno tried to act normal the whole day; luckily she managed to do so.

She could still talk to him but not alone someone else had to be there; Tomoka, a regular, Horio anybody to relieve some of the awkwardness. It was usually all thanks to Fuji that she wasn't feeling awkward, well not a much as before. She kept thinking she should do something to repay him, and that's what she's going to do.

* * *

**Four days later, at lunch break:**

She was on her way to the had made cookies that morning and decided to give them today. She thought a lot about it. When Ryoma rejected her, she had run into Fuji. He hadn't asked a single question; he just stayed by her side until she calmed down. He was indeed a gentleman. So she thought of thanking him and giving him cookies will do the trick.

She reached the court to try and look for him. She saw her senpai and good thing that Ryoma wasn't there yet. She went over to him tugging on his sleeve

"Uhm, F-fuji-senpai. Can I have a minute with you?" Sakuno asked him.

"Sure, come on. Let's go over there." He pointed a corner near the outside of the court. He saw the other regulars giving them teasing looks.

"Where are you taking her, Fuji?" Oishi asked him.

"Hey, you're not cheating, are you? Ochibi won't be very happy." Eiji blamed him.

"Shut up." Fuji replied.

They paused for a second registering his answer, "What!"

"And don't follow us, got it." He said still leading Sakuno to the corner who was blushing the whole time.

**xxx**

Ryoma was on his way to the court when he saw it; Fuji and Ryuzaki talking in the corner. Then he saw her giving cookies to him. He doesn't understand what they are talking but he left with a stern look before continuing to walk to the court.

**xxx**

"F-fuji-senpai, I-It was a bit late but I-I want to say t-thank you… about what happened that day." Sakuno said as she giving her cookies to him. "You were a great help."

"We'll, I don't know how I helped you, but if you need someone to talk to, just come to me, all right." Fuji said as he accepted her cookies.

"H-hai, I-I'll do that. Thank you again." She said as she smiled at him.

"I bet these are delicious, but why me? Shouldn't you be giving these to Echizen?" Fuji asked her.

Sakuno flinched. She lowered her face. "W-well, I-I'll give some to him l-later."

Fuji stayed silent for a moment but he broke it as well.

"Okay, well good luck. And thank you for these."

She was stirred from her thoughts "O-oh umm yea."

When they were on their way back to the court, Fuji couldn't stop thinking why he had asked her that. Maybe he was trying to see her reaction. And he was right; it wasn't easy to forget something in just a few days. It was stupid of him to ask a question like that. He was beginning to worry about her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _This is going to be a problem._ He thought.

**xxx**

"Nya~ Ochibi, Fuji just took Ryuzaki-chan somewhere. How dare he? "Eiji complained.

"Find them Echizen, we're not allowed to follow them." Momo ordered him.

"And why would I do that?" Ryoma asked them "They can do whatever they want."

"What's happened to you? It's your girlfriend were talking about here." Eiji said.

"Are you okay, with that?" Kaidoh said who rarely joined a conversation.

"Wow, that's new. You're actually talking with us now." Eiji turned to his Kouhai.

"che." Kaidoh retorted.

"Forget that, what about Fuji and Ryuzaki-chan?" Oishi returned the topic.

Everyone looked at Ryoma. He snapped.

"Quit it, okay. She's not my girlfriend. Stop jumping to stupid conclusions." He almost shouted.

"What are you talking about here?"

Everyone shifted their look to the one who spoke last. It was Fuji and behind him was Sakuno.

"F-fuji-senpai. You're back." Momoshiro said and he looked at Sakuno who was blushing behind him.

_Did they hear us?_ Oishi thought to himself.

Eiji, Momoshiro and Oishi walked towards Fuji while Kaidoh chose to walk to a bench. They interrogated Fuji. Ryoma only stared at them. He flinched when Ryuzaki talked.

"U-uhm, I'll leave first, I-I have to go back now to my class,s-see you later." Sakuno said to those around her and she looked at Fuji senpai.

"Take care, and thank you again." Fuji said.

Sakuno smiled at him and she looked at Ryoma who was staring at her. She flinched when she saw his face. She smiled at him and bowed afterwards.

"I-I'll go now." She doesn't know whom exactly she said that to but ran afterwards.

**xxx**

_That's okay, he was right, there's no need to be upset. Sh_e thought while running back to her classroom. _Get a grip Sakuno, you're just friends with him._ She suddenly stopped running when she noticed tears running down her cheek. She touched one and stared at the now damp spot on her hand. She covered her face afterwards. _I'm so stupid._She cried for awhile.

* * *

**After practice:**

He was pissed the whole day. He wanted to go home as soon as possible. He was about to leave when he saw that particular girl talking to the trio and with some regulars. He doesn't know but ever since she confessed to him, something inside him changed and he hated it. He was not the type who would pay attention to what had already happened in the past. His mood started to get worst when Fuji approached the gang. He saw her smile at him, a smile that was quite different from before. He started to leave the court.

"I'm going." He declared to everyone.

"Hey,Ochibi. There will be a fireworks display this coming weekend. Let's go and watch them." Eiji said.

"I'm not interested."

"Why not, Ryuzaki-chan personally invited us. She said that there this beautiful spot for the fireworks." Momo implied.

"Yeah, it'sbetter if were all there." Oishi said. "Sensei, you're coming with us right?" He then turned to their coach.

"I am not sure boys but I might have to leave Sakuno in your hands." Sumire said.

"Don't worry sensei, your granddaughter's safe with me." Fuji said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Sakuno started to blush.

"-ahh! Fuji, stop that. She's blushing again." Eiji retorted.

Fuji just laughed at them and then he looked at Ryoma. They both looked at each other. Everyone felt that strange aura between them.

Sakuno was worried for some reason. She broke the tense in the crowd.

"A-anywayplease come. I-I'd love everybody to come and watch." Sakuno requested them. "Ahh, I almost forgot," she reached into her bag and got something from it. She gave them to Ryoma. "I-I was supposed to give you this during lunch time b-but I kind of forgot to do it."

Ryoma just stared atwhat was in front of him. It was cookies wrapped in a nice plastic container. It was the same cookies he saw her giving to Fuji this morning. He accepted it unconsciously. He nodded as a thank you sign. He then heard some teasing words from his senpais.

"I'm going home." He said ignoring their words not even bothering to understand them.

"P-please come, Ryoma-kun. W-we will be waiting." She said to him.

"che" that's all he could say.

"hey, shouldn't it be "I'll be waiting?" Eiji teased the girl.

"M-mou, senpai…" Sakuno started to blush.

He heard them teasing her more. Fuji was not even affected instead he began to start an argument with them, well not in an offensive way. Ryoma decided to leave the court for real this time. He was thinking about the situation.

_That Fuji-senpai._ He thought. He couldn't predict his actions. He definitely wasn't the easiest to read. The thing that he couldn't stand was when he was talking to that braided pigtail girl casually. He made her smile differently not for his expectations he could give. He reached his home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Ryoma." Rinko said. "Do you want to eat dinner early; I know you're probably tired."

"Later" he said as he hurried upstairs. He heard his father saying something but he didn't bother answering. He entered his room and Karupin was already sleeping on his bed. He laid next to his cat and began petting it.

"Do you know, what I should do, Karupin?" He asked his cat as if it could answer him. It only meowed as a reply. Ryoma just gave Karupin a smirked thinking what a ridiculous thing it was to ask a cat for answers.

* * *

**Sunday Evening:**

"Are you ready, Sakuno?" She heard her grandmother calling her.

"H-hai, Obaa-chan. I'm coming down now." She replied to her grandmother.

She went downstairs. She could see how surprised her grandmother was. She was wearing her favorite pink kimono. Though, she kept her hair braided in two pigtails.

"My, my Sakuno dear, you are so dazzling." Sumire said. "The boys are definitely not going to let you go."

"Obaa-chan,…s-stop it" Sakuno blushed.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. Anyway, you should go now." Sumire ordered her. She gave some bentos to her. "Make sure everyone will eat tonight, okay."

"H-hai, I'll go now."

"Take care, don't lose your way."

Sakuno pouted at her grandmother who laughed hard. She then continued to walk.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji and even Tezuka were already on the spot Sakuno had told them about. Even the trio and Tomoka were there already. They wore their best outfits. Only Tezuka and Kaidoh didn't wear something special for the event.

"Ryuzaki-chan was right; this was the best spot for the fireworks display." Inui said who started writing some notes in his notebooks.

"Yeah, you're right. This place is great." Fuji agreed as he started taking pictures.

There were some people who were also staying in that place. The place has a good ambiance and atmosphere. The wind was so nice it practically brings peace to whoever's skin it touches. The river was just below them, the reflection was pretty good at night and they can predict the picture if the fireworks display was being implemented.

"Ummm, what's taking Ochibi and Momo-chan so long? The fireworks will start in a moment." Eiji complained.

"Be patient Eiji, they'll be here in a minute. Besides, Ryuzaki-chan isn't here yet." Oishi said feeling a bit worried about the girl.

"She's probably lost her way again." Kaidoh retorted.

"Don't say that Kaidoh, She'll find her way here. I know" Eiji said.

"Speaking of Sakuno-chan, she's finally arrived." Tomoka informed them as she pointed Sakuno who was running towards them.

"S-sorry,…I'm late." Sakuno said panting.

Tomoka neared her. "You lost your way again, despite the warning of your grandmother, didn't you?"

Sakuno just stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, Ryuzaki-chan! You're pretty adorable." Eiji commented.

"And beautiful." Fuji added.

"I bet Echizen will think the same too, even though he probably won't admit it." Inui said and Oshi agreed to his words.

"Senpai-tachi, p-please stop it." Sakuno was bright red already. Tezuka just stared there whispering to himself. "What am I doing here anyway?"

Fuji heard him. He just gave the captain a smirk. Tezuka just shifted his head indicating that he was not in the mood to talk.

"But the problem is Ryoma-sama and Momo-senpai aren't here yet." Tomoka said as she faced Sakuno.

Sakuno was about to say something when they heard someone spoke.

"Let go, Momo-senpai! I told you, I don't want to go."

"Stop being so arrogant, Echizen. This will be a once in a lifetime chance to get us all together like this. Stop being a killjoy."Momo retorted as he dragged Ryoma with him to their place.

Fuji just whistled as he saw the scene. Ryoma became aware. He told Momoshiro to let go because he can walk by himself. He then composed himself like nothing happened.

"Everybody is here now. Thank you for coming along Echizen." Oishi said to his Kouhai.

He just ignored Oishi's words as he suddenly turned his head to Sakuno. The girl was not looking at him but he somewhat appreciated her looks tonight. _She looks good. Amidst the blushing thing, it fits her._He thought.

He then shifted his head to a different direction before she or the others noticed that he was staring at her. But Inui already noticed and began scribbling in his notebook.

"U-uhm, I-I brought bentos, my grandmother wants us to eat before the fireworks display starts." Sakuno said to them.

"Really? Great! I'm hungry already." Momoshiro said when he looked at the bentos Sakuno was holding.

"Come on, Takeshi, you are always hungry." Eiji teased his kouhai.

Everyone laughed after that. Sakuno set up so that everyone could eat. Tomoka and the trio helped her. And they began eating. Sakuno sat between Tomoka and Fuji while Ryoma sat in front of her with Momoshiro and Eiji. The others sat in the allotted space.

"You made this, didn't you, Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji asked the girl.

"H-hai." She blushed.

"I knew it; you really are a good cook. You're boyfriend will be lucky to have you." Fuji started teasing her.

"M-mou stop it, Fuji-senpai."

Ryoma heard this but he didn't react. He continued to eat his bento. He was right after all; she was indeed a good cook. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Stop torturing the girl, Fuji. Look how embarrassed she is now." Inui said to Fuji.

"I am just stating the facts. Sakuno's a great cook."

She flinched when he held her hand and pressed it smoothly.

Ryoma saw what Fuji did. He glared at Fuji with an accusing look. Fuji saw him glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Fuji asked him. Sakuno was shocked. She wasn't aware of what was happening.

Ryoma stayed silent but still glared at him.

"I don't like the way you stare. It's like you're going to destroy me." Fuji said. Everyone was shocked, even Tezuka didn't say anything. No one knows if Fuji was joking or not. But they can sense the familiar aura that they felt before.

"Hey, hey stop that. Were here to have 't ruin the mood, you two." Eiji interrupted.

Fuji just laughed after a long period of silence. "You'll never know how to get serious, will you?"

Ryoma snapped that time. He rudely stood up and left without saying a word.

"H-hey, where are going?" Momoshiro asked him.

"I'm going home."

"WHAT!" Eiji, Momoshiro, Oishi and even Kaidoh reacted at the same time.

"S-someone, please stop Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said. She couldn't ask Sakuno despite the condition they were in.

"Y-yeah, he's leaving and fast." Horio added.

Before anyone could talk, Sakuno volunteered. "I-I'll go and get him."

"A-are you sure, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked her best friend.

"Hai, don't worry. I-I'll bring him back." She said as she left them.

Everyone became quiet. Fuji looked at the girl who was running away from them. Eiji just consciously laid down on the carpet and sighed big.

"Why is like this now? What is happening between you two?"

Fuji didn't answer. He didn't even know the answer himself.

**xxx**

She ran as fast as she could. Ryoma walked fast so that she couldn't catch up to him. She spotted him and didn't waste a second of time. She called him as loud as she could:

"RYOMA-KUN!"

He stopped eventually when he heard her voice. She was panting when she reached him. She noticed that he was not in the mood to talk but she still attempted to do so.

"R-ryoma-kun, l-let's go back. Please." She pleaded to him.

"I'm not going back there." He continued to walk.

Sakuno didn't give up. She held his shirt so that she could make him stop from walking.

"B-but, it is such a rare event for us all to be together. Please come back."

Ryoma got irritated. He shook her hand that was holding him.

"Don't you get it? I am not in the mood to be with everyone, especially with you. Now will you please leave me alone?" Ryoma almost shouted. He was still aware that he was talking to a girl. He tried to compose himself as well he could but that was as far as he could get.

Sakuno was shocked. She made him mad again.

Ryoma sighed and said something. "Go back now, and don't you dare follow me." And then he walked away.

He was several steps away when a sudden firework suddenly appeared on top between them. He closed his eyes but he knew how beautiful the fireworks were but he couldn't appreciate it. All he wanted was to go home…soon.

**xxx**

"What's taking them so long?" Momoshiro asked himself.

"This is so frustrating." Eiji said.

Fuji suddenly stood up and walked away.

"W-where are you going?" Inui asked him.

"I'm going to go look for them." He said. He sensed that Eiji was about to protest so he interrupted. "I think it was my problem to settle with, don't you think?" Eiji didn't say anything but he just crossed his arms in front of him.

He walked after that. Not long before the fireworks display has started. The others were enjoying the display but not to the fullest thinking that their youngest kouhai was having a tantrum.

**xxx**

The people awed in the beautiful display. Sakuno was staring at the display but it wasn't registering in her mind. She was staring into nothing.

He saw her standing there...alone.

_Looks like she failed._He thought.

He moved closer to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. He was shocked. Sakuno was crying and she hadn't even noticed yet.

"S-senpai, the display was beautiful, right?" She said not looking at him.

"Ryuzaki…." Fuji just said her name.

Sakuno's face changed into something so painful. She then said.

"I-I tried senpai, I tried to convince him but I….failed." She cried more after that.

Fuji couldn't take it anymore. In an impulse, he hugged the poor, helpless girl in his arms, tightly. That brought Sakuno came back to reality.

"F-fuji-senpai!" Sakuno said.

"Stop focusing on one person Ryuzaki-chan, Stop making your world revolve completely and only around him." He held her tightly. "Look for someone who won't hurt you, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno was shocked. It was the first time that someone in the club called her by her first couldn't help but to cry once again.

"Fuji-senpai." She hugged him back as if taking out her courage from him.

They stayed there under the fireworks display. He felt sorry for the girl. He couldn't do anything but to give comfort to her. He needed to protect her and he felt that he should do that. He will never abandon this poor girl. He will definitely stay by her side. Thus, he made a decision that very night.

* * *

**Done! Again, I am very sorry for Ryoma being so rude here. I am just trying to make the story like that for the meantime. He will be the antagonist for a while but he will have his place later. So please don't hate him. I like everyone in the tennis club. They are all so funny.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes if you ever see one. There are more to come. And more surprises. So stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter: Cats and Dogs**


	3. Cats and Dogs

**Hi there! Once again, thank you the reviews I really appreciate you all who find time to read my story. So a million thanks to you! Actually I am a little corrupted. Know why? I know how to start and to end my story but I don't know how I will make it to progress. I mean I have lots of ideas that came to my mind by I don't know how to put them in order. So I will try my best to do so. Third installment is up now. Please enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: (I just love typing this ;P) I do not own POT. Just love sharing the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cats and Dogs**

**Chapter summary: The negative aura was increasing between them. She was facing a new problem. What now? And the other was….**

She knew that he was there at the tallest part of the rooftop. He went there when he felt like going especially on boring subjects or if it was lunch time. He was going to spend his time sleeping in that area. Gripping hard on the bento that she's holding, she sighed and started to climb the stairs. And she was right, he was there….sleeping. His eyes were tightly shut while his hands were at the back of his head. She went closer to the boy. The wind was nicely blowing. Good thing that her hair was braided into two separated pigtails that she doesn't have the trouble to fix it. She crouched besides the sleeping boy and she carefully put the bento near him. She stared sadly on the boy for a while:

"Gomenasai….." She said as she began to stand up and was about to leave when the boy surprisingly spoke:

"Why do you keep bugging me?" he said, still eyes were closed.

"R-ryoma-kun…" She gasped when she heard him talk. So he was not sleeping after all.

Ryoma opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the bento beside him. "Are you bribing me?

"N-no…" she quickly said. "W-why would I do that?

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you apologizing?" Ryoma asked her staring at the blushing girl.

"B-because we're friends, friends fight, right? L-let's make up." Sakuno said not looking at him. She can not stand staring at him for a long time.

Ryoma ignored her. He shifted his stare elsewhere.

"U-uhmm, i-if you are still bothered about what I said before…..p-please f-forget about it." Sakuno continued still not looking at him.

He flinched on what he heard. Him? Forget? How? Is this girl that stupid?

"I-I want to bring those times back. The time w-when you're still teasing my hair or d-discriminating my tennis skills. I-I want our past back again. R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno said gripping the tip of her skirt. "I-I'll stop, so please….."

He doesn't know but he was pissed on her words. "Go away, leave me alone. Take the bento with you."

Sakuno was shocked but she insisted to let him keep it. "P-please have that bento. I-It will be the last. I-I won't bother you anymore but I will still support your game." She bowed. "I-I'm sorry." And then she ran off.

Ryoma was left and was a bit shock. She left the bento. He stared at the item for a long time. He laid down again afterwards.

"We should've been okay,…If you didn't confess…." Ryoma whispered as he was staring at the clear white sky.

Not a minute passed when he heard a commotion.

"RYUZAKI"

He jumped from his lying position when he heard someone shouting the girl's name. He went closer to the top edge of the stairs to see what was happening below. He saw Ryuzaki walked a few steps backward. A startled look was created on her face. He later saw five girls approaching her. Judging from their looks they are in third year level.

"Is it true? Ryuzaki? That you confessed to Ryoma-sama?" The girl in the middle said.

He flinched when he heard that. And then he heard her say:

"W-where did you hear that?" the poor innocent girl asked them back.

"Just answer my question, you idiot!" The girl said.

"I-I" She startled.

"How dare you? You selfish dreamer! You have guts to tell him how you feel." The other girl in ponytail said.

"Do you think that he will recognize you? He will never see you; he will never like you back." The girl with short hair retorted.

"You can dream all you want, but you can never win his heart." The girl who was the shortest one said.

"Stay away from him or you'll have to deal with us." The girl with the long hair in the middle spoke.

"Y-you can not order me that…R-ryoma-kun, he-s-"

"Why, you dare to talk back." The girl in the middle went closer to Sakuno as she was about to grabbed her hair.

That snapped him. Ryoma was about to help her. Ready to confront those girls when suddenly a voice spoke:

"Lay a hand on her, you girls will end up in the guidance council."

Everyone turned their head behind them as well as Sakuno. Ryoma gritted his teeth when he recognized the voice.

"F-fuji-senpai" Sakuno was glad to see the tennis tensai.

"S-enpai, Y-you see, we-" The girl in the long hair spoke.

"If you have problems about her confessing to the guy she likes, why not do the same thing? Let's see if he will recognize, see or like you all back." Fuji said with a serious look on them. He went near to Sakuno.

The five girls were speechless. Nobody said a word so, Fuji continued.

"Play fair and square girls, don't play dirty tricks. If you lay a single hair on her, all from Seigaku boys' tennis club will hunt you."

The girls looked at each other and it seems that they agreed. "You are right, senpai. We should play fair and square." The girl with a long hair said and then she faced Sakuno. "We are not done yet. Remember that, Ryuzaki." The girl stared heavily at Sakuno that made her flinched. The girls left afterwards leaving the two behind.

Fuji sighed after that. He faced the still stiffened Sakuno. "Are you all right, Sakuno-chan"

Ryoma heard that. He heard him call her by her first name. When did that happen? He felt a raging feeling inside him. He blinked when he heard her talk:

"F-fuji senpai, w-what do they mean by that?" Sakuno asked Fuji with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan, everything will be fine. Trust me." Fuji said as he led Sakuno along down the Stairs.

Everything happened so fast. Ryoma couldn't believe all of it. His concentration was somewhat disturbed by a clumsy, klutzy girl. _Snap out of it, you need to focus on your number one goal and that is tennis._ He thought as he went back to his position. Again, he saw the bento that Ryuzaki left. He stared at it for a long time.

**Weeks passed:**

It's already been weeks since that incident happened. Because of that, the boys from tennis club learned about her confession to the prince of tennis. She was interrogated deeply as well as the boy. Ryoma ignored their questions as possible as he could. He will be pissed in the end. And because of that all the avid fans of Ryoma were looking oddly to Sakuno. She felt horrible and worried. Is this what the girls were trying to tell her? The girls won't leave her alone, she knew now.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan, we will protect you." Oishi said.

"Yeah, I'll even force Ochibi to do the same." Eiji exclaimed.

"That's not gonna work. I think" Fuji objected.

Ryoma glared at Fuji who was looking at him at the same time. Again, the strange aura was created between them.

"What is happening between those two?" Kawamura asked Momo.

"Don't know. Look, the aura is getting worsen and darken." Momoshiro replied.

"Spooky." Eiji retorted. "Stop that you two. Ochibi, I understand now why you are acting like that. I hope that you will make a consideration about the confession of Ryuzaki-chan to you. And we will forgive you for ditching us from the last time" Eiji was talking about the fireworks festival.

Ryoma glared fiercely at Eiji. "che."

Eiji took a step backward. "Hey, Echizen-chan~ stop it, nya~" He somewhat understood his kouhai. But he couldn't stop teasing him now that they know the reason.

"U-umm tt-thank you everyone, b-but I am fine, really. And I appreciate it." Sakuno tried to broke the tense.

Eiji was about to say something when Sumire along with Tezuka and Inui appeared from the club room. Sumire clapped her hands three times to get the attention of all the regulars.

"Enough with the personal matters, we are here to practice. Ryoma and Fuji, stop making problems to my granddaughter or I will have you two receive punishment that you won't like." Sumire said.

The two just looked at different directions while Sakuno was looking down, embarrassed enough to see everything. Tomoka just arrived after that along with the trio: Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo, ready to cheer for them. Sakuno joined them.

"Let us have practice all day. Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryoma we will decide today who will be the two regulars to join the nationals." Sumire said.

" Hai" They said in chorus.

"Tezuka, you take over." She ordered the tennis captain.

"Hai." He said. "You three, run 50 laps now. The rest do warm ups and go to your designated courts, Now!"

With the reluctant face, the three followed the captain's order.

"What's with the running, again?" Momo asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Kaidoh replied.

"Heh, you are just slow. Maybe that's the reason." Momo replied back.

"What did you say?" Kaidoh snapped a little.

"What, do you want a fight, Mamushi?" Momo retorted emphasizing his last word.

"You asked for it." Kaidoh said as they begin to run together with their body up close while wearing their grumpy faces.

Ryoma just shook his head just to see that his senpais were started to fight again. He ran normally and he unconsciously turned his head outside the fence. It was his mistake because he saw Fuji talking to that braided girl again. Wondered look was created on his face. _Why is he talking to her there when we are practicing hard here? _He doesn't like it and that made his blood rise a little. He slowly stopped from running and faced their direction.

"Hey" it was a normal call but a very deep call.

Fuji and the others looked at him.

"You are not practicing with us." Ryoma said. It sounded like a mock for everyone who hears it. He became rude that he didn't call his name at all.

"I am, what makes you say that?" Fuji wore a smirk after that.

Ryoma just stared at him again. He didn't like his attitude and it was worsen unfortunately.

"You can not say it. Huh?" Fuji said.

Ryoma twitched, trying to keep his expressionless face.

"Fuji! Echizen! Return to your post if you don't want other warm-ups." Tezuka ordered them.

"Hai,hai" Fuji said scratching his hair. "See you later Sakuno-chan."

The both parties returned to their trainings.

Tomoka went near to the blushing Sakuno.

"Since when did he call you by your first name, Sakuno-chan? Tomoka interrogated her.

"U-ummm, I-I think it was over a week ago, at the fireworks display." Sakuno answered.

"And did you see how Ryoma-sama looked at Fuji-senpai when he was talking to you." Tomoka added.

"I don't know, I-I'm not sure." Sakuno was a little confused.

"He was jealous all right, but I bet he doesn't know it yet."

"T-that's impossible. Tomoka-chan."

"I don't know Sakuno-chan, but that's what I see from his eyes."

Sakuno chose to stay silent. She doesn't want to dream a false hope so she put that thought aside. She doesn't want to be hurt anymore.

**Later on:**

Sumire gathered everyone in the court.

"Okay, let's start the practice match between you three. Momo and Ryoma, you two will first have a match. The winner will be the first one to join the nationals and the loser will have a match with Kaidoh the winner will also join the nationals, any objections?" Sumire explained.

"Ryuzaki-sensei," Eiji raised his hand. Sumire nodded. "What about the loser on the first match, I think he should rest for his next match?"

"I'll make considerations to that. Of course, the loser will rest so that he will have his strength back for his second match for he is having two matches."

Everyone nodded and agreed. Soon after, the match began between Momoshiro and Ryoma. Ryoma served first and Momoshiro hit it. The both member remained scored to love until Ryoma scored. The game went smoothly but it lasted for almost an hour. The ball hit the ground on Momoshiro's side and that scored Ryoma.

"6 games to 4, Game set and Match. Ryoma wins." Tezuka declared.

Ryoma won the set that means he will join the nationals. Momo have to wait for an hour for his match with Kaidoh. "Nice game." Ryoma said to his best buddy.

"Un." Momo nodded. "I'll play hard."

Ryoma nodded.

**After an hour:**

The match began between Kaidoh and Momo. Momo served first and after some returning shots Kaidoh scored.

"Looks like the match is unbalance, do you think that Takeshi rested enough for this match?"Oishi was a bit worried.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We know Momo well; if he's fine then he's fine. About the match it is all up to them. They are rivals after all." Fuji explained.

"You're right." Oishi agreed.

The match continued. Momo catch up with the score until they tied for the last set. They had another set that lasted for thirty minutes. The set goes for Momo.

"7 games to 6, Game set and Match. Momo wins." Tezuka declared.

The rivals were both panting. Momo gained his composure back first. "Nice game for a mamushi."

"I don't see the praise in your words, idiot." Kaidoh objected as he composed himself as well.

"Heh, just leave the nationals to me." Momo proudly said.

"You better win every match or I'll regret giving you my spot."

"What did you say?" Momo reacted.

"You heard me clearly, you big idiot." Kaidoh reacted as well.

"You are looking for a fight again, Mamushi."

"You started it. shhh" Kaidoh hissed as they quickly position themselves in fight mode both hands were clasping to each other. Everyone in the court just sighed on the scene having their same reaction like 'they started it again.'

They stopped fighting when a clapping of hands echoed the court and everyone's eyes averted to the hands of the person who clapped.

"We decided who are joining the nationals. Kaidoh, thank you for being a sport." Sumire said.

Kaidoh just nodded. Sumire continued.

"Let's call it a day. Be sure to rest tonight. We will have a series of practice starting tomorrow. Dismissed" Sumire announced.

"Hai! Thank you for today!" They said in unison.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

"Hai." They said again for the second time. And they started to leave the court one by one.

**xxx**

"That was a nice match isn't it, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked Sakuno.

"H-hai. It sure was." She agreed.

"Let's go home now." Tomoka invited her.

Sakuno shook her head. "I need to wait for Obaa-chan, we will go home together."

"Oh, ok then. I'll go on ahead. See you tomorrow."

"Un" She said as she watched her best friend ran away. The girl bumped into Fuji and apologizes afterwards. Fuji then walked towards her.

"You are not going home yet? Want me to walk you home?" Fuji suggested.

"I-I need to wait for Obaa-chan but t-thank you for the offer senpai."Sakuno replied.

"If you say so, I need to go now, since I can't walk you home today." Fuji winked when he said that. "Maybe some other time then."

"H-hai." Sakuno blushed on the thought.

When Fuji left, Sakuno entered the court. She was a bit surprised when she saw Ryoma on the bench drinking his Ponta. There's no sign of him leaving the court. When he looked at her direction, she bowed to him quickly and continued to walk to the club room. Ryoma just twitched and continued drinking his ponta.

"Obaa-chan?" Sakuno peeked at the door. She saw her grandmother along with Tezuka and Oishi talking about something.

"Oh, Sakuno dear, I am sorry but can you go home first? We need to make schedules for the upcoming nationals. I'll be late for tonight so no need to wait for me." Sumire said.

"Oh, I see, Okay Obaa-chan. Don't worry." Sakuno said. Sumire sees her outside the club and she noticed Ryoma who was about to leave the court.

"Oh, so Ryoma was still here." She called the young tennis prodigy. He went near to the coach and gave her a bow. "I have a favor to ask of you Ryoma, can you walk Sakuno home today? I can not make it with her."

Sakuno was a bit surprised to her grandma's request while Ryoma remained silent.

"I-It's ok grandma, really. I can go-"

"Let's go." Ryoma interrupted.

"Eh?" Sakuno turned her head to him but the boy was already walking away. She doesn't have a choice she bowed down to her grandma. "P-please take care of yourself, Obaa-chan." She said and she followed the boy afterwards.

Sumire just shook her head when she sees them who were walking in different paces. "Kids these days." She said as she returned inside.

**xxx**

The walk was awfully awkward and quiet. Sakuno was trying to walk to his pace. But the boy walked fast like he doesn't care that he was with someone.

"U-uhmm, I-I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to bother you." Sakuno tried to apologize.

"Don't be, my home was on this way, anyway. And stop apologizing to me every time." Ryoma said keeping his stoic face.

Silence between them occurred again. Sakuno doesn't know what to say. _T-this is definitely awkward._ She thought. She couldn't look at him.

"hey"

She flinched when Ryoma talked.

"You better stay away from him."

"W-what? W-who?" Sakuno said.

"He will only play with you, you should avoid him." Ryoma said ignoring her questions.

"W-what are you…. talking about?" Sakuno asked staring at him.

"You are not that numb to know who am I talking about." Ryoma retorted as he gave her a stern look.

Sakuno flinched but regain her composure. "F-fuji-senpai isn't what you think he is. H-He was always there when I was down." She defended the tennis tensai.

"What do you know about him?" Ryoma asked still staring at her.

She couldn't take his stare longer so she averted her eyes. "I-I-" She startled.

"You can't even answer my question. Look how dense you are." Ryoma retorted shifting his stare in a different direction keeping his expressionless face.

Sakuno was hurt on his words. She looked down so that he won't see her face in case he will look at her again.

"Let's hurry; I wanna go home as possible." Ryoma ordered her.

"Y-You don't have to walk me home, I-I can go home by myself. Thank you a-anyway." She said as she started to run.

"Hey!" She heard him shout but she ignored it. She continued to run. In any minute now, her tears will soon run down again to her face. She needed to get home before she burst into tears.

Ryoma was left behind and felt agitated. He made her upset again. He doesn't know what's got into him. Every time he sees the girl, he couldn't help himself getting angry at her. He was also mad on what happened today. Several series of scenes and events made him so furious inside. He couldn't believe himself that he agreed to walk her home today. He felt to urge to do so when he heard Fuji talking to her about him walking her home. He just doesn't like the idea. He clenched both his fists while they were inside his pocket and continued walking.

**Next morning:**

Sakuno was putting her outdoor shoes in her locket when someone called her name.

"Sakuno-chan"

She looked at the person who called her. She smiled when she recognized the person.

"F-fuji-senpai."

Fuji noticed something from her. She felt restless although he noticed that before but it looked different today.

"What happened?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno was a bit shocked when Fuji asked her a question. It was the first time he asked her like that.

"N-nothing, Fuji-senpai. It's nothing." Sakuno denied.

Fuji couldn't take the scene anymore so he told her his instinct. "It was Echizen, isn't it?"

Sakuno flinched when he heard the boy's name. She looked down. She couldn't find the right words to say. Or how to deny the fact.

"I take your silence as a yes." Fuji said. He became serious but Sakuno didn't see him like that. Fuji turned around and sighed. "I told you, stop paying full attention to him. There is someone who is more suitable for you." he said as he started to walk away.

Sakuno raised her head but she only saw a walking senpai away from her. _W-what does he mean by that? _She thought. She left there with that thought, until someone bumped fell on the ground because of the strong impact. She felt a little pain.

"Clumsy girl." She heard the girl saying that. She looked at the girl. She was in second year level. She gave a devilish smirk before running away. She then heard a number of mocking laughs around her. She felt a little fear but that didn't let absorb her. She composed herself; she doesn't want to give problems to the regulars anymore. She must solve this problem; at least she could do something about this one.

**xxx**

No one was there yet, but he was there early again. He was early despite the training they had the previous night. He really focused about practicing, aiming to be the youngest grand slam achiever ever. But for some reason, he was bothered by something or particularly by someone. He hated it. His concentration is starting to lose. He shook his head hard and he started to dribble the ball. He threw the ball in the air and hit it. It bounced to the wall and returned to him then he hit it again; he wasn't reached counting up to ten when someone interrupted him.

"You really are good at faking your emotions, aren't you?"

He catched the ball as he heard him talked: He looked straight at him, none other than Fuji. The tennis tensai was serious. He could tell that he is.

He started dribbling his ball again.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know if you are going to keep up or how long are you going to." Fuji said as he walked a little closer to him.

"What are you trying to imply?" Ryoma stopped dribbling his ball and glared at him.

Fuji glared back at him too. The unbearable silence was present for a short period of time. Fuji broke it.

"You said to me before that anyone can make a move on her."

Ryoma flinched but he didn't show it in front of him. He didn't say anything.

"Well, I like Sakuno-chan and this time, I AM going to steal her away from you." Fuji declared with the seriousness in his eyes that staring at him, he continued:

"For real…."

Ryoma remained silent as he flinched as little. He unconsciously gripped his racket in his right hand that Fuji didn't notice.

The wind blows harshly between them, like it was sensing a bad premonition in the future.

* * *

**Done again! So there it is, the declaration starts here onwards.** **Once again sorry for the oocs, and the match is just how the way I understand it. And please bear about Ryoma being the antagonist for a while. Just a little more, wait for it. **

**Please reviews. I really need your opinion. I will definitely read and reply to your reviews even though you read it a little late or if I signed in a little late as well. That's how I appreciate your words. Thanks a million. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: A New Rival **


	4. A New Rival

**Hello! I am here again. Just be reminded that I am updating my stories twice a week, depending of the allotted time given to me every morning. But I assure you, I will definitely update my story weekly. So please don't forget to check it. Read my other stories if you have time to do so. The next chapter is on. Please enjoy. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT. I just love ****the Prince of tennis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Rival**

**Chapter Summary: He was determined while he was feigning. She was facing the current danger in her life. Everything was in a slight chaos where everything revolves around her. Find out.**

The voice of the tennis tensai echoed in the four corners of the court. It was weak but it made a slight vibration that only the two of them could hear.

"I like Sakuno-chan and this time, I AM going to steal her away from you." Fuji declared with the seriousness in his eyes that staring at him, he continued:

"For real…."

Ryoma remained silent as he flinched a little. He unconsciously gripped his racket in his right hand that Fuji didn't notice.

They stared at each other for a long until Ryoma turned around and said:

"Do what you like."

"I am serious; I am not giving her to you." Fuji warned him.

Ryoma just continued walking to the bench and packed his things up. He fixed his fila hat before leaving the court without looking at his senpai.

Fuji just stared at the boy. It was not supposed to be like this but it was Ryoma himself who opened a path for him. Now that the path is open he will enter it without hesitation and eager to know where it will lead him. He just hoped that it will lead to her.

"You asked for it, so don't regret it." He said nonchalantly.

**xxx**

She was on her way to the cooking club to return some cooking materials that she borrowed. Her mind was totally confused and disturbed. A lot of things happened and she doesn't know which she should solve first. Trouble comes second in her dictionary for it never leaved her no matter how hard she tried to do it. She was in the deep thought that she realized that she was not familiar in that place.

_Oh great! _ She thought. She was lost again. _Why does this school has to be this big? _She thought as she was looking for her way to the club. She found some girls in the hallway and asked for a direction.

"You are Ryuzaki-san, right?" the girl with the wavy hair asked her.

"H-hai."

The girls looked at each other. Sakuno wondered but felt a little worried. Then the girl with two pigtails said:

"We will show you the way, come with us." And then they walked ahead of her. She hesitated at first but she followed them afterwards. They went to a place that somewhat familiar to her but she knew that it isn't the club she was looking for.

"Here we are." The girl with the wavy hair said opening the door.

Sakuno reluctantly peaked at the door. It was not the cooking club. "T-this is the art club, I was-"

She couldn't continue her words because the girl pushed her inside that made her fall together with the cooking materials that she carried. The door was shut hard and she heard the 'click' sound. She panicked as she began to stand up and walked to the door.

"O-open the door, please." Sakuno pleaded.

She heard the girls wickedly laughed. "That was the stupidest trick I've ever done."

"Yeah, you are right, and to think that a certain Ryuzaki-san fell for it. You really are stupid." The other girl said.

"Too bad, that no one's gonna save you there. Your senpais are all busy with their practice that they won't notice a single cheerer is missing." The girl with pigtails retorted.

"L-let me out of here." She cried.

"This place is isolated. Since there's no art class today, students rarely go to this hallway. So good luck if someone will spot you here."

She heard them laugh hard as they started to leave the place. She banged the door as hard as she could but no one heard her. She leaned her forehead on the door as she started to cry. She was so easy to deceive. She was trapped again and she doesn't know how to escape. She thought of her senpais. _Ryoma-kun_ she verbalize the name in her mind. She snapped her eyes open. She was not in good condition with the prince and didn't she decide that she will not ask help for anyone, especially the senpais. She wiped her tears as she started to look for a way to get out. She looked on top of the door. There was a small opening but it was too high to reach. She was smart enough to do something. She gathered all the tables and chairs to reach the opening.

_This will not gonna stop me._ She thought as she reached the top. It was pretty high but she was not that worried. She took a deep breath before jumping. She jumped successfully but the landing was not. The impact was wrong when her feet touched the ground. She made a fall where she tripped in her own right foot. She made it out but when she tried to stand up, she felt a terrible pain in her right foot. She sat up again. Pain can be seen in her face when she massaged her foot. She gasped for the sensation. She leaned on the door, looking up the window.

_I barely made it, but not really…_ She thought as she slowly joined her knees together in front of her and bowed there with her arms crossed. _I don't like this._

**xxx**

He was walking in the hallway while drinking his ponta. It was lunch time and he was just finished eating his lunch. He emptied his ponta and threw the can outside. He didn't stay at the rooftop for long. He doesn't want to think so he left the rooftop early. Although he tried to avoid it as much as he can, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to forget it but it was useless. He was pissed because of that. He decided to go back to his class when he heard some girls talking nearby:

"I bet she's crying now." The girl giggled.

"Yeah, I can't believe they did that to her. No one's gonna save her until later." The girl with short black hair said.

"To think that losing her way inside the school, I can't imagine how stupid she is."

Ryoma flinched when he heard that. He exposed himself to them and said. "To talk about someone behind their back is stupider, don't you think so?"

The girls were shocked as they saw him. His glare was shocking that they couldn't stare at him. "I-I'm sorry" the girl said as they started to run.

Ryoma sighed. He walked to the opposite direction of his class. The conversation of the girls bewildered him. He was certain that he knew the girl they were talking about. He only knew one girl who has no sense of directions. And he was right, he saw her there, crouching in front of the art club door. He went near her and felt something was wrong.

"Ryuzaki."

The girl was surprised as she recognized his voice.

"R-ryoma-kun. W-what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I heard some girls talking about a girl with no sense of directions so I thought it was you." Ryoma said as he stood in front of her.

She pouted. "I know, I'm sorry for being one." He noticed that she was hiding something.

"What's the matter? He said bluntly.

"N-nothing?" She moved her right foot and that didn't escape his cat-like eyes.

He crouched in front of her that made her shocked a little. He stared at her right foot.

"It's swollen, how did you injure yourself?" He said as he began to touch her foot.

She uttered a pain sound. "D-don't touch it, p-please."

He looked at her and then at the back of the door. He analyzed the possible event that happened earlier. "You jumped from the top, aren't you?" he asked.

She didn't say a thing.

"Stupid."

"I-I'm sorry for being stupid."

"This is bad; I can't do it with my first aid thing that I carry everyday." He turned around to Sakuno. Facing his back, she wondered. "Here." he said offering his back.

She understood what he meant. So she blushed a lot. "T-Thank you, R-ryoma- kun b-but I am fine."

Ryoma knew that she would say that. With no further ado, he grabbed her arms and put them on top of his shoulder and he grabbed both the back of her knees as he began to stand up.

Sakuno was surprised on his actions. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"You are not good at lying. So just shut up." He said keeping his stoic face.

Sakuno gripped her hand on his shoulder a little hard. He felt that she was trembling a bit. "T-thank you."

They didn't say a word until they reach the nurse's office. The doctor examined her foot. She said that she sprained her foot badly and needed to rest for two weeks. She needed a proper rest and the doctor strongly recommended that she wouldn't push herself from walking or else something worse might happen. Sakuno was sad about the result. She didn't have a choice but to follow. It was only for two weeks anyway. Later on the regulars and the coach visited her in the room when they learned the news.

"What happened?" Sumire went near her as she touched her cheek.

"She jumped from the upper opening of the door when someone locked her inside the art club." Ryoma said straightforwardly.

"Who did this to you, Sakuno?" Fuji asked the girl.

"D-don't worry, Senpai. I'I-m not badly injured. I only need to rest for two weeks."

Sakuno was shocked when fuji suddenly held her hand despite that Sumire was in front of them. Ryoma frowned when he saw that. "And I told that I'm gonna protect you. I'm sorry." She can see the sad look in his eyes.

"F-fuji-senpai, it-it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself please."

"We should do something, about this." The mother hen said.

"There will be 80% that we will find the culprit." Inui said as he started writing down some notes on his notebook.

"I'm not going to forgive the person who injured our precious Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji said showing a raging aura on him.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki-chan, we will help you. Don't keep your problems to yourself; we're your brothers here." Oishi added.

"Yeah, he's right." Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time. The 'frenemies' looked at each other as if agreeing for a reason that rarely happened to both of them. They shifted their looks after giving grumpy faces to each other.

Kawamura was swinging his racket hardly that made everyone panic. The room was small that they needed to calm him down.

Tezuka was watching them as he pushed his eyeglasses back. He was also furious inside.

Sakuno was somehow sad. She was being protected once again by her senpais. She didn't want to rely on them but she thought that she couldn't hide her problems to them forever.

"Sakuno, dear. We're here, remember that." Sumire said.

Fuji pressed her hand gently. She felt security when he did that. She blushed still. "T-thank you, everyone." She closed her eyes.

A certain cat-like eyes boy remained silent as he watched the scene. He was relieved and pissed at the same time. Relieved that the injury was nothing serious and pissed of the fact the way he stared at her was gently and loving. He fixed his fila hat to hide his irritation. But Inui noticed that and started writing more on his notebook. _This is getting more interesting._ The data collector smirked after that.

**One week Passed:**

She was bored at home, despite the warnings of her grandmother she went outside on a Sunday morning using one crutch to assist her from walking. She promised that she won't do anything. She ended up in tennis grounds. She remembered something:

"Girls tennis competition is approaching. I need to practice soon, too." She said as she started to touch the bar that holds the net between two opponents. She thought of joining the team for the first time. She was always supporting her team but this time, she will join the competition. It was the school's tournament and a part of the school festival after all.

"I believe that you should be resting now."

She flinched when someone spoke. She turned around to see who it was. Fuji was standing at the edge of the court holding a tennis bag in his back.

"Fuji-senpai, w-what are you doing here?" It was too late to ask the question which was very obvious.

Fuji laughed on her question. "What do you think that I'm doing here? Practice of course, silly."

"S-sorry…" Sakuno blushed. She walked towards him but he halted her from walking. Instead Fuji came towards her. To her surprised, he carried her like a baby. She turned bright red.

"S-senpai, p-put me down, Please." Sakuno shyly said to him. She remembered how a certain prince carried her in his back. It was different the way Fuji was carrying her now but the piggyback ride sure gave her a strange impact.

"Not until we reach a bench." He said as he walked towards a bench near them. Sakuno was still blushing when he put her down there. Fuji sat beside her. "Is your foot okay? He asked her.

She nodded. "I-It is healing, thank you for the compress that my g-grandmother was applying that the pain was subsiding little by little and t-the medicine that I take everyday." She explained.

"That's good then." Fuji said and then he looked at a distance.

"T-tomoka-chan always comes to visit and check up on me. S-she always gives notes everyday so that I won't need to c-catch up with my studies." She added.

"It is good to have a best friend, isn't it?" _Even though she's loud._ He laughed on the last thought.

Sakuno noticed that. "S-senpai, y-you're thinking something about Tomoka-chan, aren't you?" She went closer to her senpai.

"What makes you say that? I am thinking nothing. Anyway let's change the topic. We found out who was the culprit. They were second year level students. Thanks to Inui's data analysis that it was easy to find who they were."

"I-I see, please don't be so hard on them. They are just admiring someone." Sakuno pleaded.

Fuji stared at her for a long time and sighed afterwards. "That's actually the reason why I like you a lot."

"E-eh?" Sakuno blinked her eyes twice.

"You heard me, loud and clear." Fuji became serious as he stared at her.

Sakuno blushed at her senpai's confession. She averted her eyes since she couldn't stare at him for a long time. "S-senpai, I-I know that you love teasing me and t-the others but please d-don't tease me like that."

Fuji held both of her hands and squeezed them gently. He felt that her hands were cold. "I am not kidding about my feelings, Sakuno-chan. I am dead serious about you."

Sakuno's eyes became widen. She didn't know what to say. She could feel her heart was beating so fast. It was her first time that someone confessed to her. It would be more awkward if the prince of her dreams would actually do the same thing. But it was so good to be true. Close to impossible to be precise.

Fuji shifted his one hand to her cheek. She was surprised on his actions. He said:

"Well, I am not expecting an answer right away. I know that you were currently brokenhearted and still adjusting from it. But I can help you to move on, if you just let me." Fuji said staring at her confused eyes.

"B-but I—"

"Don't confuse yourself, I am just telling you that try to shift your attention once in a while and decide which you should follow."

"F-fuji-senpai."

"I felt confessing to you because I want you to know my feelings. And I won't give up especially not to him."

Sakuno blushed more. She shifted her eyes and looked down. She doesn't know how to respond to him. It was so sudden. Fuji let go of her hand and her cheek. He stood up and walked a little far.

"Well, I've said my words. But it's all up to you. If you give me a chance, I won't hurt you and I won't let you cry, like he did. And I will definitely protect you from those people who will try to harm you." Fuji said.

Sakuno looked at his back. She gripped her one hand in front of her chest. She couldn't say anything but his name.

"That's all. I better go now before I let myself stay here for a while and ask you to carry you back to your home. I will practice somewhere. Think about it carefully. I'll see you next week." Fuji said as he waved his hand while walking away.

Sakuno remained silent. Fuji was long gone but his words were still absorbing to her mind. His senpai likes her. She couldn't believe that it was impossible. Is she still dreaming? She pinched her cheek hard. She created a pain sound. It was indeed real. She panicked. She stood up with her crutch and walked to exit the court. She was absorbed in deep thought.

"I should've…..followed Obaa-chan's advice…" She thought of herself. She went home flushing red all over her face.

**Monday, next morning:**

Ryoma was a bit surprised to see Fuji was earlier than him that morning. He was practicing his tennis in front of the wall. He was serious while returning the ball to the wall. He noticed his presence and stopped for a while.

"Sorry for stealing your spot." He said and gave the prince a smirk.

Ryoma walked towards a bench and put his bag on it. "Anyone can practice; it's not my spot alone." He said abruptly.

Fuji stared at the boy while the boy was tying his shoelaces on his shoes.

"Echizen! Let's have a match." Fuji said.

Ryoma gave his senpai a smirked. "It is indeed boring to face the wall." He said.

The two position themselves. Ryoma served first. He dribbled the ball a few times before hitting it. Fuji returned the ball to him. They kept their pace intact and keeping the ball returned to each other. Fuji scored first.

15-0.

"It's that all you've got?" Fuji smirked.

"You haven't seen my skills yet." Ryoma replied with a mocking smile.

They continued the game. It lasted for a long time that the other regulars arrived and saw them having a match.

"Woah, it was very rare to see them having a match." Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi, was serious and so as Fuji." Eiji said leaning on the fences.

"Let's see how it will end. It looks like they started the match from a long time." Inui said starting to write on his notbebook. "It will be 98% that Echizen will lose the game."

"What makes you say that?" Kaidoh couldn't help but asked.

"You'll see." He said as he fixed his glasses.

The game continued to the last set. It was a close set. Ryoma used his twist serve to Fuji but he returned the hit amazingly. Ryoma followed the direction of the ball.

"I have done the first step, Echizen."

Ryoma was almost lost from hitting the ball back. He was able to return it. He looked at his senpai curiously. Fuji returned the ball while saying his words:

"I have confessed to Sakuno-chan yesterday." Fuji smirked.

Ryoma's eyes became widened. He jerked when he heard that. He wasn't able to return the ball that runs on the ground without bouncing. It was Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi.

"6 games to 5, Game set and match, I win." Fuji smirked.

Everyone was surprised. No one blinked an eye until Eiji said something:

"Fuji sure was tricky, to think that he used that tactic." Eiji said.

"I say it was a 100% that Fuji was actually saying the truth." Inui said writing on his notebook.

Silence was created between them and there was a delayed reaction."EH?" Everyone reacted.

"Seriously?" Momoshiro retorted.

Inui nodded. Everyone looked at each other and then, to the two regulars who were just playing. Ryoma was a bit shocked. But he didn't know which of the reasons: He lost or about Fuji's confession. He gripped his racket hard. He looked at Fuji and he saw the seriousness in his eyes. He fixed his fila hat and then walked away from the court. He waved his hand and said: "Nice game."

"hmmm, Ochibi has a rival now. This is interesting." Eiji said.

"I thought that you didn't like the way Fuji was teasing her." Oishi asked him.

"Yeah, but I want to see what Ochibi is going to do. I know that Fuji won't do anything to hurt Ryuzaki-chan." He defended the tennis tensai.

"Maybe, you are right."

They saw Ryoma leaving the court. They noticed that so he told them that he was going to his room.

"Echizen was a bit down, do you think that he's…" Momo said.

"Probably, he is just not so honest to himself." Inui said.

"He will lose Ryuzaki-chan, if he always acts like that." Kawamura said.

Fuji sighed big. He entered a big problem but he will definitely solve this problem that he is having. He will prove to everyone that he is serious about her, his coach's granddaughter. If Ryoma won't do anything then he will fill what he should be doing.

**xxx**

Ryoma sat on his chair. It was still early but his mind was not there. He's bothered though he won't admit it. He was furious about the revelation he heard. Did he regret about rejecting her? His eyes were snapped open. He then shook his head hardly. It was impossible, definitely impossible. He tried to sleep and luckily he did.

**One week passed:**

"Welcome back, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka welcome her with a tight hug. She couldn't visit her this past week because of some babysitting job. They were now in their classroom. "And you are really more than meets the eye, huh."

"T-thank you but what do you m-mean?" she asked even though she has the hint what her best friend was supposed to say.

"Fuji-senpai confessed to you." Tomoka said not worried about her classmates were actually looking at their direction.

"T-tomoka-chan, please lower your voice." Sakuno warned her best friend. She turned red.

"But you know what? Ryoma-sama learned that while having a match and lost the game at the same time."

Sakuno was shocked. _So he knew._ She blushed more. Everything was a bit complicated now. She didn't have the chance to reply because their homeroom teacher appeared already.

**xxx**

She should've known that news before. But because her best friend wasn't able to come and visit her, and find time to call her, she was worried now. Her foot was doing fine and she can practice her tennis again. She knew the value that if there is an aim that you want to fulfill, you will definitely strive to reach it. She just couldn't do the same thing to Ryoma and that wonders her. She was in a deep thought that she wasn't aware about the danger coming to her. A flower pot above her was shaking and lost its position. It fell fast towards the no-idea-girl. To her surprised, someone grabbed her arm and they fell back. She closed her eyes in an instant and only to open them when she heard the breaking sound of the pot. She was frightened when she saw that.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at her savior who was none other than fuji. "F-fuji senpai." She gripped his sleeve hard and then she looked at the pot once again. "W-what is really happening? T-they want me….dead." she felt horrible on the thought.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. I promised you, didn't I?" Fuji assured her while hugging her tightly.

She almost cried. She just came back from school and an incident happened like this. She heard the murmurs of the students around them but she doesn't care about that. She forgot what the condition that was happening between Fuji and her. For the meantime, she needs someone to cling to, have the courage to gather. And Fuji was the only person there. She closed her eyes tightly.

From their location, there was a pair of cat-like eyes who was watching at a distance. He clenched both of his fists and staring accusingly at them. Not taking the scene anymore, he left the location.

**xxx**

The bullying and treating continues for a couple of days. There were times that someone wrote

'ILLUSIONIST IDIOT' in her desk, tore off her notes, and anything else. She was also worried when she received a letter saying: You're best friend will be in trouble if you keep relying on your senpais from the tennis club. She was frightened that she didn't tell her senpais anything. She shut herself up saying that she was not bullied anymore. To keep herself from trouble especially for Tomoka, she decided to eat every lunch alone, using going home to eat as an Alibi. Tomoka somewhat believed that. But the truth was after her best friend left to cafeteria, she secrectly sneaked herself to the rooftop, a completely different from Ryoma's location. She sat on the floor and started eating. She was thinking a lot of things that she didn't notice that she stopped eating.

"You are not touching your food."

She flinched when she heard his voice. "R-ryoma-kun." She wondered how he found her there. The boy was standing beside him with both of his hands were in his pocket.

"I saw you here a couple of times from the top." He explained as he read her mind. "Why are you eating here alone?" the boy asked her.

She looked down. "B-Because, I-I just felt like eating here, I-"She stopped talking when she saw him giving her a serious stern look.

"I told you before, you are not good at lying so quit it."

She was shut silent. She didn't know what to say.

"It has something to do with the bullying isn't it?"

She looked up to him with her eyes widened. The boy looked at her with a stoic face.

"Can't you find the words to say? Why do you always keep your problems to yourself?" Ryoma was somewhat surprised on his own words. Did he really say that? Wasn't he doing the same thing? He composed himself and getting out the thought in his system. "Stop being so stupid."

"W-why can't you say that to yourself b-before telling that to someone? Y-you don't understand anything." Sakuno stood up and started to run away leaving the bento on the floor.

Ryoma was left shocked. That was the first time she said something like that to him. He saw the tears came to her eyes as she started to run. He clenched his hands after that.

**xxx**

She ran and went outside the school. She doesn't want to see anyone. Not her best friend, the regulars, Fuji and even Ryoma. For the first time, she needed to be alone. She found the park and the best place to become sentimental for a while. She sat on the swing there and started to cry. Everything was hard for her. No matter how hard she tried to ask to help, she can not do it. She doesn't want to rely to anyone after all.

"Ryuzaki!"

She looked at the person who called her. She was not surprised unlike the previous days. It was the five girls who first confronted her. She knew that it was them who were bullying her. With her crying tears she spoke:

"H-haven't you enough bullying me for the day? Give me a b-break please."

"What a request! Haha! what a laugh! We will never get satisfied bullying you." The girl with the long hair spoke.

"I did everything you said; I even avoided my best friend. What else do you want?" She asked.

"Not quite, my dear, you haven't done everything yet." She said.

"What d-do you mean?"

"There's one thing that you haven't given up yet." The girl with pigtails said.

"W-what are you trying to say?" She was nervous about asking it.

"I want you to quit tennis." The girl with the long hair said.

Sakuno's eyes became widen. "W-what?"

"Quit tennis and we will stop bullying you."

The eerie between them became tenser. The girls smirked while the innocent girl was quietly crying. Her mind was not working properly at that moment.

* * *

**I am done again. Fuji just confessed and everything went into chaos. What do you think of this chapter? I need to know. Thank you very much.**

**Review Please! I am also accepting late reviews and don't worry, I will definitely reply to all of you. ^_^**

**Daisuki minna!**

**Next Chapter: Arashi no Yokan (Premonition of the storm version 1)**


	5. Premonition of The Storm Version 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Thank you for the reviews! I am so touched. For AkainoHotaru: thank you for your inspiring words. It does motivates me. Please bear with me a little more. ;P**

**I can't believe that you like my story despite some grammar errors and structures. I will do my best and I always will. Writing my own story makes me so excited myself. If I miss it, I feel like reading them all again. Anyway, enjoy this new episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama. I love ****to share the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arashi no Yokan (Premonition of the Storm Version 1)**

**Chapter Summary: She was suffering between two options. Her heart was breaking apart and the danger was beginning to absorb her. How can the two personas deal with the upcoming premonition?**

"I want you to quit tennis." The girl with the long hair said.

Sakuno's eyes became widened. "W-what?"

"Quit tennis and we will stop bullying you."

The eerie between them became tenser. The girls smirked while the innocent girl was quietly crying. Her mind was not working properly at that moment.

The girl in the middle was staring at her claiming that she won the price without even joining the competition.

"What? Can't you do it?"

"O-of course, I can't. I love tennis; it is part of my life." Sakuno defended herself.

"So, you won't mind us bullying you, until you quit?" The girl in the middle said.

Sakuno chose to be silent first before answering her question. "I-I just can't…."

The girl was irritated about her stubbornness. The girl with pigtails whispered to the girl in the middle. The girl nodded and smirked, thinking about something very tricky.

"How about we make a deal?"

"D-deal?

"Yeah,…" The girl looked at the other girls. When they nodded she mentioned the deal. "You will join the competition. If you win, we will stop bullying you and we will let you get close to the senpais and even Ryoma-sama, and we will acknowledge your confession to him."

Sakuno was blushed on that and then she looked down. "B-but I was rejected."

"That doesn't change the fact the he knew your feelings."

She remained staring on the ground. The girl continued her words.

"But if we win, you will quit tennis for good and you will not allow getting close to Ryoma-sama."

She raised her head after hearing those words.

"I-I can't, I-"

"If you won't accept the deal, then we can not do anything about it. My minions are everywhere. You can not easily accuse anyone if they did something bad to you, especially if I ask them to target your dominant hand."

She was startled upon hearing that. What to do? She was stranded in a jam that she can not escape. She gripped the chains of the swing. She lowered her head as a sign of defeat.

The girl wickedly smirked and said: "Is that a yes?"

Sakuno remained silent.

"I want you to say it."

She gripped the chains tighter. She cried the last drop of her tears as she said 'yes' to them.

They were overwhelmed. "We will allow you to do some unnecessary movements for now. But you still can not speak to the senpais and Ryoma-sama casually."

"T-they will notice if I do that, I-I can act normal towards them. I promise. And please spare my best friend in this situation. She has got nothing to do with this."

The girls murmured. She took the chance to say what's in her mind.

"P-please, l-let me be with them. I-I want to spend the possible time with them s-since I don't know w-what will be the outcome of the competition. So please,….. I want to be with my senpais and to…to b-be with him."

"hmmm, looks like you already admitted defeat without even starting. Okay, I will let you since this will be the last time you will be with them."

She felt relieved after hearing that.

"But I warn you, you can not tell anyone about our deal or you will be punished without you noticing it."

She opened her eyes wider. She looked down again before saying her vow: "I-I won't, y-you have my word."

They all laughed at the upcoming victory. The girl in the middle patted her head. "Good girl, now just be obedient and follow us alright, see you in the competition." Then they left the park laughing non-stop.

Sakuno was still out of reach. If she was with someone right now, she won't probably hear that person's words or even noticing the presence of that person. She made a deal that might change her life entirely. Tears began to fall down on her cheek again; she gripped the chains of the swing with all her might that she can not feel her hands anymore. She slowly bowed her head involuntarily and started to cry again. She doesn't care if she was crying in a public area. She bursted out her tears there like there's no second time crying.

**Another week passed:**

She managed to act normal. She was able to talk to her senpais without them noticing. The bullying stopped but slight warnings were indicated to her. She had to take an extra careful with her words. Or everything will be ruined.

A certain young tennis prodigy was staring with a certain braided pigtail girl for a long time. He seems like he was thinking something very deeply. He clenched his hands like he was about to punch someone. He was shocked when someone grabbed on him from his back.

"hey, hey, Ochibi. You are staring at her for a long time, nya~" Eiji teased him.

"Shut up, let me go." He said trying to free himself from the acrobatic player.

"You are not so honest." Eiji added. "I think I am gonna side with Fuji who already confessed his feelings to our little girl."

Ryoma gave him a stern look that made him take a few steps backward.

"Haha, you are making sense here now, Eiji." Fuji butted in when he heard his name.

Ryoma glared at him but Fuji deflected it. The aura was back again. Everyone took a few steps backward from them.

"now,now stop that glaring thing and such. Let's practice already." The mother hen interrupted.

They started to practice afterwards. They have their own thoughts occupied by something differently.

**xxx**

After the long practice, they took a break. Momo, Eiji and Fuji went closer to Sakuno, Tomoka and the Ichinen trio.

"hey, hey. I heard that you will be having a match on the upcoming festival three months from now?" Eiji asked them that made Sakuno flinched. Ryoma saw how she reacted.

"Yeah, we will practice afterwards. We will aim for the championship right, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked her.

"H-huh, uhmmm, y-yeah. Y-your right." Sakuno stuttered panicky.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I am not Ryoma-sama." Tomoka slapped her back.

"E-err. H-hai. W-We will win, for sure." She said trying to act normal.

"Hey. How about practicing with us?" Fuji suggested.

"W-what?" the girls and the trio asked at the same time.

"Yeah, it could be enjoyable." Momo second the motion.

"B-but isn't that cheating?" Sakuno tried to object.

"Nah, it is not as long as it is only a practice. It is not forbidden that two clubs will work together. You can ask everyone in the club to join you."

"That will be a great idea. But is Ryuzaki-sensei will allow us to join?" Tomoka asked the tennis tensai.

The subject of their conversation butted in: "It won't be a problem. We will decide the trainings from the girls to the boys. I will discuss the details to the coach of the girls club."

"That will be alright. Oh I am so excited." Tomoka said. "Thank you sensei."

**xxx**

Not long ago, the schedules were implemented. The practice trainings between boys and girls were separated for the first three hours and then the warm-up practice on both clubs will be merged for the next three hours and the practice trainings of the both clubs will be the last for the remaining hours. Since the festival is approaching, classes were gone up to the lower half of the day so that they can practice earlier than the designated time. Their practice officially ends at 9pm.

All of the girls from the tennis club were really excellent except for one. Sakuno was definitely worried about it. She can see the five girls laughing at her. She averted her eyes to avoid eye contacts with them. Fuji noticed that. He came closer to the innocent girl.

"Say, Sakuno-chan."

He was a bit shocked when he saw her flinched. He suddenly remembered his confession to her. But he felt that somewhat was bothering her aside from his confession. He just couldn't name it, unless she will tell it to him.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked her.

"Y-yeah," she blushed, walking a few inches away from him.

"Are you sure?" He catches up to her.

Sakuno nodded. She embraced her tennis racket. Fuji saw her do that. "Let me help you practice." Without waiting for her reply, he went to her back and held her hand with her racket. His other hand was placed on top of her shoulder. Sakuno blushed because of his actions.

"F-fuji-senpai." She reacted.

"Let's see how you swing your racket." Fuji said gripping her racket covering her hand. She did. "Add more force to it, not the real force but the force where you can hit the ball directly to the opponent.

"H-hai." She said. She's beginning to pay attention to her senpai's instructions asiding the closure they had.

"That's right, keep swinging like that." Fuji said. She keeps swinging and after that Fuji whispered in her ear:

"I hope you can call me Syuusuke like the way you call his name."

Sakuno blushed when he did that. "F-fuji-senpai."

Fuji sighed. "Oh well, I can wait." And then they continued to practice. He taught her how to hit the ball properly and how to get the proper timing. Everyone from the girl's club was raging with anger towards her and the other one from the boy's club was glaring at them for a long period of time.

"They look so cute." Momo said.

"Yeah, look how Ryuzaki-chan blushed." Eiji agreed.

"Better take pictures between them." Inui said using Fuji's digital camera, he took pictures of them. "Ii data." He continued.

Ryoma heard them. He knew that they let him hear those words on purpose. To forget the scene he witnessed earlier, he shifted his attention to the ball and transferred his irritation to the poor ball.

The captain and the coach of both clubs were just watching them practice. They see the improvement about their players. Even though the girls will have to compete with themselves on the festival, they can see the potential in each individual.

"I guess this year's festival is going to be interesting." The coach of the girl's club said.

"Yeah, it's too bad that the boys can not join the festival because of the upcoming nationals. The preliminary match will be in the afternoon time of the festival." The coach of the boy's club said.

"But you can wait for their match since the competition will be held in the morning."

"Yeah, we will definitely watch the game."

The both captains of the clubs just fixed their own glasses as they watched the players.

**xxx**

The practice was long gone but Sakuno asked her grandmother for a favor.

"But Sakuno dear, it was dangerous to be outside."

"O-obaa-chan, t-the court is just a few blocks away. And besides there are lights in the court so I am not worried. I am certain I won't disturb people who were nearby because the ball won't create very loud noises." Sakuno explained.

"But,-"

"Please, Obaa-chan. Just for two hours, I will set an alarm so that I won't lose track of time."

Sumire just scratched her head and sighed big. If her granddaughter was this serious she couldn't disagree. She saw how serious she is. _She really loves tennis that she dedicates herself to win._ She thought. "Alright, just two hours, and if you are not back within that time I will fetch you up."

Sakuno was happy for the permission her grandmother gave her. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you Obaa-chan, I love you so much." She said.

"My,my. Okay, you got me but you will start tomorrow. Now rest and get ready for school tomorrow."

"hai." She said as she started walking upstairs and to her room. She hated to be alone because it will only push her to think those problems especially at night. That was the reason why she wanted to practice very late. She will tire herself up so that when she goes home she will definitely rest and sleep right away. With that, she won't be thinking those problems at night.

**The Next Morning:**

She went to her locker first thing in the morning. She was a bit shocked when she saw a letter that colored red as blood. She picked the letter with a little fear. She looked around to see if there's someone nearby. When she checked that the coast was clear, she read the letter:

'Don't forget your position; you are losing your way, we didn't like what we saw yesterday. Do your thing properly if you want to be safe. We are all watching you in the school premises remember that.'

She felt her sweat coming down frigidly. She must be careful now or she will be in trouble. She thought of winning the competition at all cost. But with her skills right now, she won't be able to do it. She will do her best to practice alone. The chance will be smaller but she will take that small chance to win. She will let anyone know how serious she is when it comes to tennis. She can forget everything for the sake of her favorite game….even for the sake of Ryoma. The thought pained her but she will have to face the reality. Like the girls said to her before, she will never win his heart... no matter how hard she tried. She bid goodbye to her first love while crumpling the letter.

**xxx**

The first three hours was over and they will have the merge training later on. Sakuno was sitting on the bench wiping her sweat on her face. She looked at the court fondly, with the other players doing their own activities. Fuji saw her like that. _She was thinking something very deep. Something is definitely bothering her. Why can't she tell me? _He thought. There is only one way to find out. He was about to walk near her when her senpai called her. She returned from her reverie and stood up instantly. She walked to her senpai. Fuji sighed after seeing that. _I guess this is not the right time to ask her._ He said to himself as he go back to the other regulars.

"Fuji -senpai was looking at you just a while ago." The girl with long hair said.

"W-what?" She blushed.

"He confessed to you, right? You really are popular. But we can not let you have all the boys from the club." The girl whispered to her, emphasizing every word she uttered.

Sakuno felt like she was being chocked. She can not breathe freely when she's with them.

"Smile you idiot, act normal. And I want you to buy us some drinks. Buy us some pontas. Here's the money." The girl said giving the money to her hand.

She gripped on the money. With hesitation on her face she started to walk away and left the court. She went to the nearest vending machine to buy pontas. She was still thinking about the confession of Fuji to her. She didn't pay attention to that until the girl reminded her with it. She respects the tennis tensai but she doesn't know about her feelings towards him. Like the condition she has with Ryoma, she can not be close with Fuji also or everything will be in chaos. It will shorten the time that she will have to spend with them. And she didn't want that to happen. She shook her head on the thought. She inserted the coins on the coin slot and she was about to press the button for pontas when she remembered something. She stopped halfway. _Of all the drinks, why does it have to be a ponta? _She thought. The realization came to her that they just love torturing her by simply making her remember the thing that the prince of tennis likes. She was actually thinking particularly nothing. Her mind was somewhat blocked after that. She flinched when someone pushed the button for ponta. The drinks fell on the container. She looked at the person who pushed it. She obviously flinched when she saw Ryoma beside her.

"It took time for you to push that button so I helped you." Ryoma said with a stoic face. He was actually wondering about her weird reaction the moment she saw him.

"T-thanks." She blushed before getting all the pontas. Ryoma went to the machine and bought his own ponta.

"U-uhmm, I-I apologize on what I said to you that day. I-I was just depressed that's all." She said not looking at him.

Ryoma started to drink his ponta first before saying his reply: "I have completely forgotten about it."

"I-I see,…." Sakuno fidgeted. "W-well, I-I need to go now. S-see you." She said and then walked away without waiting for his reply. But Ryoma made her stop with his words.

"Good luck. You can do it."

She was surprised to hear something like that from him. She didn't look back at him but she nodded. It was something that she really needed to hear. It was unbelievable that it was Ryoma who said that to her. She continued walking away from him.

**Friday:**

Morning has just started but she was already sweating. She was not satisfied about her skills. She went to the school court grounds that day just to practice. She will definitely do her best in this competition. She will take the risk not to lose in the game. Despite the stress, fatigue and hunger that she was feeling these days.

"You are early."

Sakuno flinched on the voice who spoke. She turned around to see who it was.

"F-fuji-senpai…" Sakuno fidgeted as she recognized the person standing at the edge of the court.

Fuji examined her appearance. _Something was definitely wrong with her. _He thought. He noticed that she can not look at him in the eye. Was it something to do with his confession? I guess not. She will never act like that in front of him. She's not like that.

"What's bothering you, Sakuno-chan?" he couldn't help but ask the girl.

"N-nothing. S-senpai. I-I'm just worried about the competition." She said honestly. In fact, close to the truth.

He noticed the aversion of her eyes again. "But why can't you look into my eyes then?"

"I-I because... " She panicked. _I need to act normal. Calm down Sakuno._ She thought. "I-it was a bit... awkward... " she blushed.

_She blushed._ He smiled because of that. "Hey, I won't make anything that will make you embarrassed. Don't worry. Besides, I am not rushing you about your reply."

"F-fuji-senpai... " To her surprise, he leaned closer to her face. She blushed a lot. She couldn't breathe because of their closeness.

"Why not practicing calling my name now, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno panicked not because he asked him to call her by his name but the closeness between them. "I-I but... Fuji—"She tried to speak to him but Fuji interrupted.

"Try it,"

"-Kun." She suddenly said, in an impulse.

"eh?" Fuji blinked. "-…kun?"

Sakuno blushed. "F-fuji... kun" she looked down below.

Fuji sighed. The honorific that she used to call him was demoted to something friendly. He smiled after hearing that. "Well, I guess that'll do. It is okay than senpai."

She felt relieved when he distanced himself.

"Come, I'll teach you tennis." Sakuno was about to object but he interrupted. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Sakuno just smiled bashfully. She needed to act normal so that no one will notice it. She joined Fuji in the field and started practicing.

"Relax your muscle, take a deep breath. Imagine your opponent in front of you. Look into her eyes, make a glare that will make her flinch a little." Fuji instructed her seriously.

Sakuno nodded in everything he said. Fuji went to the other side of the court. She focused everything in that court. She imagined that girl in front of her. She tried to swing her racket with full force as she waited for the ball to come back that Fuji threw to her. She hit it just perfectly fine. She was happy about that result.

"Finally, I saw you smile again."

Sakuno was shocked on his words. Fuji was staring at her. She blushed because of that.

"Let's continue." Fuji smiled.

Sakuno nodded as they continued practicing.

They made some throws and hits for a several times when Momo, Eiji and Ryoma arrived.

"Woah, what did we miss? Did you two practice alone, huh?" Eiji made a gate crash towards them.

"I think you can tell from watching us." Fuji said as he looked at the youngest tennis prodigy.

Ryoma was staring with a stoic face. He fixed his fila hat and entered the court. He walked pass through Sakuno who was blushing the moment they arrived.

"You dated without our knowledge." Momoshiro abruptly told Fuji.

Ryoma heard that as well as Sakuno's total denial. "Y-y-you got it all wrong. W-we are just practicing t-that's all." She stuttured.

"Then why are you stuttering and blushing like that?" Eiji and Momo leaned closer to the innocent girl. The girl blushed more.

"Stop torturing the girl, you two." Fuji said as he started to gather his things up.

"I-I will be out for a while. M-my class will start in a minute now." Sakuno said trying to escape on the conversation. Then she left the court with loud noises that's coming from the regulars.

Ryoma entered the club room. He saw them practice for a while before Momo and Eiji saw him in the vending machine. He couldn't enter the court with the two of them practicing. He sensed that the tense will be more awkward if he exposed himself at that time.

**xxx**

The practice went well. The training ended a bit earlier. They pack their things individually. A certain boy of cat-like eyes noticed a certain braided pigtailed girl saying her byes to her grandma. He wondered. _Why did she take off without her grandma? She always does that after our practice._ He thought. He shook his head to think of something else. After half an hour he left the court.

"I'm going."

"Thank you for today." Inui said.

Ryoma nodded. He left the school afterwards. He didn't left with Momo because his senpai has got something to do and it was the total opposite to his way. Ryoma took a different path for an unknown reason. He rarely passed this road because it was somewhat isolated. He then remembered that there is a court nearby. _Might as well have a little more practice before going home. _He thought. He decided to go to the court. He took a short stop when he suddenly heard some ball that was bouncing on the wall. It was nearby and he was certain, the ball that created a sound was definitely coming from the court. Out of curiosity he made his pace a little faster and went near the court. He peeked a little just to make his eyes widened.

He saw her. Her breathing condition was not stable. She was pretty worn out and exhausted and sweating all over. He could see her knees were trembling for lacking of energy. He flinched when the girl talked:

"Just... a little... more... " She said between her gasp. She threw the ball in the air and hit it. She can adopt the training he and her practiced earlier base on Ryoma's observance but the power was not that powerful unlike before. She ran to catch the ball. She hit it for a couple of times but missed not long after. Her stamina is losing as well. He observed her from head to toe. While watching her, he couldn't stop whispering to himself:

"Why do the sacrifice like that, you will only tire yourself, is this what you do after practice? Ryuzaki."

With the non-changeable look on his face he continued watching the girl who was dead serious about winning the competition. He stared at her for a couple of minutes without her noticing his presence. He watched the little klutzy girl practice that night.

* * *

**Done again! How's this one? Fuji will start expressing his feelings towards Sakuno. And the jealousy part will also takes place. See how Ryoma is going to change from being antagonist to… Argh! It is soon. I hope? Well, what do you think? I need more motivation to continue. thanks a lot!**

**Reviews please! Domo Arigatou Guzaimasu! I Love ****You**** minna!**

**Next Chapter: ****Koko Dake No Hanashi**


	6. Koko Dake No Hanashi

**Konnichiwa! I'm here again with a new chapter. Just a brief information of the title: I know that some of you are familiar with the title. And yes, you are quite right: This is definitely a song of one of my favorite seiyuus, Junko Minagawa. Actually, it is my no. 1 favorite song of hers. I made twists but it is related to the song. Please enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'ang Prinsipe ng Tennis'. Just sharing the anime that I like. I also do not own the song. It is Junko Minagawa's**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Koko Dake No Hanashi**

**Chapter Summary: He helped her. He gave her motivation. She was overwhelmed when he offered help to her, the thing that she never expected that could happen. The other, for the first time, he felt..**

Sunday, a typical day for people and of course for some tennis players whose thought of having no practice on a typical day was quite boring. A certain young lad with cat-like eyes was actually thinking the same thing. He was bored already. He wanted to practice and he was already bored at home. He thought of leaving the house for a walk. He brought his tennis with him, just in case. Karupin walked to him and ask for comfort. He kneeled down to his cat and gave it a quick brush.

"I'll leave for a while, be sure to eat your food, ne." He said to his cat that replied with a 'meow'.

He went downstairs and saw his father who was reading his 'traditional book'.

"Oi, seishounen, where are you going?" the legendary tennis player asked him.

"Practice." He replied with a single word.

"…Even on Sunday? Don't overexert yourself; you will eventually meet my level." He said proudly.

"che." That's all he said. He met her mother in the living room and said that he will be off for a while.

"Take care, Ryoma. Be back before lunch, ok." Rinko said.

He nodded as he let himself sweep of his feet to the court.

He made his way to a particular court, the one that he rarely sees because of some reasons. But because of some incident, he rarely visits the place these days. He accidentally discovered a certain braided pigtailed girl in that court last Friday night. She was taking extra practices after their trainings. And this Sunday, his instinct didn't fail him. He didn't know if this is some kind of coincidental, well probably not but he saw her there again. The sun was just rising up and she was already sweating.

_Just since what time did she start practicing here? _He thought. He hid himself pretty far from the court but he could see her clearly. His eyes were probably useless if he couldn't use it wisely. He doesn't want to bother the innocent girl. He made a fine smirk before he left the place leaving the court to her.

**Wednesday:**

Sumire called the attention of the both clubs. "The training for today will be finished early than we do everyday. We need to gather information for the nationals and I need your coach's assistance for today."

Murmurs can be heard on the crowd.

"You can take a break after the practice." Tezuka said.

Sakuno was a little sad about the announcement. So the training will end a little early today. But she will have a lot of time to practice alone. She thought that it will be fine as long as she remembers the things that Fuji taught him. The subject of her thought was actually looking at her, noticing the sad look in her eyes.

Sumire clapped her hands three times. "Now, time to practice, we will have a merge training right away. Give all your best."

"Hai!" the sound was duplicated in unison.

Sakuno examined everyone. She saw the girl with the long beautiful hair flirting with Ryoma. She smiled pretty wild. But the tennis prodigy didn't pay attention to them.

"Ryoma-sama, please teach me how to play. Please." The girl said.

Ryoma just shut his eyes as he was tying his shoelaces. "You can ask someone else."

"B-but I want you to teach me." She said giving her sweetest voice to the boy.

The boy just stared at her with a stoic face. The girl was flinched a little but composed herself afterwards when she saw him getting a racket. Sakuno saw that, she was shocked when she saw the girl looking at her giving her a devilish smirk. She looked in a different direction, she felt like she was being mocked. Unknown to her knowledge, Ryoma was actually looking at her sideways. He closed his eyes afterwards. Fuji was actually doing the same thing. He saw the situation. A tense was definitely created between the three. Fuji felt a little jealous upon seeing how Sakuno looked at the young tennis prodigy. Ryoma returned to where the girl was. He gave the racket to her. The girl gave him a sweet smile as she said her thanks to him.

"Do you know what that thing is?" he asked.

"Eh?" the girl wondered why he asked him that. "Y-yeah, …a tennis racket."

"un." He raised his racket swinging it back and forth. "This is how you use a racket." And then he took out a ball from his pocket and gave her a demo about hitting it. "And that is how you hit a ball, understand?" Ryoma looked at her with an expressionless face. "Even an elementary kid can do that, and I know that you can too." The girl was stunned and shocked on his actions. He left her stiffened like that.

"Oi, Ochibi. That was quite rude to the girl. Why did you do that?" Eiji said when Ryoma approached his senpais.

Ryoma did say nothing to his senpai.

"Yeah, we should cooperate to them. This is the reason why we had this merge training." Momo added.

"Then teach that girl if you are worried." Ryoma said as he sat on the bench. His senpais lectured him but he doesn't care, he won't bother understanding their words.

"Echizen! 100 laps in the oval now!" Tezuka ordered him.

Ryoma stood up without causing a sound. He started running in the oval. He smirked, thinking about liking to run a hundred laps for the first time. _It is better than to teach someone who use tennis for a nonsense pleasure._ He thought.

**xxx **

The training as expected was finished earlier. They started to patch things up. Sakuno was thinking of going there right away when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home today." Fuji said beside her.

"E-eh?" She blushed. "B-but I'—"

"Come on, Sakuno-chan. Are you going to decline my offer?" Fuji pleaded.

"Go for it, Ryuzaki-chan. It's only a date—walk" Eiji was whacked by Momo and quickly changed his words.

Sakuno was forced to agree. She at least gave it a try. She just has to act normal and everything will be alright. She smiled genuinely to them and to Fuji.

Ryoma saw how they rejoiced. He also saw how the girl smiled naturally to them. He fixed his hat. He was irritated when he heard that she agreed to him about taking her home.

"Oi, Echizen, you are not going yet?" Momo asked him.

"I will practice more." He said straight.

"Alright, if you are done, drop by to Kawamura's, I'll treat you a hamburger."

"And sushi." He smirked.

Momo gave him a funny look and surrendered. "Hai,hai. You win." And his senpai left with the others.

He saw Sakuno who was walking along with Fuji. To his surprise, Fuji looked at his direction and gave him a smirk and at the same time, he held Sakuno's hand that made the girl blush a lot. He glared back to his senpai. He didn't show it but he hid his gritted teeth inside his lips. He was definitely good at hiding any emotion. He clenched his hands inside his pocket. He watched the two of them leaving the court until they were out of his sight. He sighed after that. He doesn't know what is happening to him when he witnessed that kind of situation. He doesn't like it… definitely.

**xxx **

It was awkward. He was still holding her hand while they were walking. She couldn't bring her courage to shake her hand off. Fuji was kind to her just to do only that. She blushed a lot but she doesn't know what to do.

"You can tell me anything if you are bothered about something, Sakuno-chan." She flinched when Fuji talked.

She shook her head. "I am fine F-fuji-kun, I am sorry to keep you worrying about me." She smiled at him shyly.

"Remember that I am always here; don't keep your problems to yourself." He reminded her.

"H-hai, t-thank you. Thanks a lot." She said to him.

"You should be like that. Don't let that smile disappear on your face." Fuji commented her while looking at a distance, he continued: "Your smile is definitely brings impact to every one of us, a smile that everyone will miss if you don't wear it."

She gasped when he said that to her. Everyone likes her smile. She didn't notice that. She was definitely worried. She looked down looking all red. If he keeps on pursuing her again on what was bothering her, she might afraid to tell him about the deal. And that is what she was worried about. They reached

Ryuzaki's residence:

"T-thanks for walking me home, F-fuji-kun." Sakuno said averting her eyes to avoid eye contact with him.

"Don't mention it, I wish to walk you again some time." Fuji said.

Sakuno nodded. The tensai stared at her for a long time. She was shocked when Fuji leaned lower to kiss her on her cheek while touching her other side of the cheek with his right hand. She turned crimson red after that kind of long kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then" He said as he waved goodbye to her. He smiled to see her reaction. _I think I have a chance to her._ He thought and he walked away.

Sakuno was stiffened. She unconsciously touched her cheek that Fuji kissed. She felt that her heart skip a bit. She never experienced this kind of feeling before but she was really afraid. Before she fall on either the two of them, she better kill her emotions before it blooms. Although, Ryoma has entered her heart… she tried to convince herself to forget about him. And she must do that… at all cost. She remembered the thing that she needed to do. She entered the house and after a couple of minutes she exited it again and went on her way to the court that people rarely passes by.

**xxx **

He kept himself busy by eating hamburgers and Sushi at Kawamura's. He wanted to forget what all happened today.

"Oi, Ochibi. Why are spacing there about?"

"Yeah, let's have fun." Momoshiro.

"Don't worry, it's Takeshi's treat, anyway." The son of the sushi restaurant owner said.

"I know, because I promised. But why do I have to treat HIM?" He said as pointed a certain teenager with a green bandanna sitting at the near corner.

"Why, do you have a complaint about you treating me? He said.

"Damn right, Mamushi" He replied back causing the two created a static communication. It made the atmosphere a bit tensed.

"Oi, stop that." Eiji tried to stop them. Ryoma just continued eating while the acrobatic player tried to stop the two and then he suddenly remembered something: "—Ahh!"

The two did stop fighting. Everyone looked at Eiji even Ryoma looked at him. "What's the matter?" Momo said.

Eiji went closer to Ryoma and stared at him. "W-what?" Ryoma retorted.

"...you are jealous, aren't you?" Eiji asked him suddenly.

Ryoma blinked his eyes twice. "What?" He repeated his limited word. Everyone at the restaurant was a bit confused but they had the hint what is Eiji trying to say.

"They walked together today. Ochibi, is jealous!" Eiji confirmed leaning a little closer to the young lad.

"Yeah, you are right." Momoshiro agreed while Kawamura nodded. Kaidoh just remained silent.

Ryoma replied with the deadliest glare he ever gave to them. Everyone instantly took a few steps backward. He stood up after a few seconds. "Thank you for the meal." He said keeping that aura with him as he left the store.

The people who were left behind just looked at each other and showed an agreement on their eyes as they nodded and expressing 'yap, he is jealous' statement.

**xxx**

It's only 5pm and he realized that this day was the longest for him. He was pissed already that everywhere he looked; he wanted to kick someone's butt. He couldn't calm himself in the inside despite his attitude on the outside. He didn't realize that he was heading to that court again until he heard someone practicing. _C-could it be…_ He thought. He quickened his pace and hurriedly came over to the court. He was a bit shocked to see her there. _She's here again._ He didn't realize that she will be there again. He smirked as he watching her practicing on the wall. _I really acknowledge her will of wanting to learn. I am really impressed. _He thought. But he noticed something; she was losing her posture gradually. He sensed that something was not right.

**xxx**

Sakuno was tired and hungry but her will of wanting to practice more surfaced before her personal needs. She dribbled the ball again but only to lose concentration on the ball. She was a little tipsy when she tried to reach the ball that she missed. She finally grabbed it and looked at it. She found different colors into the ball. _W-wait isn't the color of the ball neon-green? Why it has different colors now?_ She thought.

"Are you really looking at the ball? Your grip is weird." She flinched when someone talked. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the person.

"R-rryoma-kun!" Sakuno managed to say his name taking a few steps backward. "W-what are you…doing here?"

"I should be saying the same thing to you. Practice was long over." Ryoma said. A little concern can be seen in his eyes although it was not that expressive.

"I-I-" She couldn'tcontinue her words as she lose the grip of the ball to touch her forehead. Her vision was twirling until it all became blurred. The last thing she remembered was when he called her name.

**xxx**

"Ryuzaki!" He was alert. He was able to catch her head before hitting the ground. The girl passed out because of fatique, thirst and hunger. He carried her to the one of the benches there. He positioned her carefully. He kneeled near to her; knowingly he stared at the innocent girl for a long time. He noticed the stress she was having. _She couldn't sleep at night, judging from her looks._ He thought. The girl moved a little that made him flinched. Some strands of her hair fell on her face when she moved. Unconsciously, he placed the tips of his fingers to her face slowly and then he shifted them to the back of his hand, pushing back the strands of her hair out of her face.

Unknown to his knowledge, there was someone out there, who was accidentally dropped by and witnessing that scene. That person gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands. He saw how the boy caressed the girl's face. He can see it from the looks of the boy's eyes, fondly. Since he'd seen enough, he left the court without creating a sound.

"She's…cute." Ryoma suddenly uttered. His eyes widened. What did he say? Was he really saying that? He instantly moved away from the girl. He stared at his hand that he used of touching the girl. He couldn't believe himself. He shifted his stare at the girl once again. He sighed harshly. He couldn't leave the girl alone. He couldn't understand himself either.

**9pm:**

She suddenly woke up. The evening breeze she met was cold and a little chilly but something made the area a little warm. She noticed the jersey on her body as she sat up. It was someone's jersey. She noticed that someone was playing in the court. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person. He was practicing with her tennis on the wall. The prince of tennis was using her tennis racket. When he noticed that she was awake, he looked at her and said: "You slept like a log."

She pouted. "I'm sorry then."

"Why are you overexerting yourself like that? You should take a break." Ryoma said keeping his stationary face.

"I-I need to practice more. I want to win and I want to i-improve." Sakuno said trying not to stutter. …_To be with you and with the others… and to continue playing tennis with all of you._ She added in her thought.

Ryoma chose to be silent.

"I-I want to prove to everyone how much I dedicate myself to tennis." She also nodded.

"You don't need to prove it." Sakuno was shocked. So it was useless to him. He didn't see her determination about tennis.

"We all know about it." Ryoma continued when he noticed her sudden changed of expression.

Sakuno was overwhelmed when she heard that. She was thankful that he finally recognized her love for the tennis. She jumped into conclusion without waiting for him to finish his words.

"You still haven't answered my question yet?" Ryoma retorted.

Sakuno was somewhat confused. "I-I told you my reason…w-why-"

"No, you are not. Why are you pushing yourself on over such a deal?"

Sakuno gasped. "W-what are you… talking about?" She trembled when she heard that.

Ryoma stared at her before saying his words. "I was there, I heard everything."

She felt like she was poured a complete freezing water to her body. She couldn't say anything.

**Flashback:**

_He knew where she was heading and he followed her there. When he saw her from the rooftop leaving the school premises, he felt like following her. He heard her sobbing in the park. The location was not far so he could hear her cry. He was about to appear when a group of girls hurriedly came to her from the opposite direction. He was halted from his original plan. Something's bad is going to happen. He thought as he stared at the innocent girl, who didn't have an idea about the upcoming danger._

"_Ryuzaki!"_

_He was right; this was going to be a big problem, especially to that girl. _

**xxx**

"I followed you after that incident and heard everything." Ryoma confirmed.

Sakuno was still stiffened. When she regained herself, she looked down. "Y-you should've heard that. I-I promise that I won't let anyone know. I-I even tried to act normal i-in front of e-everyone." She gripped both of her hands on her lap crumpling the layer of her skirt. "N-no one should know." She looked down trying to hold back her tears.

"I didn't know; I've discovered it."

"W-what am I going to do now? I-I need to practice. I still need to improve my skills or I-I-" She stuttered.

Ryoma grabbed both of her shoulders. "Calm down. You have improved a lot." Sakuno stared at his eyes. She began to cry. "Y-you are just trying to cheer me up, p-please stop it."

"Baka, I told you before, I won't recognize someone's tennis if that is going to be lame excuses. I don't see that in you. How can I think that when I always sees you here practicing until you worn yourself up so late at night?"

Both of them flinched at the same time. Sakuno was surprised at his words and Ryoma was shocked that he said that in front of her. They both distanced themselves. Not looking at each other.

"I'll help you." Sakuno flinched when the boy talked after a while. She shyly looked at the boy.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Ryoma stared at her for a long time. There's no sign of stern look in his eyes but instead it's full of determination.

Sakuno's tears were freely running down her cheek when she heard that. She couldn't help crying in front of him. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands involuntarily.

"But you should return the favor of giving me a bento." Ryoma said offering his own handkerchief to her. He kept with a slight emotionless face.

She blushed a lot. She accepted his handkerchief and looked down while gripping his handkerchief tightly. "T-thank you, R-ryoma-kun... thanks a lot." She said.

Ryoma just watched the girl crying in front of him. "I'll take you home." Ryoma inserted. "Since I will be your coach on your special training, you will follow all of my orders. Go home today, eat and rest. Let's meet here on Friday night."

She nodded. She couldn't object him. He was right, she really needed to rest. She stood up. Giving his jersey back to him but to be wore on her again. She felt a little weak so Ryoma lead her carefully. She blushed on all of his actions. Without a word that coming from both of them, he took her home.

**Thursday:**

She was startled when she received a dead animal in a box that morning. It was left a written letter using a thick red ink saying:

'Know your limit. Do not talk to the senpais for long or you'll end up just like that animal we sent you. Remember, we are all watching you from afar.'

Without making a fuss, she went to the place where she can throw the box without anyone noticing her. She was worried already. There are only two months and half left before the competition began. She needed to tolerate their warnings until then.

**Training Period:**

She was sweating after some practice matches with her teammates. As expected she lost the game. She was a bit worried but she has improved a lot because of the tips Fuji suggested to her and she hasn't done everything yet. The upcoming training with Ryoma was coming as well. The thought made her blush. Thinking that she will be with Ryoma tonight makes her heart beats fast. She calmed herself. _It's just training, Sakuno. Don't hope for something more._ She thought. She sighed big and then looked around. She was a bit surprised when her eyes laid on Fuji. The tennis tensai was actually looking at her, differently. She noticed that he was odd today. Something was different from him and that confirmed her when he looked away. He was not the type of a guy to look away first; instead he will definitely wave at her while calling her name. She looked down as well. _I guess this is better… before it's getting worst. _She thought while feeling a bit upset of the sudden atmosphere in the court.

**Friday Night:**

Sakuno went ahead to the court. She noticed that the weather was bad. Her instinct was right. It started raining. It was light but it can make your body soak enough. _Maybe he won't come._ She thought sadly but that doesn't stop her from practicing. So amidst the light rain, she went to the open court and started practicing.

He was pissed that it started raining. He was soaking wet when returned home. He hated the rain because it hinders him from practicing. He was pissed not because of his usual reason, of all days that it chooses to rain, why does it have to be Friday? He then changed his clothes and walked with his umbrella as soon as he asked permission to stay late at night at a court practicing. He knew that she will go there despite the weather condition. And he was right himself, she's there and soaking wet already. _This girl never ceases to irritate me_. He thought. He called her attention.

"I didn't remember telling you that you could practice without my presence alone."

She flinched when she heard his voice. "R-ryroma-kun… I thought that y-you won't come tonight. S-so I-

"

"baka," He retorted. He went closer to her with the umbrella. "Practicing will be useless if you get sick."

Sakuno looked down. He was right. She was so stupid. She was always appeared stupid in front of him. She apologized afterwards.

"Let's wait for the rain to stop. My instinct says it will stop later on."

She nodded. They went back to the shed and sat there. She reached to her bag and told him that she will change. When she was done changing, she saw Ryoma with his eyes closed. She remembered something. She went near the prince hesitantly.

"U-uhmm, R-ryoma-kun… "She said. Ryoma opened his eyes. He didn't say anything. "T-thank you… about the other day." She blushed while giving his handkerchief he lent to her the other night. He nodded as he accepted the handkerchief.

Sakuno then looked at the field outside. It was pitch dark already but the place was lit with bright lights.

"Did you bring my payment?" Ryoma suddenly asked her.

Sakuno was a bit shocked. "H-hai." She remembered telling him that she will never make bentos for him anymore. That's why she was wondering, why he wants her bento again. Ryoma talked as if he heard her thoughts:

"It was good… "He positioned his elbow on both of his knees while he was intertwining both his hands together in front of him. He was staring at the court.

Her eyes became widened. She understood his words. She smiled after hearing that. Then she took out the bentos inside her bag and gave his share. The food was still hot with onigiri and fried side dishes in it. They started eating their food. They kept silent for a while until they finished their bentos.

"Thank you for the meal." Ryoma whispered afterwards.

Sakuno nodded and blushed at the same time. They rested for a bit and it seems that the rain has stopped now. Something was bothering her so she took the courage to ask him.

"R-ryoma-kun… "

"Hm."

"D-do you think… I have the chance… to-to win?" she looked down. "P-please… please tell me the truth."

Ryoma kept silent while staring at her. He said what he was seeing to her:

"You can, you have the potential. Believe." He said as he stood up and walked a few steps forward. Sakuno looked up to him. Staring at a distance Ryoma remembered an urban old saying that he read from a book:

*"Nan Kuru Naisa."

Sakuno frowned when she heard what he said.

"Nan Kuru Naisa." He repeated his words.

"W-what is that?"

Ryoma sighed as he turned and faced her. He stared at her for a bit that made the girl blushed again. "Everything in the end will be fine."

Sakuno was able to stare at him too. With those words, she felt a sudden gust of hope that filled her heart.

"Come on. Let's start." Ryoma said.

"H-hai." She replied as she stood up on the bench and followed him to the court.

The hard training will start at that night and the only rain that just stopped is their only witnessed.

* * *

**Sigh… this is not done yet. The training has not yet started. Since this is freakingly long, I have to cut it. So I will make a sequel on the next chapter. Fuji's part will appear soon. Wait for it. Oh! And Ryoma will change slowly. Stay tuned. ^_^**

***Special Acknowledgement in the anime Blood+ for remembering the phrase. I don't own the anime as well.**

**Reviews please and thank you.**

**Next Chapter: Koko Dake No Hanashi part 2 **


	7. Koko Dake No Hanashi 2

**Hi! I'm back with the continuation of the previous chapter. I will make it according to the song with some twists. With further ado, here it is. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pot. The whole story was only figments of my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Koko Dake No Hanashi part 2 **

**Chapter Summary: She's enjoying his company amidst the tenses and worries they have. He, on the other hand was furious inside. He made his next move. What was it? Find that all out here. **

**Flashback:**

**Friday afternoon, Training Period:**

He was staring at her for a long time. Her moves, her actions, and even her smiles and blushes. He felt a slight pain in his chest. _Is he the only one who can make you act like that? _He thought to himself. He was a bit surprised when she looked at his direction. He kept his expression that he didn't show to her before. He noticed the sudden change of her expression as she looked his way. _That's definitely different, Sakuno-chan._ He added in his thought. He looked away after that so he didn't see her reaction looking so sad.

Unknown to his knowledge, Momo was actually looking at him. He observed his move all the time. He thought that it was quite strange that his senpai was not nosy that day. _I think senpai was having a love problem._ He thought.

Momo observed the three. The young kouhai was still acting the same. He was definitely good at hiding his emotions. He just shook his head. Then he looked at the innocent girl. He saw on her face that her worries were subsided a little. He wondered if the prince of tennis did something to make her feel better. Then he looked at his senpai. He was definitely strange as he observe from him earlier. He thinks that their actions was somewhat connected.

_This is going to be an awkward situation between them. _Momo kept that thought for himself. A helping hand is what he can only do. For now he will cheer for the down one. He talked to Eiji, Kaidoh and Kawamura afterwards. With the help of Oishi, they made plans, they all nodded, and even Kaidoh did.

**Friday Night, After Practice:**

He left the court after he talked to the coach. He was walking to leave the school premises. He was still thinking on how to make her look at him. He closed his eyes. _I am not obessed about thinking her, am I? _He thought_._ That made him laughed ridiculously. Then he looked up and whispered some words. "I guess… I am really falling for her… deeply." He realized that as he continued to walk.

He was thinking some things to work out when someone called him.

"Fuji-senpai!"

He turned to the person.

"Takeshi, what are you doing here, this is not your way-"

He couldn't finish his words because Momo grabbed his arm. "Come with me for a while."

"What?"

"Just come with me. Questions later, okay… " Momo said as he kept dragging him alone.

He was not in the mood to argue or to object his kouhai's demand so he just went with the flow. In an instant, they were standing in a sushi restaurant.

"Hey, isn't this...?" Fuji asked.

"Hai, it's Kawamura's. Let's go inside." Momo pulled Fuji inside.

Fuji was a bit surprised when he saw Eiji and Kaidoh who started eating.

"Oishi-senpai was supposed to be here but he had something to do," He said and he turned to the both of them. "-ahh, didn't I tell you two that no one will start until I go and fetch Fuji-senpai to come here?"

"You are taking so long Momo-chii, we are hungry already." Eiji said.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you are eating a lot. Save some for us." Momo said walking to their direction. Fuji followed him.

Kaidoh vacated a seat for him so Fuji sat there. "What was this all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to have a bonding moment after the long practice." Eiji said.

"Without EVERYONE here?" he asked again emphasizing the middle word.

"…err, as I've told you, the others are quite busy so they can't come here." Momo replied.

Fuji stared at them. Their eyes were both closed and smiling so deceivingly. They were creating sweat drops including Kaidoh. Fuji noticed that they were lying. The tennis tensai just sighed, he's here already so he should just enjoy the night… for a while.

"Give me something to drink." The others felt relieve when he said that.

"Ah Fuji-senpai, you should eat first. It's not good to drink without filling your stomach," Momo said. "Kawamura-senpai, please give him an order, the usual one."

Kawamura nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Takeshi… "

Momo looked at him.

"Thanks."

He just nodded. Eiji, Kaidoh and Kawamura just nodded at each other.

"But you have to pay for dragging me here in the middle of the night."

"D-don't worry, Fuji-senpai. It's my treat anyway." Momo said to him.

"That's not what I mean." Fuji looked at him with a devilish stare after saying that.

The sweat drops were created once again, and this time it was bigger. The four of them bowed their heads as a sign of defeat and making a reaction like 'we are doomed' look.

Momo just smiled after that. They continued eating and drinking afterwards. Fuji was quite drunk and so as Eiji who was slept already. Kaidoh was also losing his poise. Momo was slight tipsy and Kawamura had drunk slightly for he has a shop to take care of. Momo has still his senses fighting the spirit of the alcohol. (He purposely didn't drink too much alcohol that night.) He flinched when Fuji talked:

"Do ya think… I have a… chaaaance… to her? Fuji asked being succumbed by the alcohol.

"Fuji-senpai… "

"I… don't want… to fight him… It was his fault… anywayssssss… " Fuji continued as he leaned on the table while holding an empty bottle.

Momo just stared at his senpai, thinking something very hard. He massaged his back as a form of comfort. Fuji's face became serious as he said his next words:

"And her… she's innocent… she doesn't deserve to be hurt like that," He said as he beginning to close his eyes. "She will… be loved… by someone… and that… that someone… is… " He couldn't continue his words because his eyes were shut closed and finally asleep.

Momo stared at his senpai. _I can't believe that you would fall for a girl like this senpai. _He can see how serious Fuji is. He's worried now that both of his friends were actually fighting for a girl. Well, in Ryoma's case thinks that he's not. The young lad was feigning it no matter what they do to make him confess.

_In the end someone will definitely hurt. _He thought as he looked up to the place where Kawamura was. The owner's shop's son was cleaning the counter while waiting for the next customer. He was in the depths of his thought and whispered: "What are going to do now huh… Echizen?"

That night was definitely long for everyone. The same goes for the two individuals who were about to start their secret training together.

**Meanwhile at the court:**

The rain has finally stopped. From the edge of the court where he was standing, he was watching her hitting the ball back and forth for quite a while now. He saw such determination in her eyes but she was sweating already. It was only thirty minutes since they started training. But she was already panting.

_She's lacking stamina and endurance. She needs to pay attention on those skills._ He thought as he observed her. And boy, she's blushing all the time. There were times that she couldn't hit the ball.

"Hey, pay attention on the ball," he shouted just right. Fine enough to hear from her location. "Concentrate!" He continued as he crossed his hands in front of him.

The girl gasped when she heard him shout. "h-hai."

She continued to practice. He later saw the seriousness in her eyes. She was beginning to hit the ball properly and able to return it for several times. She ran back and forth hitting it to the wall but her stamina was still her problem. Everything was okay as he observed her. Well, aside from her long hair that was swaying together with her body.

"che" He whispered as he looked away for a short while and then returned his look to her. He was irritated watching that long hair of hers. But all in all she was doing okay.

_I think he did well at tutoring her. _He was surprised on his thoughts. He couldn't believe that until this very moment he could still remember those days he was teaching her. Well, he is definitely his senpai, more experienced and a talented tennis player. That's why they called him after all, a tensai. He shook his head and trying to forget what he had just remembered. He didn't want to ruin the mood or so he almost didn't thought about the mood in it.

Sakuno was tensed all the time. She couldn't concentrate knowing that Ryoma was watching her. She couldn't imagine that practicing while the prince of tennis was watching her could be this hard. She was panting already, she was not actually that. The reason; her heart was beating fast because he was watching and that doubled her fatigue. She was startled when he said that she should concentrate. That made her back to her senses. She shouldn't be slacking off. She must be thankful that he was helping her. It adds to the fuel that he knew about her 'little secret' that no one knows and no one will. She gripped her racket hard and continued practicing. She merely made mistakes when Ryoma suddenly spoke:

"Stop!" He said.

She wondered why but she stopped as he ordered her to do. She panicked in the inside when Ryoma started to walk towards her bringing his own racket. Keeping his stoic face, he stared at her as he walked to her. She felt conscious as he examined her appearance. _I-is he wanting to have a match with me? S_he thought as she hugged her racket up front, blushing all over as always.

"Hey, Ryuzaki… " He started.

Sakuno flinched. "W-what is it?" She took a step backward, trying to stare at him with his stoic face.

In an instant, Ryoma acted the role of a coach and verbalized what he was trying to imply:

"Knees are too straight," He said pointing her knees with his racket. Sakuno was a bit surprised when he said that. "Elbow too bend," he said next as he placed his racket under her elbow. Sakuno then couldn't react. He said those words so fast. He then continued:

"You hair length is too long, let's cut it already." He said. And to her surprise, Ryoma was holding a pair of scissors where he was holding his racket before but it was under his armpit now, exchanging for the cutting instrument while his other hand was holding one of her pigtails and was waiting for it to be cut.

Sakuno was definitely shocked on his actions. She hurriedly distanced herself to him before her hair was getting cut by him.

"M-mou, R-ryoma-kun. I-I will follow all your orders, b-but not that one. Y-you will not let me." Sakuno said blushing a lot while holding her hair that he was holding a while ago.

Ryoma stared at her. He sighed after that. "che, so be it." He hid the scissors in his pocket. Actually, he was just making a prank on her. 'Killing the tense' would be the perfect term for that. He won't cut her hair despite the intention of wanting to cut it though. Sakuno was relieved when she saw him hide the scissors. He spoke again:

"You should pay attention about running. You need a lot of stamina for that." He said.

_H-he noticed. _ she thought and nodded at the same time. "I-I'll do that."

"You should run first thing in the morning. And try to run at least 50 laps before our daily training starts." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno nodded again.

"Improve your serving shots." He said as he gave her a demo by hitting the ball in the air and bounced from the wall. "Give more force to it, but don't use your full strength in just one serve." He explained.

"h-hai." She said.

"Do it again."

Reluctantly, she followed him. She positioned herself and ready to serve when Ryoma spoke:

"I told you, Knees are too straight and elbow too bend. Fix that." He ordered her.

"H-hai."

"Don't raise your racket too high to save energy. Do that when you are ready to serve." He placed his racket over hers.

"hai" She agreed again. _Ryoma-kun is such a strict coach._ She thought while fixing her wrong positions. Luckily she was able to do it. Ryoma was somewhat satisfied on her improvement.

Ryoma looked at his wrist watch. It's 10:45 in the evening. "There's still time, let's practice."

"E-eh?" She was surprised.

"Show me, what you've got." Ryoma said as he positioned himself to the other side of the court.

"B-but I-I just start-"

"Come on, don't slack off." Ryoma interrupted as he served first.

He hit the ball. Sakuno panicked at first but she was able to return it. The only thing was the hit was out.

"Concentrate!" Ryoma ordered the girl. He gave another shot.

This time she hit it properly. She did it for several times. Ryoma was adjusting to her skills and she was not that bad. There were times that he played seriously and she was able to return it. He didn't forget her moves that she usually does. She jumped such small steps. One, two, three… then take one step up she hit the ball for the last time.

Ryoma was impressed. But he didn't show it. He knew how to make the girl to motivate herself more and he said it without hesitation:

"Nice Shot!"

He was right. He saw how happy she was on his praise. They were both panting but it was worth the practice. He won't admit it but he had fun practicing with her.

"A-arigatou Guzaimasu!" She bowed honestly.

Ryoma went back to the bench and started to wipe his sweat on his face. On the other hand, Sakuno took out two cans of ponta from her bag. She gave the other one to Ryoma. The boy just nodded as a thank you sign.

Both of them didn't say anything but he knew that the girl was blushing all over again. He was drinking his ponta when he remembered something. He flinched because of that:

_E, I forgot to do my homework today. _He thought when he remembered the last subject which he has homework to do. _Might as I will do my homework later. _He just thought of that when someone whacked him on the head. Sakuno was shocked as well.

"T-that… hurts." Ryoma rubbed his head where he was whacked and then looked at the person who did that. "O-oyaji?"

"Oi, seishounen! You seem to be enjoying her company that you forgot to go home." Nanjiroh said scolding his son. He was holding a large and thick newspaper that he used to hit him.

"che"

"Hey, don't be too arrogant! He is still your father after all."

"O-obaa-chan!" Sakuno was shocked to see her grandma who was actually beside Nanjiroh.

"You are also enjoying the time with Ryoma, Sakuno." It is more like teasing sound than a complaint.

Sakuno blushed more because of that.

"W-why are you guys here?" Ryoma couldn't help but asked the both of them.

"Isn't it obvious? Your mother asked me to look for you. You're taking so long and do revise your work."

"What work are you talking about?" Ryoma retorted. "And I told Okaa-san that I will be late tonight."

"Speaking of late, I came to pick you up Sakuno. It's getting late. You forgot the time, FYI." Sumire said.

Sakuno looked at her watch. It was 11:15pm. "-ahh I forgot to set the alarm. Gomen nee, Obaa-chan." She stood up and bowed numerously to her grandmother.

"I knew this would happen. But now I felt relieve that someone is accompanying you." She said as she looked at the both of them. The two just shifted their faces in different directions.

"Well, well since this has happened to be like this, let's leave them alone." Everyone was shocked on what Sumire said. "You will take my Granddaughter home tonight Ryoma, You will have thirty minutes."

"Hai." Ryoma said as he bowed down to his coach. Sakuno blushed again. She couldn't believe that her grandma was leaving her alone with a guy. She was starting to wonder what her grandmother was thinking.

"What are you talking about, Old Hag. My son is just there-"

He couldn't finish his words because Sumire was pinching his former student's ear. "Just leave them for now okay. You will see your son later. Don't worry."

He could see and hear them changing foul words. But he couldn't careless. He ignored the seniors until they were out of sight. They were left alone again and silence was occurred afterwards. Sakuno finally broke it seconds after:

"U-uhmm Ryoma-kun… "She started as she turned to face him. "T-thank you… for tonight."

Ryoma nodded. The night was different, totally different for them. He was unconsciously enjoying her company. After a few mintutes, he talked:

"Let's go home too, it's getting late."

"hai" she agreed. They began packing their things up and left the court afterwards.

"Ryoma-kun, t-thank you for believing in me, believing t-that I can win." Sakuno shyly said.

"un, nothing is impossible if you believe yourself." Ryoma said with still in an expressionless face. "Don't act on your own aimlessly or your moves will become all weird and strange."

Sakuno blushed when she heard him say that. She remembered his words on how he was watching her all the time. _R-ryoma-kun saw me, how embarrassing! _She panicked on the thought. He respected her days by not intruding her practices until that fated day. _And I've gotten a piece of advice as well._ She added on her thoughts.

"Mada mada no mada da ne… "

She flinched when he heard that.

"You are good enough to beat an opponent but you need improvements. Let's work on that."

"Eh?" She blinked her eyes once. What is he talking about? Ryoma answered her thoughts.

"Let's practice again, every night at the court." Ryoma said straightforwardly.

She was a bit surprised after hearing that. He wanted to practice with her every night. Was she dreaming? It was almost impossible to be with him this night but the thought of practicing with him every night was… too good to be true.

"B-but I-I don't want to bother y-you-"

"It's not a bother. I can also practice as well." Period. She sensed how serious he was when he said that. She looked straight ahead. She was very thankful to him and he was willing to practice with her again. The boy who was pissed before because of the misinterpretation of her love for the tennis was now teaching her to improve it.

"T-thank you very much. Y-you really are a great help." Sakuno embarrassingly said. Ryoma nodded.

They reached Sakuno's home. She thanked the boy again for the last time.

"You thanked me enough for the day, just do your best." Ryoma said with a stoic face.

"h-hai."

"And keep this as a secret."

"e? B-but why?" She wondered. So he doesn't want the others to know their little training, probably because she was also hiding a secret.

"This 'secrets' are just between us." Ryoma said and then he smirked afterwards and said:

"Between you and me… "

Sakuno's eyes got widened. She understood his words 'secrets'. That's clear to her now. She smiled afterwards and nodded.

Ryoma turned around and started to walk. He waved his hand as he left.

"ja."

She waved him good bye as well. The night was wonderful. She was overwhelmed and it's all thanks to him. She stared at him as he was walking away and whispered.

"Yeah, just between you and me… "

She entered the door afterwards.

**Saturday Morning:**

She was early on the school grounds the next morning. They will have their training the whole day since they won't be having their practice tomorrow so everyone can rest. But not on her case, she will practice with Ryoma tomorrow… secretly. Her thoughts were filled with joy that she didn't realize that there was someone already with her.

"He made you happy again, I guess."

She was almost jumped when she heard him.

"F-fuji-kun." She blushed. It was so stupid of her to forget him. She remembered how upset he was and she didn't know why. "I-is there something bothering you?" She didn't know why she asked that.

"What do you think is the reason?" He asked her back.

Sakuno's eyes widened. She looked down. She couldn't look at his eyes. She felt like she was cheating on him. Wait. What? Cheating? They are not even a couple yet.

Yet?

She was confused now. She knew now how Ryoma felt when she confessed to him. It was actually happening right now. But she hasn't rejected him.

"Fu-fuji-kun. I-I"

"I know you are confused. I'll stop if you will tell me, are you two going out?"

Sakuno was more confused and red all over. She shook her head hard.

"Y-you know that it was impossible… " she looked down. She was hurt by her own words. She clasped both of her hands tightly as if gathering courage from them. Fuji saw that.

He sighed and said:

"If that's the case, then I still have a chance to you." Fuji implied. He walked towards her that made her take a few steps backward.

She looked up to him. He was serious. Then she averted her eyes and said:

"Uhm, F-fuji-kun. A-about my feelings, I-I still don't know. I-"

"I know that's why I'll do my best for you to like me. More than on how you feel about him."

Sakuno was shocked. She was getting nervous not because of his words were sound so demanding but the closeness that they were having at the moment.

"I won't give up Sakuno-chan, as long as I can still see a chance. I won't simply give up on you, definitely not to him."

She tried to look up to him:

"F-fuji-kun, y-you know that I-"

"I am aware," Fuji sighed. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. The seriousness was sudsided a little but she saw a determination on his face. "I know, I told you that I will wait. But I realize that waiting was no good. Waiting was useless, as If I am waiting to get defeated without even trying. And that young kouhai of mine was actually doing something without knowing to his own senses."

Sakuno couldn't retaliate everything he said. Her heart was beating so fast. Fuji continued:

"I won't lose to him, Sakuno-chan," Fuji said. He held both of her hands that made her flinched and blushed more. She saw fond in his eyes. "I want you to know more about me as I want to do the same to you."

They both stared at each other. Sakuno looked down first.

"Give me this one chance I am asking," He said not letting go of her hands. Sakuno was still looking down when Fuji decided to say his next set of words:

"Go out on a date with me, Sakuno-chan"

Sakuno was shocked. Her eyes were wide opened as she heard that. She looked at his eyes and saw how serious he was. She was blushing all over. There was a sudden gust of wind appeared in the area. The mood was so tensed and it was freaking quiet.

Silence was definitely long between them.

* * *

**Done, finally! How was it? I was enjoying this chapter when I was writing it, especially the training part. I hope you enjoyed this too like I did. Tee hee hee. There are some English translations that I didn't include but oh well; I hope it will meet your expectations. Fuji made his first move and I'll tell that more surprises will come soon so stay tuned.**

**Special acknowledgement to my favorite seiyuu and singer Junko Minagawa for the song I used as a title. I do not own it. POWER!**

**By the way, I made two one shots and I uploaded them today. If you have time to read them please do. I am willing to know your reactions thanks.^_^  
**

**Next Chapter: Sakuno's first kiss**


	8. Sakuno's First Kiss

**Hi! A million thanks really. For the reviews, I will definitely give attention to it. I am actually full of inspirations now. And if you have more time after reading this chapter please read my other stories and don't worry they are all completed. But for now, please enjoy my latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. Just looooove to share it. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sakuno's First Kiss**

**Chapter Summary: Who will be her first kiss? …Maybe he? …Maybe not? …Maybe him? …Also not? Who will be the lucky one? …Her? …He? …Or Him? Find out. Smoochy!**

"_Go out on a date with me, Sakuno-chan"_

_Sakuno was shocked. Her eyes were wide opened as she heard that. She looked at his eyes and saw how serious he was. She was blushing all over. There was a sudden gust of wind appeared in the area. The mood was so tensed and it was freaking quiet._

_Silence was definitely long between them._

Or not…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakuno shriek. "EEEEEEEHH?" she managed to distanced herself to him. "D-d-da-te, F-fuji-kun I-I-"

"What, can't you do it for me?" Fuji feigned a frown that Sakuno couldn't notice.

"B-but t-to date you means… " She couldn't finish her words. She fidgeted as she blushed a lot. Good thing that no one was around yet. She looked down.

"Hey," Fuji tipped her chin. Sakuno blushed more. "I'm not asking you to answer me, I am asking for a date. You know, we will go out for a while and spend the day together. Just you and me, that's all."

She stared at him with such weary eyes.

_Darn it. She is so adorable. I really like this girl._ He thought. He stared at her for a long time. And as he thought, she couldn't take the stare that she looked away.

"I won't do anything that will make you upset. I promise." Fuji assured her.

_A-a date with Fuji-kun… I am a bit nervous. But… _she stole a glance at him and continued her thoughts. _I guess… it's worth a try._

Sakuno finally nodded, adorably. She was blushing all the time. Fuji was happy that he hugged the girl tightly. The red color on her face will never leave her that day.

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan! Thank you!" He said.

"F-fuji-kun! U-uhmm, I-" She didn't know what to say. She calmed down and smiled afterwards. _This is the least I could do for him. Well, for keeping a secret from you. I am sorry for hiding things, Fuji-kun._

He released her. "Let's meet at the central park tomorrow at 10 am." He said.

Sakuno nodded. "T-tomorrow then," She took a few steps backward. "I-I need to go."

Fuji watched her as she left the court. He was overwhelmed. He will definitely use the chance to be with her. …Without hindrances and obstacles… without him. He practiced while he was thinking for the upcoming date they will have tomorrow. Amidst to his knowledge, a data analyzer was actually in the club room witnessing everything and was all noted in his notebook. He fixed his glasses to his eyes and said his catchphrase:

"Ii data"

**Lunch time before practice:**

Ryoma was on his way to the club room when he heard noises.

"Eh, are you sure Inui-senpai? They are having their date tomorrow at the central park."

Ryoma flinched when he heard Momo's words. …_Date? …who? _

"I am a 100% positive sure and heard that Fuji asked Ryuzaki-chan to go on a date. Ryuzaki-chan agreed so they will have their date tomorrow morning." Inui said.

He can hear everyone's reaction. He was about to leave the place by taking a few steps backward when someone bumped his back. He looked at the person. He flinched a little when he recognized the person and grabbed him inside.

"L-let go. K-kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma struggled.

"Oi, Eiji you did it! You made Echizen come here." Inui said.

"What?" Ryoma retorted. He noticed that everyone except him, Tezuka, Oishi and the coach were not there.

"On what you heard just a while ago was true, Echizen." Inui said.

Ryoma remained silent. He didn't care, why would he care?

"And we are going to trail them tomorrow, without their knowledge." Momo continued.

Ryoma reacted. "Don't include me on such personal businesses." He said as he started to walk away.

"My new invention awaits for someone who is not willing to cooperate." Inui warned the members inside.

Everyone's face turned violet as they heard Inui's warning. Ryoma unconsciously walked back and found himself a seat as he lowered his fila hat and crossed his hands in front of him afterwards.

Inui smirked. "Now's everyone's here. Let's make a plan. Don't let them know that we are going to follow them, especially you." He said pointing a ballpoint pen to Ryoma.

"che" that's all he could say. He really doesn't want to participate but because of some stupid invention of Inui's he was forced to do so. Thinking about it was already ruined his entire day.

They made plans. They managed to gather everything before the people missing in actions arrived. Thus, the training for the day began and was being implemented smoothly.

**Night at the Court:**

Sakuno was still nervous on their upcoming date. Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't imagine that her heart was also beating fast when she talked to Fuji. Everything changed when he confessed to her. She didn't know what to do that her mind was flying elsewhere. A slight knock on the back of her head made her come back to her senses. She looked back and surprised when she saw Ryoma standing behind her.

"You are not paying attention here." Ryoma retorted keeping his emotionless face.

"S-sorry..." She remembered that she was practicing with Ryoma that night and how stupid of her thinking other stuffs. She also noticed that Ryoma was acting a bit weird too. Once again, her mind was elsewhere.

Ryoma sighed when he saw her like that. "This is going nowhere. Let's stop this."

Sakuno was a bit surprised. "E-e, R-ryoma-kun. I-I can do more."

"You are not in the practice with me tonight, you're mind was elsewhere. Let's continue tomorrow."

"N-no, I-I won't stop. I-I'll continue."

"Are you disobeying me?"

Sakuno was startled when he gave her a stern look. "P-please don't stop the training. L-let me rest for a while, I will regain my composure."

Ryoma sighed again. He knew what was bothering her. But he couldn't tell her and he didn't want to say it after all. He was pissed already knowing that this girl is having a date with him. Instead of asking that he asked something else:

"You two are getting along, you and him."

"W-what?" Sakuno wondered.

"And I said before that you should stay away from him." Ryoma added looking at a different direction.

Sakuno understood his words as she remembered them. "F-fuji-kun is really kind. W-why can't you see that?"

Ryoma reacted on what she addressed him. "And you are starting to call him that now."

Sakuno was shocked. Why is he acting like this again? "R-ryoma-kun I-"

"I guess that's fine, he confessed to you after all."

She blushed on what she heard. "B-but that's—I haven't responded yet."

He flinched. …Yet? He walked closer to her and said:

"It seems that there are some things that I don't even know YET." He looked at her straight in her eyes. "And the fact that you still like me… "

Sakuno blushed because of that. "W-why are you bringing that up now-" She panicked both on their closeness and his words.

He smirked, an offended one and said. "I guess you are enjoying it, I mean playing with other guys if they don't play with you."

She was surprised and everything changed. That pained her a lot. She took a few steps backwards while hugging her racket. "Y-you are mean, n-no you are cruel. W-why are you saying that?"

Ryoma positioned himself as he fixed his fila hat down and said:

"You mean I was wrong? …And Stupid…? YOU, stop being one, it's annoying already. "

She took more steps backward away from him. "S-stop it, W-why do you keep hurting me?"

He didn't say anything nor did anything. She shook her head slowly as she could feel her tears were starting to fall. "I-I shouldn't have confessed to you." She turned around and started to run away from the court afterwards.

Ryoma was left behind. His face was not easy to read at that very moment. He looked up and whispered:

"…who do you think… is hurting now… baka?"

**xxx**

And it fell. She couldn't stop her tears from falling as she ran. _What was that all about? I thought we're okay now? _She was really upset. She was actually hoping that practicing with him every night would bring the old chemistry they had before… or something better. They are not actually friends before but because of the practice she thought they were. She wiped her eyes using the back of her hands. She reached her house soon after:

"Tadaima… " She announced.

"Done with the training already?" Her grandma asked her.

"H-hai, I'll be going on ahead." She tried not to crackle and hoped that her grandma won't notice it. She went straight to her room. She lay on her stomach and cried quietly.

One hour later, she received a message to her senpai:

'Don't forget tomorrow, I will wait for you even if you are several hours late, just don't ditch me. Okay. ; P'

She laughed on his message, a weak one. She will forget everything that happened that night. She decided.

**Saturday at the Central park:**

He looked at his wristwatch. It says nine-fifty in the morning. Ten minutes left before ten. He chuckled and excited. He knew that she will be late. _That's Sakuno-chan, a girl who will never be on time. _ He thought. He was right, he waited for less than 20 minutes before the girl arrived. She was panting. The girl was wearing a blue gartered blouse and a skirt which was above knee. And it paired to his white navy shirt and dark-blue jeans. _What a combination! _He thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late… " She said when she finally caught her breath.

"It's okay. Now shall we go?" Fuji said as he offered his hand to her.

Sakuno blushed as she nodded and took his hand. They started to leave the park and walked their way to the city.

**xxx**

"The operation trailing starts now!" Eiji whispered as he was looking at the two using his binoculars.

"What am I doing here anyway?" Ryoma and Kaidoh both said at the same time. They were facing at different directions. They were shocked when they spoke at the same time and so as the other regulars.

"That's rare. You guys were in rhythm." Kaawamura said to them.

"Wouldn't your best friend be jealous in unison you had?" Eiji asked.

"I believe they are frenemies." Inui said.

"What are you talking about, don't compare me to Mamushi." Momo retorted.

"What did you say?"

"Stop talking to me."

"You started it."

"I'm not"

Ryoma and the others sighed.

"Best friends forever." Kawamura commented.

"No, frenemies. I say." Eiji objected.

"WE'RE NOT!" They both said at the same time.

They were shocked once again and then they chuckled. Momo and Kaidoh just grinned mockingly at each other.

"Stop copying me, mamushi."

"You stop copying me."

"Hey, hey stop that. Aren't we forgetting something? Let's follow them or we'll going to lose them." Inui broke the prank.

_That's what I am hoping for._ Ryoma thought. He was not in the mood to do things like this. Not to mention that he and her had a fight last night. They didn't finish their training because of that stupid fight. He couldn't stop himself and now he ended up hurting the girl once again. It was not his style to do that but he was acting one when it comes to her.

"Oi, Ochibi. What are you waiting for? Let's go." Eiji looked at Ryoma and signaled him to go.

"che" He was forced to go as he can see the new 'invention' Inui brought.

They followed the two except Tezuka and Oishi who were not there. They couldn't contact them as they were busy preparing for the upcoming competition. With their coach with them it would be a problem. They knew it would.

**xxx**

"So, where do you want to go?" Fuji asked the girl.

Sakuno flinched. She looked at him. They were inside a mall, the biggest mall in the area. She shifted her eyes as she was blushing a lot. She looked around and then she found an interesting location that she never tried before.

"F-fuji-kun, let's go there." She pointed the location while her other hand was on his sleeve. Fuji traced her finger that she was pointing.

"…Arcade?" Fuji asked just to be sure that she was pointing the right location.

"H-hai, I-I want to try playing there for such a long time." Sakuno flushed as she said that. She knew that boys go in that area. Only boys were and you can rarely see girls playing there.

"Okay, let's go." Fuji said as he hold her hand and drag her along.

They enjoyed playing inside. Sakuno played 'whack me!' she was absorbed playing that game. And then Fuji leaded her to the stuff toys. She tried to get the stuff but she failed. It fell off. She frowned because of that.

"Let me." Fuji said as he exercises his right arm. He started playing the game. Luckily he got one. Sakuno was happy. She got a pink average teddy bear with a large white ribbon wrapped around its neck.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun." She hugged the stuff toy.

Fuji noticed that something was wrong in her softened eyes. He felt that she's been holding back her tears… or rather holding not to cry another river. She was sad trying to be happy. He became serious after that. He was about to say something when Sakuno said something:

"—Ahh, I haven't tried all yet, Fuji-kun. I want to play what boys play." Sakuno closed her eyes while smiling.

"S-seriously?" Fuji couldn't believe that.

"H-hai, come on." Sakuno said as she tried to look around inside the arcade. He just watched her running.

_Oh well, we can at least enjoy this much._ He thought. "Sakuno-chan, try this one." He pointed a ping pong game. They played the game. _She seems to be enjoying it. _He thought. "Hey, did you know that this is similar to tennis?"

Sakuno flinched obviously. She stopped and stared for a while. Fuji saw her sudden change of reaction. He wondered and then he saw her changed to being cheerful again.

"I-I see… " Sakuno said after. "Well, if you are good at playing tennis, I am not going to lose to you here." Her spirit was back again.

"Let's see about that." Fuji was fired up as well.

They played but in the end Fuji won while Sakuno frowned.

"Mou, Fuji-kun, you are good at everything… "

Fuji laughed at her reaction. "It's because I am genius. No question about that."

Sakuno pouted. "Y-yeah, right… "

"Good thing that you are enjoying our date, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno was flushed. Yeah, she was dating him, she forgot. _Stupid girl!_ She nodded.

"Keep smiling okay, I don't want a date partner who is looking gloomy and weird."

"H-hai." Sakuno smiled adoringly, she realized how unfair she is to him. She tried to forget what happened last night but she couldn't. She didn't want to use this date just to forget that night. It was just the unexpected chance she was having today. She will do this for Fuji. She will make him remember this date between her and him. She decided that last night and that is what she will do.

"Let's eat. I am hungry from playing." Fuji said.

It is fifteen mintues before twelve. No wonder they were both hungry. They were been playing for almost two hours. They lost track of time because they enjoyed a lot.

They eat in a fancy restaurant. Fuji ordered a heavy meal while he ordered just a fine meal with banana split for her. She loved that, a strawberry banana split. They enjoyed the meal together.

"There's a grain of rice on your face" He said later as he touched her cheek.

Sakuno blushed as expected. He stared at her, for a long time. The scene was awkward especially to Sakuno. He hasn't put his finger down from her cheek.

"U-uhm, F-fuji-kun… " she started averting her eyes elsewhere.

"Yeah," He said still staring at her.

"Y-your, finger… "

Fuji flinched. He slowly put his finger in his side. "S-sorry."

Silence was created between them. Fuji could still notice that rare look on her face. Sakuno was looking outside. He knew that she was thinking about something, or to be exact, someone. Fuji couldn't help but asked:

"Are you… thinking about him?"

Sakuno startled. "…W-what?…W-who?"

"Sakuno-chan, I am not dense and also not stupid."

Sakuno looked down. Fuji was right. _She is still on it._ He held both her hands and squeezed them which were on top of the table. She flinched and looked up to him automatically.

"I ask you… to think of me for the day. Give me this day Sakuno, please."

Sakuno stared at him. She saw seriousness in his eyes. He was right; she should pay attention to him because it is their date today.

Fuji felt that she responded the squeeze he gave her. "I-I was wrong. I'm sorry. Yeah, I should enjoy this date, together with you." She blushed while saying that.

Fuji smiled. "Let's continue eating. Let's not waste a time."

"uhn" Sakuno smiled. She promised that she will not get distracted anymore. She will definitely enjoy the date that she never had before.

After eating they went to the amusement park. They rode the ferris wheel. Sakuno enjoyed the view while they were on top. They rode the roller coaster next. She was frightened that she held Fuji tightly. They rode the love boat afterwards. They could hear the other couple how cute they are. Their position was somewhat romantic. The seat available was for one only so that Sakuno was seating in on top of Fuji. That made the girl embarrass as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

_T-this is so awkward. Good thing Ryoma wasn't here._ She was shocked again. _No, Sakuno snapped out of it. Forget the guy. You are with Fuji now. Concentrate being with him._ She closed her eyes firmly and then opened them again, only to realize that they were actually on that awkward situation. Sakuno blushed more on that thought.

They went to the horror house. She couldn't tell Fuji that she was scared of ghost. She freaked out when they entered the house. She's been hugging the tensai all the time. She shed tears when they exited it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are scared of the ghost?" Fuji asked her with worries in his eyes.

"B-because I don't want to… to ruin your plan, that's all." She said while still sobbing.

Fuji stared at the poor girl. He handed his handkerchief to her. He saw her stiffened when she saw the handkerchief but she accepted it afterwards. They remained seated on a bench for a while until Sakuno calmed down. "I am sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. It's okay. So where do you want to go next?"

Sakuno thought of a place while hugging her new stuff toy. She remembered a place:

"Let's go to the Underground Sea!" She exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's go."

They went to the Underground Sea. The place was beautiful and calm. They saw all kinds of fish there. The place was covered with thick water glass as they saw those fish swam. The area was pretty nice and a bit cold too. They enjoyed some performances there and explored the entire land. The place was enormously big that they exited the place almost 7 in the evening. They were walking on the street when Sakuno talked.

"T-thank you, F-fuji-kun, I had fun today."

"Don't thank me yet. Our date is not over."

"W-what do you mean?" She asked him.

To her surprise, Fuji held her right hand with his left hand while they were walking. He intertwined them as he said:

"I haven't taken you home yet." Fuji smiled as she saw her blush a lot.

Sakuno smiled amidst the blushing thing. She looked down and thought:

_Fuji-kun is really kind. He is not that hard to like. I guess I will try to like him and… _Her eyes became sad. She made sure that Fuji won't see it. _…and forget him… totally._ After making a brief decision, she responded on his hand that was intertwined with hers. Fuji was a bit shocked on her action. She knew that he was looking at him and she blushed a lot because of that. Fuji smiled and they continued to walk. Everything was supposed to be okay when Sakuno suddenly heard something:

'How does it feel to be the youngest rookie player who reached top ten in the US open, Echizen-san?'

Sakuno flinched when she heard the boy's name. They stopped walking. It was a press conference Ryoma had months ago. _Why does it still aired until now? _Fuji thought. He looked at Sakuno. The girl was stiffened.

'Don't know… happy, maybe'

'The interviewer laughed. Of course you are happy. It is your greatest dream to be in the US open'

'My dream is to be a grand slam achiever and that dream hasn't granted yet.'

Sakuno couldn't understand what they are talking about. She was just looking at the boy for so long. She felt pain again.

Fuji on the other hand, was furious again. This boy did appear everywhere? Was it coincidental? No it is not. He looked at Sakuno once again only to be surprised. The girl was crying unconsciously.

"S-sakuno-chan." He held her shoulder.

Sakuno came to her senses. "I-I'm sorry, l-let's go now." She said as she started to walk while wiping her eyes. Fuji stopped her from walking.

"Stop it already, you are only hurting yourself." Fuji said. He faced Sakuno in front of him.

Sakuno stared at him. She couldn't take it anyway. Her tears fell once again. "I-I tried, Fuji-kun. I-I was trying to forget him but I can't. N-no matter what I do or where I look… it was always him that I see. I am trying to convince myself that it's not going to work but… but…" She closed her eyes firmly as she tried to wipe the tears in her eyes. "I am hopelessly… I like him a lot." She burst into tears after that.

Fuji just stared at the poor girl. That pained him… a lot. He clenched both of his fists.

"I-I am sorry, Fuji-kun." Sakuno sobbed. She couldn't look at him so her eyes were remained closed. "I am very sorry."

Unconsciously, he raised his left hand and held her right hand. "Don't say sorry, I'll make you look at me… and not to him." He leaned closer to her face after saying that.

Sakuno's eyes were snapped open. It took a while for her to realize what was really happening. Her heart was beating fast at that moment. His lips were on hers. Fuji was kissing her… for a while. She suddenly dropped the bear on the floor. She took enough courage to push him afterwards:

"W-what are you doing, F-fuji-kun. Y-you promised, y-you won't do a-anything?" Sakuno was shocked. Her tears didn't leave her.

Fuji was a bit confused too; he didn't know what's got into him. But he was certain what he just did. "Sakuno-chan I-"

Fuji couldn't finish his words when they heard noises from the bushes across the street. The person appeared from the bushes. He stood there and looked at them fixing his fila hat. Fuji was shocked when he saw who it was.

Sakuno's eyes widened once again, tears kept falling down as she recognized the person across the street:

"R-ryoma… kun… "

* * *

**Done! I was excited when I finished this one. I hope you felt the same when you are done reading this. Things are heating up. What is Ryoma going to do that he witnessed 'that' between them? Well, wait for the next chapter. Tee hee hee. **

**I just made up the Underground Sea. (Probably same as the Ocean park in our country and in the other.)**

**Reviews please! Need inspirations I mean a lot.**

**Next Chapter: Ryoma's Resolve**


	9. Ryoma's Resolve

**Hi! There. A lot of thank you's who are actually reading my story and bearing with me. I was supposed to watch AIR TV on my portable but I changed my mind and finished this chapter. So for my next installment, please enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own POT.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ryoma's Resolve**

**Chapter Summary: She was shocked and confused. He was furious inside while a rare feeling was obsessing him. He, trying to absorb everything was definitely solving nothing, but he will…**

"Ryoma… kun…"

She slowly covered her mouth as she began realizing what was happening. She looked at Fuji and then to Ryoma. Both faces have different reactions. The tensai was confused but trying to catch with the situation. The young tennis prodigy was showing his same expression. He remained stationary from where he was standing.

She was trembling all over. She took a few steps backward. Fuji tried to reach her but stopped halfway. He saw pain all over her face. Seconds later, she ran away from the scene.

"Sakuno-cha-"

"Don't you dare..." Ryoma interrupted him. He saw him glared. It was like an accusing look. He didn't do anything. And so he was too. They just look at each other having the unusual aura that filled the area, untiil Ryoma started to run where Sakuno went. Fuji just looked at him run. He sighed big after that. He picked the teddy bear that Sakuno dropped. He stared at it for along time and then glared at the bushes across the street. The bushes moved on its own and creating large sweat drops.

"S-senpai can see us." Momo whispered.

"Y-yeah, he is in a bad mood." Kawamura was a bit nervous too.

"What are we going to do now, Inui?" Eiji asked the data analyzer.

Inui just fixed his eyeglasses and said nothing.

They can feel the strange eerie around him. He stared at them for a long time before leaving the place opposite to the two kouhai's direction without releasing the aura around him. The trailers sighed and felt a relief after Fuji left.

"T-that was close." Eiji said.

"Don't ask me to do this again." Kaidoh commanded. But no one listened to him.

"It was definitely a weird date they had," Momo said remembering all the flashbacks and felt a little sad afterwards. "…but ended up a sad one."

"What's going to happen now?" Eiji asked almost to himself feeling a bit upset as well.

"There's definitely a 90% that this is going to be a major problem." Inui stated.

Everyone chose to be silent afterwards. They started to leave the place. They were actually thinking the same thing; they leave the rest to the young kouhai.

**xxx**

She ran and she didn't know where to go. All she thinking was to get out of there. She closed her eyes firmly as she let her tears fell down. _I am so pathetic. How can I be so coward? _She thought. It was something that she couldn't handle and she doesn't know what she was feeling right now. She was almost jumped from her running when someone called her name:

"Ryuzaki!"

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. Ryoma was chasing her from behind. But she didn't stop. She ignored him and continued to run.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted just enough for her to hear.

"P-please… don't follow me… " She almost whispered her words. She didn't know if he can hear her.

"Ryuzaki! Wait!" he called once again.

Probably because of adrenaline rush that she could run faster than him, knowing the fact that he was actually run faster than her. He couldn't reach her although he was almost catching up to her.

"Hey!"

She turned around the corner. She really wanted to escape from him.

Ryoma snapped and a serious face appeared from him as he called her again:

"Sakuno!"

She stopped. She stopped on two reasons: One was the corner that she turned around was a dead end and two was when he called her by her first name. Ryoma was actually facing her back when he called her name. Her eyes widened on the realization. Her tears were still visible on her face.

They were both catching on their breaths as they ran for ages. He was still facing her back; he knew that she couldn't face him. Ryoma gain his composure first. He quickened his pace as he grabbed her right shoulder with his right hand that pulled her back to him while he wrapped his other arm to her. And then both of his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

His actions surprised her. Her eyes were slowly widening as she was trying to familiarize the actual situation. She couldn't react. He didn't talk as well. They stayed like that for a while, until Sakuno broke the silence:

"W-why… are you… h-hugging me?" She asked without making a move. She was crying for a long time that she would never recognized if she was blushing.

Ryoma remained silent. He buried his face on the back of her neck. That made her gasped. She repeated her question again:

"W-why… Ryoma-kun… why…?"

Ryoma answered this time. "I don't know," He said as he tilted his head a little to her ear so that she could hear it. "I don't know." It sounded like a bit irritation but not in the offended tone. He was actually confused at that moment. Why is he holding the girl right now?

"T-then stop doing this," She said as she trying to struggle in his arms. "Don't let my hopes up."

Ryoma flinched a little when he heard her say that. She grabbed the chance while he was not paying attention. She unclamped his arms around her shoulders and distanced herself a few inches. He still was facing her back.

Silent was observed between them. It was awkward.

"He," She started. "F-fuji-kun is really nice. Y-you should know better because you have known him for a long time before I do." She was still crying but trying to hold back from bursting.

Ryoma kept silent. He just clenched both of his hands.

"I-I was surprised… on what he did. I was not expecting that—I was not ready. T-that's not how I dreamt my-" She couldn't finish her words in one try. She sobbed and couldn't control herself. "My first… kiss. N-not like that. But after all what happened, I just couldn't bring myself to hate him." She gasped as she began to crouch on the ground. "I am just sad and… upset." She burst out crying and she didn't care if Ryoma was watching her, not anymore.

Ryoma just stood there watching the girl crying. He thought everything through. He hated it, that 'scene'. He couldn't understand himself but he somewhat felt a slight pain in his chest when he saw him kissing this girl who was crouching in front of him. He couldn't understand himself why did he show himself in front of them like that after he witnessed that 'scene'. There were just things that he didn't like to see and do when it comes to this girl. He was certain of that… at last. After a sighed he made, he slowly walked towards her and helped her stand up. He held one of her arms but she didn't allow him to do so. The girl struggle when she said;

"P-please Ryoma-kun, don't do this. Leave me alone… and do me a favor, I beg of you." She said trying to compose herself.

Ryoma's short temper surfaced. He grabbed her arm again, turned her to face him and leaned her on the wall behind them.

Sakuno was shocked once again. She didn't know how she managed to stare at his eyes who were staring at her fiercingly. To her surprise, Ryoma rubbed her lips with his handkerchief that he got from his pocket that she didn't know when exactly he took it out. She closed her eyes firmly as she felt the harsh rubbing actions he was doing to her lips. She held that hand of his unconsciously.

"Done!" Ryoma retorted.

Sakuno was shocked. She felt another tear fall down her cheek. Ryoma talked again with the same rhythm of tone.

"If you don't like it, then don't let anyone kiss you anymore." He stared at her as he began to touch her lips with his index finger and played a little in that now smooth location. She was startled on his actions he was doing right now. Ryoma continued to talk when he noticed that she couldn't talk at that moment;

"Remember that there is also someone who doesn't like it," His eyes was a little enigmatic watery when he said that and he continued. "…Someone who doesn't like you kissing another." He slides his thumb finger to her lips before releasing them from his fingers. He released her completely and distanced himself a little further. He stared but said nothing to her.

She was quietly crying as she stared back at him. She was not actually staring at him, she was staring nowhere. Ryoma noticed that, he fixed his fila hat as he began to walk away from her. He left without saying any last word. She was left there stiffened. She couldn't adjust everything in order. A lot has happened and she was confused.

She started to walk once again. After long minutes of walk she somewhat reached someone's residence. It was not hers but she pushed the doorbell three times.

"Coming!" The person from the other side said. The person opened the door only to be surprised to see who the unexpected guest was.

"S-Sakuno-chan?" The person retorted, couldn't believe her eyes what was seeing.

Sakuno was not even looking at the person but she knew who the person was because of the voice. She hugged herself as she said the person's name;

"T-tomoka-chan… " She said as she leaned to her best friend.

"W-what happened to you?" Tomoka was surprisingly shocked that her best friend was looking restless and suddenly barged in to her unit.

"C-can I, can I stay the night with you… here… just for tonight." Sakuno said as she began to cry again… so quietly.

Tomoka felt sad on her best friend's condition. "O-of course, silly. You can stay here anytime you want." She hugged her back afterwards.

"T-thank you Tomoka-chan, really… " She said ruefully. She closed her eyes as she felt security in her best friend's hands.

**xxx**

"I called Ryuzaki-sensei. She said that you can stay the night here." Tomoka said to her afterwards. They were on the living room. Tomoka gave her a hot tea before calling her grandmother. She has calmed down a bit.

"Thank you Tomoka-chan." Sakuno implied. She looked around as she analyzes the look of the unit. "Uhm, where are your… family?" She couldn't help but ask.

"They'll be out until the day after tomorrow." Tomoka answered. She was rarely been left alone. She always takes care of her brother.

"I am sorry for the trouble." She said as she put her cup of tea on the table.

"What happened, Sakuno-chan? Tell me." Tomoka wondered.

Sakuno didn't say anything. She looked down, she felt that her tears were about to fall again.

"Is it Ryoma-sama?... or Fuji-sempai?... " Tomoka confirmed.

She reacted when she heard both of their names. She gripped both of her hands on her lap.

"Sakuno-chan… " Tomoka was losing her poise for her suspense.

She began crying again. "I-I don't want… to see… them for… a while." She finally said.

Tomoka was a bit shocked. She didn't imagine that she will see this side of hers. "I-I could understand Ryoma-sama's case but… why also Fuji-senpai?"

She couldn't bring the words to her. She just continued to cry. Tomoka sighed as a sign of defeat. She knew that she won't be able to talk to her if she was acting like that.

"Okay, I won't force you if you don't want to tell me. But I am here Sakuno-chan, if you need someone to talk to, just call me." She said as she patted her back.

Sakuno nodded. She felt secured when Tomoka did that to her. She was definitely a great help.

**xxx **

"You are not going to school today?" Tomoka asked her the next morning.

She was still lying on the bed. Tomoka was looking on her back when the girl asked her. "I-I am not ready to face them, Tomoka-chan. Please make an alibi to my grandmother that I can not make it today."

"Sakuno-chan… "

"I beg you Tomoka-chan, please." She turned a little sideways to her. "Just this once."

She sighed upon hearing that. "I can't turn you down now that you are acting like that. I'm just a little worried that's all."

She faced her completely. Tomoka went near her. "I am perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. I'll tell you everything when I am ready. I promise." Sakuno smiled at her best.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll go on ahead now. See you later." She said.

"Please don't tell them that I am here except Obaa-chan." She pleaded.

Tomoka was a bit worried but she nodded. Sakuno called her again and said 'thank you' to her. She smiled at her helpless best friend. She released another sigh before leaving the house.

**xxx**

The training was tensed. Everyone was having their worries. They learned that Sakuno didn't go home last night when Fuji asked their coach when they noticed that the girl was not there but been told by her not to worry because she was fine. They also learned that she didn't go to her class today. Tezuka and Oishi along with their coach, not to mention Tomoka and Trio were the only people who didn't know the real deal. Everyone in the court remained silent, even Eiji.

The girls rejoiced silently. They noticed Sakuno's sudden disappearance.

"Maybe she backed out without even trying." The girl with a short hair whispered to their leader with the long hair."

"That will be the case if she doesn't show up for the following days." The girl couldn't stop her smile that she's trying to hold.

"Victory is ours." They laughed wickedly. One of the girls flinched when they saw Ryoma staring at them accusingly. The others stop laughing as they lowered their faces. They walked in different positions afterwards thinking why the prince was staring at them like that. Even they admire him a lot they couldn't get the courage to talk to him at all.

Ryoma, on the other hand was thinking a lot of things. The truth was he couldn't sleep last night because of his previous actions that he did to her. He too couldn't believe himself that he did that. He was a bit upset when he didn't see her today and a bit pissed to learn the truth that she didn't go home last night.

_Where is she? _He thought. That girl was freaking make him worried. Is he starting to regret about leaving her last night? Regret? He will never regret anything. That's what he planted in his brain. He looked around as he was a bit shocked. He could see his senpais' stare asking like 'what did you do to her' question. Even Fuji was glaring at him, like he was the one who started the whole fuss and not his senpai.

?

That was a bit confusing but he stared at Fuji accusingly. The feeling was tensed again because of the auras they are both having.

Sumire clapped her hands three times:

"Enough with the weary faces! Don't worry about my granddaughter. You will all see her in a while it's not like she's leaving us for good. Now get your head in the game already!" Sumire ordered.

Everyone followed and they started to practice.

**xxx**

"Y-you are not going home?" Tomoka whispered on her phone. She was in an isolated corner of the school premises talking to Sakuno. She made sure that no one could hear her so she lowered her voice.

"A-am I bother to you, Tomo-chan. I leave-"

Tomoka interrupted. "No! You are not a bother. But are you sure?"

"Y-yeah please just one more night. I can't think straight right now. I need a piece of mind without seeing them." She said on the other line.

Tomoka signed. "Alright, please find a solution to your problem whatever it is. I hope you will tell me, that will be better Sakuno-chan."

"I will, don't worry. I am strong, remember?" Sakuno made a faint laugh after and they end their call.

She was not use of her being like that. Her best friend was really depressed and she's willing to help her, as in the HELP that she needed.

**After Practice 8:30Pm:**

Sumire finished the practice a thirty minute early. She held a meeting for the captain girl's team with their captains and vice captains. The regulars and non-regulars left as they were dismissed.

"Echizen"

He reacted a little when he heard him calling his name. He was about to leave when Fuji called him.

"Do you know where she is?"

He looked at his senpai. Nothing can be seen at his face. He was definitely, difficult to read. He looked away as he said his words:

"I won't tell you even if I knew."

Fuji chuckled a little and that didn't escape to Ryoma's ear.

"I knew you would say that." Fuji retorted. "You know, I didn't regret it."

He looked at him again and this time he stared with an accusing look.

"I was shocked at first but I didn't regret what I did." Fuji met his stare.

Ryoma didn't say anything. Instead he made turn and started to leave the place. He was not in the mood to talk to his senpai. He was being rude to his senpai again but he didn't mind at all. Fuji just sighed as he said his words:

"I won't do things that I will regret in the end."

Ryoma snapped that made him stopped for a while. Fuji smiled on his reaction. The young prodigy held his hat down and he smirked afterwards: "che" he whispered.

He left the tensai without knowing his reaction. He was thinking of going to that court. _She will be probably there._ He thought. He still believe that she will be there practicing her tennis. He's just exited the school when Tomoka approached him.

"Ryoma-sama, can I have a word with you?" She asked him with a little worry wearing on her face.

He looked at her but he didn't say anything. The girl was not sure what to say. He frowned a little. That was the first time he saw the girl's reaction. This is her loudmouthed best friend… acting so quiet and… shy— he shook his head in his mind and changed his last word. …weird.

"I don't know how to say this but… " She averted her eyes.

Ryoma kept staring at her. _What is she saying?_

"I don't know if I am going to… " Tomoka ruffled her hair. "I don't know how to start, argh"

"I'm leaving." He said shortly as he started to walk away. Tomoka panicked and she said her words hurriedly:

"—ah, Sakuno-chan is staying with us." Tomoka said as fast as she could and then covered her mouth right after.

Ryoma stopped from walking. He turned to face her again. "She's with you?"

Tomoka nodded. "Actually, I was planning to tell Fuji-senpai about this but I changed my mind. I don't know I just felt like I should tell you this first." She explained.

Ryoma remained silent and still with his expressionless face but he clenched his fists after hearing her words. He didn't think the possibility that she would stay to her best friend's unit. Ryoma reacted a little when she spoke again.

"I promised her that I won't tell anyone but I couldn't. Please convince her to go home. She's not a burden but I hate seeing her like that. I think that you are the only one who can do that." She said and she gave her address to him. She couldn't go home yet for she was assigned to clean up.

After hearing that, Ryoma smirked as he held his hat down again. He turned around and wave at her. "Thanks, Osaka."

Tomoka flinched. "It's Osakada to you!" She shouted as she stuck her tongue out. "…and thank you." She felt relieved after telling him those words. She will face Sakuno's complaining words sooner or later but it doesn't matter to her anymore.

**xxx**

She borrowed a dress from Tomoka that night. She picked the white dress that suit enough to sleep but it was not daring to her. "I think I should go buy milk for tonight." She said.

She looked at the mirror. "E, my hair is a mess. Probably of my sleep the whole day." She began untying her hair and combed it. She was looking at her hair and slowly touching them. "I guess… it is really long…" She was shocked when she said that. She was there to have a piece of mind and not to think of something… or someone. She put that aside and continued combing her hair. She was about to braid them again when someone rang the doorbell. She flinched when she heard that.

"Tomoka-chan?" She wondered. _Why would she ring her own doorbell?_ She thought as she started to stand up and reached the door. Only to wear a big shocked on her face to see who was on the other side of the door.

"R-ryoma… kun" That was all she could utter.

Ryoma on the other hand was surprised to see her appearance. Her hair was not braided but it was loosen at her back. It suited her pairing with the dress that she was wearing. He wondered what it feels like to touch her hair like that. He reacted after. What was he thinking? He cursed himself after thinking something like that. He came to his senses and looked at Sakuno.

"Are you running away?" He said regaining his expressionless face.

Sakuno gripped the doorknob as if she wanted to close it immediately. She couldn't say anything. She looked down. Ryoma saw that. He accepted her silence as a yes. That pissed him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and leaded her outside.

"R-ryoma-kun, w-what are you—let me go please," Sakuno tried to struggle but Ryoma didn't say anything. "I won't go with you. S-stop it!"

"Don't make a fuss or you'll wake up the neighbors." Ryoma retorted still dragging Sakuno along.

They walked for a couple of minutes. She thought that he would take her home but they walked on a different location.

"W-where are we going?" She asked.

"Tennis court." Ryoma replied shortly. "Let's practice."

Her eyes widened. She didn't want to, especially with this person or anyone in the club. She wanted to forget everything… and she knew how to do it. She took the courage to pull her hand that he was holding.

Ryoma wondered on her action. He looked at her. "What's your problem?" He said irritatingly.

Sakuno lowered her head as she said her words. "I am quitting… "

"What?" Ryoma couldn't believe her words.

"I am quitting tennis! I won't play the game. I won't be a bother to anyone anymore." She shut her eyes firmly.

Ryoma remained silent but his eyes were glaring at the girl even though she doesn't it. He should be leaving her in that place right away when he heard that. He didn't like a person who would give up halfway. But for some reason, he couldn't leave this girl who was almost crying… again. Blurting her words in front of him like that. Everything changed and he was sure of that. In a flash of seconds, he grabbed her wrist once again and forced her to walk further. The girl was trying to struggle but he was stronger. They reached the court. He let go of her hand and walked inside. Sakuno just watched her on his actions. He put his bag on the bench and took off his racket. He pointed his racket to her and said:

"Beat me on a match… " Ryoma dared her.

Sakuno was shocked on his command. He was challenging her on a match. That was impossible.

"If you beat me then I will concede your words of giving up." Ryoma said keeping his stoic face.

She stood there without saying anything, staring on the young prodigy and his challenge. The wind was blowing hard but it doesn't care. Her hair was not braided but she appeared a young damsel in distress in front of him. He will provoke the little girl to his little resolve.

* * *

**Done! Hey, Am I meeting your expectations? Is my chapter long? Tell me and I will try to adjust, actually I was making the most of it, every chapter that is. **

**Ryoma just challenged her on a duel. What now? A lot of revelations will come in the next chapter and the competition will soon be approaching. Stay tuned!**

**Please review. I really need it. Motivate me to continue. Thank you very much. ^_^**

**Next chapter: Kasukana Kibou (A Faint Hope)**


	10. Kasukana Kibou A Faint Hope

**Thank you for supporting my stories. You are numbered but that really made me happy. I will do my best to meet your expectations. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Please enjoy my next installment. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine. I do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kasukana Kibou (A Faint Hope)**

**Chapter Summary: Everything is falling apart, that's what she thought. She almost gives up when they give her a sudden boost to go on. Will she grab that light and enter the chaos she sought or just remain in the dark? See through.**

"Have a match with me." He said straight to the point, aiming the racket to her. He was standing inside the court where singles were supposed to be held.

She was stiffened. …He? …Wanted her to have a match? …Right at that moment? She took a step backward. "Y-you know that it-it's impossible-"

"If you beat me, I will concede your words." He interrupted.

"I told you. It is impossible, R-ryoma-kun. I-I don't have my racket with me so-"

"That won't be a problem," He said as he walked to the waiting shed. He entered a door. Her eyes widened when she saw him taking out her tennis bag from that room. "You left this the other night. This will be handy, isn't it?" He smirked as he looked at her.

She gasped as she gripped her hands on both sides. "W-why are you doing this?" She looked down after saying that.

He didn't say anything. He walked closer to her and handed her bag. She accepted it unwillingly.

"Let's start!"

She flinched when he heard her spoke. She realized that Ryoma was already on the other side of the court. "R-ryoma-kun, I-"

"Stop wasting my time as you already did." Ryoma retorted. He was beginning to get irritated.

She startled. She took out the racket inside her bag and started positioning.

Ryoma saw her position. He pinned his hat down as he realized something: _she can still adopt our last training._ He smirked without her noticing.

Ryoma served first. The shot was normal but Sakuno didn't hit it. "che" He retorted. _She was definitely losing her motivation. _He noticed. The girl was not actually participating. They continued the match, Ryoma won the first set.

"I won't consider that I won, you're not giving your best." Ryoma exclaimed as he dribbled the ball.

Sakuno just looked down. He was right; she's not giving her best. In fact, she was thinking of losing on purpose.

"Only worst than coward and stupid whose going to lose HER match on purpose." Ryoma retorted as he read her thoughts. "Are you going to be like that, not doing your best? Giving up without even trying?" He stopped dribbling the ball. He looked at the startled innocent girl.

"But, I-I only put everyone in a complicated situation… T-that's why running away is my only solution-"

Ryoma got pissed on her answer. He gave her a quick shot, a twist serve to be exact. Sakuno was able to block it despite her confused expression. She fell down and her racket flew over her. Ryoma glared at her annoyingly. He was a bit surprised to witness her blocking his shot. It was not that strong anyway but she did excellent on that one. "You are able to block my twist serve; I bet you didn't notice that."

Sakuno was shocked. Yeah, she blocked his special move. She did that out of reflexes. She looked at the prince. He was still staring at her but his glare was not stern as before.

"If you can block my attack like that, do you still think that running away was your only solution?" He asked the girl.

She opened her eyes wide. She realized something. Is she really acting the way she was now? The person who was sitting on that ground wasn't her. She was not the type who easily gives up without even trying. She lowered her head and whispered: "Tennis is not actually the reason why I am running away."

Ryoma was so alert that he heard her whispered words. He saw her cry. "I love the game so much, but something is hindering me to play the game. I hate this and it is so hard for me." She said blurting out her feelings at that moment.

"It's not something… it IS someone." Ryoma proclaimed as he placed his racket on top of his shoulder.

Sakuno looked up to him. The boy was still standing on the other side of the court with his eyes closed.

"If you are thinking what happened yesterday, then find ways to solve it." Ryoma looked at her. "If you are thinking about the deal, don't worry about me."

She caught her tongue and her eyes widened. He continued: "Play the game with all your heart, like how you defended it to me."

She stayed still for a moment. He then saw her smile afterwards. She wiped her tears and she stood up. "Y-you are right. I-I shouldn't give up like this. I won't run away anymore."

Ryoma smirked.

"T-Thank you, Thanks a lot Ryoma-kun." She smiled while she was closing her eyes.

He nodded, and then held his hat down once again. He was a bit surprised to see her reaction like that. She was different at that moment.

"I need to settle things. I won't depend to you, to Fuji-kun or to anyone else. This is my battle that I need to face." _And for the other one as well. _She blush she when thought that. Ryoma saw her expression. He knew what she was thinking… somehow. He got pissed for some reason.

"Let's continue the match." He proclaimed.

"e-eh! B-but you're bet-"

"Why are you bothered? As if you can win against me… " He smirked.

Sakuno pouted. "Mou, you can still tease me even on a heated situation."

"Consider this as your punishment for not attending our practice training last night and tonight." Ryoma said as he prepared himself to serve. "You have to make up for my time that you wasted."

She couldn't react. He ordered her to get her racket and continued the match. The winner would be obvious. Sakuno thought while having a game with him. _I really owe you a lot. Ryoma-kun. I hope can make it up to you._ They played there and trained each other to satisfy their time.

**Next Morning:**

"Obaa-chan, I am really sorry about what happened." Sakuno bowed in front of her grandma. They were in the club room already. She stayed for another night in Tomoka's place and decided to meet her grandma in the school premises today. She asked Ryoma to take her to Tomoka's place and not to her house.

She knew that Tomoka did something that Ryoma was able to find her there. She told her best friend everything. Tomoka was shocked at first but regained herself afterwards. _You should have told me that earlier, you big idiot. You are so filled of mysteries. _Tomoka said as she slapped her back really hard. She made her promise not to blurt it in front of everyone.

"Hey, It's ok. I am not upset. You asked permission to me in behalf of Osakada so I allowed you." Sumire said as she tapped her on her shoulder.

Sakuno felt guilty because of her understanding capacity. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you… for understanding, Obaa-chan."

The door suddenly opened and a certain tennis tensai appeared in front of them. Sumire saw how her granddaughter reacted the moment she saw him. The guy was a bit stiffened when he was staring at her. It was awfully quiet. Sumire feigned a cough to catch their attention. Fuji was the one to regained first.

"Ohayou guzaimasu, Ryuzaki-sensei." He said.

Sumire just nodded and then went to the door. "I guess you both need privacy," Sumire said to them but before she turned the doorknob she said something: "but that doesn't mean I'll let you both do whatever you wanted to do." They two were shocked as they watched the old lady exited the club.

They were left alone. No one said a thing. Sakuno couldn't look at him. She was blushing hard as she still remember that night. _T-this is definitely awkward._ She thought. She flinched when Fuji talk:

"Say, Sakuno-chan, about what happened last time… " Fuji started. He saw how she reacted. "I've been thinking about it."

Sakuno was about to say something but he interrupted.

"I'm not going to forget about that, even if you ask me to because that will never happened." Fuji said taking a step forward.

Sakuno looked up to him suddenly. She blushed when she looked at his face. She averted her eyes after that. "F-fuji-kun, I-I-"

"I am sorry for being harsh to you but I am not going to say sorry for what I did." Fuji said as he walked closer to her, carefully, because he could feel the uneasiness that she had for him. He held her hands and felt relieve that she didn't shake them. "I am just hopelessly falling for you and you can't stop it, I can't also stop it myself."

"F-fuji-kun." She said. She was able to stare at the tensai.

"And I promise that I will ask permission to you next time, if you let me… " Fuji was on his teasing mode again.

Sakuno turned bright red after that. "Y-You old teaser." She smiled despite the color. "I-It's okay. Y-you didn't do anything wrong. Y-you had just proven your feelings for me." She said, not looking at him.

"I am glad that you are smiling now. I am worried about you. I… thought that… you are going to avoid me… after I… kissed you." Fuji was a little embarrassed when he said that.

Sakuno flinched and felt guilty when she heard that. She was actually thinking of avoiding him and Ryoma as well. But a certain tennis prodigy changed her mind from doing so. She looked down and tried her best to deny what he said. "T-that's not going to happened F-fuji-kun. I-If I did, I would have been here talking to you right now."

Fuji thought what she said. "You are right, stupid me." He chuckled. He became serious after that. "Thank you for not avoiding me and not getting mad on what I did."

She smiled. "Y-you are very kind and I respect you a lot. I-I will be the one who will be so rude if I started to avoid you." She felt embarrassed after saying that.

"Please don't avoid me… no matter what, Sakuno-chan." Fuji requested her.

"I-I will never do that, I-I promise." She said those words from the bottom of her heart. She stood in front of him and lowered her head:

"T-hank you for taking care of me t-the other day," She said. "I-I really had fun."

Fuji was a bit shocked. _She's back to her old self. Thank goodness._ He thought. Then he smiled at her when she lifted up her head and he held her right hand.

"My pleasure… " Without warning he kissed the top of her right hand.

Sakuno turned bright red on his actions and reacted:

"E-E? Y-you promised that you will ask permission to me when you are doing something like that?" Sakuno panicked as she pulled her right hand away from him.

"Kissing you on the hand is entirely different from what I am talking about." Fuji smiled devilishly.

She remained red; it was redder to be precise. "S-stop teasing me already, F-fuji-kun." She was able to pout after she said that.

Fuji just laughed after that. She just stared at the laughing tensai. _I am glad that we are okay now… too. I am relief that I was solving my own problem slowly. There is only one problem left. And it is all thanks to them._

Sakuno joined his laughter afterwards. They were in that situation when the regulars entered the room together. They were stiffened at first, trying to recognized who was the person in front of them. Ryoma was just standing in the corner, with his eyes closed, smirking. "che"

Eiji was the one who broke the shock. "—Ah, it's Ryuzaki-chan! She returned!" the acrobatic player shouted obviously.

Everyone laughed on his delayed reaction. "We know and we can see her Eiji." Oishi said.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji jumped on the little girl that made her shiek from shock. "I missed you, don't leave like that."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Everyone looked at the persons who said those lines… in different directions.

"Wow! Echizen, Fuji-senpai. Did we hear you both right. You protested at the same time." Momoshiro exclaimed.

The two was shocked on their actions as well. They looked at each other and shifted their sight later. Everyone just laughed while Inui wrote the 'data' they just witnessed. Eiji was smiling mockingly as so as Momoshiro. Ryoma noticed that.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… " Eiji shrugged.

Eiji was still hugging her. Sakuno talked: "U-uhmm, Kikumaru-senpai. P-please let me go now. B-besides, I was away for a day a-and I won't leave—I won't go anywhere." She said trying to convince the acrobatic player.

Eiji bought that. He released her. "Just don't go off alone again. There were PEOPLE here who will be upset if you did."

Fuji and Ryoma both reacted.

"I won't deny that, certainly." Fuji said. Ryoma just remained silent.

"H-hai. T-thank you." Sakuno bowed down.

Tezuka and Sumire entered the room indicating that the practice will start soon. Classes were over as the summer break began but not for the students who will join the festival and the nationals.

"It is time to get serious! Everyone, run 50 laps in the oval," Tezuka turned to Sakuno. "You should run too, Osakada and the freshmen trio were outside waiting for you."

Sakuno nodded. "H-hai." She remembered Ryoma's tips. She walked to the door but before she went outside, she looked at Fuji and then to Ryoma. She smiled to the both of them and exited the door.

Fuji smiled while Ryoma just smirked. No one knew what those two were thinking. But they knew that the negative aura was just hiding between them.

The training went well, not just that day but for the following days. Her secret training with him was still remained a secret. Luckily that the court was definitely out of the other's way that's why they can practice all the time they want. Her curfew was only 11 pm since Ryoma was accompanying her, Sumire was okay with that. The days went by smoothly until that another fated day came:

**It was two weeks before the competition:**

Practice has just ended and everyone went home. Tomoka stayed for a while, helping their sensei for the upcoming festival. Being the president of Ryoma's fan club and a member of her own club was pretty hard. She was practicing too. She decided to join the competition after she heard that Sakuno was joining as well. There is a possibility that they will compete in the game but she won't go easy on her best friend. She was on her way to the girl's club to get some stuff for tomorrow's activity. They will be practicing on the actual filed tomorrow. She was almost near the club room when she heard some voices… inside.

"She doesn't give up. She keeps on practicing." She heard a girl said. She was a bit suspicious so she listened closely.

"Yeah, senpai, No matter what we do, Ryuzaki-chan won't back out. We sent a lot of warnings and threats but she didn't budge." She flinched when she heard her best friend's name. She looked at the small opening. They were on a higher level. She recognized their looks as she could see them everyday.

"Quit whining! We all know how strong she is. She has a lot of backups especially the boys club," The girl with the long hair said. "and Ryoma-sama as well."

"If she keeps hanging around them, it will be difficult for us to separate them." The girl with pigtails said.

"That's why she should enjoy her time with them. Because when we finally defeated her in the competition, she will have to say good bye to the senpais and to Ryoma-sama as well." The girl smirked.

Tomoka was shocked on what she heard. She became furious that she felt her blood rise up to her head when they laughed lowly and wickedly. She was about to confront them when suddenly grabbed her hand and covered her mouth. The situation was really fast that she couldn't react on her kidnapper. She was brought in an isolated area that students rarely pass by. She began to startle and was about to panic when her kidnapper spoke:

"You are overreacting. It's just me."

Tomoka was stiffened. When she calmed down, her kidnapper released her. She looked around and confirmed her guess.

"R-ryoma-sama… " She couldn't believe it. It was the first time that he held her and a bit disappointed that he held her in a harsh way. She put the thought aside. "W-what's going on, w-why did you stop me? They are planning something bad to Sakuno-chan." She said to her idol.

"I know, so you don't have to tell me that," Ryoma retorted. "…she is also doing her best to win the competition."

She was shocked. "Y-you knew about this?... "Tezuka and Fuji were also with him but she could see that they were having the same look as she does.

Tezuka asked out of curiousity. "What's going on here?" They were about to go the girl's club room as well in favor of Ryuzaki-sensei for some errand. Ryoma was reluctant since Fuji was going to but forced to go when their coach insisted him.

Ryoma chose to be silent at first. Everyone was looking at him, with curiosity on their faces. He sighed as he pinned his fila hat down and finally revealed everything:

"Sak—Ryuzaki is competing to win the game or else she won't talk to us anymore. That's their deal."

Everyone was shocked. Sakuno was having hardships and she was keeping it alone for herself. Tomoka looked down. Fuji broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep it to yourself?"

"Because she asked me to," He replied back. "She didn't want to bother anyone that she hid it to herself. I just happened to be there when the girls confronted her that day."

"How can she be so selfish? It's like we're not going to help her." Fuji reacted.

"That's the reason why she kept it. She didn't want anyone to help her. She needed to fight for herself."

Fuji gripped both of his hands. He felt guilty that he only thinks of himself these past few days not knowing that Sakuno was actually having a hard time. _I was actually the selfish one here. Darn it._

"Now that you know, I want you all to keep this a secret for now."

"What?" Everyone reacted at the same time.

"For her sake, do keep it a secret for her sake," Ryoma said. "If you are worried about her, do that."

Everyone became silent. Tezuka couldn't paint his face but he knew that he was furious. He looked at Fuji. He saw how mad he was at that time. He told him something:

"I've been practicing with her every night in an isolated court," Fuji looked up at him. "You can practice with her in the morning but not at night, you know the consequences if you appear that time."

Fuji stared at him and seriously said: "I knew, I saw you one time that night but I didn't know that you were practicing back there."

Ryoma turned to be shocked.

"Since the case was that, I will be training her in the morning. I act as if nothing happened. I don't want to worry Sakuno-chan. I will make her win the competition." Fuji said with determination in his eyes.

Ryoma didn't say anything but he knew that he agreed. It was for the sake of the girl that he will cooperate on this just once.

"I-I will withdraw my register. I don't want to compete if there was a bet like that." Tomoka suddenly decided.

"She didn't want that. She will know something if you suddenly withdraw. Continue with the game" Fuji said to her.

Tomoka just stared at them. She saw Ryoma nodded. "She wanted you to join and have fun at all cost."

Tezuka tapped her shoulder. "Just don't let your guard down."

She looked at the boy's tennis club captain and smiled. "H-hai."

"Thank you buchou, for keeping this up." Ryoma looked up to him.

"Make sure that she will not fail." Tezuka ordered him. Ryoma nodded as a sign of agreement.

Tomoka was all fired up once again. She looked around to see if no one was nearby. When she confirmed that the coast was clear, she jumped in the midair while saying her words:

"Let's support Sakuno-chan on winning the competition without her noticing!"

The tennis prodigies smirked on her action. Ryoma in fact was not at ease now that Fuji knew their 'secret' he hate to admit it but he must trust his senpai on his words that he will not do anything to make the girl upset. Knowing the senpai, he will not definitely do that. He really likes the girl so he won't make her upset. 'Like...' Thinking about it made Ryoma pissed for an uncalled reason.

**xxx**

Tomoka saw Sakuno in the boy's club room. _She's not leaving yet?_ She thought. She knew that she was having her training with Ryoma later. That thought alone made her so excited for her best friend but she suppressed that feeling so she wouldn't know anything.

"Sakuno-chan, you are not going home yet?" She asked her.

"Err, I-I was about to when I finish this. I will go home now." She said as she began packing all the tennis bags that was used earlier. "I just can't leave Obaa-chan do all the work, can't I? She giggled weakly.

Tomoka was stiffened. She couldn't say anything but she can do something. She went closer to her best friend and hugged her tightly without warning. Sakuno was shocked.

"T-tomoka-chan? W-what's wrong?" Sakuno asked.

"That's why everyone was worried about you… " Tomoka just whispered that to herself and because of Sakuno's natural clumsiness, she didn't hear that.

"E, W-what did you say? Tomoka-chan?" She tapping her best friend's back.

Tomoka released her. "Nothing, just do your best okay." She said. "And I won't go easy on you on the competition, you hear me?"

Sakuno became alert. "The same goes for me."

Tomoka left her after saying good bye. She saw her sighed from the window. She was indeed worried about her best friend but she will do anything to help her win the match. She may see a possible, tiny hope of the competition for her but she will do her best to grab that little hope for her.

"You messed up with the wrong girl." Tomoka said as she concentrated in her thoughts as she was walking home.

* * *

**Done again! Everything revealed to Tezuka, Fuji and even Tomoka. Things will heat up after this chapter. Tell me is my story progressing… well even though I am on the tenth chapter already? Tell me what you think. Please leave a review here. I want opinions and I will reply to you. Don't worry.**

**I really appreciate if you will leave a message and comment on every chapter. Thanks.**

**Umm... I've been dying to find the karaoke version of We love Seigaku ~Arigatou wo Komote~ but I can't find it. If anyone knows where can I download this version please pm me. I've been asking for help but no one seems to help me. I'm sorry but I am kind of... desperate. I need your help... onegai. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Resuscitated Hopes**


	11. Resuscitated Hopes

**My co-workers were saying some pick-up lines to me and guess what, I found those really interesting. Just sharing and this is my next chapter. Sorry for the Oocness. It was not my intention from the start but I am still hoping that you will like it.**

**Please enjoy. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Domo. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine. I definitely do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Resuscitated Hopes**

**Chapter Summary: Faint turned into a Moderate one since the two including her best friend started to motivate her. Well is it enough? Is it going to be strong as a courage that she needs? Find out.**

_Loneliness fighting back again_

_Seems to be like it never ends_

_Give us hope, through the love of peaceful_

_Shine on me…_

_~Lisa Komine – GoSick_

**General Practice, Two Days before the Competition:**

Everyone was giving their best for the festival. Seriousness can be seen through their faces and no one seemed to be bothered. They were in their own world with their different fields and sports. The same goes in the tennis club, both boys and girls were pretty serious. It was for the festival and they should be having fun but for a certain brunette girl it was a competition that she needed to win or else she will lose everything. Thinking about it scared the hell out of her. Despite the practices Ryoma and Fuji gave her these past two months; she couldn't get to cease her weariness. She was indeed worried for the upcoming festival or the competition to be precise the day after tomorrow.

She almost jumped when someone spoke behind her:

"Don't worry, you will be fine."

She looked behind her. It was Ryoma. She blushed when she saw him and said those words.

"T-thank you." She said and bowed bashfully.

Fuji was thinking of how to ease the tense that Sakuno felt at that moment. Fuji gave a racket to Kawamura and started to amok.

"BURNING! YOU CAN DO IT RYUZAKI-CHAN! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

Tezuka reacted when he heard Kawamura's phrase. Everyone looked and laughed at Kawamura. They knew that Sakuno was a bit nervous of the upcoming competition despite the truth that they don't know except for the some people in and out of the court.

"Takeshi, that's the way how to cheer up a girl." Eiji shouted.

"You still have a long ways to go." Momo mimicked Ryoma's favorite phrase.

Ryoma heard that. "che, mada mada." He glared at his best 'buddy'.

"shhh" Kaidoh just hissed while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Inui wrote something in his notebook once again when he saw Tezuka's face like that. The other's just smiled.

"COME ON BABY; LET'S DO OUR BEST IN THE COMPETITION!" Kawamura once shouted.

Everyone even the member of the girl's tennis club jumped and agreed but later on laughed because of Kawamura's weird actions. Sakuno looked at Fuji. She thanked the tennis tensai by simply bowing slightly to him.

Sumire clapped her hands for another term of practice. Everyone became serious again, giving their best shots on their final practice.

**xxx**

"Nicely well done everyone, this will be our last practice for the upcoming festival. Do your best on the competition." Sumire said as she gathered both clubs in front of her.

Everyone shouted and rejoiced.

"Rest for tonight and save your energy for tomorrow. Don't do anything reckless or your effort will be put to waste."

"Hai" They said in unison.

Everyone left including the girls' tennis club but before they finally leave the court, the girl with the long hair looked at Sakuno and gave her a devilish smirk. She saw her lip synced some 'be prepared to lose on the competition, stupid illusionist, don't forget on what we had talked about' words. She felt scared and nervous when she understood that. The girls left with giggles on their faces. She looked down after that. Fuji and Ryoma saw what they did to her and so as Tomoka. Tomoka wanted to confront them but Tezuka stopped her. The two looked at each other and amazingly nodded. Fuji called the attention of everyone when only the boys of the club were left except the best friends:

"Hey, let us have an advance party for the girl's victory."

Sakuno and Tomoka looked at the tennis tensai. The ichinen Trio did the same too.

"An advance Party? " Horio asked.

"Sounds interesting isn't it?" Kachiro said that Katsuo nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that! Let's go to Takashi's tomorrow after lunch." Eiji said.

Kawamura reacted. "Hey, hey you have to treat the whole club if that will be the case."

"Don't worry Takashi, Takeshi's on the house. It will be up to him." Eiji said.

"Hey, senpai! I didn't say that. Let's share the treat."

They argued for a long time before making a decision. Sakuno couldn't believe. …A party? …For her defeat? …No! She shouldn't be thinking about that. She shook her head after. Tomoka noticed her sudden reaction. She grabbed her best friend from her back and said:

"Hey, don't be looking all gloomy there. The competition has not yet started."

"Tomoka-chan," She uttered. "Y-you are right. Let's enjoy the party tomorrow."

"Wait shouldn't it be for girls so why are we only celebrating with Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada" Horio asked suddenly.

"Do you have a problem with that, huh?" Tomoka faced Horio.

"Of course, stupid."

"What did you say?"

The two fought for a while. Momo and Eiji teased them as 'the more you hate, the more you love' thing. Both of them just aswered 'No freaking way' at the same time.

"Okay, it's settled then. All of us will go to Takashi's sushi restaurant tomorrow. No one is allowed to be absent ok." Fuji proclaimed and then he looked at Sakuno. The girl just blushed while nodding.

The boys left the club together. While Ryoma tagged along with his coach and her granddaughter. When they reached their home, he bowed to his coach and then looked at the girl who was blushing;

"Be sure to rest for tonight, I'll see you at Senpai's restaurant." Ryoma said keeping his stoic face.

Sakuno nodded and thanked the tennis prodigy. When Ryoma left, she entered the house and went straight to her room. As she thought, she couldn't sleep that night. She was definitely worried. She gripped her one hand as she rolled on her bed sheet and tried to sleep.

**The next day at Kawamura's restaurant:**

It was exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. It was amazingly that everyone was there already. Sakuno wasn't late because she came with her grandmother. Even Tezuka was already there who came along with Fuji. The rest was early as they wanted to eat as soon as they could.

"Yey, everyone is here now, nya~. Let's have a drink like the last time."

Momo panicked. "Baka senpai! That was supposed to be a secret." He whispered as he closed his senpai's mouth but it was too late.

"What drink are you talking about?" Sumire asked glaring at them.

The atmosphere inside the restaurant was tensed. Fuji broked the silence. "Erhm, s-sensei w-we happened to had a little drink here the other day. Takeshi forced me here but I didn't remember anything when I was drunk." He said as he scratched his head.

In an instant, two pair of fans whacked on top of the tensai's head.

"BAKA!" Sumire and Tezuka said who whacked him at the same time. "You are too young to drink alcohol. You stupid!" Sumire said as she whacked Eiji, Momoshiro, Kawamura on their head. Momo pointed Kaidoh so he received a blow too. Momo and Kaidoh just glared at each other.

Everyone was shocked but laughed afterwards to see their reactions even the one who were punished. Ryoma just stayed stiff and didn't do anything.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll punish you. You hear me!" Sumire was still mad scolding them.

"S-sensei stop it please, I-I was a part of the plan too, I spoiled them so forgive me." Oishi went closer to their coach. The coach just closed her eyes and he gave her a blow too.

"Be a role model as a Vice-captain of the club." Oishi just apologized one more time. "I don't want this to happen again okay, it includes everyone in the club until you reach the actual age, you hear me."

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"You will run 150 laps on our training after the festival." Tezuka ordered them.

The five sweat dropped but responded politely to their captain.

Sumire sighed and said something: "Well, the past is past, let's enjoy the night." The mood was back again, as everyone rejoiced.

Everyone ate their lunch and chatted with each other. Inui suddenly caught their attention.

"Let's drink everyone."

They look at the data analyzer. No one said a thing and felt an unfamiliar aura. Then Sumire glared at him.

"What are you trying to imply, Inui?"

"Relax sensei, I am not talking about 'that', I am talking about 'this'." Inui then showed to everyone his 'specialty'.

As they thought, Everyone's face turned violet except Fuji. They didn't look at him after seeing his disgusting juice.

Sumire's reaction changed, "Not bad, everyone should take it."

"NO FREAKING WAY" Everyone answered except for Tomoka and Sakuno.

"I insist, there's no objection, the girls will also take the juice," Sumire looked at them. "If you are thinking to run away then consider this as the end of your career, got that!"

"But sensei-" Eiji protested. He was caught in the middle when Sumire looked at him.

"You were able to drink alcohol, why can't take this juice? It's good for your health. You need this for your match tomorrow in the afternoon."

No one reacted after that. They could see worries on their faces.

"Inui give them your juice," Sumire at them. "You five, consider this as your punishment."

"Enjoy your little 'medicine'," Inui said as he began to distribute their juices in from of them. They gulped one by one. No one moved a muscle. Sumire got irritated and said,

"The person who will drink last will have another energy drink!"

They panicked as they hear that. Out of their reflexes, they drank their juices and after several minutes they started to feel something odd in their body. The other collapsed already and the only one seems to be enjoying it is Fuji. Everyone drank except Tomoka, Sakuno and the trio.

"Hey, girls and the trio drink yours or you'll be having your seconds."

Tomoka started drinking first, the moment she drank the juice, she fainted. The Trio gulped when they saw her like that. The trio drank their juices too and just like Tomoka they fainted. "I pity them, they couldn't take the effect."Fuji said as everyone was still regaining their senses. Ryoma was actually starting to concentrate on what was happening.

"Sakuno-chan, will you drink?" He heard him asked the girl. "You are the last one to drink."

"H-hai," She said as she held her glass. Fuji stopped her.

"Are you sure? I can drink it for you."

"I-Ie, I am fine. I want to do this." She said. Sumire nodded as she watched her granddaughter drink her juice.

She hasn't gulped for two when she coughed hard. Fuji and Sumire leaned on her. Sumire just laughed. "You've been challenged my dear."

"H-hai," She said but she thought that her stomach would turn upside down if she will drink more. Will she make it to the finals? She closed her eyes firmly to have another shot but someone suddenly grabbed the juice from her and drank it… bottomless.

Ryoma put the empty bottle of Sakuno in front of the table. Sumire, Inui, Fuji and even Sakuno were shocked on his actions.

"She was the last to drink but no more seconds to her for I already drank it." Ryoma said and then he collapsed on the floor as he couldn't take the effect for the second time.

"R-ryoma-kun!" Sakuno went closer to him. "Silly boy, you didn't have to that."

Fuji was surprised on his actions as well as the three. They placed the boy on the sofa nearby. After a few hours later, they regained their senses back. Since Ryoma was the last to drink to collapsed, he was also the last who became normal again.

"Now that everyone's fired up, there's no way that you will lose the game. Except for the one who fainted from the very beginning." Sumire proclaimed.

"S-sensei… " Tomoka bashfully imply as the crowd laughed at her. The same goes to the trio.

"No kidding aside, Win or lose just do your best. OKAY!"

"HAI!" Everyone agreed.

Sakuno was in debts of her thoughts. She must win… at all cost. That's what she's keeping in her mind. Amidst to her knowledge, three persons were looking at her. They have their different reactions on their faces.

**8pm:**

"Time to separate guys, we have a festival and nationals to attend tomorrow. Sleep early and don't do any stupid things." Their coach said.

"Hai! Thank you for today."

"Good luck and don't let your guard down." Tezuka implied.

"Hai!"

Everyone left on their way home. Fuji stopped her and gave something to her, "This will be for your luck, be sure to wear them."

Sakuno was pleased when she saw two charms in her hands. Each has personalized letters engraved on it: 'Hope' and 'Courage'. She accepted them and closed her eyes, "T-thank you Fuji-kun."

"Good luck on your competition tomorrow. Don't lose hope and have us as your courage, okay."

"H-hai." She said while nodding. She felt like crying once again but she held it.

Ryoma saw them in that scene. He was somewhat agitated or kind of… envy… _he could make you look like that. _He snapped on his thoughts. He looked away and turned around, making his way home.

When Fuji left, Sakuno looked around. She was looking for a certain someone but he was not visible in her eyes anymore. She was upset because of that.

"Sakuno, let's go home." Sumire said as she waved goodbye to Takashi.

"Uhmm Obaa-chan, can you, can you go home ahead of me, there is a place that I wanted to go." She requested.

Sumire thought first and agreed later, "Okay, but be sure to come back before ten okay."

"H-hai."

They parted ways. She was on her way when her cell phone rang. It was Tomoka who called her:

'Sakuno-chan, good luck on the competition tomorrow'

'hai, you too. Give me your best shot, okay.'

'You bet! I won't go easy on you.'

'Same here.'

They both laughed and then silence occurred on both sides later on.

'Sakuno-chan' said on the other line after a while.

'w-what is it?'

'Fight-o! I know you can do it! Don't let them beat you.'

Sakuno flinched a little. Tomoka was also worried for her. She closed her eyes and said, 'Hai, thank you.'

She ended the call and continued walking to her destination… at the court. She reached the place and entered it. She felt at ease when she was standing at the center. She closed her eyes for a while and then felt the wind that was touching her skin. She then opened her eyes and moved closer to the steel that divided the court for two.

_Will I able to touch you like this after the competition tomorrow? _ She stared at the steel and then on the net. She slided her left hand on the net unconsciously, looking at it very fondly.

"Didn't sensei tell everyone to go home straight and don't do anything stupid?"

She almost jumped when someone spoke behind her. She turned around;

"R-ryoma-kun, w-what are you… doing here?"

"That should be my question." He replied back at her.

"I-I doubt I can sleep early tonight so I decided to take a stroll for a while and ended up here." She made a slight lie in her words.

Ryoma remained silent. He just looked at her stationarily.

"I am a bit nervous about the competition for tomorrow for this is my first match," Sakuno said looking at the net that she was still holding in her left hand and then gripped it later on. "And also probably… my last."

Ryoma stared at her once again; he noticed her softened eyes while staring at the net. He suddenly raised his right hand and grabbed her left hand from the net. Sakuno was surprised, she looked at the prince.

"Come with me."

He dragged her along. They exited the court and went somewhere. She was wondering where he is taking her. She blushed at the same time for he was still holding her hand.

"W-where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" She couldn't help but asked him.

"Just follow me."

She just allowed him to drag her until they reached a lot of torii gates. They climbed the stairs and reached the top.

"T-this is… a shrine." Sakuno couldn't believe herself that he took her to a shrine.

"A relative of mine owns this shrine, come" He dragged her along once again.

They went near the shrine. Ryoma let go of her hands and said, "Ring the bell and make a wish."

Sakuno looked at him. She was curious why he said that. When he noticed that she hasn't done anything, Ryoma rang the bell for three times and clapped his hands three times as well as he was making his wish. His eyes was closed that she had the chance to look at him for a long time. She flinched when the boy spoke with his eyes were still closed; "Now it's your turn… " He opened his eyes and then looked at her.

She was a bit surprised but replied afterwards, "H-hai" She copied what Ryoma did. She reached for the rope and rang the bell three times, clapped her hands three times and made a wish while her eyes were closed as well. It was his turn to look at her for a long time while her eyes were closed.

"Do you feel okay now?" He said when he couldn't take staring at her weary face. The girl was still clasping her hands and was starting to open her eyes when she spoke;

"I-I am… scared. Scared that I might lose in the competition and… lose everything," Her eyes became watery and it was visible in his cat-like eyes. "Everyone was wishing me luck and was asked to do my best. When I heard that from them, it-it seems like… I am carrying a heavy weight in my shoulder. I-it feels like… they depend on me. W-what if I… I let them down?" She closed her eyes firmly as she gripped her hands tightly. She did that to hold her tears from falling down. "I am worried… and scared. I don't want to lose." Her hands trembled that she couldn't control them.

Ryoma saw it and listened to everything she said. He stared at her for long and then he suddenly raised his left hand and held her trembling hands in front of her. She was surprised on his action; she opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't say anything from that moment. The girl blushed when his hand grabbed her right hand and intertwined his as he leaded them down. The boy then looked at the shrine ahead. She was definitely dreaming to see a slight blush he wore on his face. The boy spoke;

"Don't lose then, let their words be your courage. Believe in your ability," He said still looking at the shrine. "Everything in the end will be fine." He looked at her after saying that.

She blushed when she remembered 'nan kuru naisa' from him. She was still looking at him and been thinking what he said. He was right actually. She should believe in her ability. The practice and training will be useless if she doesn't put her faith in it. She flinched when he spoke;

"If you are experiencing a tough match in the middle of the game," he paused and then he shifted his sight in front of the shrine once again and then continued his words, "Just think of the person who was holding your hand at this very moment."

She gasped when she felt that he held her hand tighter. She didn't notice her tears fell down that time but she unconsciously wiped them with her left hand as she replied to him, "Y-you only speak a few words… but it did motivate me. I am glad I met you all." She said as she smiled at him wearily.

"che, consider that as your motivation and your strength. Stop thinking negative thoughts." He said.

"H-hai, arigatou… Ryoma-kun." She replied as she responded on his hand that he was holding. Ryoma didn't do anything but that. She blushed, thinking that night was the most beautiful night she ever experienced.

Ryoma took her home that night before ten. She prayed once again before going to sleep. She felt at ease after talking to them. They gave her a lot of courage to fight and not on losing hope. She regained herself and actually believed that she will be fine tomorrow. It was all thanks to them that she had built confidence inside her. Because of that, she didn't have a slight problem about falling asleep that night.

**Next Morning: First day of the festival, Girl's tennis competition day:**

The festival will lasts for a week. The girl's tennis competition will be the first event and then the boy's competition will the next day (only the non-regulars will play for the regulars will competing for the nationals for the entire festival), a stage play on higher levels will be implemented on the third day, a lot of exciting games and activities on all levels will take place on the fourth and fifth day, a grand school bazaar will be scheduled on the sixth day and a preparation for the school's dance night festival will be on the last day. Each day will be having boots and small activities on the upper half of the day depending of the activities will be held during the day. Visitors and Guests are also welcomed.

Sakuno was preparing for the competition on their club. She was wearing her school's sports wear, white shirt and above knee skirt. She was also wearing a folded bandanna on her forehead. She was looking good at her get up.

_I can't imagine that wearing a sports wear like this would be this so exciting. S_he smiled on the thought, but it was gone later when she heard the voice of those girls who made her that stupid deal. She turned around when she knew that they entered the room. She saw how the girl smirked devilishly at her and said;

"Are you ready to lose, Ryuzaki- chan?" She could hear the mocking tune in her voice.

"I am not ready to give up my passion, at least not to you." She said without cracking.

The girl with long hair flinched a little when she spoke different than before. She regained her composure afterwards, "You have the courage to say those words. Let's see how far you can have that courage in the competition." She smiled wickedly and so as the other girls around her.

Sakuno just looked at them. She was a bit nervous facing these dangerous girls but that doesn't mean that the courage she built would subside a little. She approached her tennis bag and carried it as she left the club ahead of them who were giggling to each other. She kept chanting 'nan kuru naisa' as her charm while walking away from the club. She was also thinking of 'hope' and 'courage' charms that were dangling at the bottom grip of her tennis. When she entered the competition ground, a lot of people were there to watch the game: students, teachers, visitors and guests were compiling there. She felt relieved to see everyone at the boy's tennis club was waiting for her outside the fence. She approached them.

"Senpais, you are all here."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss your debut," Eiji winked as he said that. "Beat all of them, Ryuzaki-chan."

Fuji gave a racket to Kawamura. Once again, he started to swing his racket and shouted, "VICTORY! YOU CAN DO IT! FIGHT HARD TO WIN!"

The trio tried to stop Kawamura. She blushed on their praises. She looked around. She saw Fuji and Ryoma at the both ends. Fuji gave her a good luck sign and Ryoma just nodded. Sumire approached her;

"It is time to shine my dear, just do your best."

"Hai!" She nodded. She then saw Inui approaching her. The data analyzer was about to give her an 'energy drink' but Momo and Eiji stopped him.

Kaidoh didn't say anything. Oishi smiled at her and said, "Just give your best shot; we're here to support you."

Tezuka was standing beside the vice-captain. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Don't let your guard down."

"Hai! Thank you everyone." She said from the bottom of her heart. She was fired up now that everyone was supporting her.

The school bell rang randomly signaling that the school's festival will start at that moment.

Thus, the competition began…

* * *

**Yey, The festival has just started and the competition will be next. More surprises will come. How did you find this chapter? Reviews please! Two or three of your words will be appreciated by me. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**I don't know but I think School's festival and Sports festival are quite different when they celebrate it. But I combined it with this one. Correct me if I am wrong. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Once again, I don't own blood + the anime and its phrase nan kuru naisa. I am just sharing the meaning of it. Special acknowledgement of the anime GoSick and Lisa Komine's song. I don't own but I share.**

**Next Chapter: Doomsday**


	12. Doomsday

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I am back again. So how's my story so far? I told you before that I was corrupted and still am today. But I am trying my best to make them in order so please bear with me for a little longer. Next chapter switched on! Please enjoy. ^_^ **

**(I just uploaded this one without reviewing this... please have mercy...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ang Prinsipe ng Tennis'. Totally don't, except for my imaginations and fantasies.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Doomsday**

**Chapter Summary: The competition began… and soon ended. She collapsed on the ground when she finally heard the announcement of the winner…**

Sakuno was the third to play. She was scared when the umpire called her name. A lot of noises surfaced the crowd when they called her. The boys from the tennis club wouldn't let the noise overwhelmed without them. They joined the crowd in the lead of Kawamura who was still holding his racket;

"BURNING! GIVE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS OF TENNIS! SWIPE THEIR FEET AWAY RYUZAKI-CHAN!"

Ryoma reacted on his word but he didn't say anything. …_The princess of tennis, huh?_ He thought instead as he looked at the girl who was blushing already. He smirked after holding his hat down. Momo noticed that.

"You are having fun, Echizen." Momo teased his young kouhai.

"Just shut up." He replied not looking at him keeping his position intact.

Fuji was staring at the young girl inside the court. She was standing there and a bit embarrassed. He ignored Kawamura's words and continued watching the girl.

"Hey, stop him from making a fuss." Sumire said as she noticed that the boy was still going wild. They stopped him and Eiji replaced his position but not as wild as Kawamura. It ended up as a comedy.

"Mou senpais, that's enough. It is embarrassing already." She said as she looked down.

Later on, the umpire called her first opponent. Her heart skipped a beat when her opponent appeared on the other side of the court. It was the girl with the pigtails who was going to be her first opponent. The girl smirked devilishly;

"I guess I won't be making a sweat on my first match."

Sakuno composed herself, "nan kuru naisa, everything will be fine." She whispered repeatedly as she gripped her racket tightly.

The first match began, the girl with pigtails served first. The girl smiled at her sweet fully that made her confused for a while. Why did the girl do that? The girl took that chance to make her serve. She threw the ball in the air and hit it. Sakuno couldn't react, out of her reflexes; she knew where the ball was coming so she placed her racket in front of her and blocked the shot. The ball was strong enough to push and fall her back. The regulars were shocked on the scene. Fuji, Ryoma and even Tezuka remained silent but anger could be notice on their faces. Some people of the crowd laughed.

"What a show! Is this a comedy?" they heard a comment like that in the crowd.

The girl laughed after making her first serve. She scored first. "What happened to your training? What were you actually doing?"

Sakuno was embarrassed already but she stood up and gained her composure, "Everything will be fine." She said as she gripped her charms that were hanging at the bottom of her racket.

The match continued. The girl won the first set and Sakuno catch up on the second set. The match was a tie until the very last set. The next set will be the one declared to be the winner. The girl was a bit surprise for her improvement. Sakuno was somewhat catching up with the score, until they both tied the score. Sakuno was the one to serve. She closed her eyes and thought hard, C_oncentrate, don't let your guard down. Look at your opponent's eyes and gave them a fright. _She did what Fuji told her. It was effective, the girl flinched. "Don't swing your racket hard but do your best for the shot." She whispered as she threw the ball in the air and hit it. Because of the stare she gave a while ago, the girl loses her attention that she returned it a bit wobbly. She took the chance of running towards the ball. "If there's a chance, don't waste it but grabbed it." She hit the ball hard and it entered to the other side of the court. It touched the ground… inside. Silence occurred; both girls were catching their breaths.

"6 games to 5, Game set and match! Ryuzaki Sakuno." The umpire announced.

The reaction was a delayed. The crowd rejoiced when Sakuno did an excellent job on her first try. She was happy that she won her first match.

"I-I won." She said as she looked at the fence outside.

"Way to go, Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji shouted.

Some of the members praised her and some just nodded including Kaidoh and Ryoma. Fuji gave her a thump up sign.

The girl was shocked that she lost to her. She gritted her teeth. Sakuno went near to the net and offered her hand to her, "I-It was a nice game."

The girl was staring at her hand and said, "Don't think highly of yourself because you won a match from me. Remember that you have to win all the matches before claiming that you are free from the deal." The girl whispered in front of her and then started to walk away from her.

"Sakuno was surprised oh her words. She was right. She needed to win every match and everything will be alright. She looked at the area where the girl went in and thought hard. If she won her first match, she will definitely win the other matches.

The competition continues. A lot of matches was been implemented and luckily for Sakuno that she was always winning her matches. She won against three from the five girls she was having a match with.

She was happy. Actually she was qualified for the semi-finals. All of her effort was paying her off. It was definitely thanks to all of her senpais… to Fuji and Ryoma. The contestants who were qualified for the semi were given a 30-minute break. Tomoka was included in the semi too.

"What's happening to you girls, why are you letting her win? She is not good enough to be a player." The girl with the long hair scolded them. Like Sakuno, she hasn't lost any match yet.

"S-she's different senpai when she is in the court. We feel like she is a different person unlike the stupid girl we see everyday."

"That's stupid, how can she transform inside the court. It will be your next turn. Make sure that you will from her." She turned to the girl with a wavy hair.

"Hai! Leave her to me." The girl nodded.

The semi-finals began. Her match with the girl started. She was not that nervous unlike the first but that doesn't change the fact that her worries lessen a bit. She tried to concentrate as the girl made her first serve. Sakuno was able to return. They started to quicken their paces. _I can catch up with her. _She thought. She also noticed that the girl was hitting the ball on opposite sides alternately. _Is she making that on purpose? _But she was not actually worried. She been running 50 laps everyday that her stamina wasn't failing her. She hit a hard shot that she almost missed it. Sakuno jumped from her position and hit the ball but the problem was her landing. She kneeled on one of her knees that caused her from a false landing. That pained her but she didn't show it. The crowd stopped when they saw it happen but she told the umpire that she was okay.

Inui fixed his glasses as If he noticed something. "Don't push too hard."

"What are you saying Inui?" Eiji heard him.

"I say that 60% that Ryuzaki-chan will win this competition." He said as he started writing some notes.

"What did you say that, Inui senpai?" Momo couldn't take his words.

"Just wait and see."

They remained silent after that. Fuji and Ryoma were aware what Inui said. 60% is a high risk. Even though it's just a calculation, Inui's intuition never fails him… almost. They hoped that this 60% will be in her favor.

She was hurting inside. It was not painful but the sensation is registering inside her head. _Focus, focus on the ball and to your opponent. _She thought. She made the serve this time. _Don't raise your racket until it is time._ She said as was dribbling the ball and threw it on the midair and hit it. The girl from the other side returned it. The match continued until the score 40-30. Ryuzaki Sakuno was in favor luckily. Despite that situation that she could hang on, she had the advantage. The girl was furious the she can not concentrate. Every time Sakuno was staring at her, accusingly… she loses her stance. The girl made her serve. No one scored for a minute until the girl made her shot. The moment Sakuno step on her right knee, the pain surfaced. She winked one eye but her focus was still on the ball. _I'm not gonna lose, not this one, not this time. _She thought, as she tried to catch the ball and hit it opposite to the girl's position. The girl didn't move thinking that it was out but she was wrong. The ball went in to their surprise, it was definitely close to the white line but it just went in. The crowd made noises once again.

6 Games to 4, Game set and Match! Ryuzaki Sakuno." The umpire announced her name once again.

She couldn't believe it. It was a deuce via game match. She won again. She had to win a few matches and then everything will be alright. She sat down for a rest and for her knees as well.

"Sakuno" Sumire suddenly called her.

"H-hai." She was about to stand up but her grandmother stopped her. Instead her grandma kneeled in front of her and applied a compress on her knee.

Sakuno was shocked. "O-obaa-chan."

"Don't do such reckless things or you'll end up worrying others."

"Obaa-chan but I-" Sakuno looked up everyone was there except for Tomoka who was having her match outside for a while now. The trio was cheering for her.

"Stop hiding like this one, it is pretty obvious." Fuji said as he sat beside her.

"But you are incredible, Ryuzaki-chan. You can be a regular after this." Momo said.

"I-I'm not-"

"Why not, you are improving. Continue beating those girls. You will definitely win." Eiji added.

"Don't worry, we will cheer for you from the fence." Kawamura said to her.

"S-senpai. Thank you very much. I-I-" She couldn't finish her words when they heard the umpire's declared the winner's name… it was not Tomoka's name. Everyone remained silent.

"Osakada-san's lost." Oishi spoke first.

"We didn't cheer for her there." Eiji said.

"She understands that. She must have her reasons." Fuji said enigmatically.

"What do you mean?" Momo said.

Fuji remained silent. Ryoma chose not to say anything too. Sakuno just wore a wondering look but sad for her best friend. Momo didn't have the chance to ask again as Tomoka entered the shed.

"Tomoka-chan." Sakuno said but she didn't stand up.

Tomoka just stuck her tongue out as she said her words, "I lost bleh."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryoma asked her.

"H-hai, I didn't regret anything. I did my best besides I can join again next year," She said as she turned her face to Sakuno and made an encouraging action. "It's your turn Sakuno-chan., don't let them beat you."

"Tomoka-chan… I will. I will do my best." Sakuno said.

The announcer talked on a loudspeaker saying that the finals will be starting soon. Sakuno excused herself from them to prepare. When she left, Ryoma caught the attention of everyone;

"Chotto matte… minna," Ryoma said. Everyone stopped from walking outside. He looked at Fuji and Tomoka. Fuji knew his stare and so as Tezuka and Tomoka. The two nodded as a sign of agreement while Tezuka just remained silent. "Gomen, for keeping this up to now… but I think this is the right time for you to know it." He said once again as he looked at their wondering faces.

**xxx**

The 30-minute break was over. The first player went outside to have her match. Several matches has won and lost by players. Sakuno participated well with the complete status. The match continued until only two left. Miraculously, it was Sakuno and the girl with the long hair.

Complete Status: Win – XXX, Lose – 0

They are on their final match, between the two of them. The girl smirked as she said her words;

"…Never thought that you will make it to the finals defeating all of my girls."

Sakuno replied to her words with enough courage, "Nothing is impossible… if you wish for it."

"Nicely said, let's see how long does your wish will hold on." The girl positioned herself as she beginning to serve. She made a fierce shot but Sakuno returned it.

_t-the force was strong. _She thought as she felt the pressure in her racket. The girl hit her returned shot but the direction was opposite to hers. She ran on that direction and hit it. The girl hit it again but this time it was very fast that Sakuno couldn't catch the ball.

Fifteen-love.

"I can't wait for you to lose this game." The girl smiled devilishly after that.

Sakuno stood up straightforwardly. _I can't lose, for the sake of everyone. For my brothers… _she strongly held her racket.

The match continued. The game set was pretty long. They tied on the fourth set but the girl won the fiftth set. Sakuno was beginning to worry even though they tied the score for that set. If the girl won the next set, everything will be over. The game was heating up. The crowded was making loud noises. Some were making fun of it while the others were serious watching. The exchanging shot continued. The girl made a shot that Sakuno almost missed. The shot was returned by the girl but since she was a bit worn out; her shot was way out of direction. Sakuno was not aware of the hit. She couldn't move at the moment. The result was the hit her right arm. She irked as she dropped her racket and crouched on the ground. The crowded displayed a silent reaction, and so as the tennis boys who were still cheering for her.

"Sakuno!" Sumire said she went closer to her granddaughter. The umpire went closer as well.

"I-I am okay—Y-you don't have to worry." She said while winking her one eye.

"That doesn't sound alright, Sakuno. Stop it."

"N-no! I can't stop now Obaa-chan. I need to go on." She looked at her grandmother.

"You don't need to do this." She held her granddaughter.

Sakuno was a bit shocked when she did that. "O-obaa-chan, trust me… I-I will win."

Sumire looked at her. She saw how serious she was.

"Can you still go on?" The umpire said.

"Y-yes." She said.

Because of that foul shot, the score belonged to Sakuno that made her won the fifth match. The match began for the last set.

"Will she make it?" Momo asked the data analysis wearing a concern look on his face.

"…. I'll say it's a 50% chance that she will win this game." Inui said honestly to the regulars.

Everyone remained silent. His calculation was gone done to 50. Ten was originally omitted. That means whether she will win the match or not. Luck will be just on her fine and probably a miracle will only be her luck.

Ryoma and Fuji were seriously looking at the girl. She warmed up her armed. They saw her how she reacted on her right arm. It was painful and it was just amazing that Sakuno could hold that pain.

"I believe in Sakuno-chan. She can win this."

Ryoma looked at his senpai, emotionlessly. They were reacted when Kawamura shouted for he was holding his racket again.

"VICTORY! THE WINNER IS RYUZAKI-CHAN AND THE LOSER IS HER OPPONENT. YOU CAN DO IT!

The tense was a bit loosen when he made a mimicked on Hyotei signature cheer. The group laughed after hearing that and so as Sakuno.

_Thanks minna-san. I owe you really big. I won't let you all down… I promise. _She said as she held her charms once again as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Everything in the end will be fine… " she whispered.

And so the final set started. The girl was distracted at first because of the hit she had earlier but she compose herself afterwards. She didn't mean hitting Sakuno despite her hatred that she felt for her. She still wanted a fair and square match.

Sakuno served first, the shot was not strong because of the pain that she felt. But she was able to give a nice shot. The returned it and so as she but in the end the girl scored. She was enduring the pain; it was more painful than the injury she felt on her knee before. Luckily that she was still holding on. She could still hit her shot. But she was on disadvantage side. The girl score consecutively.

_Get a grip girl. Don't give up now, this is the final stage. You can not stay a coward forever._ She thought.

Tomoka and the others were staring at her silently. She gained her strong countenance as she catched up with the game. It was 40-40.

"She made it miraculously." Oishi said.

"Yeah, good thing that she hold up until not." Inui agreed.

"The next serve will be the last," Tezuka retorted. "How will she end the game?"

"That's for us to know and her to find out." Inui said.

The girl served last. They were both tired and exhausted. The hit was not strong unlike before but no one scored for the final set. It lasted for a minute until SOMEONE scored. The girl returned her hit. It was her best. She made it as her best strong shot, and the force was incredulously strong.

"I will win this game for sure, Ryuzaki!" the girl shouted.

Due to reflexes, Sakuno was aware of the shot. She knew how strong the hit she made. She gripped her racket with both of her hands supporting her right hand; she swung her racket with all her might and said;

"The winner, will be declared for the person who shows, passion for the tennis!" she gave her best shot on that one.

Everyone stared at the ball silently. Everything was a slow motion. Seconds later, Sakuno couldn't hear anything except the crowd's noise. She was breathing hard and it took her to realize what was the umpire said. Out of energy, she collapsed on the ground. She stared at it for a long time.

"SAKUNO!" She looked up the persons who called her name at the same time.

It was Ryoma and Fuji. The boys ran closer to her. She couldn't stand up when they reach her. She looked at them wearily.

"You won!" Fuji announced.

Sakuno's eyes widened slowly, "I-I won?" she looked at Ryoma asking for confirmation. The boy nodded. She became speechless. She looked at the fence when she heard them cheering for her. Then she remembered how she did it. The ball almost hit the girl's face. The girl just blocked the shot but not the force. It was strong that made her fall down. The ball went up and fell down straight… in front of the girl. The shot was like Ryoma's twist serve, the same move he did to her before. Luckily she mimicked it… almost. She lowered her head afterwards. "I-I won… " She repeated her words just to be sure that was not dreaming.

"Here."

She looked up again, and stared at the boys to one another. They both said that one word and at the same time they offered their hands to her. The looked at each other and then made a static communication afterwards. It was not tense but somewhat funny in Sakuno's point of view. She ended up giggling that made the two looked at her once again.

"What's the matter?" Fuji asked her.

Sakuno shook her head, "uhm… nothing." She accepted both of their hands as she gave them her best smile. "Thank you very much, you too."

The regulars went closer to them as well their coach.

"Congratulations! Ryuzaki-chan." Oishi said to her.

Sakuno nodded and thanked them as they congratulated her.

Eiji faced at the young kouhai and gave him a teasing look and said, "To call a spade a spade, Ochibi."

He knew what her means. He ignored his senpai. The others just looked at each other as they were thinking the same thing.

"T-this can not be happening, I can't lose, I can not accept this."

Everyone turned their faced on the other side of the court. The girl was standing there with anger and hatred on her eyes. She was breathing hard and couldn't accept her defeat.

"You lost to her, it's clear," Fuji said as he turned his direction to the girl. "The deal was off."

The girl and Sakuno were shocked at his words. Sakuno regained first, "F-fuji-kun, w-what-"

"There's no use hiding it anymore, since the match is over."

She looked at Ryoma who said that. The boy was also looking at the other side of the court. She understood it, he told everyone about it.

"You were not playing fair except this game but still we couldn't accept it," Fuji continued. "You put Sakuno-chan in pedestal."

The girl walked back. She saw how serious they boys were. The crowd was awfully noisy because of the commotion. Sakuno was a bit worried too.

"She won, so please don't bother her anymore." Oishi said.

"I don't want to be rude to girls because that is not our forte," Momo said as he put himself in front of everyone, "but Ryuzaki-chan is our little princess. We will protect her, together with her princes and her knights that were surrounding her." the other positioned themselves as well.

Sakuno was shocked. She couldn't be dreaming right? This isn't a fairytale. She couldn't bring her words out. Everything was okay until Eiji butted in;

"…With her maid, nurse and three followers!" The acrobatic player proudly said in front of everyone.

Eiji received a punishment from his coach. "What you mean by that? Huh, Eiji." She pinched his ear really hard. He felt pain as he begged to let go. The other's just looked at him.

Tomoka made her scene in the court. "Senpai, I won't buy that as well. I am her best friend after all." She looked at her best friend who was about to cry and then looked at the girl at the other side. "You know what, I wanted to beat you before when I heard you talking about Sakuno-chan, but Ryoma-sama stopped me from doing so. Now, that everything is slowly revealing, I still can't do that. Sakuno-chan won't probably allow me."

"Tomoka-chan-" She was pleasesd on her best friend's words.

Sumire interfered with the commotion, "the match is over and the winner was declared. And as for you, you will still receive punishment together along with the four girls for blackmailing my granddaughter."

Sakuno reacted on her grandmother's words, "O-obaa-chan, y-you don't need to do that now."

"Sakuno, being kind has still its limits so think of yourself once in a while." Sumire said.

"B-but obaa-chan"

"Stop it Sakuno-chan, no more. You had done enough!" Tomoka retorted.

Everyone just stared at the scene doing nothing. Sakuno was silent after that. Sumire resumed on her words, "I won't use my title as a grandmother of Sakuno but as a faculty member. You know the consequences so just do what you think are right. The news was already received by your captain. So wait for the further announcement."

The girl lowered her head as she nodded to the coach. The girl left after that she managed to say sorry before leaving the court. The crowd was noisy as usual. Tomoka looked at her and so as everyone. Sakuno felt embarrassed and guilty as she looked at them. Because of that, she bowed involuntarily;

"I-I'm very sorry everyone, f-for keeping this for long." She closed her eyes after saying that.

"You should have told us, Sakuno-chan." Oishi went near her.

"I-I can't. It was a part of the deal. I-I felt the feeling of betraying her when I injured my arm. I-it was… scary."

Everyone looked at her once again, including Ryoma and Fuji. She was already crying when she said her next words, "Truly I am, I don't want to worry everyone that's why I kept it to myself.

_What a helpless girl._ Inui thought as he was noting some events in his notebook.

Tomoka suddenly walked closer to her. She looked up at her best friend. "You know… I really want to slap you for being stupid and coward," She retorted. Sakuno was shocked on her words but then her best friend continued, "But I can't because you will still do some reckless things beyond our back. I hate that about you, Sakuno –chan ." Sakuno was shocked when he Best Friend hugged her tightly, "but despite the attitude, I am still proud of you."

"T-tomoka-chan… " Sakuno was still crying. She was helpless at that moment; she needed someone's strength to stand up.

"No more keeping secrets anymore, promise me… " Tomoka said as she closed her eyes.

Sakuno cried her heart out as she promised her best friend. The boys' tennis club rejoiced now that Ryuzaki-chan was back again. She couldn't talk them enough. She was very happy to have them all.

**xxx**

"Hurry up boys; we're gonna late for the flight." Sumire said.

"Hai." They said in chorus. It is their time for the nationals and needed to leave the school premises for the competition. Kaidoh was also coming to support the team.

Sumire went inside their club and was a bit shocked to see Sakuno was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Exhaustion was still visible for her entire body. Fuji was covering her with the blanket. Ryoma was just standing nearby.

"R-ryuzaki-chan was here?" Momo said. The others peeked a little. "She was very tired, let her sleep."

Fuji smiled as he was staring at the girl, "At least the weariness on her face was gone and she was able to sleep without hindrances anymore."

Everyone nodded. Sumire left Sakuno to Tomoka and the trio who just arrived. They were about to compete for the nationals away from the Seishun… away from her.

* * *

**Done! The competition was done as well. They left for the nationals but the festival has just started. More surprises will come. Please stay tuned. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Reviews please! Need motivation…**

**Next Chapter: A Festival Without You**


	13. A Festival Without You

**I AM BACK! I am very sorry for the late delay. Cursed the broken Pc. Tee hee hee. I hope that the readers of my stories are still there. Anyway here is my next chapter. I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TeniPuri. Love to share is what I Loooove to do.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Festival without You**

**Chapter Summary: She woke up without seeing them off. She became upset by not doing something in return and thus, this slight problem was arising. She solved her problem but why does she feel so… empty?**

"Mada Mada Da Ne"

He was dribbling the ball for his final serve as he was saying his catchphrase. His opponent was already pissed because of his consecutive winning shots. He made his final shot as he threw that ball in the air and hit it, straight to his opponent's face. The force was too strong that his opponent couldn't endure it. His racket flew over him as he fell down. The crowd made loud noises after a short deafening silence.

"6 Games to 3, Game Set and Match, Ryoma Echizen." The umpire announced the winner.

"Nice game, Ochibi!" Eiji said as he approached the team.

"che."

"We are close to the semi-finals. Keep on winning guys!" Sumire said to boost them up.

"Don't ever let your guard down." Tezuka added.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

Ryoma walked to the bench and plopped himself down. He was tired that he wiped his sweat away from his face with his towel. He took out a can of ponta in his bag. He began drinking as if he was thinking of something… or…

"Echizen."

He looked up to the person who called him. He kept his stoic face as he stared at Fuji who was standing in front of him. He continued drinking his ponta. He looked away when the tennis tensai sat beside him.

"A lot has happened, isn't it?"

Ryoma chose to remain silent.

"I keep telling her that I will protect her but it is always you who do that." Fuji stared at the court as Eiji's match was about to start.

"…Anyone will do the same that I did. It could be you or someone else. I just happened to be the one who was there." He said as he stared at the court as well.

"Maybe it is not my time to do that. So I guess I have to wait for my chance."

"Good luck then." He said keeping his stationary face.

Fuji stood up and walked forward, "too bad, I was not the one beside her when she was in a pinch, how unfortunate."

"What?" the younger one reacted.

Fuji turned around and faced him, "Look, in the court, we are comrades and friends but I won't hold back when it comes to her."

Ryoma glared at his senpai, and so as he. A silent communication surfaced them. From the point of view of everyone who sees them, it was a glare of rivalry but only the two of them knew the real conception they had at that very moment.

Everyone's attention was caught back to the court. Eiji made his first score from his opponent. The acrobatic player made an embarrassing stunt after that.

"So much for the score, ei," Fuji chuckled. He looked up at the sky and said his next words, "I wonder what she is up to right now?"

Ryoma did what Fuji do. He looked up as well. He didn't say his words but he was actually thinking the same thing.

**Seishun High Festival Week Day Two:**

All of her problems were solved. The girls were suspended for the entire festival. They were supposed to be banned for playing tennis but Sakuno begged the council and her coach not to punish them like that. They ended up not joining any competition until the club needs a backup. She thought that it is better than not playing the game anymore. She solved it alright, but another problem surfaces. She actually became popular after the competition. Most of the students were calling her princess now. They were staring at her like some kind of an idol. Some were even developed a crush on her. She became anxious because of that. She even received three love letters in her locker. She was definitely worried… and a bit nervous.

"What now? What are going to do, Sakuno-chan?"

She flinched when she heard her best friend talked behind her.

"I-I don't know. I didn't expect this... "

"You got admirers now; I wonder how Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai will react when they hear this." Tomoka said as she became excited.

She was a bit shocked when she heard their names. That was the other thing she was thinking about. She woke up very late yesterday that she didn't see them off. She didn't have the chance to wish them luck, the same thing they did to her. She became sad because of that. She didn't want to think but she actually thought that she took them for granted. Tomoka noticed her frowned face. The girl tapped her back hard and said;

"Hey! What's with that look? Don't be so down. It's not like they are not going back here or something."

"I-I know, b-but I couldn't help-"

"Stop worrying! They don't want to see you like that. If you think that you haven't thanked them enough, then do that when they come back."

Sakuno thought over what Tomoka said. Finally a smile appeared on her face and said, "Y-you are right, thank you, Tomoka-chan."

"Yoshi! Now let's find these secret admirers of yours." Tomoka suddenly changed the topic.

"W-what!"

"You heard me, now let's go." She said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"E-Eh! W-wait... "She couldn't protest as they left the locker room. They met the trio just outside the room.

"Oi! Girls, what are you doing?" Horio asked them.

"Perfect timing! Come with us." Tomoka said as he grabbed his hand with her other hand.

"H-hey! Where are you taking us?" Horio asked again. He saw Sakuno beside him as she was dragged by Tomoka as well, blushing so hard.

Tomoka faced him sideways and said, "We are going to find Sakuno-chan's secret admirers."

"W-WHAAAT!" Horio reacted overly. The two who were chasing them also reacted.

They looked at the entire day forgetting about the boy's competition. It didn't matter to them for the people they knew weren't there to compete anyway. They searched but found nothing in the end.

"Well, we can continue looking tomorrow." Tomoka said showing no sign of giving up.

The others sweat dropped after hearing that. They thought that this week is going to be busy for them.

**Day Three:**

Various plays were performed by the higher levels. There were different plays that anyone could watch like; Les Misérables, Cinderella and the much known Romeo and Juliet. Even the plays were on different categories, they were suitable for all ages. The best friends and the trio watched all of them.

"Cossette was very pitiful; I couldn't imagine my life like that. How could she endure such hardships in the hands of the Thénardiers?" Tomoka exclaimed.

"But she found love in the end. She never gave up until she was able to be with Marius." Sakuno commented.

"You're right about that. Love conquers all." Katsuo agreed.

"But Cinderella was funny," Tomoka chuckled. "How could you imagine that Cinderella was a guy and the charming prince was a girl?"

"Yeah, all of the characters were normal, except for the main characters." Kachiro implied.

"But I still think that the story was lovely. They had a little twist that made the play an interesting one. A lot of people watched Cinderella." Sakuno explained.

"You could be right. But no one can defeat the fight between the Montagues and the Capulets," Horio said as he mimicked a fight scene they saw earlier. "It will be boring if only love is always there but action was not present. It was great too."

Tomoka reacted on Horio's comment. They fought for a while and the two tried to stop them. Sakuno talked;

"But they still ended up together, even though their fate was like that. Loving each other even they were in another life."

Tomoka turned around and faced her, "Hey, Sakuno-chan! I noticed that you only commented on love scenes of each play." She said as she leaned closer to the girl.

Sakuno blushed and said, "I-I'm not! I-I didn't—I'm just trying to say my comment—M-mou l-leave me alone, please!" She closed her eyes shut.

Tomoka laughed on her reaction as well as the trio. Sakuno blushed more. "Well, enough with that! Let's continue searching for your admirers."

"E—EEHHH!" Everyone reacted.

Due to Tomoka's persistant behavior, they continued searching for her admirers. They were amazingly multiplied after a day. It was difficult to detect them now as they were staring at her fondly. She became anxious of the stare around her. The red color on her cheek didn't leave her that day but just like yesterday, the result was zero.

**Day Four:**

Everyone enjoyed different games such as; a marathon, a singing contest, haunted house, hamburger eating contest, etc. They played almost of the games that day. But Sakuno wouldn't enter the hunted house. She promised to herself that after the date with Fuji last time, she will never enter a certain house ever again. Her best friend and the trio went in leaving Sakuno behind. But as she was left behind, she could feel the stare around her. She became nervous as she looked around. The boys were staring at her admiringly.

"R-ryuzaki-chan-hime, are you alone?" A boy suddenly approached her from nowhere that made her flinched.

"U-uhmm, I-Yeah-" She was shocked when the boy suddenly grabbed her hands.

"I-I have come to like you, you see. P-please go out with me." He blushed when he said that.

"EH!" Sakuno blushed as well. She tried to look at him and said her words, "B-but I-"

"I-I know that you don't have a boyfriend yet, why don't you try me?" The boy lifted their hands as if he pleaded her to say yes.

Sakuno panicked. She didn't know what to do. A guy suddenly asked her to go out with him. He was a total stranger to be exact. She was in the debts of confusion when suddenly a hand grabbed the boy's hand away from hers.

"I am sorry brat, but she already has someone she likes."

Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. It was a shocked to her and she didn't expect it to happen.

"H-Horio… kun…" All she could utter was the boy's name. Horio was her knight in shining armor at that moment.

The boy looked at him, inquisitively and asked him, "C-could it be… the person that she likes… is you?"

Horio suddenly jerked as he reacted, "M-me? D-don't be ridiculous! T-that's impossible! S-stop joking will ya!" He laughed stupidly as he was blushing really hard.

"Of course he's not the one she likes. My best friend has a better taste, not this one." Tomoka appeared from the house which she was followed by two.

"What did you say? You think that I am not better?" Horio reacted.

"Those words didn't come out from me." Tomoka said mockingly.

The two fought for a while. Katsuo and Kachiro tried to stop them. Sakuno and the boy were just staring at them. After they calmed down, Tomoka faced the boy;

"I am sorry man, but you don't stand a chance to my best friend. Now… go!"

The boy glared at her, "What's with you, you crazy girl?" He left hesitantly after looking at Sakuno. He showed a stare of not giving up.

Tomoka put her hand on her waist and said; "Me? …Crazy? He must be?"

The trio suppressed their laughs but Tomoka noticed that. She wacked them one by one as Horio started to pick a fight to her again.

"-AH!"

They stopped fighting. Everyone looked at Tomoka even Sakuno.

"W-what's wrong?" Sakuno asked her best best friend.

"I forgot to ask him if he was the one of your admirers." Tomoka said as she started to run towards the boy's direction. Relunctantly and out of shocked they followed the girl. But in the end, they failed again.

**Day Five:**

The game continued adding some special games like; A tag of war, Suikawari, A test of courage and stargazing via projector. The viewing was made in an isolated area covered by a dark clothes and lining to make it a real 'darkness.'As usual Sakuno didn't join the test of courage so they decided not to join as well. To prevent the same situation that happened yesterday. They promised Ryuzaki-sensei to protect Sakuno while she was gone especially the Trio or else, a punishment will await them. They had fun like yesterday. They heard about a promo about the watermelon splitting. Whoever splits the fruit in halves will have a ticket for two for free in stargazing planetarium program. Everyone tried but they failed. She didn't know why but luck seemed to be on her side now. She was well known of her bad luck but it was not working, instead it was the other way around. She played suikawari as others did. After she was blindfolded, being handed a bokken, turned around three times and followed what her friends told her. She luckily splits the watermelon in halves. Everyone rejoiced, as she received the price. At the same time, a lot of boys approached her, claiming that they should go with her. Tomoka and the others couldn't reach her because of the crowd. She panicked at that moment and blurted her words out;

"S-stop it! I-I will go with my best friend!" She shut her eyes tightly. Everyone remained still after that. Tomoka and the trio took the chance and approached the girl.

"You heard the girl, she will go with me, go now!" Tomoka proudly presented herself in front of them. Everyone slowly left the location. The others with a stern look with their eyes looking at Tomoka while the others were both looking sadly and fondly at Sakuno.

"W-what about us?... " Horio asked Tomoka.

"Sorry guys, but the ticket is only for two, you have to buy yours." Tomoka retorted.

"No fair!" the trio said in unison. They forced to buy their own tickets as they entered the planetarium together. They enjoyed the sight.

"It was wonderful, I love it." Sakuno said as they exited the place.

"But why are you looking so down?" Tomoka asked her.

"It… would have been better if… they were here… " Sakuno lowered her head as she said that.

Tomoka knuckled her arm into her neck. The girl flinched a little when she did that, "Come on, Sa-chan! This is not the last festival that we will going to have. Cheer up will ya!"

Sakuno paused for a little and she began to smile afterwards, "Y-you're right. You know how to cheer me up."

"Of course! I am not your best friend for nothing okay," She proudly said. "Enough with that, now let us search for your admirers again."

"A-again!" Sakuno reacted. The trio were looking all worried as well.

"Of course! Don't lose hope, the festival was not over yet," Tomoka said as she began to drag her. "Come on! Let us not waste time."

Sakuno was just dragged along by her best friend. But just like the old days, it was blank zero.

**Day six:**

A grand bazaar was implemented. A lot of people went to see the big event and it was being crowded with different types of people. It was entirely different for Sakuno and the gang. They continued searching for her admirers all day. They felt tired and exhausted after searching for hours. They decided to take a break at lunch time.

"Those admirers of yours; why don't just they admit it." Tomoka said getting irritated. They haven't found a single clue since the very first day they started searching.

"T-they are probably shy. I-I think it is better for me not to know them." Sakuno said blusing all over.

"Don't be like that. I'll find them no matter what."

Sakuno let her do what she liked to do. She randomly looked at the items around them. She caught the attention of an item. She went to the stall to have a closer look. It was a beautiful hairpin. It is a blue flower with a white portion in the middle end of each petal that was attached to a stick and a bell on it.

"—Ahh! It's Salvia, it suits you. You should buy it." She flinched when Tomoka suddenly appeared behind her and noticed what she was staring at. She picked the hairpin and said, "You can wear this tomorrow, I'll pick a dress for you as well."

"N-no! Tomoka-chan, I am not-"

"Don't say no because I don't take no as an answer." Tomoka interrupted.

"B-but I think I won't go tom-"

"You will attend the night festival tomorrow and that is final." Tomoka declared cutting her words again. Tomoka bought the hairpin for her. She sighed after receiving the clip. There's no turning back now. She has to go for the dance festival tomorrow night.

**Last Day:**

**Night Festival:**

Tomoka picked a suitable dress for her that night. They went shopping yesterday as soon as the bazaar ended. She was wearing a white-shoulder style dress with just below the knee level skirt with ruffles layer underneath it. She was also wearing a ribbon-rounded tutu shoes that fits for dancing. Tomoka was wearing a blue blouse with a small ribbon at her chest part and a dark blue, above knee level skirt with a large blue ribbon on her waist that divides her clothes. She paired it with her white shoes.

"Beautiful but not enough let me fix your hair." Tomoka said.

Tomoka unbraided her hair and she let it loosen at her back. She made a perm on her upper left side of her head. She placed the hairpin on her perm and inserted it there.

"There! And for the final touch… " She put on a makeup on her. When she was done, Tomoka led her to a life-size mirror. "See, it was a complete transformation, you look beautiful."

Sakuno couldn't believe her own eyes. She couldn't imagine that Tomoka could transform her in her get up today.

"I am sure everyone will look at you now. Too bad that Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-sama didn't have the chance to see you like this." Tomoka commented.

Upon hearing her words, she became upset. She blushed on the thought but that saddened her at the same time.

"Cheer up! Sakuno-chan, okay. Let's have fun tonight." Tomoka tapped her on her back.

Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Sakuno remembered something. She went to the cabinet and took out a small box in a drawer there. She opened the box and revealed a ring, a pink carnation ring. Tomoka stared at her.

Sakuno was looking fondly as she put the ring in her left ring finger, "It was… my mother's... "

Silence was occurred for a short while before Sakuno broke it.

"Let's go"

"Okay!"

**Seigaku Night Festival:**

She knew it. The boys shown affection towards her when they saw her in that get up. She became anxious because of their stare. They met the Ichinen Trio halfway. They blushed when they saw them.

"W-wow, y-you are so pretty… Ryuzaki-chan," Kachiro commented her. "Y-you too, Osakada-san."

"Y-yeah! I couldn't agree more." Katsuo agreed.

"… "

"Hey! Horio why are you so quiet there?" Kachiro asked him.

"N-nothing! Stop asking me!" The boy was blushing already.

"You saw angels that's why." Tomoka interrupted. Sakuno was just blushing all the time.

"Maybe an angel and a demon, you mean." Horio retorted.

"What did you say?"

The two fought for a while. They tried to stop them but they wouldn't let them.

"Ryuzaki-hime, m-may I dance you tonight?"

She flinched when a certain boy suddenly approached her offering his hand for her.

"E-eh! B-but I don't know how to dance." She blushed when she said that.

"I-I'll teach you. Don't worry." They boy became enthusiastic.

"B-but I-" she hasn't finished her words yet when another one butted in.

"No! She will dance with me. I'll be the one to teach her."

Not long ago, a group of boys approached her saying the same thing. Tomoka and the others were once trapped again from the outside. Sakuno averted her eyes randomly as she panicked. She snapped and blurted out her words;

"S-stop it! I-I'll dance no one, o-other than Horio-kun!" she shut her eyes tight while saying that.

Everyone was shocked and so as Horio, who was blushing already. She didn't know when her voice came out but it seemed like an effective one. They slowly walked away in different directions whispering, "there's always a next time" and "maybe later" words.

They were left behind, along with Tomoka and the other two. Sakuno looked at Horio when the music started to play from the background. Horio walked to her and shyly offered his hand to her.

"M-may I have this dance, princess?"

Sakuno was a bit shocked at first but regained composure afterwards. She genuflects as she said her words, "O-of course, you may." She reached for his hand.

He led her to the large bonfire and joined the circle of dancing couples. She put her hand on top of her shoulder while Horio was holding it while the other hand was just below her waist and the boy was supporting it with his other hand. They started to dance. It seemed awkward but they were beginning to enjoy themselves.

Tomoka was just standing in the corner staring on both of them. Kachiro and Katsuo noticed her silence and beginning to giggle. Tomoka looked at the two, "What's so funny, you two?"

"You are jealous, we can see it." Kachiro said.

"Seeing them dancing like that, they're kind of cute." Katsuo added.

Tomoka whacked the both of them, "Baka! Who is jealous? Stop assuring which isn't true," She retorted. Kachiro was shocked when she held his hand and dragged him leaving Katsuo behind. "Let's dance instead."

Kachiro reacted and blushed at the same time. They joined the crowd and started to dance.

"You should go now, this is your chance, I'll distract them." Horio whispered in her ear.

"H-hai! Thank you very much Horio-kun, Thank you for everything."

The boy nodded and instructed her to go to the rooftop. They will go there later. She sneaked out quietly without anyone noticing. When the coast was clear, she started to run until she reached the rooftop. She made sure that no one was around. She sighed when she confirmed it. She walked towards the steel bar. She could see everything from above. She saw Horio and Tomoka fighting once again. She laughed because of that.

"Those two will never learn," she said as she stared at them. "I hope Tomoka-chan can see how great Horio-kun is."

She then remembered her hairpin and touched it from her head unconsciously. _I guess… I did think of you._ She thought.

The wind started to blow that it caused her to forget that sudden mesmerizing thought and remembered a different one. She stared at her ring finger fondly, "Mom… " She remembered the woman who gave her life. "I will never forget you, the one who gave me a chance to live and experience what life is." She kissed the ring as the wind blew softly, causing her hair and her dress swayed along with its direction. She looked up above and said;

"Please, look at me now." She closed her eyes as she raised her left hand and held the layer of her skirt with her right hand and started to dance fondly... and alone. The wind was dragging her to dance even though she doesn't know how to dance. She felt like someone was actually holding her hand at that moment and wrapping her in that person's embrace. It was a warm feeling. Wait? Warm? She opened her eyes snapped and automatically it became widen. She couldn't speak. It was not a dream.

"Dancing alone is crazy so I joined you." The person said not letting her go.

Sakuno reacted at a little delay. She quickly released herself as the person released her. Her face turned bright red when she found her voice;

"R-Ryoma-kun… " She covered her mouth. "W-what are you doing here? W-weren't you competing for the nationals?"

Ryoma nodded. "It ended, we won. We just arrived moments ago."

"E-everyone's here?" Sakuno couldn't believe what was actually happening.

"Un, you will see them later," Ryoma noticed her ring that she kissed just a while ago, "…that ring."

Sakuno was a bit shocked when he was staring at the ring. She looked at the ring again. "This was my mother's memento."

"I see." Ryoma walked to the steel bar. He looked below. He saw Horio and Tomoka who were finally dancing in that large bonfire. He said his next words;

"So a guy with a two-year tennis experience could lead you to a dance."

Sakuno was shocked and blushed more when she heard that from him, "Y-you saw us?"

"…Right from the very beginning."

Sakuno was very embarrassed now. Ryoma was watching them all the time.

"Too bad, I can't ask you because I don't know how." He said even though he tried to dance her just a while ago but keeping a stationary move was definitely impossible.

Sakuno stared at the boy. She calmed her heartbeat as she could. She went to the steel bar as well. "It doesn't matter. What important is, you all came back. I am very happy."

Ryoma remained silent but he nodded as a confirmation.

"A festival without you… was very lonely."

Sakuno whispered some words that she thought he didn't hear.

Ryoma looked at her instantly. The wind blows after she said that. He had the opportunity to stare at the blushing girl for a long time, from her hairpin down to her shoes. He maintained his expression but something was changed inside him.

"Hey…"

Sakuno interrupted on his words, "Let's go down Ryoma-kun, I want to see everyone." She looked excited when she said that. She ran ahead of him. "Hurry up."

Ryoma was a bit shocked but shrugged in the end. He closed his eyes as he followed the girl, inserting his hands to his pockets.

Sakuno was very excited to see them again. She ran without thinking if she encountered an admirer or not. Luckily no one dared to block her. She knew where they were. She ran to the court. She saw Fuji outside the club making warm-ups. The tensai smiled as he saw her. She smiled back at him.

"Sakuno-chan!"

She stopped running when she entered the court. Everyone was there and was happy to see her. Ryoma caught up to her. She smiled as she said her words;

"Congratulations on winning and welcome back, senpai-tachi!"

* * *

**Finally, I am done. It took three hours of my time just to finish this one in an internet café. What do you think of this one? I hope you like it. ^_^**

**I would like to thank:**

**AkainoHotaru, Rikudai, Enma20, Shiina Yuki**

**For always supporting my stories. I am sorry for the inconvience but it will take time for me to update. But I will try my best to update a chapter every week. So please bear with me. For the 'guest' thank you very much. I really want to thank you personally so if you have an account please do log in. I will definitely keep in touch with you. Thank you very much again.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Two or three words are much appreciated. I will reply to you no matter what or when will be the time is.**

**Vocabulary: **

**_Les Misérables - _****French novel by author Victor Hugo. I really love the story.**

**Salvia, blue - "I think of you." **

**Carnation, Pink - Emblem of Mother's Day, I will never forget you.**

**Next Chapter: ****Muga no Kyouchi ~ Night Parody**


	14. Muga No Kyouchi Night Parody

**Hi! I am back and back to normal again. Once again I would like to thank to all the reviewers of my stories. For my 'guests' I am really pleased that you find time to read my story and give me enough motivation to continue. I hope you will like this next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri. I don't own anything regarding the anime aside from my imaginations. Loooving to share is what I truly desire.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Muga no Kyouchi ~ Night Parody**

**Chapter Summary: There were celebrating for their victories. Everyone was actually having fun. But wait… why were they acting strange? The event turned out to be a comedy?**

The flash of the water was the only sound that they could hear. The Ichinen Trio ran to the wide bluish color they saw and shouted at the same time;

"The sea is just so great!"

The regulars just watching the trio running here and there stupidly, then they looked around as they noticed something. Momoshiro asked their coach;

"Naa, sensei, why are we the only ones here?"

Sumire faced them, "Good question, I personally requested the natural owner of this area, just this part of the sea for us to occupy for overnight. Luckily, the owner agreed. It was hard because this sea is wide and huge. "

The regulars awed when they hear her explanation. Sumire clapped her hands and said, "Enjoy this price everyone for qualifying to the semi-finals," she said as she saw her granddaughter together with Tomoka with their school swimsuit attire (skirt designed) running towards them, "And for Sakuno for winning the competition."

Sakuno was a bit surprised and reacted a little late, "E-EH!"

Everyone shouted for victory, while Sakuno was stiffened blushing all over. The fact that she forgotten about the competition and winning from it was a total surprise for her.

"Let's have fun, come on Momo-chin, Takashi! Let's race to the sea." Eiji said as he started to run.

"—Ah senpai, no fair!" Momo reacted as he ran to catch up to his senpai. Kawamura did the same thing.

"Come on Sakuno-chan, let's join them." Tomoka said. She started to run as well. She was about to run too when Sumire suddenly stopped her. She was a bit surprised when her grandmother hugged her.

"O-obaa-chan?..."

"I haven't properly greeted you yet… congratulations on winning, my dear," Sumire said. "But I don't like the fact that you kept 'that' burden to yourself, especially keeping it from your grandmother."

Sakuno's eyes became soft as she responded to her embrace and said, "I'm sorry, Obaa-chan… "

"I won't tolerate another one next time. Tell me whatever it is, okay."

"H-hai… I will." She closed her eyes. She was very thankful to have an understanding grandmother.

Ryoma was staring at them, especially to that pigtailed girl. The festival ended yesterday and they were both receiving the prices today. Flashbacks suddenly snapped out in his mind. Her looks, her appearance, her reactions… he could remember all of them well. She was completely different and… beautiful… What?

His eyes dilated prior to his last thought. What was he thinking? His mind was starting to corrupt with weird thoughts. He was aware that something changed when he talked to that innocent girl. …Something different. Before someone could notice what he was doing, he turned around and decided to walk where Eiji and the others were playing at.

That was a late move because Fuji saw how he stared at them, particularly at her. He couldn't ignore that stare of his. He was beginning to worry as he noticed that his young kouhai was starting to realize something, though the boy was not certain of what that is. He thought that the girl's sudden transformation last night might be the possibility. He too should know, she was beautiful, more beautiful with those get up. It was something that he shouldn't ignore or else the chance that he has to her might be wasted. He gripped his hands tightly. He saw their coach released her from hugging and instructed her to follow her best friend to the shore. He shrugged after seeing that.

**xxx**

"Hey! Hey! Ochibi, Let's play!" Eiji approached him.

"No, thanks… "He turned around but Eiji grabbed the back of his collar shirt and dragged him along.

"Oi! I got Ochibi! Let's play now!"

"S-senpai, l-let go! I said I don't want to." He got pissed now that he saw Fuji was joining too.

Inui thought of something trivial but before he voiced it out to everyone; he whispered 'it' to their coach. The coach was shocked at first but nodded later thinking that there was no harm done. Inui stepped forward and pointed them out;

"For those who are at the sea will play a game, anyone who refuses will receive my delicious drink."

Everyone flinched. They stopped from what they were doing. He caught their attention, "But who loses the game will also receive his punishment."

They created big sweat drops. Eiji asked for the positive side of the upcoming game;

"And what about the price for the winner?"

"Good question, the price for the winner is… "he looked to their coach. When she nodded, he continued as he pointed his index finger to a certain pigtailed girl, "…her!"

Sakuno blinked twice and reacted a little late, "EEEHHH! W-w-why me?"

Fuji and Ryoma became alert. They focused on the consequences.

Sakuno confronted the date analysis, "S-senpai, why am I involved? Can't I join instead?"

"You are my dear, you are the game's price," she flinched when Inui held her hand and faced everyone at the shore, "Whoever wins will receive a kiss from our princess."

Sakuno blushed a lot. Everyone felt a little overwhelmed. They looked at Sakuno at the same time that made the girl blushed more… than before.

"A kiss from a princess, not bad," Eiji implied, "Sorry Syuusuke, Ochibi, it is not a personal thing but I have to win this."

"You wish!" Fuji and Ryoma both reacted. They looked at each other, with stern looks colliding in the middle. Once again, a strange aura surfaced from them.

"Now let the game begins."

"W-wait, I-I haven't approved-"

Everyone shouted except Ryoma and Kaidoh. They left the large amount of water and positioned themselves on the shore.

"The game will be a dodge ball. Tezuka-buchou and I will be throwing the ball to each of you," Inui explained, "I guess I don't need to explain further."

Sakuno just watched them as they started to play. She gave on the thought. She guessed that it's alright to kiss anyone. She looked at Fuji who was serious staring at the ball. That made her remembered something from the past. She blushed when she remembered 'that' scene. She shook her head and turned around;

_S-stop that Sakuno, that was a different case._ She thought. She slapped her face twice before turning around again. Everyone joined even Ryoma. She couldn't imagine the scene with him but the idea made her blush. Tomoka and the Ichinen Trio were joining the game as well. Sakuno clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes while silently praying;

_I hope Tomoka-chan will win the game._

Fuji and Ryoma both saw her did that. They don't know what was she thinking but whatever it was, they were only thinking the same thing… to win the game.

And the game began.

Tezuka held the ball. He didn't want to join but due to Inui's persistent conviction, he finally agreed. It was better that he will be the one throwing the ball. He thought that this will be an exciting game. He stared at them as he omitted a strange aura and transferred it to the ball, "I won't go easy on you."

He threw the ball fast and furious. The throw didn't hit anyone but it created a harsh wind that passed them all. Everyone remained still from the sudden shock. Inui caught the ball and noticed something;

_C-could it be…_

He looked at their tennis captain. He fixed his glass as if didn't do anything. Inui understood somehow so he continued. He threw the ball to his first victim, Kaidoh. The boy knew it coming. He prepared himself;

"I'm not going to lose on this one." Kaidoh said as he spiked the ball back to Inui.

". . ."

Everyone's reaction was the same. Their eyes wondered on his action. Kaidoh looked at them curiously, "WHAT?"

"Are you stupid?" Momo asked his rival.

"What did you say?"

Inui interrupted and said something, "You are suppose to dodge it not to spike it. That's why it is called a dodge ball."

"We are not playing volleyball here." Momo added suppressing his laughter.

"You are the first to be out." Inui said.

Kaidoh stiffened as his colors from his whole body turned pale. He suddenly remembered the punishment, "W-wait! I didn't know how to play this, give me another chance… "

"Baka! No more second chances. Sorry Mamushi." Momo said.

"Why you-" He couldn't finish his words as Sumire and Oishi dragged him out from the game.

"You have to wait until everyone is finish." Sumire said.

Kaidoh created a stupid look on his face, "NOOOOOO!" Everyone laughed on his reaction.

The game continued. Inui threw the ball at Eiji. But Eiji dodged it. Tezuka looked at them sternly that made them flinched. He threw the ball to the stiffened Kachiro. He was hit… on the face. Everyone laughed. Horio's laugh surfaced theirs.

"You look funny, Kachiro. Bwahahahah." Horio laughed mockingly.

Kachiro stood up and pouted at Horio. He didn't have a choice but to leave the game. Momo was hit next by using a trick on him. Horio laughed as well as Eiji;

"I can't believe you will fall for such a trick Momo-chin, How could you possibly guess that An will be here."

Momo blushed when he heard the girl's name. Inui was really tricky He used that trick to kick him out of the game. Kawamura was kicked easily for he didn't pay attention to the ball. He scratched his head as he left the game. Tezuka aimed for Fuji. He stared at him and then he threw the ball at him. But Fuji was wiser than he thinks. He grabbed Katsuo and placed the boy in front of him. The ball hit Katsuo's face.

"Sorry dude, but I won't lose in this game. A kiss from someone is waiting for me." Fuji said as he loooked at Sakuno and blinked an eye on her.

Sakuno was flushed red. She looked down. She also saw Ryoma staring at her. She noticed how she reacted on Fuji's words. Katsuo almost cried as he left the game area. He could almost hear Fuji apologized to him one more time.

Inui threw the ball at Tomoka. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed on dodging it. Sakuno's heart began to beat so hard. She became nervous. Tomoka approached her.

"I was kicked out," she said. "You are lucky, your two princes are still in the game. I wonder who will win."

Sakuno blushed even more and more nervous as well. Eiji made stunts that he managed to dodge every ball they threw at him, "I told you, I will win this game."

Fuji and Ryoma both stared at him. They made a glare that looked like interpreting 'to kill someone' words to him. Eiji smiled wickedly. Really, it was their stare that they couldn't take. Tezuka took the chance. He transmitted another aura to the ball and he threw the ball at him. Out of reflexes, he dodged the ball that was coming straight to his face... with his hands.

"Baaaka... "The tennis tensai and the young tennis prodigy both mockingly said to him at the same time.

"E-eh, nani?" He didn't realize it until the ball dropped in front of him. "E-EH!"

To his surprise and everyone's as well, Kaidoh and Momo grabbed Eiji on both of his shoulders.

"You're out, senpai. He he... " Momo teased.

"You should come with ussshh" Kaidoh hissed.

"W-wait! I'm not lost yet, hey!" He struggled as they dragged him out of the game.

Fuji faced the two, " Now it's just the three of us."

Ryoma just stared at him stoically while Horio was a bit anxious.

"Let's continue, the game is heating up." Inui interrupted. Sakuno was speechless. She could hear the beat of her heart. It was so freakingly strong.

Inui aimed at Ryoma but he dodged it. Tezuka did the same thing but the protege dodged it again. They shifted their aim to Fuji but he dodged it as well.

"These three are good." Inui whispered to himself.

Tezuka gripped the ball hard. He concentrated on the ball and threw to Fuji. Fuji smirked. He repeated what he did to Katsuo. He held Horio in front of him. Horio panicked as he saw the ball was striking towards him.

"-ah Senpai! I won't let you do the same thing to me." He was able to compose himself after that and he quickly slided both of his arms downward and ducked away. The ball was amazingly gone upward to Fuji's face.

Everyone was shocked. They reacted a little late. Ryoma made a 'pfft' sound that the tensai heard. Everyone laughed as well.

"NICE MOVE, HORIO!" Momo shouted.

"YOU ARE OUT!" Eiji shouted as well as he exaggerated and gestured an out sign.

Fuji looked at Horio who was stiffened. That was the most humiliating event that he ever experienced in his life. Horio made a plead sign to him saying 'It's just a game' words. Not to mentioned that Ryoma was still playing in the game.

Sakuno was really shocked. The game was between Horio and Ryoma. She was blushing all the time.

"Interesting, I wonder who will receive Ryuzaki-chan's kiss." Inui made his voice a little louder. The girl and the boys left heard that out loud.

The final game begins. They threw the ball alternately on each of them. Even Horio has nice reflexes. He could actually catch up with Ryoma. Horio noticed how serious the tennis prodigy was.

"Nee, Echizen! You really are eager to win." Horio said as he was alert of the ball.

He smirked, "Do you have a problem with that?" He said to him getting alert as well.

"Nothing, it means that you want Ryuzaki-chan's kiss."

Ryoma flinched as well as Sakuno and the others. The young tennis prodigy replied to his words, he lost his guard as he faced Horio. "Don't get the wrong idea here; I don't want to drink Inui-senpai's juice."

Suddenly a ball hit his shoulder. Ryoma was shocked. It was Tezuka. The captain smirked as he fixed his eyeglasses. He lost his guard on that hit.

"Who's not drinking my juice now?" Inui retorted.

Everyone reacted. They couldn't believe that all regulars were defeated by a non-regular tennis player. They also couldn't believe that Horio won.

"I-I won, I won!" Horio rejoiced as he began to act weird. He noticed Ryoma behind him. He took a few steps backward when he saw a negative aura enveloped him, "H-hey! D-don't take it seriously. I-It's just a game."

Sakuno was shocked on the outcome of the game. Ryoma was defeated. She was somewhat relieved but disapointed at the same time.

"What's with that look?" Tomoka asked her.

"N-nothing, I-I was just thinking."

"Too bad that it was not Ryoma-sama whose you are going to kiss."

Sakuno blushed for the last time, "M-mou, Tomoka-chan! S-stop teasing me already! T-the person that I'm going to kiss is... is..." she slowly looked at Horio. Tomoka and Ryoma both reacted as well as Fuji.

"Horio is lucky," Inui looked at Sakuno and continued talking, "Give him the price now, go and kiss the boy, princess."

Sakuno was embarrassed enough but she walked towards Horio. The boy was stiffened, couldn't move from his position, from where he is standing. She didn't look at anyone, even to Fuji and Ryoma. They heard everyone whistle.

"U-uhmm, H-horio-kun... "

"H-Hai!" he bacame alert. He was blushing already.

Fuji and Ryoma saw her raised her right hand and touched his right cheek. She said bashfully;

"I haven't thanked you enough properly on what you did yesterday," she fidgeted and kissed him slowly on his left cheek as she said 'thank you' to him.

Horio blushed a lot. It was short but he thought that she kissed him for a long time. He felt dark auras behind him. Those were from Fuji and Ryoma and there's another one that he was sensing which belonged to Tomoka. It was not his fault but when Sakuno turned around from him, the three gave him a big punch on his head. It created big lumps and when Sakuno faced him, the girl was shocked.

"W-what happened to you?" Sakuno asked him looking all worried.

"T-there were just people who didn't like what you did." Horio said feeling a bit dizzy.

Sakuno was curiously wondered about what he said.

"Let's continue the fun guys!" Inui said as everyone rejoiced.

The day was really long but Sakuno noticed something. _Am I imagining things or is it just me? Why am I starting to think that eveyone is slowly changing personalities?_ She thought.

She noticed that first when Momo and Kaidoh both grabbed Eiji out from the game earlier. Now things were starting to get weirder. Horio was looking fondly at Tomoka now. Infact they hadn't start a fight since this morning. (Except for the punch she gave to him that she didn't know) Tomoka just let him stare and it was new to her for her best friend was actually blushing. _Is she drunk?_ She thought the most ridiculous solution. She flinched when Fuji suddenly grabbed Horio from the back. The boy was startled when the tennis tensai spoke;

"Hey! Hey! Horio-kun, what did you do to my Ryuzaki-chan yesterday?"

She was shocked on his words, "M-my-"

"Tell me, bouya." He said as he pinched the boy's cheek hard.

"S-senpai, l-essh go. Thasssh husssrt.(Let go, that hurt)" Horio was enduring the pain.

Ryoma reacted on Fuji's words but he didn't do anything.

Fuji didn't let go of Horio. He was like hugging the boy too hard. Katsuo and Kachiro were singing an out of tune song.

_Say! Koe wo soroete_

_S.E.I.G.A.K.U_

_Hitori (hitori) Hitori (Hitori)_

_Omoi wo nosete_

_Hey! Koe wo soroetara_

_S.E.I.G.A.K.U_

_Ippo (Ippo) Ippo (ippo)_

_Mae ni susumou_

They laughed weirdly after finishing the song.

"Hey stop them, it will cause rain." Sumire ordered Momo and Kaidoh. Instead of stopping them, they both said;

"Hey, let us sing more!"

Sumire and the others were shocked. The frenemies said that at the same time. They agreed at the same time. To their dismay they sang an out of tune song.

_Tonde! Tonde! Mawatte! Isshuukan_

_Konna mon de donna mon de mata raishuu_

_(nya, nya, nya)_

Everyone looked at the two they were actually acting weird. Momo and Kaidoh were singing together like they were buddies. Both of their arms were clinging together to each other.

"T-they became friendly to each other." Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes.

"They acted like Eiji's. Their personalities changed to one another," Inui said who was writing data in his notebook. "And I know who is responsible for their attitude." The data analysis looked at Tezuka. The captain didn't say anything.

"Hey! You are not friends. Why are you acting like one?" Eiji said.

"What do you mean we're not," they said in Unison. "We are actually the best of friends." They said as they began to hug each other.

It was too good to be true that they were going along with each other now.

Horio and Tomoka were in the corner spending the time alone.

"Y-you see, I actually have feelings for you." Horio said as he held her hands.

Tomoka blushed, "D-don't be so humble."

"No, I am telling the truth. I promise."

Sakuno was embarrassed. Her best friend was acting lovey-dovey to her number one enemy. She couldn't imagine the scene between them but it would be better if it will become real. She flinched when someone held her hand.

"Naa, Sakuno-chan," he shifted to her back. She almost screamed when Fuji hugged her from her back. "You know, I am a bit upset."

She gasped when she heard him say that. He whispered to her ear, "I always remind you to tell me whatever is bothering you but he why he is always come to your aid?"

"F-fuji-kun, t-that was a coincidence. I-I didn't ask that." She blushed.

"But you kept it still, that's why I am a bit upset." He tightened his grip to her.

She panicked, "F-fuji-kun… I'm so sorry," she managed to touch his hand that was hugging her. "I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted… under one condition." He retorted.

"W-what is it?" she felt a little nervous.

"Be my girlfriend." He said bluntly.

"E-EH!" She blushed. She began to struggle from his hug. "F-fuji-kun, you are n-not yourself today."

"I am and I am serious. I am always serious." He sounded desperately.

"Hey… "

Someone held Fuji's arm from his back. The tennis tensai turned around and saw Ryoma behind him, "What do you want, squirt?"

Ryoma glared at him for a short while. Fuji did the same thing. Later the younger one spoke;

"Let's have a duel."

"Bring it on." He said eagerly.

He released Sakuno and faced Ryoma. Sakuno was a bit worried. Their stare were a bit different unlike the usual. In an instant they fought, for Sakuno's eyes to be blinked twice, the two actually fought… on the sand… at her feet. Their arms intertwined with each other.

"…A-arm… wrestling?" she reacted as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"BOORU!"

Sakuno looked at the person who shouted. It was Kawamura shouting 'ball' while he was swaying his racket.

He started to run and chased whoever comes to his way. He chased the trio and Tomoka, and then to Momo, Kaidoh and Eiji. The last was to her. She panicked as he ran to her direction. He actually didn't see Fuji and Ryoma who were on the ground doing arm wrestling. Sakuno started to run as well.

"M-mou! W-why am I need to run too!" she closed her eyes as she joined the others from running.

"You did it this time, Buchou." Oishi said while watching them.

"It will last for a while." Tezuka said.

"Everyone is enjoying alright." Inui said writing other information in his notebook.

Sumire laughed, "Not to mention that your juice that they drank a while ago added an effect on their actions," she watched them. "Make sure that they don't hurt each other."

"Hai, Sensei!" Tezuka, Inui and Oishi said at the same time.

The whole day was like that. It was completely different for Sakuno. It seemed that she was not affected on changing personalities, along with the people inside the tent. After a long activity, they started to retire and collapsed one by one. Sakuno was relieved that the weird event was finally over.

"They surrendered. Let's put them on the futon we prepared." Sumire ordered including Sakuno.

They followed her. It was already late when they finished positioning them.

"O-obaa-chan, can I go outside? I think it's not that bad to see the shore at night." Sakuno asked permission to her grandmother. It was true. There were lights from a distance and a light post in the middle of the sea. The sea was indeed beautiful at night. This must be the reason why her grandmother chose this place.

"Just don't go far away from here or you'll get lost." Sumire reminded her.

"H-hai!" she said as she walked away from the tent. "Finally, a peace of mind... " She whispered to herself as she looked around. The night breeze was so calm. She stopped from walking and took a deep breath as she looked at the sea ahead of her. She decided to sit on the sand and felt the wind that was touching her face. She closed her eyes upon feeling that. She snapped her eyes open when she suddenly heard that someone plopped down beside her.

"R-ryoma-kun!" she was shocked to see him there with her. He was supposed to be sleeping.

The tennis prodigy didn't say anything. She didn't have the courage to initiate a conversation. That was really awkward for her until Ryoma broke the tense;

"Really now, I thought that you won't let someone kiss you." He was actually looking at the sea when he said that.

"E-EH!" it became more awkward when he said that. "B-but that's-"

"What did that guy do to you when we were away?" Ryoma asked her without any sign of stoically attitude. More on like… a jealous person.

"H-he's, he protected me, that's why."

"Then what about his condition?" Ryoma looked at her suddenly. "How are going to answer him?"

She blushed. She knew what he was meant about. "I-I don't know, h-he was not serious when he asked that to me."

"What if he was serious?" He slowly leaned closer to her.

"R-ryoma-kun." She blushed a lot. She could look at him closely. His golden eyes were like speaking to her. She couldn't take his stare so she averted hers.

She panicked when he grabbed her shoulder with his left hand. He leaned a lot closer to her… to her face. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. She could hear the sound of her heart beating fast inside her. Suddenly his eyes became softened and later became half-asleep. He fell on her lap. Her eyes became widened. Was he trying to… kiss her? She blushed on the thought but later on she shook her head. She knew that he was still affected from the 'magic.'

"Nee, Sakuno…" she flinched when the boy talked. She's been hearing him calling her by her first name but she was not used of it yet. She was embarrassed and nervous.

"H-hai?"

Ryoma was silent for a while before verbalizing his words, "…I'm sorry," his eyes was closed when he said that and then he continued, "…for everything."

"R-ryoma-kun…" her eyes widened. She unconsciously touched his hair. It was weird that he didn't wear his favorite cap.

"If I could bring back the time when you first confessed to me," he paused for a while then continued later on, "maybe… I will…"

Sakuno couldn't breathe. She was blushing all the time. What was he saying? Why did he stop in the middle? She was actually waiting for his next words but nothing came out. She heard a faint snore from him after a while of silence.

"H-he's… sleeping." She realized afterwards. She took a deep breath to calm her down. Her heart was raging and the red color on her face didn't bother to leave her. What was really happening? She watched the boy sleeping on her lap. She brushed his hair as she looked at him… fondly.

_This was the weirdest night that happened in my life._ She thought.

Unknown to her knowledge, a certain tennis tensai was not actually far from their location. He was staring at them clenching both of his hands in his both sides. If someone sees him there, that person wouldn't know what he was thinking at that moment. He left the place after that.

**Next Morning:**

They woke up one by one only to be shocked. Momo and Kaidoh woke up that they saw each other first thing in the morning. They both jumped on the futon.

"Why are sleeping beside me, Mamushi?" Momo reacted.

"You are the one who's sleeping beside me." Kaidoh replied.

They instantly distanced themselves afterwards and ignored each other.

Eiji, Katsuo and Kachiro woke up at the same time, "What happened?" Kachiro yawned.

"I don't know but I had this feeling that we enjoyed some thing last night," Eiji said rubbing his eyes and stretched his hands upward. "I had such a good sleep." Later on Kawamura woke up as well.

Horio and Tomoka were shocked realizing that they were holding each others hand when they woke up. Tomoka whacked him, "Baka! W-why are you holding my hand, you pervert!"

"M-me? P-perv—you are the one who's holding my hand."

The two fought for a while.

Fuji and Ryoma were the last ones to wake. They didn't say a single thing.

Sakuno was certain. They didn't remember what happened last night. No one seemed to remember, even Fuji… and Ryoma. She felt a little disappointment but she thought that it was the best thing that they didn't remember anything.

Sumire clapped her hands, "Enough fighting, fix your things up. We are going home in a moment." They were still arguing but they started to fix their things. Sumire's cell phone rang and she answered it.

They finally stopped fighting. The only ones who enjoyed their innocence that previous night were numbered, the unaffected ones to be precise. Sumire once called their attention;

"Everyone listen, especially you, Ryoma," Sumire wore a serious face as she said her next words, "The call was your manager from the states."

Ryoma flinched as well as the members in the room. He somewhat knew what will happen next.

"You are going to participate again to the four major competitions. He needed you to go to America as soon as possible."

Sakuno was shocked as well as Fuji.

_R-ryoma-kun is going back… to America…_

* * *

**Done! How is this one? This is the longest chapter so far. I lost before of the time. I hope I made your expectations. Sorry for the OOC's here. I guess the title chapter explained it to you. But anyway I hope enjoyed this one. I am back in business! Thank you for my friend!**

**Muga No Kyouchi – refers to a state reached by a player when they push pass their own limits. Their own bodies are reacting from past experiences accordingly. Originally, the players are able to use skills of other players but in this story, I made it a bit different. I made them change personalities the thing that you won't see to them do everyday. I hope I made it just fine.**

**First _Itallic song - _We Love Seigaku - Ryoma Echizen together with the Ichinen Trio, Kawamura and Momoshiro (I like the other version but I love their version)**

**Second _Itallic_ song_ -_ Tonde! Mawatte Mata Raishuu ~ Ryoma ga Ippai ~ (I love Cap to Bin version as well but I love this better)**

**R an R please! Two or Three words will be appreciated by me.**

**Next Chapter: Crying Skies**


	15. Crying Skies

**I would like to say a lot of million thanks for the reviews that I received on my last chapter. I can't name the guests but you made my day. I am motivated to write one another. Thank you to you all. This next chapter is somewhat related to Ryoma's song. Please enjoy. ^_^ **

**Discalimer: I don't own POT, the title chapter or anything except my thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Just when they had the most joyful moment of their lives, sadness came next. He never bothered by it before… but now…**

**Chapter 15: Crying Skies **

'We will be experiencing moderate rain this following week. Be sure to bring your umbrella and go home early to avoid unnecessary incident…'

Sakuno was watching the news on the TV one morning. She looked outside; the news said nothing about typhoons or anything probably just a low pressure area that was planning to stay for a while. But that was not the reason why she was a bit upset. It was the event what happened last week.

Ryoma is going back to America…

**Flashback:**

"_Ochibi is going back to America." Eiji repeated what Sumire said._

"_Seems like it," Sumire nodded. "It is an opportunity that he will not definitely miss. Ryoma is slowly reaching his dream."_

_Ryoma looked at his Sensei. He's kind of expected that and he will definitely join the four major competitions. But why was he feeling a bit odd on the news? He tried to forget that feeling and answered his sensei;_

"_Yorukonde, Sensei. I'll go back to America as soon as the papers are done." _

_Sakuno was somewhat upset on his words. He's leaving again. She thought. Fuji saw her reaction. He stared at her for a long while. He wasn't aware but he faced the young protégé and asked a question;_

"_What about the nationals? You are not going to participate anymore?"_

_Ryoma looked at his senpai and stared at him for a while, "…Kaidoh-senpai can replace me." _

"_Are you sure about this, Echizen?" Momo asked him._

"_What about Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked next. "Are you going to leave her?"_

_Sakuno and Ryoma both reacted. Sakuno interrupted the conversation, "W-why does it have to do with me? I-If Ryoma-kun wish to go back to America, then I will be supporting him." She was blushing when she said that._

_Ryoma remained silent. He absorbed every word she said. He held his hat down. Everyone made different reactions, mostly good luck messages for him. Sumire talked afterwards;_

"_Save the good luck words later. Ryoma is not leaving yet and he still has to attend classes. He still has to practice with us but he will no longer be joining the nationals. Kaidoh welcome back to the team."_

_Kaidoh straighten up and he nodded and said. "Hai! I'll do my best, Sensei."_

"_Let's go home everyone. Be sure to rest for the following practice match the day after tomorrow."_

"_Hai!" They said in unison as they started leaving the shore._

**xxx**

"I'm going ahead, Obaa-chan."

"Be careful. It is slippery outside." Sumire reminded her.

She was assigned to the cleaning duties that morning so she has to go to school early but her mind was leading her to something else.

"If you keep dumbfounded like that, you will definitely lose your way without you noticing it."

She flinched when someone talked behind her, "R-ryoma-kun."

The boy was in his regular jersey. His hands were in his pockets as he walked towards her. "You should do something about your habit."

She looked down and apologized. They walked together to school. "U-uhmm Ryoma-kun… Good luck on your competition in America."

"Un" he said. He didn't say anything after that so she continued.

"Do-do you remember what you said to me at the shrine?" Sakuno asked him.

Ryoma looked at her with curiosity on his face but he remembered his words back then. He shifted his look straight ahead.

"I-I did what you told me. I did… think of you. S-so thank you." She blushed.

Ryoma walked ahead, "It isn't something that you should thank about. I just did that to build up your courage and the spirit to fight."

"But still, it was you who saved me that night so I really wanted to thank you."

"Everyone helped you as well so thank them too." He quickened his pace.

She knew that he wouldn't want to walk with her anymore. So she didn't follow his pace. The rain started to fall after that. "I-It started to rain." She took out her umbrella from her bag and continued to walk… way behind from the tennis prodigy.

**xxx**

The weather was getting bad as days went by. The premises were getting cold and chilly. It was a bit difficult to practice at that time so they finished practicing a bit early than before.

"Sakuno-chan"

She looked behind her. When she saw Fuji she stopped fixing the rackets from their location and waited for him to get closer to her.

"You are not going home yet?"

Sakuno shook her head, "I have more things to do. I will go home later."

Fuji didn't reply on her words instead he draw nearer and helped her fix things up.

"F-fuji-kun? W-why are you doing that?" She asked him.

Fuji chuckled, "helping you, of course," He said as he started packing the rackets to their bags, "I am going to take you home today."

"E-eh!" She stopped from her chores and looked at him.

"You will let me, right?"

Sakuno blushed as she looked down. To his happiness, she nodded.

They finished fixing the rackets to their places and went outside the club. They reached their locker room. She was a bit surprised to see Ryoma, Eiji and Momo just outside the locker room. Tomoka and Horio were there as well.

"What took you so long?" Tomoka said to her.

"W-what? Why?" She asked inquisitively.

"Have you forgotten? We are going home together today." Tomoka implied.

"—Ah, I'd forgotten. G-gomen nee Tomoka-chan, y-you see… " She didn't continue her words instead she looked at Fuji.

Tomoka understood that. "Ow, I see. I'll let you pass then. Come on Horio let's go."

"What! Why are you dragging me along?" the boy asked her.

"Don't ask more questions and just follow me."

Eiji and Momo smiled deviously, while Ryoma was still standing at the corner without any reaction shown to his face. Sakuno was a bit shocked to see him staring at her… sternly.

_W-why is he staring at me like that? It looks like he's back from the time where he hated my tennis. _She thought. She turned around as she opened her locker. She was even more shocked to see a love letter inside. She picked the letter up only to remember that the regulars were still there standing beside her. She tried to hide the letter but it was too late. Someone grabbed the letter from her.

"What's this, Ryuzaki-chan? …A love letter?" Eiji said as he grabbed the letter from her. How did he get that from her at such a distance?

Fuji and Ryoma both reacted. Sakuno tried to retrieve the letter but Eiji just won't allow it. Tomoka heard Eiji's words that made her and Horio return to their place.

"Sou ka, I totally forgot about your secret admirers." Tomoka said unhesitantly.

"T-Tomoka-chan!" She blurted as she blushed a lot.

"Secret admirers?" Fuji and Ryoma said at the same time.

Once again, the strange aura between them was visible. Momo and Eiji were smirking so mockingly.

"You see, while you guys were away from the Nationals, a lot of secret admirers suddenly appeared. To keep ourselves busy during the festival week, we searched for her admirers but we found no one in the end. I thought that they stopped pursuing her after the festival but I was wrong." Tomoka said as she looked at the blushing girl deviously.

"S-stop it Tomoka-chan. I-It's not like I am going to entertain them… " She looked down. She couldn't look at any one of them.

"Ryuzaki-chan is really popular now. We should have expected that after she won the competition." Momo said to her.

"Every boy here is calling her a princess now." Tomoka said.

"T-tomoka-chan!" She blurted out once again.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't say anything."

Everyone began teasing the reddened girl. Ryoma remained silent but he was actually thinking that no one knows could guess. Fuji grabbed the girl and said,

"Stop that boys, don't you know that I am the only one who can tease her?" the tennis tensai said to them.

Sakuno blushed a lot. Ryoma reacted on his words. Fuji noticed that so he looked at the young prodigy while saying his words;

"Let's go Sakuno-chan. I'll take you home. Don't worry, I'll protect you." he led Sakuno to the exit while still looking at the non-changeable reaction of his kouhai.

The other regulars along with Tomoka and the trio walked on their different paces. Amidst to their knowledge, Ryoma was furious inside. He didn't want to admit it but he was definitely pissed that day. He didn't understand himself why was he acting like that. He hated it… a lot. He took a deep breath as he clenched both of his fist inside his pockets and looked up. The rain was started to fall again.

_Why can't I be just honest to myself?_ He thought as he was fighting it with his pride.

**xxx**

Under the same umbrella, they walked together. Sakuno was blushing the moment they left the school premises. She brought her umbrella but Fuji didn't allow her to use it instead they shared his'.

"You are doing it again, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Eh?" She reacted.

"You are trying to hide something from us, from me." Fuji complained.

She understood when he means. "B-but that is something that I can… do for myself."

"I just want you to tell me something like that. Remember admirers can be stalkers if you don't pay attention to them."

She became alert. She thought about taking an extra care fro m now on. "B-but Tomoka-chan and the others knew about this so… I-I didn't exactly hide it to anyone."

"Y-you are right, but it is still better to tell us. Ryuzaki-chan. I want to help you."

Sakuno smiled. "T-thank you, thanks a lot Fuji-kun"

He stared at the innocent girl. He stopped from walking that made the girl stop as well. She looked curiously at him. He became serious after that and said;

"My offer is still on… Sakuno-chan."

"W-what offer?"

He stared at her for a long time. "For you… to be my girlfriend."

Sakuno gasped when she learned his words. Her lips were slight open but nothing came out. They stayed like that for a while as the rain was starting to get heavy.

**xxx**

He was lying on his bed when Karupin jumped on his stomach.

"Ugh, K-karupin… you're heavy."

His cat just meowed as it didn't bother jumping off of him. He ended up caressing its skin instead. He decided. He will leave at the end of November this year. He talked to his coach about this just a while ago. He is going to be away again… for a year. Luck will be the chance for him to come back during the breaking period. He wanted to go and it is his chance but something was stopping him but he couldn't name it or he just didn't want to name it. His attention was cut into halves and he didn't know which he should follow. He faced his cat and asked it;

"What should I do, Karupin?"

Once again, the cat only meowed at him. He smirked thinking how crazy of him to asked his cat a question for the second time knowing that it will only answer him with just a 'meow'.

"Oi! Seishounen, quit talking to the cat and get down here to eat dinner. It will never answer you." He heard his father calling out to him.

His eyes narrowed as he heard that, "Baka Oyaji… " He got up on his bed to have dinner that night.

**xxx**

She couldn't sleep that night. She rolled back and forth on her bed. Fuji's words were giving an impact that she couldn't give her best support for her attention was too caught between them. She just couldn't decide on what to follow. She rolled on one side once again as she remembered their conversation earlier;

**Flashback:**

"_I want you… to be my girlfriend, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said looking all serious, staring at her. _

"_Y-you remembered… w-what you said back then?" She was shocked blushing all over again._

"…_Every word of it." He replied just that._

_Sakuno couldn't react on his words or an appropriate to say that she couldn't find the right words to utter. When he noticed that she couldn't reply a word to him, he continued;_

"_Even the feeling is not mutual, just accept me. That's all I want to ask… at least for now."_

_Sakuno looked up to her senpai, "b-but that's unfair to you… I-I can't do that… "_

"_I'm not asking you to be like that. I am just wondering- no I'm hoping that when we become a couple, you will learn to like me." Fuji said to her._

"_F-fuji-kun… it-it's not that I don't like it… I-I mean I-I like you… but I'm not sure if the feeling will be the same… "_

"_You will never know, Sakuno-chan… unless you try," She flinched when he held one of her hand. "It is also an alternative way so that those admirers of yours will stop bothering you."_

_She looked up to him. Thinking of the words he said. How does she feel about him? She couldn't name it. But the offer made her blushed a lot, and her heart was beating so fast. She was actually panicking inside. He noticed her reaction no matter how much she tried to hide it. He sighed after that._

"_When you become my girlfriend, I won't force you on anything that you don't want me to do. I promise. But I think you are not ready for my offer… I'll give you time to think. I hope you will give me a positive answer."_

"_F-fuji-kun… " all she could utter was his name and nothing else._

"_I hope that he's not the one who hinders you from answering me," He said as he saw her reacted to his words. "Open your heart to others who are willing to offer more than you can offer to him."_

_She felt his hand gripped hers. She looked down as she was thinking his words carefully. She didn't give him a definite answer but Fuji somehow understood that._

"_Let's go." Fuji said as he noticed that the rain was started to fall hard again. She was blushing all over. She didn't say anything when they reached home aside from a simple, plain 'thank you' to him._

**xxx**

She buried her face when she remembered their conversation. She felt embarrassed in a different way. Hey eyes became soften as she was bothered on his words.

_W-what should I do? Why am I so doubtful about my feelings? H-how do I feel for him? I can't compare it on what I feel for Ryoma-kun._

Upon remembering the young tennis prodigy, she became more flush red. That was her mistake. Her resolution became more complicated than it was before. Because of that, she couldn't sleep well that night.

**One Week Later:**

Fuji was the same as always as the week goes by. She was getting red all over him. Because of his protection, no one dared to approach her. Although, they could sense that some guys were all eyes on her. The days were like the usual except for one. She noticed that Ryoma was starting to avoid her for unknown reason. They learned that the young kouhai was leaving in the last week of November. That will be less than two months from now. She didn't know the exact reason but the boy was just doing that.

"What is happening to Ochibi?" Eiji said one morning in the club. "Why is he acting like that? Doesn't he know that Syuusuke is almost winning Ryuzaki-chan?"

"…Beats me. He didn't do anything. I really don't know what the real score is." Momo replied to his senpai.

"I don't want to say this but maybe he is giving up." Oishi said who was a bit worried.

"…Without even trying? That's ridiculous." Eiji retorted.

Inui interrupted, "We can't decide for his sake. I hope that he won't regret his actions when he realized that it was too late."

Everyone nodded and created different reactions. Unknown to their knowledge, the young tennis prodigy was there for quite a while now. He heard everything they talked about. That made him think a lot. He started to walk away from the club.

Regret?

He could still remember Inui's final words that he heard. He kept telling himself that there's no way that he will regret his actions. That was never included in his dictionary, even in his English dictionary. But why was he bothered by it? He couldn't understand himself. Thinking about these situations will only make him crazier. He thought of leaving Japan as soon as possible. Just when he was about to turn to a corner of the corridor, he saw a certain auburn pigtailed girl at the end of it. The girl was startled the moment when she saw him. They both stayed still for a while, he took a step forward afterwards. He heard her say his name but he just passed over her… completely ignoring the surprised girl to his action.

**xxx**

She was startled when she saw him at the corner. The boy didn't show any kind of reaction. She flinched when the boy started to walk forward. She gathered her courage to initiate a conversation to him;

"R-ryoma-kun."

She mentioned his words but the moment they crossed lines he just passed her by without saying anything. It was like a slow motion for her at that moment. And that shocked her, he ignored her totally. She looked upset and down. She gripped both of her hands tightly and decided to follow him outside the school grounds. The rain was falling lightly outside but that didn't bother her. It seems that Ryoma was not aware of the weather as well.

"W-wait! Ryoma-kun!" she called him. The boy stopped from walking. "W-why are you avoiding me? Was it something I did that upset you?"

_You should know that to yourself_. He thought but he said a different statement. "Why are you saying that? Is there something that I should avoid you about?" he looked at his shoulder to face her.

"B-but that is what you are doing right now… Y-you are avoiding me like I have some kind of disease." She said feeling sad as she was sensing that the boy was distancing himself from her. "W-when I called your name, y-you just passed me by."

"There's no need for you to do that." He said as he started to walk away from her.

She panicked. "I-I told you that… even though y-you are away… I-I will keep supporting you. I just don't want you to ignore me."

He stopped and looked at her… sternly. She flinched when she received the same look again days ago. The boy talked, "Look, don't act like you know everything. Just because I helped you a lot these past few days, you could talk to me this way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some tournaments to focus on. You better go back to a certain tennis tensai and bother him instead." He said as he walked away without waiting for her reply.

That shocked her. She didn't expect that from him. She cried as the rain started to fall hard. No one could know if she was crying or not. But one thing was for sure… she was hurt again… by the person she liked the most.

Liked?

Was it over? She should know that from a long time ago… when she first confessed to him. But that thought didn't let her go thinking that she could have a slightest chance of him liking her back… even just a little. But it was really over. She walked back… wondering elsewhere. She was crying non-stop amidst the rain. She wasn't aware on how long she walked. She didn't care anyway.

"Sakuno-chan?"

She looked up to the person who called her and as she recognized the voice immediately;

"F-fuji-kun… "

The tennis tensai ran to her with his umbrella, "What happened to you?" he asked her wearing the worried look on his face.

Sakuno looked up to him and thought hard. _This guy… I-if I… if I give this guy a chance maybe I will be happy. _She raised both of her hands to touch his cheek. The tennis tensai was shocked. He lost grip on the umbrella that he was holding.

"S-sakuno-chan?"

"Y-you said… that I won't cry anymore I-if I go out with you," Sakuno said looking up to him. She moved her face closer to his as she said her next words, "make me… forget about him… pls."

Fuji was shocked that he couldn't move. The girl was leaning closer to his face as he heard her next words, "Fill this emptiness… in my heart… S-Syuusuke-kun."

He was shocked and out of reflexes he pushed her away. The girl was shocked, still crying. He stared at her for a long time. The girl was not in her usual self. She just cried. Fuji felt pity on the girl as he gritted his teeth and hugged the crying girl carefully;

"Don't cry… I'll fill it… I'll fill it," Fuji said as he hugged her tightly. "You don't have to cry anymore. I'll make you happy from now on."

Sakuno was a bit shocked. She didn't remember what she did a while ago. But one thing that she was certain, she felt safe in his arms. She closed her eyes firmly as she burst her heart out to him. She was actually entering a new life… with him… right from that moment.

**Three Days later:**

The news between Fuji and Her was revealed after three days. They hid it in her favor. She was just adjusting from the last one but someone leaked the news out to them.

"Curse you, Syuusuke! Why did you hit on our little princess?" Eiji complained him.

"I didn't force her, just for the information. And don't get the wrong idea; we are legal to Ryuzaki-sensei." Fuji proudly said to them.

Everyone looked to their coach, the latter wondered, "What? Do you have a problem with that? I respected the decision of my granddaughter. She could pick whoever she likes."

Everyone reacted differently. Ryoma stayed silent but he was definitely shocked. He secretly stared at the blushing girl. Just like him, she didn't say a word.

"Hey! Don't give me that look," Fuji said as he grabbed Sakuno's hand and brought her in front of them. "I promise in front of everyone and to Ryuzaki-sensei that I will not hurt our little princess."

Sakuno turned red all over as he kissed her hand in front of everyone. "S-syuusuke-kun."

Fuji smirked when they heard everyone what the girl called him. He looked at a certain kouhai of his. Amazingly, he didn't see any reaction other than his pictured stoic face.

"You should be that's my granddaughter you are holding." Sumire warned the tennis tensai.

"Hai!." Fuji was really glad. Sakuno was actually blushing all over and her heart was beating very hard. One thing that you couldn't do was to look at a certain tennis prodigy. She knew that very moment, that everything will change and there's no turning back now.

**Four Days Later:**

The news made her admirers to stop following her. That was a relief for her anyway. Now she didn't have to worry about walking alone in the hallway. The school schedule turned out to be fine and everyone went home later on. Fuji took Sakuno home since they started going out. Everyone did go home except for one.

He's currently resting on the rooftop. He was just staring at the sky but he was not sure what was he thinking. He was lost there. He hasn't talked to everyone not longer than five minutes. He didn't talk neither to Fuji nor to Sakuno, just nod or stare were all he could give to them. He was confused now.

"Darn it!" he suddenly seated for unknown reason. He brushed both of his hands to his hair. _What is happening to me? Why am I bothered to anything that she does? _He didn't find the answers to his questions as the rain had started to fall hard.

"Oh great!" he said. He brought his umbrella but it was meaningless anyway. He decided to go down the rooftop, get his belongings and go home. He was pissed all day and he was soaking wet already. The thoughts were still lingering in his mind. His run turned to walk as he starting to realize something that he didn't admit. He slowly gripped his tennis bag holder in his one hand and looked up in the falling rain.

_What did you do to me? I don't like this…_

**xxx**

His face couldn't read by someone who passes him… if there is someone. On the contrary, there is someone. A certain braided pigtailed girl was staring at him, with a curious look on her face. The boy was soaking wet in the rain. He hasn't noticed her yet. She had this doubt of calling him having the fear of ignoring her again. But the unusual look of him that made her call him,

"R-ryoma-kun…"

The boy looked at her. She was a bit shocked. She didn't know if it was the rain's doing but she thought that he was crying. She couldn't actually distinguish the tears from the rain. The tennis prince was different in her eyes at that moment. She had this feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

**Done! I actually don't know how to make this chapter but I planned the scene about Fuji and Sakuno. But please don't get mad to Ryoma… he will be the antagonist for quite a bit. But he is starting to regret everything… as he realizes what is he missing in the picture. Well a revelation will come to the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

******Reviews please… one or two words from you will be all appreciated by Mitsukijunko. ^_^**

**a – Thank you for the review. I wish I could see your first review but I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you like it. I hope you will also like this one. ^_^**

**music4life1791 - thank you that you find my story an interesting one. Well, I will do my best to make them in good terms. I hope that you will keep updating 'till the very end. I have more plans for the three. **

**Next Chapter: Arashi no Yokan (Premonition of the Storm version 2) **


	16. Premonition of The Storm Version 2

**I appreciate your words minna-san. These are my replies for the latest posts. (the ones that I couldn't send pms) Smile for everyone. ^_^**

**Sakuno Echizen – thank you for a wonderful review! I'll do my best to make better chapters. **

**Guest 1 (July 12) – thank you for the review! I really like how you see my Ryoma here. Yeah, I like to keep his attitude like that. I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon. **

**Guest 2 (July 13) – thank you for the review! I have plans between them so stay tuned. **

**This second version is somewhat related to Mitsuki Saiga's song. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TeniPuri or Mitsuki Saiga's song. Just my thoughts are the only original.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Arashi no Yokan (Premonition of the Storm version 2)**

**Chapter Summary: He snapped, she was confused, the other was furious. Everyone is anticipating the storm to come…**

* * *

The rain was falling slightly but they could hear it. Her reaction stayed still as she was staring at the boy who was soaking wet in the rain. The cold wind that passed by made her come to her senses. Without further ado, she ran to the boy and shared her umbrella with him.

"W-what do you think you are doing? Y-you could get sick." She said as she touched to his shoulder.

He chose to keep silent as he pinned his hat down for a while but changed his mind as he decided to talk, "It's none of your business."

"T-then don't let me see you like this. I-I will only worry about you." She said as she took off his hat from his head.

"Why are you worrying about me?" he said but she couldn't read him.

"Eh?"

"Why are you worrying about me?" he repeated his words as he looked up to her. The girl was surprised. Was he crying just a while ago? He was looking serious right now. The boy continued talking;

"When you already have him…"

Sakuno was a bit shocked on his words, "W-why are you bringing him? T-there's nothing wrong about worrying you."

"You are worried about me because you still like me." he retorted keeping his stoic face.

Sakuno blushed but she remembered Fuji. He is her boyfriend now so she should defend him. "T-that's not true. Don't say that. S-syuusuke-kun is very kind that he is not that hard for me like him."

"It's not easy for you to forget me. You've been harboring that stupid feeling for me for such a long time." He devilishly smirked at her.

She trembled as she heard that from him. What was he trying to imply? Isn't he the one who kept sending her away? Why is he acting like this? "H-He could help me… I-I am happy in his company. I didn't regret going out with him. T-Thank you for pushing me to him." She couldn't control her feelings and it was too late to take her words back.

His eyes became fierce. He suddenly grabbed both of her wrists. The hat and the umbrella that she were holding both fell down on the ground. Sakuno was dripped into the rain as well;

"R-ryoma-kun what are you doing?"

"So it is my fault now that I made you two go out?" He said straight to her eyes.

"N-no that's not-"

"Why are you tormenting me like this? Don't you know that you pissed me off thinking or seeing you together with him?"

"R-ryoma-kun-"

"Don't you know how hard it is to get you out in my system? I don't want to think that leaving Japan for the tournament will hold me here with this ridiculous reasons but it did."

Sakuno couldn't reply to him as he started to blurt his intentions to her. She felt the grip tighter from her wrists.

"Why are doing this to me? You are very annoying but I can't get you off of my mind." He almost shouted.

"S-stop that-"

"All the things that you did right from the first day you confessed to me are still in my head." He retorted. "It's all your fault that I am acting like this." He said keeping his tight reaction.

Sakuno was shocked. Ryoma was definitely acting weird that day. She was trembling already when she said her words, "P-please d-don't make me confuse. Everything is complicated already as it is now."

Ryoma snapped, "Sou da, everything is complicated now," He caught her eyes curiously with his stare and said, "I'll make you confuse more." And then he leaned closer to her crossing the distance between them. His lips touched hers'. He closed his eyes as he felt something so… nice.

…Strange? He liked it… the kiss… he was giving her. He didn't want to stop. But then he slowly opened his eyes only to be shocked. Her eyes… Sakuno's eyes were wide open… with tears flowing down from it. He slowly distanced himself from her. The girl was shocked that she couldn't move but to looked down. She was still realizing what had happened a while ago.

The boy just stared at her. No one uttered a single word. All they could hear was the rain falling from the sky. Ryoma picked his hat and wore it again;

"Go home… " That was the last thing he said to her that day.

She was left once again. He always did that. She was always caught in the middle, leaving her behind if he couldn't handle a situation like this. She remained looking on the ground, still crying. Unconsciously, she covered her mouth. Her long time crush kissed her. Wasn't she dreaming about this? No- she never dreamt that he will kiss her. Even the way he did a while ago. The kiss Fuji gave her was all too sudden but Ryoma's kiss was a bit… harsh. She continued crying in that rain until she could calm herself down.

**xxx**

"Tadaima… "

"R-ryoma, what happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?" Rinko asked his son who just arrived at home. She gave him a towel as she approached him.

"I gave my umbrella to a cat." He said not looking at his mother. His face couldn't paint at that time. He continued to walk upstairs as he could hear his mother's words. He let the towel stayed still in his head.

"Be sure to fix yourself or you'll catch a cold." Rinko doubted his alibi. She sensed that something was not right.

"Ahh, love conquers all." Nanjiroh interrupted.

"Be quiet; let him rest for a while. He is definitely tired."

Nanjiroh shrugged after that. But the smile on his face didn't leave him.

**xxx**

After a short bath, he went to his bed lying on his stomach. Karupin jump on his bed once again and went near to his face. When he noticed his cat was licking his face, he turned to it and brushed its hair;

"I am driving myself crazy, Karupin," Ryoma whispered to it. "For the first time in my life, I kissed a girl… " he suddenly touched his lips as he was trying to remember the feeling. He suddenly remembered the girl's face when he opened his eyes that time. Upon remembering that, he buried his face on his pillow as he whispered some words;

"Onna no baka… "

**One Week Later:**

She tried to compose herself, like she did during the training period in the last festival.

_I can't believe that I am repeating the same old story for a different reason. _She thought as she was thinking so hard. She reached the club and to her surprise, everyone was there already. Fuji was the first person to call her;

"Good Morning, Sakuno-chan."

"G-good morning… " She tried to smile at her best. Fuji was a bit shocked but he ignored it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay. I have this place in mind." They were talking about their upcoming date.

The girl blushed, "H-hai… " Out of reflexes, she looked at a young tennis prodigy. The young lad reacted a bit but regained his composure afterwards. She was blushing after, that she looked away quickly.

Fuji noticed the tense between them. He was definitely sensing something. He was about to ask the girl but Eiji stole the mood from them.

"Hey! Hey! We all know that you are a couple now. So stop being shy all over and get on with it." Eiji retorted.

"S-senpai… "

The tense was somehow decreasing because of Eiji's initialization. But the teasing part was not. They received tons of teases from the regulars and even to their coach. The people who were not taking part were Tezuka and Kaidoh. They didn't notice it but a certain tennis prodigy left the place some time ago. Only Sakuno noticed his disappearance first before everyone else.

"Really, that Echizen. He will never learn how to mingle with us." Momo retorted.

"He's always like that. Let him, he will change soon enough," Oishi said. "I hope."

Everyone became silent. Fuji knew that awkwardness. Sakuno didn't say anything. But later on, Eiji made the tense out of the picture once again. Sakuno just wished that everything will turn be out fine.

**One week later:**

The days were not getting any better. The rain stopped from falling but the awkward atmosphere between the three didn't subside, even just a little. Fuji noticed that something was different to Sakuno. The girl was became quieter and often talks to the others. The youngest member of the club wasn't any good too. He was keeping his stoic face as always but he kept avoiding them when they were together.

They had their dates twice this past week and he could notice that she was enjoying his company but something was really odd. Fuji isn't satisfied on their get up. So on that Friday night, he decided to visit her in their house and confirmed it;

"S-syuusuke-kun, what brings you here? I thought that we will see each other tomorrow?"

"I came to bring you this." He presented the pink teddy bear that he got from her on their first date.

Memories kept coming to her as she held the stuff toy in front of her. She blushed because of that, "Y-you could bring this to me tomorrow, you know."

"I still have the urge to see you despite that."

The girl blushed more. Really, this girl couldn't do anything but to blush.

"I'll leave you guys here. I'll be going on ahead, "Sumire interrupted. "Syuusuke, behave." She warned the tennis tensai.

He just scratched his head as if he was feeling embarrassed.

"O-oyasumi nasai… Obaa-chan."

The senior nodded as she entered her room. The two left alone once again. Sakuno broke the silence;

"D-do you want a strawberry cake? I'll give you some. W-wait her-"

"Sakuno-chan… " he interrupted as she was about to stand up. "Is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

She wondered, "L-like what?"

Fuji shrugged, "Don't know… You should be the one knowing that. Tell me are you bothered by something?

"N-nothing, Syuusuke-kun. I am not bothered by anything."

"Or by someone?"

She flinched, "W-what are you talking about?"

"I can sense that something is odd but I can't name it. You felt it too, Sakuno-chan. The tense between the three of us was not like before."

She looked down and said, "Y-you must be imagining things. In fact, everything is back to normal."

"I'm not blind, Sakuno-chan. There's no use hiding it," he stared at her. He saw how she reacted while looking down. "We were going out for three weeks now, all right. I could see how you tried to make this out. I was really happy then."

"W-wait! Syuusuke-kun," She looked up to him. "W-why are you talking in past tense? I-I am trying to-"

"I wanted to try it too; I wanted you to be my girlfriend. But with this get up, it is not actually working." Fuji looked away from her. "I told you that even if the feeling isn't mutual, it is okay for me. Just accept me is what I ask from you. But either of them wasn't given to me."

"T-that's not true. I-I am trying to give my best to make our relationship work."

"I know, that's why I am not letting you go… entirely."

She was a bit shocked, "W-what do you mean?"

"…Let's cool off."

She was even more surprised on his words, "I-I don't understand what you are saying."

"I love you so much that I want to keep you to myself. But I don't want to be selfish. I don't want to force you on something that you didn't want to do."

She just stared straight at the tennis tensai. Fuji sighed and stood up. He leaned closer to her to give her a kiss on her cheek. The girl didn't move a muscle when he did that.

"But this doesn't mean that I'm giving you up, it's the opposite just so you know," He said as he walked towards the door. "I am willing to fight with Echizen fair and square until you can freely decide without any doubt in your heart."

"S-syuusuke-kun… "

"I'll see you on Monday then." He said as he turned around and exited their door.

She was left speechless, realizing the situation they had just recently. She didn't know when but she realized tears fell down her cheek. She let them fall freely as they dropped to her teddy bear on her lap and stared from nowhere. At such a young age, she couldn't imagine that admiring a person like this could be this painful. Now that she received such pain, she felt very tired, she was tired. Upon thinking that, she covered her face as she burst out into tears… trying to cry as silent as she could so that her grandmother wouldn't hear her.

**Monday:**

She tried to act normal but this time she failed. It was too much for her. The regulars noticed that. The tennis tensai was acting strange as well. Even though they didn't ask about it, they knew the real score. Ryoma himself was a bit confused. Everything was a bit awkward that either of them couldn't initiate a conversation regarding that matter. The person who tried to console the innocent girl was her best friend;

"I know you are klutzy and stupid sometimes, but you are not a coward," Tomoka said as she hugged her. "Let it all out. It's all right."

When she heard that, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She cried her heart out as she was gathering all her strength from her best friend.

**Three Days Later:**

She was a bit okay. Although there were times she sulk about that but she could take it unlike before. It was all thanks to her best friend. She was her courage, before and now.

After a certain game from her senpai in her club, she went to a nearest vending machine. She bought a strawberry-flavored ponta and sat to the nearest bench from the machine. She was thinking a decision actually. Her coach was inviting her to join the club as a regular. She was pleased when she heard that from her. Actually, there was a consolation that she didn't hear on the festival. Anyone who wins the competition will have the chance to be a regular. And she was blessed but she told her coach that she would think about it. She needed time to think although, she had the slightest hint about her answer. Her thoughts were distracted when she heard a noise that was coming from the machine. She looked at that direction to be shocked seeing Ryoma reaching for his ponta in the slot. The boy looked at her as he drank his own. She flinched when they stared at each other. They didn't stare nor talk after the 'incident' that happened between them. She blushed on that thought only to realize that she still have that kind of reaction.

"You are improving."

She was surprised when the boy talked.

"…Your tennis." Ryoma continued.

"T-thank you." She looked away. The tense was a bit awkward between them. She thought that it was not like the same as before.

"You broke up, am I right?"

The girl was a bit stiffened. The boy really speaks his mind, never thinking about her feelings. She replied to his question, "W-we only cooled off, I-it's not official."

"There's no difference from breaking up," Ryoma retored. "He was not true to his words." He turned around as he started to walk away.

She couldn't believe his words, "W-why?" she stood up as she asked that. "Why did you… kiss me?"

That question made the boy stop from walking. But no words came out from him. The girl continued asking him;

"I don't get you. R-ryoma-kun, how do you… feel about me?" she was blushing as she said that.

He didn't reply right away but after a series of seconds he said, "…I don't know."

It was her turn to remain silent. She looked down afterwards and smiled awkwardly even though the boy didn't see it. The boy continued to walk but a few words from her didn't escape his ears;

"Thank you… for everything."

**Next Morning English Class:**

_Voices that are weak, – wavering so on,_

_As the time draws in – they've come to calm._

_Unrest is claimed by rebellion, taking to hand_

_Bonds of close, intention of ruin_

_Every kind of feeling that is – held as closely;_

_And words that just cannot agree;_

_Who is it that holds this plan for – conflict in hand?_

_Who with such a passion as well?_

_For what reason are you trying – to accomplish this,_

_The purpose for which you were born._

_Every kind of feeling that is – held as closely;_

_And words that just cannot agree;_

_Where is it that my one true home – waits in this world?_

_People to place belief in…_

Ryoma read those few lines of a song in English translations in front of the class as his sensei ordered him to do. The message was somewhat affected him… or at least he couldn't admit it to himself.

"Thank you Echizen, you may seat now." His sensei said.

Ryoma followed his sensei as he seated. The message of the song was implying something to him… there were words that just couldn't agree with his own actions.

**After School:**

He was assigned for cleaning duties today so he was left with his classmate after school. He was thinking of another thing after reading those lines from his English class. He kept himself busy as he was bothered by a certain pigtailed girl's words yesterday. Her words didn't leave him 'till the very moment.

_Thank you… for everything._

It was a simple statement. But he didn't know what she meant by that. Even though she just whispered those words, it brought an impact to him. The way she said it was something else. He was certain that he was not careful of his words when it comes to her, maybe that was the reason that he thought she gave it a different meaning. His eyes opened wide as he realized something… he was rude to her… way too rude.

After of his cleaning duties, he decided to go home early. He didn't feel like playing today as he was distracted by such words. He hated it and hoping that he could fix this little problem before leaving for America.

"Ryoma-sama"

He looked at the only person who called him that way, particularly on that person's voice. Tomoka was standing near the school gate. He walked towards her. The girl was worried about something.

"What do you want?"

The girl didn't reply right away as if she was thinking the right words to say. _This girl never acted this way. Is she sick or something?_ He thought.

"I like you."

Ryoma stared at her. Is she playing a prank again? Didn't she confess to him a hundred times before? Didn't she have enough? She should confess to Horio instead.

"What do you feel when I told you about my feelings?" Tomoka asked the tennis protégé. "Sadly, nothing… right?"

Ryoma didn't say a word. Is she testing him? That's why this girl was annoying.

"When Sakuno confessed to you, was it the same when I confessed to you today?"

Ryoma flinched a little when the girl asked him that. Was it really the same? He was not sure… really.

"I guess we are not in the same boat," She said as she saw him reacted on her question. "I hope you stop suppressing your feelings, Ryoma-sama."

He stayed still as she turned around, "I hope you will learn your true feelings… before it's too late." She ran after saying her last words.

He stared at the running girl. What is it too late that she was talking about? Is he that too dense of not noticing it? _Why am suppressing my feelings for? I am like this anyway._ He thought as he started to walk again. He was pissed already. Things were getting cloudy in his thoughts just because of one girl… because of her. He stopped walking as he finally realized something.

_Did I really regret… rejecting her back then?_

That hits the spot. He was so sure that he will not regret anything. He looked down as he pinned his hat lower. He smirked afterwards but an expression couldn't be seen on his face. He absorbed Tomoka's words. _That loudmouthed best friend of hers has that kind of reaction. How impressive. _He thought praising the girl for the very first time in his mind. But never in his life would he tell it to her.

"Echizen… "

He looked up to the person who called him. It was Fuji who was standing in front of him. He seemed like the tennis tensai was actually waiting for him in that area.

"I know you that are aware on our situation, Sakuno-chan and me."

Ryoma didn't say anything but he became alert when he mentioned the girl's name.

"I just want you to know that we are not officially breaking up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryoma asked him.

"You should know that you were the reason why she approached me without her senses," Fuji said. "She accepted me because you hurt her."

That's new to him. But he somewhat knew that he was the reason of this mess.

"I still have the chance though, but I don't want to use that chance if I'm going to win it in an unfair fight."

"What are you trying to imply?"

Fuji looked at him and said his next words, "I want to know when to give her up or if this is worth a Fight."

"And you're resolve?" Ryoma bluntly said.

Fuji sighed big after saying his words, "Let's have a serious match," he declared. The boy was keeping his stoic face intact as the tennis tensai continued, "The result of the game will allow us to do what's next."

"che." He replied as just that.

"Don't feign an answer and I'll take that reaction of yours as a yes. You have to tell everyone what you are really thinking after the fight. And I'll do mine as well." He said. "The winner will decide on Sakuno-chan's sake."

Ryoma stared at him for a long time. That means they will decide whether they will give Sakuno a chance to think… from the bottom of her heart and the winner will have to be honest to himself. This will be a tough game. To look closely, it was a match who will win Sakuno. The idea brings chill down to his spine. He smirked as he lowered his fila hat and said;

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Done! Honestly speaking, I am beginning to worry about the outcome of the story. I have these thoughts of what if I didn't meet their expectations or something. But I am still hoping that I still can. I've been thinking this scene between the three in this chapter since the very beginning. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, I still like to hear your thoughts about this. Well Ryoma was a bit Ooc here and yes he regretted his actions finally. The match will be the source of clarification between the two so please stay tuned.**

**Note: The song was the English translations of this title chapter sung by Mitsuki Saiga. Once again, I do not own anything regarding this matter.**

**Next Chapter: Challenge**


	17. Challenge

**I am so pleased about your words. Please recieve my gratitude:**

**music4life1791 - thank you very much for the inspiring review. I am pleased that you like the way I made Ryoma here. Well... I am keeping his attitude as much as I can. As well as my absolute kiss. ^_^**

**Guest 1 (July 15) - thank you that you like my fast updating. I did bring the new chapter on now. Please enjoy. ^_^**

**Guest 2 (July 16) - Thank you very much. tee hee hee as you are waiting for the fight is on. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**Guest 3 (July 18) - thank you very much. I hope you keep reading. ^_^ **

**Everytime I read your reviews, I am so happy and so excited that I want to post another chapter as fast as I can. But I can't hold my time to do that. Anyway, I am so blessed to have all of you, Thank you very much. *Made a big bow***

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TeniPuri. Just my inspirations, Imaginations and fantasies that's all I have.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Challenge**

**Chapter Summary: The Match has taken its toll to the three personas. When everything has finally turned out fine… she made her decision. Is it already too late?**

* * *

**8pm at Ryuzaki Residence:**

She was lying on her bed still awake. It was impossible for her to sleep but she tried to anyway. She rolled on her side back and forth but no matter what she did, those scenes between the guys in her life kept bugging her.

Fuji; Ever since their last talk, the tennis tensai didn't approach her if it wasn't tennis related. She realized it as well and she wasn't being fair to him. She looked at the pink teddy bear which was sitting on her study table.

Ryoma; She didn't know if he got her last message yesterday. But everything was all in that simple sentence. And that's it.

"Sakuno, dear."

She wiped her tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was crying when her grandmother called her. She sat up on her bed when Sumire entered her room.

"You took everything pretty hard on your heart, didn't you?" Sumire said as she sat on the edge of the bed and touched her cheek. "You're still very young; you're gonna experience lots of it."

"Obaa-chan… " She stared at her grandmother. "W-what should I do? How can I overcome these hateful feelings that I have?"

"You don't need to overcome it Sakuno, face it." Sumire said to her. The senior stared back at her granddaughter. "I am not interfering with your love life despite the age you are in now. I let you do this kind of thing because I know I can trust you."

Sakuno just stared at her, absorbing all of her words into her mind. Sumire then continued;

"I trust that you can make your own decision. You impressed me by managing to keep something from me but I don't want you to do that again. My point is, if you managed to survive that kind of situation, why not this one? Believe in your heart. Mada Mada Da Yo."

Upon hearing that from her, she felt a little relieved. She smiled at her grandmother and hugged her tightly, "Thank you very much, Obaa-chan. I am really lucky to have you as my grandmother."

"Don't give me that crap, young lady. I AM your grandmother from the very beginning."

"That's why I'm very thankful. I really love you. Obaa-chan."

Sumire responded on her hug. "You little rascal, wait tell I get those two for hurting you like this."

"Iie, I can do this. Don't do anything to them. Please."

"Okay, don't let your guard down." Sumire mimicked Tezuka's words in a coach manner.

"Hai!"

They were back to being cheerful when Sakuno's cell phone rang. Sakuno hadn't even said her greetings before the person on the other line spoke;

"SA-CHAN!" The person on the other line shouted. Sakuno flinched from the high volume.

"T-tomoka-chan—w-why are you shouti-"

"Where are you? Have you know the news already?" Tomoka said on the other line.

"W-what news?"

"I heard that Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai will be having a serious match tomorrow morning at the school grounds."

"W-what?" she blurted out.

"And it's because of you."

Sakuno was shocked, "B-but why me?"

"They plan on settling everything in the upcoming match once and for all."

"W-why would they do that? I-I don't want them to fight… if-if the reason is me…" she gripped on the apparatus hard.

"Come on Sakuno, you have to see this. Come to the tennis court tomorrow at eight."

"W-wait, T-tomoka-chan-"

"No, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow instead. I'll see you then bye."

Sakuno couldn't utter her words as her best friend dropped the call on her. She sighed big after that.

"What are those two up to?" Sumire retorted.

"Obaa-chan…"

"Come and see the match and clear everything up tomorrow," Sumire ordered her. "You have to settle this Sakuno, once and for all," She tapped her shoulder and said, "You should follow your heart this time."

That made her become absorbed in her thoughts once again. She just told her grandmother that she could do this but she didn't expect it to be so soon… tomorrow to be precise.

* * *

**Saturday 8am:**

The young tennis prodigy was tying his shoelaces on the bench. Any minute now, the match with Fuji wouldbegin. He thought that it would be a great chance to have a practice match with a tennis tensai before flying to America. His mind was fixed on joining the four major grand slams. His coach would train him in America before going to Australia for the first grand had just finished tying his shoelaces when he saw Fuji exit the club room with his racket on his shoulder.

"Let's have the best of three." Fuji said as he entered the court.

Ryoma nodded, and stood. Everyone was there already except for Tomoka and Sakuno. Sumire arrived a bit earlier to lecture the two of them but gave them their permission to have the match.

"It's not about being rivals of one another; I just want to have a serious fight with you, Echizen."

"You're the only one who's not serious when I'm having a match with you." Ryoma replied keeping his stoic face.

Fuji smirked, "Then I'll give you what you wanted."

They decided who served first by tossing a coin. By the anonymous decision, Ryoma was the first to serve. They prepared themselves on both sides of the court. Just when Ryoma was about to make his first serve, Eiji disturbed them with his voice;

"RYUZAKI-CHAN, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" the acrobatic player ran towards the two girls and dragged them both to the court fence.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Momo said.

"That's impossible because I forced her to come with me."

"Well, that's your specialty forcing someone to come with you at all cost." Horio said walking towards them with his hands at the back of his head.

"What did you say?" the two fight once again. Everyone laughed on the scenario while Sakuno just didn't know what to do.

Ryoma and Fuji looked at the pigtailed girl. The girl couldn't look at them. They were aware that she was already aware of why they were here. They resumed their match. The _pokpok_of a tennis ball was theircue;everyone's focus turned to the court; Sakuno did the same. The tension between them was getting higher.

"This is quite interesting." Inui said as he was writing some information in his notebook.

"What do you mean by that?" Kawamura asked him.

"To think that they doing this for a girl... " Inui said and continued, "You can tell how serious they're."

Sakuno heard that. She looked down as if she didn't hear anything. She heard that Fuji scored first. Later on, it was Ryoma. They won alternatively until they scored 'deuce.' She gripped her hands tightly. The first set was taking so long. She was tenser than anyone else. She couldn't be the reason of their match that why it was taking so long. There must be another reason. There was no way that she was the root of this. Especially to Ryoma, he would never do this kind of thing. She closed her eyes tightly as she attempted to run away.

"DON'T RUN, SAKUNO!" Sumire shouted. Everyone was shocked at the soundSumire's voice. They looked at her curiously. The coach was watching her granddaughter for a while and noticed the turn of her foot.

She didn't continue running as she was facing their backs already. The coach continued talking;

"It's their match that you have to see. Watch them play until the very end."

Sakuno didn't say anything. Everyone looked at her except the two opponents at the court who were panting slightly. She gripped her hands tight as she looked around to see them again. She stared at them for a long time. They kept exchanging shots. She saw in their eyes how serious they were while having the match. Her passion of seeing a match trances her. She returned to her post and continued watching something she hadn't done earlier. Sumire smiled at her actions and shifted her focus back to the boys who were still playing hard.

Ryoma was gripping his racket firmly. It was Fuji's turn to serve. Once again, the exchanging shots lasted for a couple of minutes before Fuji finally scored. The tennis tensai smirked while the young prodigy was caught his breath.

"What? Is that all you've got?" Fuji dared him.

"You haven't seen everything yet."

They continued the match and it lasted for another five minutes before the set was finished.

"6 games to 4, Game set and Match! Syuusuke Fuji!" Tezuka announced the winner of the first set.

The people outside the fence who were watching them felt the tension rise inside the court. They saw how the players both looking worn out were panting and catching their breaths. Not to mention that it was only the first set.

"Fuji won the first set." Inui said as he began scribbling the information in his notebook.

"What's the percentage, Inui?" Eiji asked the data analysis.

He fixed his glasses as he replied to Eiji's question, "I'll consider that classified information."

"Aaa, no fair." Eiji said acting childish as usual.

Everyone looked at the two regulars in the court. They were about to start the next set.

Fuji served first as he won the first set. But this time Ryoma scored first.

"15-love" Tezuka announced.

Fuji smirked as he composed himself. Ryoma next serve lasted for more than three minutes before Fuji scored.

"15-all."

The second set was a tough fight. It was longer than the first set. They were both sweating a lot for the game had already gone over an hour already. The score was alternatively implemented.

"30-15"

"30-all"

"30-40"

"Deuce!"

"This match is awfully serious," Momo said. "It's not like we haven'thad a serious match before but it was different."

"To think that they're doing this over Ryuzaki-chan" Kawamura said.

"Senpai, lower your voice." Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time. They were shocked at first for speaking at the same time once again but they ignored the consequences when they looked at the blushing girl. No doubt about it, she heard them.

Ryoma dribbled the ball and tossed it upward as he hit it afterwards. Fuji returned the ball to him. The get up was once again left untouched until Ryoma scored after a minute. The boy was panting already.

"Ad in!" Tezuka announced.

Ryoma needed one point to win the set. He gripped the ball hard as he focused straight ahead. His senpai had won the first set so he couldn't lose this one. He served once again. Fuji was panting as well. He didn't know but it seems that he found a hole where he could get this point done. He scored this time.

"6 Games to 4, Game set and Match! Ryoma Echizen!" Tezuka announced.

Ryoma composed himself. It was actually his turn to smirk this time.

"This is getting interesting., its finally heating up." Sumire said as she observed the match. She looked over at the tennis captain and nodded.

Tezuka understood raising his hand "Break time for 30 minutes!"

Ryoma walked to the bench and sat down. He reached for his ponta and the towel that he prepared before the game began.

"You're slowly improving." Fuji approached him.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he drank his favorite drink.

"I can understand your rude attitude. Were all used to seeing you like that." Fuji said.

"What are trying to tell me if you already know I'm like this?" he finally replied to him.

"My point is that you can't stay grumpy like that forever," Fuji said as he started to walk away from him. "Stop suppressing your feelings. It won't help you."

His eyes dilated when he heard that. It was the second time hearing this from someone else, two different people perhaps. He stoodup as he attempted to talk to him but the regulars approached him excluding the girls and Kaidoh.

"Ochibi! Nice move you got there." Eiji said as he locked him in his arms.

"S-senpai, let go." Ryoma complained.

"Echizen, I just want to remind you," Oishi said as Eiji released him. "This may be a serious match, but I want you to knowthat it's just a game. You fight Syuusuke because you have something to improve."

Ryoma didn't expect that. He stared at his senpai as if asking for more clarification which the mother hen did.

"Tennis is for fun, we play seriously all right but we enjoy it all the same. So do not forget that you're enjoying playing the game. Think of the goal that you have to achieve and face it. If the match is over, whether you win or not, you can look at Syuusuke without hesitation," Oishi said as he looked at the other side of the court,"Of Course, the same goes to the person over there." He raised his voice just for Fuji to hear that.

Fuji heard Inui's words and ended up scratching his head.

"Yeah, we're all comrades here." Eiji said.

"Brothers fight but they make up, right?" Momo said as he tugged his Kouhai.

Ryoma looked at the people around him. He thought about it… hard. They were right after all. He was irritated at him sometimes but that doesn't mean that they weren't comrades as Eiji had said. He smiled as he lowered his hat after hearing that.

The members of the club looked at him curiously. They were about to asked him when Tezuka announced that the break was over. They left the court as he walked inside the playing area and whispered some words;

"Thank you… guys."

They faced each other once again. They stared but this time it was different. Their aura had gone back to normal, like the one they used to have when they were having a friendly match. Ryoma initiated a conversation this time;

"Let's play… fair and square."

Fuji smirked and replied. "Aa," He held up his one hand to him. "The match isn't over yet but let's do our best."

Ryoma accepted his hand without hesitation and stared at him with his eyes all fired up.

Sakuno on the other hand had felt relieved that they finally made up. At least some of her worries subsided. But that didn't mean that her nervousness would just disappear like that. She was still worried about the outcome of the game.

The final set began.

Now that they were rested and, all fired up, this game was expected to be the served first on the final set. He performed a twist serve on him but Fuji returned it with one of his triple counters. But just like the previous two sets, it took them too long until someone scored; Ryoma. Each interval serving was definitely long and the crown waited for someone to score. One scored and the other scored next. And then they tied.

"This match is going nowhere." Momo commented.

"Neither of them are leaving openings for the other to score. They're pretty serious, all right." Oishi said.

Inui stayed silent but he smirked. In fact, he had already predicted who would win the match. Though, he still kept it to himself.

To everyone's shock, Eiji approached Sakuno and held both of her hands. Even Fuji and Ryoma reacted quickly turning to face the two.

"Ryuzaki-chan! You're the only one who can stop them. No-I mean, you can make them finish this match." Eiji said.

Sakuno blushed a lot. "E-eh! W-what do you mean?"

"Make up your mind. Who are you going to pick? Follow your heart. Don't run away anymore and face it."

Sakuno's eyes became wide. She thought of something when she heard that.

"Stop that, Eiji!" Fuji shouted just right for them to hear.

Everyone looked at the two. Sakuno was surprised to see them looking at her. She blushed even more.

"She has the freedom to choose. She's strong enough to face everything. She's not A RYUZAKI for nothing, remember that." Fuji declared.

Sakuno was shocked. She realized something after Fuji had said that. Everyone left her behind as they continued the match. Sakuno was still absorbing the words that Eiji had told her. It slowly cleared something which was blurred before. But everything was ALL clear now. She looked down as she smiled… genuinely. No one saw that except for Tomoka. As her best friend, she understood.

"Deuce!"

The score was tied again. It's already been forty-five minutes since the last set began. They were getting fired up and it seemed that the match hadn't ended for quite a while… at least not yet. The tense grew bigger when Fuji scored 'ad out' before tying for a deuce once again.

Fuji was exhausted but he wasn't he wasn't any different than Ryoma. The young kouhai served the ball as he returned it. He stole a glance at Sakuno as he thought of something;

_I entered your life because you let me. You're so sweet and kind that anyone would fall for you. I just couldn't understand why this person in front of me hadn't noticed you until now. But if you let me, I will fill that emptiness in your heart like you asked me before. And if you finally learn to like me… even just a little, I will never let you go. Call me selfish but I want you to feel how much I love you. That someone is loving you. Just let me win this match-_

His thought had distracted him enough to miss Ryoma's shot; an odd thing to miss a shot like that. He looked at the ball outside the line as he realized something. He closed his eyes after that.

"Advantage Echizen." Tezuka announced.

Ryoma was catching his breath. It had been a shock for him that his senpai missed that shot. Is he thinking of something?... or someone? That surprised him. He knew that he was thinking of her. He started to dribble the ball once again. He was aware that _she_ was looking at him so he didn't look at her for he knew that if he did that,she would just look away. He tossed the ball up in the air as he started to think;

_You've always annoyed me. But I couldn't get angry with you entirely. You pissed me off when you tried to do something but still I wanted to help you. I can't even leave you when you're in trouble. And then you started to invade my mind. Your presence affected me and I couldn't concentrate on my training these past few weeks. When I kissed you, something changed inside me. I don't know what it was… then again maybe I didn't want to accept the fact that I did know…_

He had finally realized it. His eyes widened but his concentration didn't leave him. Fuji saw that reaction. He knew that he had realized something important. The tensai returned the shot he made. He gripped his racket with both of his hands. He lowered his head as he smirked;

"There is only a way to find out," he whispered. He gave his best shot in that one. "TO WIN THIS MATCH IS MY GOAL."

Everyone was shocked on his shouted words, even Fuji. He thought that he returned his shot but he was wrong. The ball was spinning on his side, making a friction with the ground before it stopped spinning.

Silence covered the area. Tezuka broke it.

"Game set and Match! Ryoma Echizen!"

Ryoma caught his breath. He stared at the shocked tensai. Everyone had a delayed reaction.

"YATTA!" Eiji jumped as he ran to the court. "Finally the game was over."

"Congratulations, you two." Sumire praised them. The regulars went to court as well.

"Well, there you have it. I lost. You should be honest to yourself now." Fuji said to him as he walked towards him.

Ryoma realized that just now. He had to be honest… to himself… to his feelings. He felt himself trying to find just what it was he was feeling right now. He should know. It's been there all along. All he had to do was to voice it all out. He pinned his hat above his eye level as he faced the girl. The girl flinched when they're eyes met.

The young lad stared at her for a while before he said something to her, "Don't take this the wrong way but I really find you annoying and I hate that. You're clumsy and a girl with absolutely no sense of direction."

Sakuno was shocked. She knew it… she knew something like this would happen. But still she realized something that no matter what she does, it'll never change.

"I don't want you to be honest, I-"

"Stop!" Sakuno interrupted his words. Everyone looked at her. She was looking on the ground so either of them couldn't read her emotions. To everyone's surprise, she ran to Fuji as she held his one arm and said;

"You don't have to say it… I understand," Sakuno said as she took the courage to look at him. "I am a Ryuzaki after all."

Ryoma's eyes dilated. He himself didn't expect that. The girl stared at him for a while before she said something

"Syuusuke-kun… can I talk to you." Sakuno then looked at Fuji.

Fuji was shocked as well. But he composed himself as he agreed to the girl's request. He was aware that there would be and weremisunderstandings about this conversation. Whatever it was, he would figure it all out.

Everyone was stiff when Syuusuke and Sakuno left the court and went somewhere else. They looked at the young tennis prodigy who was looking towards the ground. He couldn't quite make out his ownface at that time. The atmosphere around him made it seem like if someone dared to speak, he would attack them. They just stood silently and watched the young tennis prodigy as he walked away to exit the court.

Sumire remained silent as she was thinking over what had happened. The boys created a slight ruckus.

"What was that all about?" Eiji wondered, "Does that mean that Ryuzaki-chan…picked Syuusuke over Ochibi?"

"Hey! Don't jump to conclusions, were not certain of that yet." Kawamura objected.

"But that's what this situation tells us, how can we think of any other outcome else t that?" Momo defended his senpai.

Inui interrupted the conversation, "Whatever the outcome of this situation, let's just hope that everything will turn out fine in the end."

Everyone looked at Inui silently before nodding as a sign of agreement.

**xxx**

He was walking in the corridor, opposite to the other two. He was absorbing everything that happened. Didn't he win the match? Why does he feel that he… lost? Worst was that she hadn't let her finish his sentence and she just assumed that she understood him. What was that all about? In fact, she chose to talk to the tennis tensai instead of him. He gritted his teeth as he stopped walking. He gripped his racket hard holding it in his right hand. Still looking on the ground, he realized something he hadn't thought about before…

_"Am I too late?"_

* * *

**Done! Another match was done once again. I'm sorry if I made a mistake about the match. I just wrote on how I understand it. But anyway, I hope you like it.**

**I have to tell you that Triangle Hearts is coming to an end. There will be three more chapters of the story. I hoped that you like this story as I did. And good news for my Absolute Kiss readers out there, after I finish this story I will make a sequel of Absolute Kiss.**

**Absolute Kiss sequel will be posted alternatively by another new story that I am going to make. So that means I am making two stories at the same time. So please stay tuned.**

**Thank you minna-san… and reviews please. A single or double words will be appreciated by me. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Decision**


	18. Decision

**Hi minna-san! It was sad too but in every story there is an end. So I have to end my Triangle Hearts soon. But I hope will stay with me until the very end. Please enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**music4life1791 - thank you very much. Yeah I am aware of my mistakes, sorry about that. ;P I tried looking and reviewing my stories over and over again but I could still find some. Anyway thank you for bearing with me until the end. And for your stories with hime-chan, I'll read it on Friday. I've checked it but I don't have time so I'll have your story my priority on friday. Thank you very much. ^_^ **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri or POT or the Prince of Tennis. I just love to share.**

**Chapter 18: Decision**

**Chapter Summary: She made everything clear. Even though it's painful she had to face it. She thought that everything was fine already but why is he bugging her now…?**

* * *

In an isolated area in the school premises where students rarely go, Sakuno talked to the tennis tensai while she stared at the ground;

"S-syuusuke-kun, Y-you see I," Sakuno started as she was becoming nervous once again. Fuji just looked at her waiting for her next words, "Y-you're very kind. It's not that hard to like you b-but-"

"Stop," Fuji interrupted. "I know what comes next."

Sakuno looked at him. The boy just stared at her and then he continued;

"It's alright, I understand now," Fuji said; his eyes softened as he looked away and continued, "No matter what I do, you'll never like me back. I've already realized that it's just… look at me; still having false hope that you could… even just a little."

"S-syuusuke-kun… I-I-"

"I've seen everything. Even the real thing between our match earlier," Fuji looked at her again."And through experience… I'll never be a match to him."

Sakuno felt pity for Fuji, he was definitely kind. Sakuno leaned closer to him causing the tennis tensai flinch. The girl was blushing when she blurted out her feelings, "I-I tried, Syuusuke-kun, I tried to like you. I did. I wanted to like you because I knew that you could make me happy. But with the state I was in today, I don't think it's possible. And… it didn't compare with the feelings that I have for him. No matter what I do, I couldn't bring myself to shift my attention to you or to someone else. It was always him." She looked down. The girl was trembling as she gripped both of his sleeves and continued;

"I don't care if he hurt me several times, I don't care if he didn't like me back, I don't care if he ignored me, sent me away or shouted at me, I… I'll always like him, e-even though I already said good bye to him." Her tears started to fall. "He-he will always be my… my number one."

The girl started to cry in his arms. Fuji felt envious to the young tennis prodigy. And he didn't hide it from her. He held her arms gently as he said his words, "He is so lucky to have you but he was so stupid to let you go. I envy the things that he has. I just hope that he'll notice that." …_Before it's too late. _He added in his thought.

"I-I'm very sorry… Syuusuke-kun but I-I can't like you… the way I like him," Sakuno looked at him and said. "I only like you… as a brother." Her tears flowed freely on her cheeks. She was really red that time because of her mixed emotions. Fuji wiped her tears and said;

"A brother huh… I guess that's not bad after all. I can be overprotective when boys come to you suddenly," Fuji was able to joke around with her. Sakuno smiled at that, "There I made you smile again." Fuji's face became serious he suddenly hugged her and said, "Let me tell you my feelings one more time."

Sakuno was shocked. She heard him whisper in her ear for several times, "I love you… I really love you, Sakuno. I love you so much." He tightened his hug to her. Sakuno just closed her eyes as she kept hearing his feelings towards her. She cried for him that time.

When he released her, she saw the sad look in his eyes. She touched his cheek as she said her words;

"Thank you… for loving me," she said as she leaned closer to him, "Syuusuke-kun." she kissed him on his cheek for a long period of time.

The tennis tensai was shocked at first but when he felt her warm lips on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he said something;

"I am officially cutting our ties… You're free now."

They released each other as if they had solved a big problem. Sakuno was relieved after that. Without saying a word she left the tennis tensai alone. As he watched the girl walking away from him, he realized something; he looked up above and whispered;

"…A brother… huh?" Good thing that no one was there. Because it would have been embarrassing if someone saw him cry.

* * *

**After lunch:**

"Ryoma, dear... "

Rinko knocked on his door three times before entering his room. She saw how depressed her son was when he arrived home despite the fact that he tried to hide it from her. But a mother's instinct wasn't like that. The boy sat up on his bed as she sat on the edge of it.

"Is it lunch already? You could have shouted downstairs." He feigned a yawn as if he was just got up from his sleep.

"It's already past lunch Ryoma, but that's not the reason why I'm here."

Ryoma looked at his mother curiously.

"I am your mother and I know a slight chance of what is happening to you these days."

"W-what do you know?" he looked away.

Rinko caught his chin and let him look straight at her, "We've been there, your father and I. We fought and had misunderstandings but we made up after exchanging a few words. If you can see a tiny chance grab it."

"K-kaa-san, what are you talking about?" Ryoma said as he shoved his mother's hand from his chin.

"You know what I'm talking about. I believe that I don't have to say it out loud for you to get it." She stared at her son for a while.

Ryoma didn't say anything but he realized that his mother had a point. That brought him into thoughts once again. His mother stood up, went to the door and said; "If there's a girl that you like, then fight for her."

Ryoma blushed at his mother's words. He grabbed his pillow and threw it towards the door as he said his words;

"W-who said that I like someone?" Ryoma retorted acting clueless. His mother went downstairs already as she wore a smile on her face.

* * *

**Sunday 1pm:**

He went to a public court which was rarely seen by goers. He somewhat avoided 'that' court that they used to practice at. He decided to play this time. But every time he threw the ball, their faces kept popping inside his head causing him to miss the ball. That snapped him. He raised his racket as he was about to throw it to the ground.

"You can't blame everything on the racket."

He looked at the person who said those words. He was a shocked to see Tezuka had entered the court carrying his racket.

"B-buchou." He bowed to his captain respectively. Tezuka walked closer to him. Ryoma was still looking down. Tezuka hit his head slightly with his racket on his head and said;

"I keep telling you this but you let your guard down anyway."

"Warui… " Ryoma said keeping his position still and continued, "For letting my guard down."

Tezuka put his racket away from his head, "What are you going to do now?"

"Shiranai… " He composed himself as he looked away. "They decided for themselves."

"You developed feelings for the girl… " Tezuka said without hesitation. He saw how his kouhai reacted at his words, "You're giving up now that they're going out… for real."

Ryoma gripped both of his hands as he stoically replied to him, "Wakattayo… " He looked to a different direction, "Ore no… make."

"BAKA!" Tezuka whacked him with his racket reallyhard this time.

"Itte! Tezuka-buchou, why did you do that?" Ryoma said as he rubbed his head, to think that he used his favorite racket to hit him.

"A tennis prodigy will never give up a fight as long as you can still see a tiny chance of winning. Have you forgotten that?"

Ryoma was a bit surprised at his captain's words. Is he cheering him up? It was definitely new for him to see his captain like this. But whatever the reason was, he should be thankful for him.

"Now, put your guard up again and don't let it down! I won't tolerate it again." Tezuka ordered him pointing his finger outside the court. "Run… 100 laps."

Ryoma was a bit confused but he followed him. "H-hai!" He started to run… nowhere. He thought about what his captain had said to him. He never expected him to be like that although the strictness could be sensed from his voice. Then he realized something;

_He just kicked me out from the court. _He thought as he smirked. Somehow he felt enlightened when he heard those few words from his captain.

* * *

**Monday morning:**

Fuji was practicing alone at the court that early morning. He was still adjusting from the break up, actually he was not that hurt unlike the time that they were not a couple yet. He looked up as he whispered something;

"I guess… accepting the break up… did lessen the pain." He smiled after that. "I can face Echizen and Sakuno-chan with no regrets after this."

He then noticed the young tennis prodigy entering the court. He pretended that he didn't see him enter the area and continued practicing. But he was the one who gave him a shock;

"Fuji-senpai… "

He looked at him with eyes widened. He had actually stiffened on his location. Ryoma showed a prickly look and retorted;

"What?"

Fuji composed himself as he shook his head, "Iie, it's just that… it's been a while since you called me that."

Ryoma was a bit shocked himself. Since when did he stop calling him his name? He couldn't remember. He closed his eyes and said, "Well it's your name and you are my senpai."

"You're right. Are you practicing?"

"I will later. I am here for a different reason and that's you." Ryoma bluntly said.

Fuji was a bit surprised. "Well, I think I know what you came here for."

Ryoma remained silent. In fact he let him say the 'magic words' that he was waiting for.

Fuji looked up to the sky again, "You'll be the first one to know this… " Ryoma was still staring at him as he continued to talk, "We officially broke up."

"W-what?!" Ryoma reacted. It was so sudden to him that he didn't hide his reaction. It wasn't actually the 'magic words' that he was expecting.

Fuji looked at him and he started to chuckle, "Really Echizen, you're so funny. That's why it's fun to tease you."

"What are you talking about? Are you kidding me?" He was able to keep his stoic face. Fuji walked near him.

"You heard me, its official. It isn't something to be joked about," he looked at his Kouhai meaningfully, "No matter what I did; I just couldn't capture her heart. I can't force her. If she'll be happy with the person she chooses then I will be happy too."

Ryoma tried to keep a stationary reaction. He hoped that he managed to do that. _I thought that…_

"There's just this one thing that I wonder about?" Fuji said.

"What is it?"

"Did she bid you goodbye?"

"What?"

"She said that yesterday to me. She said that she told you goodbye on your last talk."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He remembered her words from back then, "No… it was a misunderstanding."

"That's the reason why she didn't choose any of us. She knows that it'll be unfair for both of us. She can be so considerate sometimes, one of her characteristics that I like about her." Fuji explained.

Ryoma looked at him sternly.

"Hey! Hey! I am just telling what I see okay," he leaned closer to him. "As for the record, YOU haven't done anything yet."

Ryoma twitched. He turned away as he left the court, "I'm leaving."

Fuji caught another word, "She kissed me though for our parting time," Ryoma stopped halfway not looking at his senpai. Fuji smiled and smirked. He scored as he thought in his mind, "On the cheek."

Ryoma remained silent for a while but afterwards he looked to his shoulder and showed a slight smile to him, "You're wrong senpai," Fuji was his turned to wonder. "I already did something actually." Ryoma then continued to walk away.

Fuji was left shocked at his kouhai's words. When Ryoma was gone, he smiled to himself as he scratched the back of his head, "My score was taken back from me… huh."

* * *

**Saturday: One week after the match:**

There was three weeks left before his departure. Everyone was adjusting to themselves. Fuji was starting to move on. He asked Sakuno to call him 'Fuji-onii-chan' as he adopted what she suggested. The tense between them was somewhat converted to brother-sister relationship.

Ryoma was still acting stiff but no one could read his mind nor what was his plan. He kept saying 'just wait till I get it all done' words to them. Everyone was sighed and gave up in the end.

The girl was back to her old self, like nothing happened between them, like she didn't confess to a certain tennis prodigy. Because of that get up, she could face Ryoma and the others as acquaintances and friends. It was like the old treatment to be precise.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan! What are you doing here?" Tomoka asked her that morning when she saw her at the tennis court.

"I felt like practicing for a while. What about you?" She asked her best friend as she was separating her racket from the tennis bag.

"Sensei asked me to come to school today. I think she needs me to run some errands."

Sakuno felt a little goosebumps, "D-don't tell me, I-it's for the test of courage event tonight?"

Tomoka gave her a thumps up sign. "Correct!"

"I-I will never join that event. You will never let me."She hugged her racket tight.

Her best friend pouted. "You are so a kill joy. Don't you know that?"

"C-call me whatever you like to call. I am STILL not going to participate." She shut her eyes tightly while saying that.

"Hai! Hai!," Tomoka sighed and left afterwards. "Well. I need to go now. Do be careful alright."

Sakuno just nodded. When she was left alone, she started to practice. Good thing that there was no practice today so she wouldn't see those guys from the club. She felt like being away from them for a while. She was actually getting used to the get up they had.

_At least I can have a peace of mind._She thought. Everything was going well. Ryoma was talking to her like the old times or she was actually the one to start the conversation if she had the chance. She was actually satisfied with his 'un' or just a plain nod or smirk from him. It was definitely back to normal.

It was before lunch when she decided to finish her practice that day. She went to a nearest vending machine to buy some ponta. She just got her drink from the slot when someone talked from her back;

"Ryuzaki."

She looked behind her. She was a bit shocked to see the girl with the long hair that she fought last festival. The girl was with the other four girls that she too fought before.

"W-what do you want?" She couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

The girl in the middle sighed as she replied to her question, "Relax, we are not here to bully you. It was from the past."

She was shocked. If that was not the reason that they confronted her then what was the reason? Her thoughts were answered when the girl continued to talk;

"We wanted to thank you actually, for saving us back then."

Sakuno couldn't get what she meant. "S-save you? I-I don't get you."

The girl with the wavy hair said, "You saved us from expulsion, if you remember. It was not only tennis that we were supposed to lose; we were almost subjected to leave Seigaku because of what we did to you. It was really unforgivable if you look at it simply."

She was shocked on that news. She never heard of that. When they noticed that she couldn't talk the girl in the middle continued;

"If you didn't cover yourself for us that day, we won't be able to set foot here or to cheer Ryoma-sama again. So we awe you big." She walked forward a bit closer to her. Sakuno flinched when the girl bowed in front of her which was followed by the four girls;

"Thank you Ryuzaki, and forgive us." They said in unison.

She blushed and a bit embarrassed, "P-please, s-stop with the formality. I-I totally forgotten about that incident," she looked down and continued, "In fact, I should be the one thanking you. Without that hardship, I wouldn't be standing strong until now. S-so thank you instead."

The girl in pigtails remembered something, "You should join the club as a regular, Ryuzaki. You are a good tennis player."

"Yeah, don't think twice. Accept the offer sensei gave you." The other girl said.

Sakuno thought about that. It seemed that she made a decision already. She smiled and nodded. The girls understood that. The girl in the middle said another thing to her that made her flinched;

"We accepted the fact that if there will be a girlfriend suited for our Ryoma-sama, it should be you."

She blushed on her comment, "B-but I-"

They started to leave the area as they talked, "We will support you from now on. Consider us RyoSaku fans when that day happens."

"Good luck."

They still could hear their teases and comment even though they were far inches from her. She blushed on that thought. They didn't know that it will never happen. She gave up on the thought as she stared from a distance. The girls were no longer to be found. It's just her, her ponta and her racket. She then remembered her tennis racket. It was clumsy of her to have forgotten her racket at the court. She started to run back to the court to get it.

**xxx**

He didn't know what he was doing at the school premises that morning. The practice was not implemented but he felt like going there. He brought his own tennis racket just to practice, probably to get some peace of mind.

_I guess it is not forbidden to practice today since we had an event tonight._

He was not planning to participate in the test of courage tonight. So he will just made an alibi later to avoid his nosy senpais. He really wanted a peace of mind to make everything clear. Just when he was about to get it, he saw a certain auburn girl running to the court while carrying her ponta. He guessed that she was there a while ago and forgot something. He went closer just to confirm it and he was right. He saw her reaching for her racket which was left on the bench.

_She is definitely a natural clumsy girl to forget her important gear like that. _He smirked as he watched the girl... secretly. He saw her every move, the girl stared at her tennis racket for a long time and shared fondness on it. He gave another smirk when he heard her apologizing to her racket about forgetting the gear alone.

"I guess… you ended up… being my first love after all… " He was a bit surprised on her words. His eyes widened as he saw her kissing the edge of her tennis racket while her eyes were closed. But the surprising events weren't stop there. The moment she kissed her racket, the wind blew… nicely. It made her hair sway to its direction making the girl looked cute that time… in the eyes of a certain tennis prodigy. The scene was indeed memorable and… unforgettable.

He closed his lips that he didn't notice that were slightly opened and was replaced a genuine smile. He slowly moved backwards so that she won't hear any noise from him. When he finally succeeded, he walked away putting his hands in his pockets after fixing his tennis bag on his back and his fila hat.

"Ryoma-sama?"

He looked up. He saw Tomoka along the way. Of all the person that he would collide, why would it be her best friend.

"W-what are you doing here?" the girl asked him.

Ryoma shrugged, "I am bored." And then he started to walk away again, passing her.

"W-what?" She wondered.

But before he got away from her, he said another thing to her, "Thank you… Osada."

She was a bit shocked. Why would he thank her? And then she remembered something, "its Osakada, Ryoma-sama! Geez! When will you get my name right?" she pouted leaving the thought alone with her.

Ryoma smirked when she heard her words. He would never tell her on what she did to him but she was not dense to not noticing it. He left the school with a decision that day.

**xxx**

"Did you see Ryoma-sama today?"

She was shocked on her best friend's question, "N-no, why?"

"He was here a minute ago. Why did he leave?" Tomoka wondered and then she deviously thought of something, "Maybe he was shy now that you are here."

Sakuno reacted on her words, "W-what are you talking about? It is not Ryoma-kun's nature to be shy at all."

Tomoka thought that she had a point, "You are right, so what could be the reason?"

Sakuno was thinking the same thing. She became a little upset that he didn't give an effort to see her today. Even it was just a coincidence; Tomoka saw him and not her. The whole thing was so enigmatic for her.

* * *

**Sunday at 5am:**

She was woken up by a spontaneous call on her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes while grabbing her cell phone apparatus. Her eyes were slowly dilating when she recognized the name that registered on her phone;

_R-ryoma-kun is… calling me…?_

She reluctantly answered the call as her heart was beating fast, "H-hello… R-ryoma-kun?"

"OSOI!" the boy on the other line retorted. "Took you long enough to answer my call."

Sakuno was blushing very hard as she replied, "I-I'm sorry." _H-how did he get my number? D-did he have it a long time ago? _She thought as she remembered that she was keeping his' as well. "W-why did you call?" she asked him instead.

Ryoma quickly replied, "Come to the school rooftop, now!" It was like ordering her.

"W-what? B-but why?" she was a bit shocked on his words.

"Just come, okay. I'll be waiting." He dropped the call without waiting for her reply.

Sakuno was stunned. What was he thinking? It's just five in the morning. And he wanted her to come to school at that time… on Sunday to be exact. Her thoughts never answered her unless she would come to school. She told her grandmother that she would do morning exercises that day as she left the house. She ran to the school grounds and through the rooftop.

At the rooftop, she saw him standing near the steel bar like he was waiting for the sun to rise. She was actually facing his back. Her hands were on her knees as she recognized him there. She spoke when she finally caught her breath;

"R-ryoma-kun… It's still early and it's Sunday. W-why did you call me here?" Sakuno asked him.

Ryoma didn't say anything for a while. Then she heard him sigh as if he was preparing for his words… those words that made her eyes widened;

"Sorry," He started. "To have kept you waiting all this time…"

* * *

**Done! So how did it go? I don't know what to say since I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time and guess what; I managed to write it the way I expected. I hope you liked it. ^_^**

**Special acknowledgment for my few readers. Your words were worth unforgettable. Arigatou Guzaimasu!**

**readingISfunXD, Shiina Yuki and GamerELF. **

**Sorry for not translating them, here they are:**

**Warui - I'm sorry **

**Shiranai - I don't know **

**Wakatta yo, Ore no make - I know, I lost **

**Osoi - You're late! **

**Reviews please… there were only two chapters left so please share your thoughts with me… thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Reciprocated Feelings**


	19. Reciprocated Feelings

**Hi! I am slowly getting there. It was such an opportunity to write a story and share it to everyone else. I am overwhelmed with joy and always will be. Please enjoy this climax. Thank you. ^_^**

**echizaki - Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it. And as for your question, you will find out now. Please enjoy. ^_^**

**music4life1791 - I really don't know what to say but thank you, Words are not enough to express my gratitude. I was surprised that you read all of my one shots. Thanks a lot that you like them all. I Won't say I'm in Love, Character Change and Himitsu no kiss. MitsukiJunko likes. tee hee hee. I don't know myself and I am a bit honored of your words. And for Ryoma's attitude, I just think some people who has the same attitude as him. That might be the case. And see my previous chapter I included the translations there. Sorry for forgetting about it and then please enjoy this next chapter. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT and never will. I just love all the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reciprocated Feelings**

**Chapter Summary: It was too good to be true for her. She didn't expect anything that it all happened just in seconds. She was happy but will her happiness stay longer?**

* * *

"Sorry," He started. "To have kept you waiting all this time…"

Her heart was beating fast. For the reason, she actually didn't know. The boy continued talking still not facing her;

"I know I hurt you a lot. I made you suffer and cry just to get away from you because of this stupid pride of mine," He stared at a distance and continued. "Without my own consciousness, I just realized that I was just lying to myself all this time. But I won't run. I won't suppress 'it' anymore."

She flinched when he faced her and said his next words;

"I like you, go out with me." though he said it with a bit stiff but she could sense the sincerity in his words… or she thought, she wasn't sure.

She was speechless. She blushed when he said that but she looked away as she wore a weak smile on her face, "P-please. D-don't kid me like that. Y-you can tease me with anything… but not that."

Ryoma didn't say anything. When she sensed that he was not saying anything. She looked at him. His seriousness could be seen on his face.

"Y-you are not… j-joking, aren't you?" She asked.

"Do you think that I'll joke something about this?"

She gripped her hands tight on her skirt that she was wearing that morning, "It's impossible… I-I know that you don't like me... s-stop it."

"That's right… I don't like you." Ryoma thought hard.

She gasped and looked down. He was really playing a prank on her. Why can't he make up his mind already?

"I love you… "

She looked up once again, even redder than before. She couldn't read his mind but every word he said was so… convincing. But there were still hesitations in her part, "Y-you said that… you don't… want me… " she couldn't utter the words properly.

"It was your fault for not letting me finished my words back then," He retorted. "And you misunderstood everything, you even said goodbye to me."

"B-but that's… I thought that it's useless. I gave up the thought of you liking me back."

"I didn't know what to answer you, when you asked me why I kissed you before," He said and then continued. "Now I know the answer… and you just heard it."

The sun rose at that moment. She saw a genuine smile on his face for the first time, a smile that he wore for her. The tennis prodigy said;

"I don't _want_ you… I _need_ you."

She covered her mouth with both of her hands. She felt her tears were about to fall. It was all too sudden to absorb everything. She was trembling all over and if she was dreaming she hoped that she would never wake up. She startled when the boy walked to her direction. Out of her reflexes, she turned around and attempted to run;

"Don't run!" he almost shouted that made her stop from her attempted 'escape'. "Don't you dare run from me because I won't allow it."

She remained there not facing him. Their position turned upside down. He was facing her back this time. No one said a word for a while. Sakuno was still trembling she could feel her knees were about to fail her. She wanted this. She really wanted this. But why was she running away now? She just couldn't understand herself. She felt that the boy was walking towards her direction once again but unlike earlier she couldn't move or else, her knees will definitely betray her.

"Let's make everything right. I want to fill the time I wasted for not expressing my feelings for you." he said as he was finally stood on her back and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"R-ryoma-kun…" She flinched. She was a bit thankful that he did that. Probably he sensed that her knees were starting to tremble and he just built a support for them.

Ryoma turned her around so that she could face him. She couldn't stare at his eyes. He wiped her tears; she didn't notice that she was crying already, "Give me a chance…" He tilted her chin up to make her look at him, "…Sakuno."

She did stare at him but not for long. His stare was different that the usual but his stoic face could somewhat be seen on his expression. As for her reply, she nodded involuntarily as she closed her eyes.

Ryoma was somewhat delighted. He hugged the girl carefully. She was shocked at first; she opened her eyes for a split second and then closed them again. There were all new to her. Ryoma spoke once again;

"I'll keep you now…"

She opened her eyes in a half-softened way, "b-but… I-I Just… answered you."

He hugged her a bit tight, "that didn't matter… we will go there anyway."

"Ryoma-kun… " she said as she closed her eyes again and gripped his clothes on his back as her response to his hug.

The sun rise was their own witness that morning. Definitely Sakuno couldn't believe that this day would REALLY come.

**Later on:**

Their hands were intertwined as they seated on his favorite spot on the rooftop. Both of them neither said any word. Sakuno thought that it was awkward; she was more embarrassed than before.

"You know that I am going to America."

She was startled when the boy suddenly spoke. She nodded as her reply.

"Will you be okay?"

She looked up to him. The boy was staring at her that she didn't know for how long, "I-I will be okay… I-It's not like it's your first time leaving Japan for America."

"Everything is different now, remember that." He said keeping a monotonous tone.

She understood what he meant. She pouted, "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you… it's them whom I don't trust," Ryoma looked away. "Those nosy senpais and admirers of yours won't leave you alone."

"M-mou… you are so mean. Y-you can trust them. I mean our senpais. They're my brothers after all."

"Yeah right," he said as he pinned his hat down and continued, "They keep looking at you for they can sense that you are about to trip yourself, lose you way or if someone bullies you."

"R-ryoma-kun, you are-"

"But you are _different… _"

She was shocked. His last word felt so nostalgic. She smiled because of that thought.

"I even got my favorite game as my own rival to you."

He whispered his last sentence so Sakuno didn't hear it clearly, "What did you say?"

He looked up. "Nothing… "

She didn't bother ask him again but she asked another question as she remembered something;

"R-ryoma-kun… h-how did you get my number?"

Ryoma shrugged, "That loudmouthed friend of yours forced your number and her number into my contacts when she had the chance."

"S-top calling her that." She pouted once again.

"Che… " he looked at her and asked her this time, "How did you know that it was ME who's calling you?"

She blushed because of that. She looked down as she played with her fingers, "W-well… T-tomoka-chan did the same thing to me."

"I see… " he replied. _It was the right thing to thank her. _He thought afterwards.

"Uhmm… Ryoma-kun I need to go. I can't be away too long. I-I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood up hurriedly but Ryoma stopped her by holding her right hand before she could get away.

"Stay a bit longer." He was not looking at her when he said that.

She was blushing all the time and he never ceased her to stop that from happening. She bent a little to him, "I-I'm sorry… I-I really need to go back. O-obaa-chan only knew that I was doing morning exercises today."

Ryoma didn't say anything as he kept staring at a distance still holding her hand. She flinched when he suddenly looked at her with a non-changeable expression on his face. What she became more shocked for was when he held her left braided pigtail with his right hand and brought to his lips to kiss it.

Her heart was beating very fast and her face was not changing its color.

"Next Saturday at 9am, let's meet at the train station." He smirked when he said that.

Her eyes widened. Could he be asking for a date? ...Their very first date. She nodded bashfully. He finally released her, "I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

She started to walk when the boy nodded. She was about to climbed down the ladder when Ryoma spoke once again;

"You are not going to take your words back, aren't you?"

That surprised her. She looked at him again. Ryoma was standing already while staring at her keeping that countenance look on his face. She blushed for the last time and said, "I-I will be the stupidest person if I ever do that." She looked down as she hurriedly climbed down the ladder.

When Sakuno was out of his sight, he looked up to the sky once again. Fixing his hat on his head, he genuinely smiled that no one saw but that sapphire sky above.

**xxx**

When she got home and had her breakfast. She went upstairs to think over what happened earlier. She clasped both of her hands to her chest. She couldn't believe that it happened. They are a couple now. That thought kept ringing in her head. She sat to her study table and looked at the mirror.

_Eh_… she was a bit surprised to see that she was crying. She realized that all of her efforts… all of it were paid off. Ryoma returned her feelings that she cried today. She wiped her tears away but her heart was still beating so fast. She almost jumped to her seat when she heard her phone made a sound. It was Ryoma sending her a message.

'You might be crying right now so stop it. The next time you cry… it will be tears of joy.'

She smiled when she read the message. Since when did he know that she was crying at that moment?

Tears of joy…

He might be right. She knew that he was capable of doing that despite of his non-changeable attitude and reactions. Didn't he help her a couple of times? It was proven through time already. She replied to his message before going down to do her chores that day.

**Three Days Later:**

They managed to keep their relationship for that _long_ until on Wednesday morning. They noticed the sudden change of their attitude and their meaningful stare at each other and then the girl will blushed after a series of staring. That happened every time they do that these past days. But they were not good at keeping their own emotions that's why they were caught.

"I can say that it's a hundred percent that they are a couple right now." Inui said as he scribbling down in his notebook.

The two flinched at the same time. Everyone looked at them, even Tomoka and the trio.

"What you are not denying it?" Fuji asked the tennis prodigy.

He just looked away. There was a slight red tint that could be seen on his face.

"Ahh—Ochibi is blushing." Eiji blurted out.

Ryoma reacted, "I am not." Sakuno just blushed.

Sumire went closer to the both of them, "Really, guys you like hiding secrets from us," She looked at Sakuno, "From me." the girl just looked down after saying her apologies. "Well, I knew that there was something going on when you went home that Sunday morning, so you are safe."

Eiji suddenly reacted, "Ahh—is that the reason why the both of you weren't on the event last Saturday night?"

Sakuno just looked away as she blushed. Ryoma just gave them a 'che' reaction. They should know the reason already.

"I see… so that's what happened." Fuji said as he thought something to tease them. He blocked himself between the two of them. Ryoma reacted;

"S-senpai, what are you doing?"

"I am finally giving her to you," Fuji looked at his kouhai in a warning look and leaned closer to him afterwards, "If you did something unusual that would make my beloved sister cry, I'll make you pay."

He glared back to his senpai and smirked mockingly, "Heh! Like I would do that... "

Sakuno interrupted, "R-ryoma-kun, N-nii- chan, stop it… both of you." she was blushing all hard.

"SAKUNO-CHAN! I hated you for hiding things like this," Tomoka hugged her from her back. "But I am happy for you. You can have the tennis prodigy forever."

Sakuno blushed a lot. "T-To-mo-k-ka-chan! W-wh-at are you—saying-"

Everyone laughed at her reaction. They kept teasing the freshmen even the practice started already.

"Okay… let's go to Kawamura's after our practice in the afternoon. It will be me and Kikumaru-senpai's treat."

"Oi!—Takeshi what are you saying-"

He didn't finish his words when everyone agreed, including Sakuno and Ryoma. Although Ryoma just agreed with his normal tone. Eiji just gave up and thought that he will make Takeshi pay in the future for this. Oishi was relieved that everything was back to normal now. In fact, their bond became stronger than before. He kept staring at the group; even their coach was having fun as well. He closed his eyes as he thought something;

_Everything is amazingly fine… it is all thanks to her. _He looked at a certain auburn pigtailed girl as he opened his eyes.

**Saturday at 9am:**

"R-ryoma-kun?"

She was shocked to see him at the front door of their house. She was about to leave their house thinking that she was late already. The boy talked;

"I knew that this would happen, so I came to pick you up instead."

"S-sorry… " She looked down. Mind her tardiness… really.

Sumire peaked outside and saw him, "Ah, Ryoma, you are here."

Ryoma bowed to his coach as respect, "Ohayou guzaimasu… "

"Ohayou," She nodded, "You better take care of my granddaughter, be sure to go back before dinner time."

"Hai." He bowed once again and turned to Sakuno, "Shall we?"

"U-un… " She turned to her grandma and bowed as well, "W-we'll be going then."

"Take care, okay."

"Hai… " they started to walk. Ryoma walked a bit faster from her and she was trying to keep his pace. She had the chance to look at his appearance. He was wearing a different hat from his usual one probably to avoid getting attention but it fits him… and he was looking good at his blue hooded-styled shirt and paired with sporty jeans.

_I can't take his passion away even on a time like this. _She smiled on the thought. On the other hand, she was wearing a spaghetti-strapped dress with a cute and small blazer on top of it. She thought hard on what to wear last night. She flinched when Ryoma stopped from walking and waited for her. He suddenly grabbed her hand and said;

"It's better this way," he said as they continued to walk. Sakuno was blushing. He was considerate after all. But Ryoma was not finished talking, "So that you won't lose your way if we get separated."

"M-mou… stop teasing me." she pouted. Ryoma smirked on her reaction.

"W-where are we going?" she asked him when they reached the train station. She didn't ask him this entire time for she forgotten all about it.

"Just follow my lead." He just said. They boarded the train afterwards. The ride was a bit long but she was noticing that were heading for the capital city.

"T-this is… Tokyo," she was surprised when they boarded off the train. "W-why here?"

Ryoma closed his eyes as yanked both of his hands in his pockets, "I don't want a bunch of senpais trailing us on our first date that's why I kept silent as possible as I can." He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Having our date here would definitely let us get away from them."

Sakuno blushed on his words but she smiled afterwards.

Ryoma took the lead on their date. They walked to the largest theme park and rode some rides there. She enjoyed the scene and views from a gondola that they also rode. She became frightened when Ryoma insisted her to enter a haunted house. She didn't know but she agreed to him. They entered the house with her eyes closed and as usual, she screamed all the way. When they exited the house, she cried a lot. Ryoma couldn't stop but to laugh.

"Really Sakuno, how can you be so coward when it turn to something like this? They are not real." He said as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief.

"O-Obaa-chan used to scare me when I was a kid. W-what do you expect?" She replied as she grabbed the handkerchief from him and wiped her tears herself.

Ryoma composed himself, "That is something that you need to overcome," He held her hands after saying that. "Stop crying, I don't want you to cry on our first date."

Sakuno tried to stop crying as she sniffed hard. _You started it._ She thought but she never voiced that out. They continued walking to the park. They played different games there. While Sakuno was busy playing a toss ring at a certain stall, he secretly sneaked to a certain item stand as he was noticed something. _I'll get it this time. _ She thought but when she was about to toss the ring, someone grabbed her hand;

"That's not the way to throw a ring young miss," A boy at least two years older than her said while still was holding her hand there was another boy at his back smirking to them, "I'll teach you how, just come with me after I teach you."

Sakuno became nervous as she tried to struggle. She looked around but she couldn't find Ryoma anywhere, "N-no thanks, I-I don't need to."

"Don't worry; just go on a date with me for teaching you. I bet you are alone."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm with-"

"Do you have a business with my girlfriend?"

They looked at the person who spoke. Sakuno felt relieve to see Ryoma standing near them. She managed to free herself from the boy's grip and went closer to him.

"So, you do have a companion." The boy spoke but he flinched when he looked at his eyes.

Ryoma was glaring to the both of them. The glare that he states 'lay a hand on my girl or I'll kill you' look on them.

"W-what's with your look? Are you for real?" They boy said but they started to walk away.

Sakuno sighed when they walked away from them.

"This is what I am concern about," He said as he turned to her, "Good thing that Satoshi guy was with you before but you can't always ask anyone to defend you if this happens again."

"I-it was not my fault, t-they approached me. W-where were you anyway?" She asked him.

Ryoma didn't answer her question but said another words, "When I leave Japan, I don't want you to go off alone without someone else. Be it your best friend or Ryuzaki-sensei."

"E-eh?"

"You can ask senpai-tachi sometimes. Just be sure that you will just go around town."

"W-what are you-"

"And DON'T you ever talk to strangers. You hear me." He said. He was saying those words keeping his monotonous tone all the time.

"Are you r-restricting my actions?" Sakuno was able to ask him that. Ryoma looked at her and smirked;

"You forced me to be your boyfriend. That's why."

Sakuno pouted but blushing all the time. "I-I am not- You forced me to accept you." To her surprise, Ryoma leaned closer to her face. She blushed a lot because of that. "R-ryoma-kun… "

He was keeping that distance for a while before deciding to lean away from her, "It's your fault anyway… " he whispered that words but she didn't hear that. Sakuno tilted her head as she wondered. She flinched when he said, "Let's go somewhere else, we have all day."

Sakuno nodded. She was definitely enjoying their date when Ryoma took her to a strawberry farm. They tasted different delicacies of the fruit and to Ryoma's surprise; he seemed to be enjoying eating some of it. They ended up wrapping some food afterwards.

**5pm:**

"T-this is… " she was staring at the tallest tower in Tokyo. She almost jumped when Ryoma held her hand and escorted her to enter the certain tower.

"This is the main event, to watch the sunset inside the Tokyo tower." He said as they entered the place.

Sakuno was overwhelmed with joy as they watched the sunset. The view was really beautiful and memorable. The wind was not any difference. As she leaned closer to the open window she felt the wind to her face, causing her hair to sway with it.

'click'

She looked at the clicking sound. She was shocked when he saw Ryoma with his cell phone pointing at her direction. Did he just take a picture of her? Her thoughts were answered by him.

"I can always look at you in this picture, when I go to America." He smirked.

Sakuno was blushing all over again. And then she remembered something, "I-I want a picture of you as well." Without waiting for his reply, she dragged him to a photo booth in that tower and took a picture of them.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes until Ryoma decided to go home.

**6:30pm at the Tennis Court:**

Ryoma decided to go to the court for a while. They seated at the bench there. No one said a word as it was becoming awkward. It was too odd to go there without having their rackets with them.

"Nee, Sakuno."

"H-hai… " She flinched when he talked. She instantly looked at his direction but when she did that she met his lips with hers'. Her eyes were slowly dilated. He was kissing her… carefully and chastely. He opened his eyes half-softened. He made a small nod as he released her. She was left blushing again with her lips were slight opened.

"What?" Ryoma retorted, "I am just claiming what is originally mine."

Sakuno blinked twice as she bashfully looked away from him and looked down. She gripped both of her hands on top of her lap. Ryoma was still staring at her. She was aware of that but she couldn't guess what he was thinking. She was shocked when he suddenly placed his hand on top of hers'. That made her look at him once again;

"I may not be your first kiss but I'll assure you… I will be your last."

Sakuno became red for the record. Her last… Does that mean that she won't kiss another guy aside from him? That idea was too good to be true. Even the date as well, him as her boyfriend. Everything was like a dream. But she knew that she wasn't dreaming. It was ALL real. She didn't know how she managed to stare at his eyes but on what she did, she wasn't aware what she made Ryoma think that time. She flinched when he held her chin up. She knew what he wanted to do. Her eyes became softened as the red color on her face didn't leave her. Without saying another word, Ryoma crossed the distance once again and kissed her. She let him as she slowly closed her eyes and so he did the same. Her heart was pounding so hard. She wished that the boy wouldn't hear it.

'click'

They automatically separated from one another when they heard a clicking sound. They both looked at the bushes behind them and were surprised to see the regulars wearing their teasing smiles on their faces. Fuji was holding his digital camera that he just used to them and said;

"Perfect picture for the perfect couple." He said.

'I may not be your first kiss but I'll assure you… I will be your last.' Eiji mimicked his words just a while ago.

Sakuno blushed and felt smaller at that time. They saw them kissing and that have it photographed. Ryoma on the other hand was raging with anger. He was blushing as well; "S-senpai… "

"What? Do you want another round? I'm all set." Fuji said as he placed the lens of camera to his eye.

That snapped Ryoma. He instantly jumped from the bench and chased him, "Senpai, get back here. Give me that digital camera."

Everyone just laughed on his reaction.

"So, Echizen could give us that look and reaction." Momo said as he stared at him while chasing Fuji around.

"Y-yeah… " Sakuno agreed. "I guess everyone can change… " She was staring at him. Although she could still see his cocky demeanor masks on his face, he was starting to change when it came to her. She was really happy that day. But a bit worried at the same time… for his departure for the grand slam tournaments was just two weeks away.

* * *

**Done! I did my best on making his chapter… just the way I planned it. ****Did you like it? Because I was thinking of someone when I wrote this… so I really love this chapter. ****I'll do my best to make Fuji satisfied with his answer. I don't know if you like the idea of treating Sakuno his beloved sister instead, but I am still thinking of a 'possible' girlfriend of Fuji, if there is. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. Stay tuned… sighed… it is the last chapter already.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar. It might be the effect of my worn out mind from work all night and been facing the computer till morning. I make efforts for my story as I really like to make one.**

**R and R please! If you did read this in the end please let me know what you were thinking. I could get a higher motivation on your words even it is just one or two that was coming from you. **

**Final Chapter: Departure**


	20. Departure

**Hi! Thank you for reading Triangle Hearts until the end. The reviews and comments were all great, worth inspiring. You have all my gratitude. And as for the title of my story, I'll tell you this clear. For those who knew an OVA called 'Triangle Heart' I salute you. But for the clarification, my title has GOT NOTHING to do with the anime. Completely zero… I got the idea from the word 'love triangle' since the word is too common I thought of another title and I came up with triangle hearts—A love between three people, since the story is originally involves three 'hearts'. So there you have it. Please enjoy the final chapter of Triangle Hearts.**

**music4life1791 - thank you that you like it... until the end. Anyway about Ryoma, it's true that I know someone who acts just like him but the difference is this person I know is a bit friendly, more friendly than Ryoma himself. BTW, I forgot to replace my previous chapter with translations, this time its for real, see my decision chapter, thanks. ^_^**

**sakuno echizen - tee hee hee. Thanks for reviewing. I kinda make him that way. ^_^**

**AC - thank you that you find them just fine in my stories. I really appreciate it. Please enjoy this next chapter. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or anything that I included here. Just my imaginations and fantasies are the only mine. **

* * *

**Final Chapter: Departure**

**Chapter Summary: His departure was approaching. She was worried by something. The other did think of comforting. What's going to happen when he leaves everyone? Find out the conclusion. **

* * *

"Oi, Seishounen, where did you go the whole day?" Nanjiroh asked his son when he arrived home that night. He didn't tell his father that he was leaving that day in fact; he ended up telling his mother instead.

"I had a date." He simply said as that.

Nanjiroh blinked his eyes twice. Reassuring if he heard his son right, "D-date?" he confirmed it when Ryoma nodded who was not looking at him. "…With whom?"

Ryoma looked at him sideways as he smirked, "…my girlfriend." And he continued walking inside.

The legendary tennis player's jaw dropped as he heard his son's words. "Oi! You already have a girlfriend." He followed him inside.

Ryoma didn't listen to his father's litany instead he let his parents talked instead. He told them that he was tired and he needed sleep. Rinko allowed him as he blocked Nanjiroh who kept bugging him.

"Oi, be sure to introduce her to us before you leave for America."

He still could hear his father's words as he entered his room. He was aware of that. He is leaving in two weeks time. He would leave Sakuno behind to be exact. But he was still worried, he won't admit it to anyone else or to the girl but he was definitely worried. He was thinking of her, she was strong on the outside but weak on the inside.

He flinched when Karupin jumped on his stomach, "K-karupin… your heavy." He tried to shove his Himalayan cat away from his stomach but the cat just wouldn't budge. He sighed as a sign of giving up. "You are so naughty." The cat just meowed when he brushed its skin, "I'll introduce you to her someday Karupin… You will like her as well." He smiled on that thought. The cat replied as if it understood him.

"I need to do something so that it won't be hard for her when I leave Japan."

**Monday morning:**

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked at his senpai as he entered the court but he didn't say anything.

"Let's have a despidida party at Kawamura's" Momo announced.

"Well, it's true that we are so fed up with the food but it will be the last time that we will be together this year." Fuji said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Fuji?" Kawamura confronted the tennis tensai.

"What I mean is… Echizen likes Japanese food so isn't it the best place to eat?"

Kawamura thought hard. But he nodded afterwards.

"I haven't agreed yet." Ryoma retorted.

"But not for long," Fuji said as he saw Sakuno and Tomoka running towards them. "I know that you will go wherever SHE will go."

Ryoma flinched as the tennis tensai approached the girl. He could see how the girl wore a smile as she nodded. And then he saw her walk towards him. He just pinned his hat down when she was just beside him;

"Nee, Ryoma-kun… L-let's go. I want to celebrate with everyone… and besides… "

When he noticed that she didn't continue her words, he looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. He signed big as he talked;

"Let's do it on Saturday but leave next week for us-"

Everyone agreed without him finishing his words. Ryoma snapped and shouted a little, "Hey, I said leave next week for both of us. I mean just us-"

"WE ALL HEARD YOU. LOVERBOY!" everyone said in unison.

Ryoma and Sakuno startled. Ryoma looked away as it was confirmed. Sakuno was blushing all the time.

Days went by so fast. They had the same routine for the past five days and so in the guessed future as well. They met at the rooftop before the morning practice, also met at the rooftop to ate lunch that she made and went home together after school or after practice in the afternoon. They just realized that it was Saturday already.

**Saturday at Kawamura's sushi restaurant:**

Everyone was present, the coach, the captain, the vice captain, the regulars, non-regulars, and even the fun club. They had the same routine as before. They played a game that whoever loses will have Inui's 'medicine' Ryoma paid Sakuno's role and luckily they won. Tomoka was luckily saved by Horio's stupidity that he received the 'penaltea.' The others survived the game except Kaidoh, Kawamura, Katsuo and Kachiro.

"I can't believe that Kawamura lost the bet." Eiji said.

"Yeah… well it's a game after all," Momo agreed. "We could be one in his place." Thinking about that made his stomach twitching.

"Hey! Sakuno-chan, are you having fun?" Fuji suddenly wrapped his arm to the girl that made her flinched. Ryoma reacted on his action;

"Senpai, stop that!" He said as he tried to separate them away.

"ahh—Ochibi is jealous." Eiji blurted.

He looked at his senpai, "I am not."

"The more you deny, the more we can sense that it's true." Momo teased him.

This time he didn't say anything as he finally separated them to each other. He sat on her place as she sat on his previous seat. They exchanged seats just to keep her away from the tensai. He was indeed jealous. He could still keep up the negative feeling. He could trust Sakuno for he knew her feelings long ago. He just couldn't imagine the score when they are together. But he just had to give up for the sake of his girlfriend.

**Later on:**

"Senpai-tachi, you have to keep your word. I want to spend time alone with my girlfriend." Ryoma said when they were about to separate. Sakuno was blushing all the time.

The regulars and the others looked at each other, reconsidering what he had said to them.

"Keep your promise." Ryoma retorted.

"Hai! Hai! We will promise." Fuji raised his right hand as he said that he was followed by everyone.

"Better," He looked at his coach. "Sensei, you hear them promised."

Sumire nodded, "Leave it to me just be sure to take my granddaughter back as a whole to me."

"O-obaa-chan." She reacted.

"Ok! Ok! Enough with that! Everyone time to go home, it's late." Sumire ordered that everyone responded.

Everyone went home as he went together with his coach and Sakuno. After bidding goodbye to them, he walked further as he yanked his cell phone from his pocket and called someone. The phone rang three times before the other line answered it;

"Hello… " said of the person on the other line.

Ryoma gripped the phone hard as he replied, "…Let's talk, Fuji-senpai."

**xxx**

"What do you want to talk about, Echizen?" Fuji said as he arrived at the public court that night. Ryoma was standing in the middle with his hands inside his pockets.

Ryoma looked at him stationarily. His stare was not of an accusing look rather than a calm look, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Fuji stared back at him, "What is it?"

Ryoma didn't reply right away as he closed his eyes afterwards. He kept the area silent first before opening his eyes again and revealed his purpose, "…Take care of her."

Fuji flinched when he said that to him. He smirked when he recovered from a slight shocked, "Are you giving her up? It's okay for me."

"Baka! That's not it," Ryoma retorted, "Protect her while I am gone. YOU are her closest friend that I could ask for. I can't ask her best friend for this."

He thought hard. It was all new for him to ask by his kouhai a favor like this. He smiled and said, "I will definitely do that even without you asking me. She's my beloved sister after all."

_That's the reason why I ask you for this. _He thought but he never verbalized it. "I said my purpose, Ja." He said instead as he passed through his senpai. He hasn't moved for five steps when the tennis tensai spoke;

"With that favor of yours, you know I can steal her from you, now that you are leaving." He made Ryoma stopped from walking. Silence interrupted them for a couple of seconds.

Ryoma later then said not looking at him with assurance on his tone, "You can never do that."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"…I know, you are my senpai after all," Ryoma said as he looked at him sideways wearing a slight smile that Fuji was shocked about, "I trust you… "

Fuji remained speechless. Ryoma continued to walk as he waved his hand to him. He composed himself as he realized something. "Really, Sakuno-chan. You are not just so lucky. You both ARE lucky to have each other." He smiled genuinely that night thinking what was best for the important people in his life.

**Wednesday after class:**

Sakuno sighed after asking permission to Ryoma to go with Tomoka when their class ended. She told him that Tomoka asked her to go shopping with her. Ryoma insisted to come after practice but she told him that he will get bored because it was a girl's thing. Ryoma gave up in the end but she promised to come back before their practice ends that day. The truth was, she's actually the one asking Tomoka a favor to go shopping with her. She wanted to give Ryoma a present or rather a charm before leaving for America. She became sad after realizing that Ryoma would be leaving this coming Sunday. Their time together was shortening.

"Hey, cheer up. We are going to buy him a present so that he will have a good luck charm for the competition." Tomoka said to her as they entered a souvenir shop.

"I-I know, but what should I give him?"

"Look around girl. You can pick any one of these."

She did what her best friend had told her. Everything was cute and nice but she couldn't choose anything. And then she noticed something sparkling at the corner. She came closer to that stall to have a closer look. Tomoka followed her and got enlightened on the item she picked.

"Perfect, you can give that to Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said.

"R-really?" Sakuno said not looking away from the item.

"Of course, my eyes never deceived me. Buy it."

Sakuno nodded as she covered the item with her hands.

"T-tomoka-chan… " She called her best friend.

"Hai." She actively replied.

"Thank you for everything. W-without you I-I-"

"Stop that," she interrupted, "It's all your effort that you ended up with him. So I am really happy for you."

She smiled at her best friend. She was indeed the reason while she was happy right now. She felt that after giving that item to him, she imagined that she's always close to his heart. She managed to keep his promise to Ryoma about coming back before the practice ended. They went home together that day and Ryoma planned for their upcoming date this Saturday, the day before his departure.

**Saturday at a certain lake view:**

He took her to a romantic lake view that they didn't see before. The lake was crystal clear, doves were everywhere. Vendors were spreading around the area. At the center of the lake there was a small, beautiful cottage that couple usually spent at. Luckily no one was there yet, so they went there to view the beautiful spot.

"R-yoma-kun… this place is… beautiful." Sakuno couldn't stop praising the scenario.

Ryoma smirked, "That's why I brought you here."

"B-but how did you know this place?" she asked. She bet that everyone didn't know this place as well.

Ryoma shrugged and answered her question, "Kaa-san, mentioned this place to me before and I've seen this lake from a magazine. It's worth a visit after all."

"T-thank you for bringing me here Ryoma-kun." _I will definitely remember this place when I think of you. _She added in her thought.

She flinched when Ryoma held both of her hands and said, "Gomen, for expressing my feelings… a little late." The stoic reaction was still there but she could see a slight concern in his eyes. Really, the boy never showed any emotion until now. But she understood that, he is RYOMA after all.

Sakuno nodded as she closed her eyes, "I-ie, Y-you done enough. I-I knew it already," she looked away as she blushed, "A-although I will-miss you but I will be waiting for you—always." Her heart was beating fast again.

"Don't leave our senpais okay, they will protect you." Ryoma said keeping the same reaction to his face.

"I-I can take care of myself, Ryoma-kun-"

"Just promise me." Ryoma interrupted.

Sakuno was a bit shocked. He was indeed worried. She stared at him for a while but as usual she couldn't take his stare for a bit longer. She blushed as she nodded and replied, "H-Hai, y-yakusoku desu… "

"Good," Ryoma said as he released her hands. "If I knew that we ended up like this, I should've answered you before."

"E-eh." She reacted on his words. "I-I told you its okay. Though what is happening right now is like a dream to me. It seems that… you took your words… back that time."

"Hey, I did say sorry before, didn't I? Ryoma reacted.

Sakuno looked at him as if she remembered something that happened some time ago. She blushed when she replied to him, "Y-you remembered… w-what you said… that night?"

Ryoma stared at her, "Every word of it."

She looked away as she blushed even more.

"To think that it was Satoshi guy who protected you from those admirers of yours." Ryoma smirked.

"Y-you remembered that one as well?"

"What is in 'Every word of it' that you don't understand?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"M-mou Ryoma-kun, it's just that your words were so surprising… t-that's why… "

Ryoma closed his eyes, "che."

They stayed there for a while until Ryoma took her to another place. It was a good thing that his senpai-tachi kept their promise. They did leave them alone that day so he unconsciously enjoyed their last date of the year.

**xxx**

It was already seven in the evening when she took her home. They were at the front door of her house.

"My flight will be at eight in the morning tomorrow." Ryoma said to her.

"H-hai, I-I won't be late." Sakuno replied as she looked down. She didn't want to see him her sad face. She just thought that the night was helping her.

But the night failed her. Ryoma already noticed that. He made her look up to him by placing a kiss to her lips in a split second then he distanced himself to her as he walked a few steps backwards. Sakuno was blushing once again as she stared at him.

It was a smack kiss. But she could still feel the warmth he just gave her.

"See you tomorrow. Be sure to come."

"H-hai… " she nodded.

"Go inside now." Ryoma ordered her that she followed obediently.

She walked to her room telling her grandma that they ate outside so she would stay in her room the whole night. Ryoma left a long time ago but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that she was sad about him leaving for Japan. But she just couldn't ask him not to go and stay here instead. It was selfish of her to do that. It's his dream to compete in those tournaments. Didn't he keep joining those tournaments for several times? So she would not be the reason for him to stop reaching his goal. She would definitely support him even he was in the different side of the world.

**xxx**

Sleep was hard for her that night. She was bothered because of her boyfriend was about to leave tomorrow morning. She looked at the clock.

It's 2:30 in the morning already.

She couldn't sleep as she was trying to roll on her bed back and forth. She almost screamed as already nervous as she was when her cell phone rang. She saw Ryoma's name on her screen.

_R-ryoma-kun… is still awake? _She thought. So the prince of tennis couldn't sleep as well. She made her phone ring for another three times before answering it;

"H-hello… " she made it lower as possible as she could.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ryoma asked her on the other line.

"H-hai… " she said honestly, "W-what about you?"

Ryoma didn't deny it as well, "Same here."

Silence was occurred between them.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all." Ryoma broke the silent afterwards.

"I-I see." She blushed on his words. "I—I do…t-too."

Another silence came between them.

"Nee, Sakuno." Ryoma broke the deafening silence once again.

"H-hai… "

But Ryoma didn't say any word as she waited.

"R-ryoma-kun… "

"I love you… "

The person on the other line suddenly said that made her shocked. She was speechless. It was the second time she heard that from him. The first time was when he confessed to her at the rooftop.

'beep… beep… beep…'

She realized that Ryoma just dropped the call after he said that. She blushed and at the same time she cried. She cried because she was happy. She cried because she was sad as well. He left such a memorable memory in her heart. It was definitely difficult for her to sleep that night;

"Ryoma-kun… " she whispered his name between her sobs.

**Sunday:**

She jumped on her bed the moment she heard the birds chirping outside her window. She felt nervous for some reason and she confirmed what the reason was. She looked at the wall clock. She shrieked when she learned the time.

It was 7:30 in the morning.

Thirty minutes before Ryoma's departure. Of all the days why does it have to be Sunday? No, she was always late anyway. She hoped that this day was only an exception but it wasn't. She hurried down as she dressed herself properly. She didn't forget the thing that she was about to give him for his charm. Her grandmother was not there probably she was with the others… with him already. She kept telling her grandmother to wake her up. Maybe she got tired and gave up. She did remember her grandmother waking her up but as Ryoma said to her before, she did sleep like a log. She ran as fast as she can… hoping that she could catch up at the airport.

**At the airport:**

The tennis prodigy bowed at everyone;

"Thank you very much, everyone."

"Hey! Hey stop the formality, it's not like you're not going back here again." Sumire said to him.

"Yeah! Be sure to win the tournaments this time." Eiji said.

Ryoma bent back as he nodded. He looked at Fuji who gave him a thumps up sign. He gave him a small nod as well. They understood each other as if they made a promise back then.

Ryoma turned to his captain and bowed once again, "Thank you that time, Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka just nodded. Everyone wore a weird and wondering look on their faces but they backed out when the captain glared at them.

"Sakuno-chan is taking so long… " Tomoka said while worrying about her best friend.

"She's late again, that girl never changes." Horio said.

Once again the frenemies no.2 bickered with each other. Everyone did nothing but sweat dropped on their actions. Later on, the announcement of his flight was heard at the counter.

"It's time," Momo said, "but your girlfriend's not here yet. What are we going to do?"

Fuji thought of something, "Leave it to me guys… "

**8:05 am**

She managed to arrive at the airport. She was lost on her way there good thing that she asked a decent person that told her the right direction. She would definitely curse herself for being stupid like this. She looked around while running inside. She was beginning to worry because she couldn't find someone she knows. She stopped running and looked at her wrist watch, she was five minutes late. What would she expect? He already left without waiting for her. She was sad. She failed until the end. She didn't see Ryoma today and she would never see him for a while. Tears started to fall down her cheek as she began to walk towards the exit.

She almost screamed when someone held her left arm and spun her around. Her eyes widened as she faced Ryoma's curious look… closely.

"Are you going to leave without seeing me off?" the boy retorted.

"R-ryoma-kun," she couldn't stop her tears as she hugged him unconsciously, "I-I thought that I… "

"Hush, don't give me that look. I don't want to leave remembering that ugly look of your face." Ryoma teased her a little.

"Mou, stop teasing me at a time like this." Sakuno said as she looked up at him.

Ryoma just looked at her. They were in a public area and popularity of Ryoma was not new to them.

"T-that's Echizen Ryoma, right?" the girl murmured.

"Yeah, who's the girl he was holding? His girlfriend?" the other whispered.

"She's plain. I wonder what he saw from her."

Sakuno could hear their gossip towards her. It hurt her a bit. She looked down as she heard them giggle. She was a bit surprise when Ryoma held her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed a lot because of his action. She could hear their envious words as they saw what he just did to her.

"Ignore them," Ryoma ordered, "I'll give you a proper kiss when I get back."

She managed to nod despite the tears and the red color painted on her cheek. Ryoma was still holding her cheek as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Don't you dare cheat on me." Ryoma warned him.

"T-that should be my line." Her eyes softened.

"Go home as early as possible."

"I won't go anywhere except practice."

"Don't go off alone. Ask someone to go with you."

"Y-you're giving me some restrictions again."

"It's because I AM your boyfriend. So just up and follow me."

Sakuno was a bit shocked but nodded a little afterwards, "H-hai."

They separated after that. Sakuno remembered something. She showed her gift to him. He reacted a bit when he saw that shiny thing in front of him. She volunteered to wear it to this neck. The boy flinched when she did that but regained his signature countenance afterwards.

"P-please wear this c-charm I gave you." She blushed after she wore the thing on his neck.

Ryoma looked at the thing that she put on his neck. It was a silver necklace that shone when it was reflected by light. The pendant was incredible for it has three designs: from the outside it was circle and inside the circle was a heart-shaped steel and at the center was just perfect for him for it has engraved number one on it. He smirked on the gift she gave him. He liked it. Sakuno continued to spoke still blushing;

*"I-if you keep anything from me within you," she looked down as she fidgeted, "M-my heart will always be with you."*

Ryoma was a bit shocked on her words and he understood her. He held the necklace hard as he said thank to her. Sakuno smiled as she stopped crying from that time. It was his turn to make her surprised. He yanked something from his pocket and inserted it to her hand. He let her gripped it hard.

"Wear this everyday and remember me." He said making the girl blushed. It was the thing that he bought when Sakuno was busy playing toss rings. He bet that she didn't notice it.

"Keep this in mind," He stared at her for a long time and then continued, "Your love is reciprocated."

She blushed again for a thousand times. She nodded as she was very happy. She could wait for him forever… no matter what it takes. They became alert when the announcer was annoyingly announced his flight once again;

"Flight to New York will REALLY be taking off in five minutes."

They could hear the irritating voice of the announcer.

"ECHIZEN! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING THERE? YOU'RE FLIGHT IS ABOUT TO LEAVE. HAVE MERCY ON FUJI-SENPAI!" Momo shouted at a distance from them. Sakuno didn't notice that they were there until Momoshiro shouted. Fuji tried to flirt with the announcer to buy some time so that he could wait for her. That's the time Ryoma looked for her and his effort didn't waste a lot.

They both sweat dropped. Sakuno smiled weakly;

"I-I think… you should go now."

"Un… " Ryoma nodded. He continued to walk inside. He looked at them once again and shouted just right for them to hear. "…Until next time."

Everyone shouted as well as Sakuno. She wore her best smile for him to remember when he left.

**xxx**

They could see the plane that he was boarding from the lobby. Sakuno just stared at that flying machine.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked her.

"H-hai. I am fine." She replied not looking away at the scenery.

Fuji saw her serious countenance yet fond look on her face. He looked at the same direction.

"Aww—Ochibi left again… No fun." Eiji pouted as he placed his hands on top of his head.

She couldn't understand what the others were saying. And then she remembered something that Ryoma inserted in her hand, she didn't have the time to look at it before so she yanked in her pocket and looked at it. She was definitely surprised on the item in her hand.

It was a hairpin, a small, beautiful hairpin.

A pink ambrosia hairpin.

Sakuno closed her eyes as she brought the hairpin with her clasped hands to her chest and whispered;

"I will… and I will wait for you."

She remembered his words when he gave her that hairpin.

'Your love is reciprocated'

* * *

**Done! How was it? Was it good? Was it enough? Because if you ask me, it was not enough for me yet I really love this chapter prior to my last three chapters. Well guess what, I am making an epilogue… **

**Tee hee hee… Did I surprise you? Yes I am making an epilogue for this one. I just can't let it end like that, can I? I did make this in purpose. I was planning to have an epilogue since from the very beginning. Well stay tuned for the epilogue. Thank you very much for reading this… ^_^**

**I almost reached 100 reviews and by the time you get to read this it will definitely a hundred already. Thank you for making my Triangle Hearts a (successful) story.**

**Notes:**

***sign – that was a bible verse from 07-ghost where Frau dedicated that to Teito when he (Frau) was accused and sentenced to death. (But he won't die because he is Zehel, one of 7 ghosts after all.) I don't own the anime. Just love to share. Special thanks to the anime called 07-ghost.**

**Yakusoku desu – It's a promise.**

**Ambrosia – your love is reciprocated.**

**Reviews please… truly, even one word is definitely be appreciated by MitsukiJunko. **

**Epilogue: Shizuku Hitohira (Petal Drop)**


	21. Epilogue Shizuku Hitohira

**Hi! As promised this is my epilogue of Triangle Hearts. Before anything else, let me have this opportunity of saying my words of thank you. I know that you fed up with me saying those two words but I just don't know how to thank you enough. Words were not definitely enough to express my gratitude. So I just make it a way through my stories. Please enjoy my final installment of Triangle Hearts… this time it's for real.**

**Since the title is just an 's' away from the original OVA (which is zero related from my story) I feel like including the Japanese and English translations of a song coming from the said OVA sung by Mitsuki Saiga. The English translations were given by my two trusted friends namely; ****Juu-ni Kanata**** and ****Katherine Mosuta****. (I edited the words so sorry if there were some mistakes on the translations.)**

**music4life1791 - thank you for reminding me... I am aware of that. I'll keep reviewing my chapters as I couldn't stop reading them... ^_^**

**a - thank you for the inspiring review and the quote... ^_^**

**Echizaki - thank you for the review. I really appreciate it. And yes, there is an epilogue and this is it. See how my Triangle Hearts ends... ^_^**

**Guests - Thank you very much for reading till the end. I hope you will love this final Chapter... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT, The Prince of Tennis, TeniPuri, Ang Prinsipe ng Tennis. That is crystal clear. Just pure imaginations and fantasies are the only exception. I also do not own the song from the OVA as well as the OVA itself. Have mercy on me…**

* * *

**Epilogue: Shizuku Hitohira (Petal Drop)**

**Summary: She missed him a lot, as time passed by everything might change. And that change… is she ready for it? Find out as the story ends.**

* * *

_Think years of snow and the feelings of flowers fall_

_Into the reflection of the moon's shadow falling in to the moment of silence._

_A soft yet beyond distant,_

_The puzzled feelings scattered in the shadow without even disappearing._

_Light grows seriously for years even when the ends of the distant past still unchanged,_

_Some day, a petal drops, flows and washes away to change the passage of time. _

_When the shadow of snow arrived several thousand years ago,_

_Do not forget even for the moment that love is not changing over._

_I think of indelible warmth beyond that_

_Worn out and puzzled thoughts of the end of scattered snow._

_A light smile is wrapped in the night, the warmth is depriving now quietly in my arms._

_Someday, a petal drop will unaware wrap me and will become a soft but not an irreplaceable light. _

_~ Mitsuki Saiga – Triangle Heart_

* * *

**One year later, November 21, 20XX:**

"6 games to 3, Game set and Match, Ann Tachibana!" the umpire announced the winner of the regional competition.

Sakuno was panting as she realized losing the competition against Ann Tachibana of Fudomine High. Ann smiled as she was predicting that this would happen. Sakuno wryly smiled and congratulated her, "N-Nice game."

Ann smiled back at her, "Thank you for the game," She walked closer to the net as she shook her hand.

She accepted her friend's hand as she said, "Too bad Momo-senpai couldn't see our match."

Ann blushed after she said her boyfriend's name, "Y-you have the courage to tease me that huh, we are the same because your beloved boyfriend isn't here as well."

It was her turned to blush and looked at a little lower, "M-mou, you are a teaser as well." She smiled as she thought something. _ I think I got the teasing skills because onii-chan kept teasing me. _

She waved goodbye to Ann as she was leaving separately with her and to her teammates as well. The girl gestured to call her when she got home and she nodded.

They exited the court after distributing the prices. It was a bit sad that they didn't make it to the Nationals. She accepted her sensei's offer of being a regular and now she was competing with her senpais and participating in the Regionals was her biggest achievement so far.

_He will definitely utter 'Mada Mada Da Ne' to me when he hears about this. _She thought as she smiled but at the same time saddened her. She missed him a lot… really a lot. She touched the hairpin on her hair while thinking of him. She hasn't seen him for over a year now and there were no sign of him coming back to Japan. It was typical of him not showing any signs like he just called her four times and all of that when he was about to compete to the major tournaments. He always says 'It's for my charm' phrase to her whenever they talk. She signed after thinking about lacking of his attention that he was giving her.

She waved goodbye to her teammates for she was taking a different route a few minutes after the competition. Her teammates insisted her to come along for a small party even though they didn't win but she rejected them and promised that she would come next time.

* * *

**At the Train Station:**

She rode on the train and sat on a comfortable seat which she could relax. She called her grandmother just to inform her that she would be coming home soon. She told her about the sad news but she cheered her up all the same. Her grandmother together with her team was competing for the nationals for the boy's tennis club. That's why they couldn't come to see her match. They won the nationals last year but Tezuka was not with them anymore because he's focusing with his career. But he sees to the court sometimes as he misses tennis despite of not showing it to anyone.

She called her best friend afterwards. Tomoka was supposed to join with her as she just became a regular as well but due to some circumstances she couldn't come. 'There's always a next time, don't worry.' Tomoka cheered her up. It upset her a bit but it was her greatest achievement so far.

The ride will be a bit long so she took out her ipod from her bag which her grandmother gave her on her 14th birthday. (Approximately January this year) with that she composed herself as she listened to a song:

_kasanete yuku toshitsuki ni, furitsumoru omoi no hana no_

_iro wo utsusu tsuki no kage, setsuna no shijima ni ochiru_

The train stopped at a certain station. A group of people rushed in to enter the train. A certain person sat just across her. Her eyes were closed that she didn't notice that the person was staring at her. She was absorbed by the music that she was listening that she tapped her foot slowly on the floor and nodded at the same time.

_shizuru hikari wa, ikutose haruka kanata no_

_tooi toki no hate sugite mo, kawarazu ni ima mo_

_shizuku hitohira, nagarete ochite itsushika_

_subete wo arainagashi yuku, toki no nagare he to kaete_

The person smirked while watching her. Not long before the train stopped at another station and loaded more people. A group of boys entered the train and stood in front of her, blocking the person's sight of her. One guy noticed her and he whispered with the others who's with him. Sakuno wasn't aware of their stare.

_ano kanata no, kesenai nukumori omou_

_chiri madou omoi yuki no hate, kiete hateru totemo_

"Hey, miss. May I know your name?" the guy asked her but she didn't hear him as she was still absorbed by the music.

"What's this? She's ignoring me?" the guy retorted.

"Baka!" the other guy whacked him on the head, "How can she hear you if she was listening to her music?"

The guy then looked at her and he noticed that she was indeed listening.

_shizuru hikari ni, tsutsumare hohoemu yoru no_

_nukumori ima ude no naka ni, shizuka ni nets-_

"W-wha-" Sakuno was startled when someone painfully grabbed her earpiece from her ear. She opened her eyes and a bit nervous to see a bunch of guys in front of her.

"You were pretty busy, listening to your music milady, while I was trying to make friends with you." The guy in front of him said as he played her earpiece.

"U-uhm… p-please give me my earpiece back." Sakuno tried to lean back as she was feeling nervous already.

"Not until you introduce yourself to us." The guy smirked devilishly while the guys behind him did the same.

Sakuno couldn't speak. She needed help… visibly. Why can't anyone see the situation they were in? She shrieked a little when the guy suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Well a name wasn't that bad."

"N-no… please let go." She tried to protest but she was getting scared already.

"Ow, come on dude… You are scaring her. Don't be so rude." The other guy said.

"Shut up! She's the one who's rude here. I was asking for her name." he started to shout.

"You're annoying."

Everyone reacted when someone spoke behind them. They looked at the person from their back. Sakuno peeked as well. She saw a boy just around her age who was sitting across her. She couldn't see his face because he was looking down and he was wearing a hat.

Wait?

_That hat seems familiar… _She thought. She didn't know but her heart was starting to beat so fast. Not only that, she noticed the sparkling thing that wrapped around his neck. She tried to peek a little closer when the boy suddenly talked;

"Can't make your noise a little lower? You are disturbing the other passengers." The boy was still looking down at them.

The guy who was holding her wrist released her and went over to the boy. He gripped his collar and said, "What squirt? Do you have a problem with us?"

From looking down, the boy looked up at him. With the signature glaring look, he smirked at him and said, "I don't have a problem with you but this thing has." He pointed the cctv camera just above them.

Sakuno covered her mouth when she saw the face of the boy. There was no doubt, it was _him_.

The guy just gritted his teeth as he looked at the camera and he rudely released the boy who was sat back from the impact, "Lucky for you that we are in this area." The guy said as they left to transfer to another part of the train.

The timing was it was her stop. The train stopped at her station. She flinched when he stood up.

"Ah, I need to get out." The boy said as he started to walk away from the train.

Sakuno stood up as she followed the boy. _I-it's him… didn't he see me there?_ And then she suddenly remembered something.

Déjà vu

She felt that this happened before. It was the first time they met years ago. She ran to his direction but he was nowhere to be found.

"M-mou, w-why does he walk so fast?" she said as she catch her breath and stood on one of the posts there.

"Hey"

She flinched when he suddenly appeared in front of her and spoke. She looked straight at him. Her heart was beating so fast, as she tried to speak, "R-ryom-"

"Do you know the Kaginogizaka Tennis Garden?" He asked her just like before.

"E-eh!" she rambled.

"So where is it? Tell me, quick." He retorted.

"I-if you go t-through the south gate, and head straight… " Sakuno said as she lowered her head. She was blushing already.

"The south gate, eh? Thanks." He said as he walked towards the direction she gave him.

Sakuno looked up to him as she walked a few steps forward, "Y-you know that I g-gave you the wrong direction."

He stopped as he looked halfway, "…I know," She flinched when she saw him looking at her way with his cat-like eyes and smirked, "and you are supposed to follow me."

Sakuno was shocked on his words. She almost cried when the boy started to walk. She decided to follow him. After a few miles, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him and held his shirt with her hand making the boy to stop from walking and she said;

"I-I am sorry," she said looking down at him, "I promised you that I won't go off alone b-but it was our team's competition today and I told them that I wanted to go home as early as I can."

He didn't say anything nor looking at her.

Sakuno looked up trying to comfort him, "A-are you mad?"

"Of course I am. You broke your promise." He said still not looking at her.

Oh how she missed his voice despite that his tone never changed, "I-I said I am sorry, didn't it?"

When the boy didn't budge, she pleaded much to his arrogance, "R-ryoma-kun… "

That hit him. He sighed as he turned around to face her. He looked at her worried face as she was still blushing. The girl couldn't look at him because of her thought—embarrassment.

"Don't do this again, you hear me." he said bluntly.

"H-hai," she said bashfully, "uhmm, R-ryoma-kun… "

"Un." He replied still looking at her.

Sakuno fidgeted from her position as she tried to utter her words, "C-can I, can I… hug… you?"

He was a bit shocked when she said that to him. He stared at her for a while before walking towards her and gave her a hug instead. The girl was a bit surprise on his actions. He did it slowly but for her it was just seconds fast.

"Silly girl," he said as he hugged her tightly, "You can hug me anytime you want. No need for permission."

Her eyes were watery already when she heard him say that, "Ryoma-kun." she hugged him back as she continued to talk, "I-I missed you… "

Ryoma closed his eyes and said, "I know… "

**xxx**

They were still walking on their way back and Ryoma learned a lot of things from her. It was not his nature to mind other people's business.

"Momo-senpai has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well they just started going out so you didn't hear it. He's Ann-chan's boyfriend, remember her?"

He just nodded. _I can tease senpai for this one._ He thought.

"You knew thatTezuka-buchou was focusing on his studies now and Oishi-senpai was doing well on his too. Fuji-onii-chan was actually courting someone but he just gave us hints about the girl. I think it is his seatmate that I saw one time." She giggled on her words.

_So Fuji-senpai is courting a girl. Good for him. _He thought. The girl was not finished talking yet;

"Oh! Tomoka-chan and Horio-kun became a couple as well, would you believe that?"

Ryoma couldn't believe that, but he was starting to notice something, "Hey, Sakuno…"

Sakuno stopped talking, "H-hai?" she looked at him.

"How come you talk a lot now?"

Sakuno pouted, "M-mou, I wanted to share what was happening here when you were not around."

He smirked, "Ok, I get it. You said about a competition, was it the regionals?" He saw her nodded. He knew that she was a regular now and reaching regionals was so impressive for her. He couldn't believe that she made it that far, "So how was it?"

"E-eh?" Sakuno looked down as she said, "W-we… lost."

He somewhat predicted that and he gave her that smirk again and said, "Mada mada da ne."

Sakuno sweat dropped while still looking down. _I knew it._

"H-how about you? H-how's the competition?" she asked the obvious after that.

Ryoma closed his eyes as he pinned his hat down, "You should know the answer to that."

Sakuno nodded. She shouldn't ask something as trivial as that. She is definitely a girlfriend of THE tennis prodigy after all.

"But I want to see your skills." The boy later said.

"W-what?"

"Let me see how you improved." Without warning, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a court which was rarely seen by people.

"R-ryoma-kun… but I-"

"Good thing that you have your racket," he said as he placed his bag to the bench and he grabbed hers as well. He took off both of their rackets and gave hers. Sakuno was just standing as he positioned himself to the other side of the court, "Come on, give me your best shot." He allowed her to serve first.

Sakuno didn't move from her position. Why is he asking her now? "B-but Ryoma-kun… I'm still not-"

"I know." He said straightforwardly.

She pouted. He knew it already so why did he ask for a match?

"I told you I want to see how you improved these previous months. I knew that there were improvements. I want to see."

Sakuno blushed on his words. She was still nervous because it was him who was observing her. She was about to serve the ball when Ryoma spoke;

"If you win, I'll let you do anything to me?" He thought that he needed to do that for her motivation.

Sakuno was a bit shocked, "A-anything?"

"Anything." He repeated.

She was somewhat challenged but she knew that he was plotting something, "A-and if you win… "

"You will know later," he said before drawing a smirk back on his face and he continued, "…after I win."

"M-mou, Ryoma-kun. Y-you teaser." She blushed all the while.

"Let's start." He said as he positioned himself.

_I-it's now or never. I hope this goes well in the end. _ She thought as she served the ball. As she predicted, she was no match for him. She managed to hit the ball several times. But what surprised her was she did improve a lot. Just to think that she managed to win a set against him.

"che," he retorted, "I made ways for you but I'm impressed that you did improve."

She was overwhelmed with his praise. But the boy was not finished talking yet and said;

"But the game is not over, get ready for my punishment." He said.

"I-If you are going to say something… b-be it a praise or… or a threat." She blushed.

"It's not a threat." He said as he served the ball this time. He saw her panicked much to his fun. He admitted that her improvement was indeed impressive. He had this instinct that she would reach big in the future… well not as great as him… as he thought.

And soon the game ended. There were both panting and catching for their breaths.

"Well, announce the winner, now." Ryoma smirked.

"Y-you planned all of this." Sakuno replied instead.

"Miss Server… "

"O-ok, ok," she said as she beginning to blush once again, "G-game set and match, R-ryoma E-echizen."

"che," Ryoma closed his eyes as he placed his racket to his shoulder, "You lost, you still have a long ways to go."

"I-I know," Sakuno's heart was beating so fast as she looked at him, "W-what is your… p-punishment?" she almost gulped the last word. Thinking about the word punishment felt shivering already.

"Your punishment is… " Ryoma made her in suspense as he cut his words. She flinched when he brought his racket in front of her as he opened his eyes and said, "You need to stay by my side forever, for the rest of your life."

Her eyes became widened… slowly. Her lips were slightly opened as she felt blushing all over again. It was actually a delayed reaction for it took her for a while before she understood what he just said;

"S-s-stay—b-by-your—side-f-for life!" she stuttered as she was still blushing.

Ryoma was serious saying that although his reaction didn't change from being prickly and stoic.

Sakuno panicked when he walked over to reach her, "I-I, fo-forever, s-stay… R-ryoma-kun I-I-"

He caught her chin with his hand to make her looked at him, "Give it up already. You can not escape my punishment."

Sakuno couldn't stop panicking. She was blushing, nervous and she could feel her heart was pounding so fast. He made her stare at him, the stare that she couldn't take. She ended up closing her eyes shut as she was embarrassed already.

He took that chance while she was not paying attention. He crossed the space between them. She snapped her eyes opened as she felt his lips touching hers. He was kissing her again… but this time she didn't know when it will end. Her eyes became softened as she beginning to close them again slowly. That lasted for how long, they didn't know. He released her slowly as he watched her innocent face. The girl was blushing alright.

"I told you that I would give you a proper one when I came back."

Sakuno looked away as the color of her face didn't leave her. She flinched when he suddenly touched her hair particularly on the hairpin's location.

"It suits you."

"T-thank you… " She didn't know what to say and then she noticed, the necklace on his neck, "I guess that IS really your charm." Ryoma just nodded and smiled. She just enjoyed that moment together with him.

"Ochibi?"

They looked at the person who spoke. Ryoma flinched when they see all the regulars gathered in that area.

"Hey, it's Echizen!" Momo said. Fuji and Oishi looked at them while Inui just took out his notebook as he was about to write another data.

"E? N-nande koko ni iru no?" Ryoma asked but flinched when Eiji jumped on him.

"OCHIBI! We missed you!" Eiji said, "Why didn't you say that you arrived already?"

"Yeah, we should have met you at the airport." Fuji said as he looked at Sakuno who was a bit shocked and embarrassed.

"L-let go, Kikumaru-senpai." He tried to struggle but Eiji just wouldn't let him.

"You are unfair. You spent time with your girlfriend but not with us?" Eiji pouted.

"Don't be silly. Let go I said."

"Let him go Eiji, you are choking him." The mother hen said. Eiji forced to release as the tennis prodigy distanced himself to him. Kaidoh and Tezuka were just standing at the corner but they were glad to see their youngest member of the club. It was like a reunion.

"Hey, let's call it a celebration." Eiji suggested.

"That sounds great. For Echizen's return." Momo agreed.

"But I don't think he would like it." Fuji said contrasting on their words.

"What? Why?" Eiji asked. They looked at the young tennis prodigy as the boy was pinning down his hat and said;

"Gomen, Senpai-tachi. You can save the party later," he said as he looked up to Momo and Fuji, "YOU celebrate them with your girlfriends first."

Momoshiro blushed while Fuji was a bit shocked. The later looked at the blushing girl, "Y-you told him?"

Sakuno was uneasy to look but she honestly nodded, "G-gomenasai," she clasped her hands in from of them.

To everyone's surprise, Ryoma grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crowd. He shouted;

"I told you not today, Senpai I will definitely steal your 'spot.' Wait for it." He was saying those words to Momoshiro. He was actually talking about his position in the club. Since Tezuka graduated, Momoshiro was the acting captain for the club and he heard it from Sakuno. The regulars were stiffed. Momo was shocked about his kouhai's words. Fuji and Eiji aren't any different.

"W-what was that all about? Eiji wondered.

"Wait till I get that shorty." Momo said as swear that he would get revenge on him someday.

"Well, let's give them the time they needed. And when they were satisfied, let's ask for a payback." Fuji said as he was scheming something in his brain.

Everyone agreed as they looked at the runaway couple.

_Be happy with him… Sakuno._ He thought as he watched them run.

**xxx**

"A-re you, are you going to steal his position, Ryoma-kun?" she said as they continued running.

Ryoma smirked, "I just teased him."

"Y-you meanie. Y-you tricked Momo-senpai." She pouted a bit.

"Hey, we're always like that. Now stop whining and let's get out of here." Ryoma retorted keeping his non-changeable look. "I'll have to introduce you to my parents yet."

"W-what?" She blushed as he said that.

"I promised them that I'll take you to them once I returned."

She blushed a lot. Thinking about meeting his parents made her nervous already.

He introduced her to his parents that day and as expected from his father, tons of teases were awarded for both of them. They were a bit surprised when they learned that his girlfriend was actually his coach's granddaughter. It's not like they didn't know about her, they just couldn't believe that it was THE coach's granddaughter that he ended up with. She even met his himalayan cat, Karupin, which took a liking towards her. They welcomed her with open arms. She was definitely happy about the result and she couldn't wish for more than this.

They did spend the time together after that, with no nosy senpais, no hindrances and no pictures. It was a miracle that nothing happened today. Though he had a bad feeling about that they would ask for a pay back but he was not bothered by it.

_I love facing obstacles now since I am not hiding anything from them anymore. _He thought as he looked at the girl next to her who was enjoying the view from a certain area.

* * *

**11:45pm**

"Umm, Ryoma-kun. D-don't you think it's time for me to go home?" Sakuno asked him.

"Why?" he just asked her that while drinking his ponta.

Sakuno reacted, "W-why? R-ryoma-kun it's 11:45 in the evening. It is not appropriate for a girl to stay late at this time and besides… I am worried that Obaa-chan-"

"I told you, its okay," Ryoma interrupted her words, "Sensei knows that you are with me and she also knows that we are just here at the court so don't worry."

"B-but-"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

Sakuno was surprised on his words, "O-of course… I-I do."

"Then shut up and stay here," He ordered as he touched her hand that made her flinch, "…with me."

Sakuno didn't answer back. She was indeed happy at that time. She responded from the hand that was holding hers. They could easily understand each other by doing just that.

* * *

**12:00Am, November 22, 20xx:**

They both felt the cold chill. The night was really dark and as the moon shadowed from the clouds but the eerie was calm and relaxing. The light from the moon was still peaking from the clouds. They could spend the whole night there if they like.

Suddenly Sakuno was a bit surprise to see something white in front of her. She touched it with her other hand. It felt cold the moment it touched her hand;

"Y-yuki?"

Ryoma noticed that as well and then they saw several white spots falling from above, "it's the first snow of the year."

"Y-yeah," Sakuno caught another snowflake on her palm but the one that landed formed a different shape, "R-yoma-kun look, this snowflake is different… it looks like a… petal."

Ryoma looked at the snowflake as well. "Un."

Sakuno looked above as she met those snowflakes from her face. The petal-shaped snow melted on her palm. "A petal drops… huh?" she smiled afterwards as she looked at him… secretly. She will definitely have a wonderful 'Christmas' this year. Unlike last year, she was able to celebrate the two different yet important events in her life… with him.

**~The End~**

* * *

**PLEASE READ FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW… (Stand, bow and greet… arigatou guzaimasu!)**

**This concluded Triangle Hearts… for real. Thank you minna-san for being with me and with my story until the very end. I hope you liked this story. Please review for the very last time. You can leave a review anytime you want, be it a day, a week, a month or even years. I will definitely wait and reply to you. Just be sure to log in so that I can pm you. You will know if the author is still active from her/her latest activity.**

**Let me have one last acknowledgement for my reviewers who stayed with me until the end;**

**AkainoHotaru**** … ****RikuDai**** … ****Enma20**** … ****Shiina Yuki**** … ****readingISfunXD**** … ****Ryosaku12**** … music4life1791 … ****GamerELF**** … Sakuno Echizen … echizaki … ****Benny Powell**** … ****mysweetkat**** … guests**

**And for the ones who started but stopped halfway or I didn't know if they did finish this. (I don't see them in my review that's why) I would like to thank you still. **

**If you noticed that I mentioned dates here it's because I have two reasons (probably 3)… November 21 is my birthday and November 22 is my favorite seiyuu and singer's birthday Junko Minagawa and also the birthday of my favorite local band leader Yael Yuzon. Just sharing… tee hee hee.**

**Vocabulary:**

**Nande koko ni iru no? – What are you (guys) doing here?**

**Yuki – snow**

**I kind of inserted some scenes from the anime but I hope it turned our fine. **

**My Next Story will be the sequel of Absolute Kiss and a new fic of RyoSaku. I will make two stories at the same time. I will post two different chapters for a week on my different stories. (One for the sequel and one for my new fic every week so updates will be once a week for each story.) **

**Thank you very much. I hope to see you soon with my other stories. *Bows very big* MitsukiJunko. ^_^**


End file.
